YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files
by HevnoAngered
Summary: With a demon vanquished, Kari sets her eyes on defeating Daemon. But even with the help of Yusuke and Kuwabara can they defeat a monster who has once transcended the mega level itself?
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Well now I've decided to edit through all of my chapters before I continue with the story. Anyway I don't own Digimon or YuYuHakusho.

Here are the references:

Kari- 14 years old. Lives with her brother Tai. This is two years after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

Yusuke- 14 years old. Defeated Toguro 1 month ago.

Kurama is 15. Kuwabara is 14.

Digimon are still kept secret. Gennai personally spoke with Matt's father to convince him to broadcast a news special saying that everything that has happened was just a hoax and when MaloMyotismon covered the world it was nothing more than a bizarre anomoly.

Now on with the show.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Episode 1: Introductions**

There he was, the second in command ofSpirit World, Koenma, doing what he does best- stamping access for people who is either going to heaven or hell on his favorite chair. After the Dark Tournament there was a lot of buildup in his work. Now he was just trying to catch up.

"I knew I should've just left ogre behind to do this while I was gone." He said agitated.

"Koenma sir." Botan had just walked in with a folder in her hand.It must've been a profile of a human.

"What is it Botan? It better be important! As you can see I'm very busy at the moment.." He stamped one more paper this time extra hard.

Botan walked over to him and put afileonto his desk.."There is something you should see." Koenma opened up the folder and saw pictures of a girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a fluffy pink jacket with white pants and a pink cap. Her eyes were hazel with a hint of red and her mouth was curved into a smile as if she was posing for a camera.

"Who is this girl?" He turned beyond the picture to her actual files. "Hikari Kamiya." He flipped through some of her pages until he found her spirit power chart. His eyes instantly bulged. "This much power?" He said in shock. Botan nodded her head.

"What's odd about it is that we haven't felt her out yet. It was actually by accident how I found her file. It was actuallyduring our clean-up of the spirit world files when I found this under one of the shelves covered in dust. But that never happens. Could this be a coincidence?" Botan informed.

"That's not the issue now.About this girl, does she have any relatives?" Koenma questioned.

Botan then handed him three more files. "Taichi Kamiya. Her brother. No spirit power. Hmmm and their parents, no spirit power either."

"So what should I do about her? Apparitions will probably be after her right?"

"Hmmm. It's up to her what she wants to do with her power. But it's up to us to let her know what she can do with her power. Without any prior training her spirit power is up there with Yusuke's after Genkai's spirit orb and after Toguro awakened his sleeping power. But it's still strange. If she's had this power all along why haven't apparitions attacked her."

"So what's the plan Koenma?"

"Send Yusuke to Odaiba."

--

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled as she slammed her books intothe spirit detectivesface before storming off with a slight blush on her face.

"Ah dammit Keiko I didn't pull your skirt up on purpose you know." This was Yusuke's sad attempt at an apology.

"And you call yourself a man!" Kuwabara was behind him and scored a nice punch to Yusuke's neck before getting him in a headlock. Yusuke used his legs to trip Kuwabara but didn't think the plan through as he fell too. Yusuke got the advantage and started hammering Kuwabara's face with his fists. Then Kuwabara got the advantage and began hammering away at Yusuke's face. As Yusuke would call it _'I'm hitting his fists with my face. Clever huh?'_ They continued alternating like that until Kuwabara's friends came and pulled them off of each other.

"You two never stop." Yusuke and Kuwabara were both shocked.

"Botan!" They both said in unison. And they were right. Botan was standing in front of them with her school girl outfit on.

"Let me guess Botan I have another mission. Well tell Koenma this I'm not doing anything while I'm still on vacation. Dark Tournaments a bitch ya know." Yusuke said crossing his arms to show he's made up his mind.

"It's not a hard case Yusuke. All you need to do is explain to a girl that she has tremendous power and needs to decide what to do with them." Botan said.

"What kind of tremendous power we talking here?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you meet her and find out?" Botan said with her cat face.

"Dammit Botan. Fine I'll go after school." Just as soon as he said that she gave him her name and address and was already on her oar.

"Good luck Yusuke." Was all she said before she disappeared into the sky.

Yusuke looked at the paper. "Odaiba!" He ran to the window. "How am I supposed to get to Odaiba? Botan!"

"My sis could drive us. I want to meet this girl. " Kuwabara said. "I've been away from my Yukina for too long. I'm . . . I'm starting to want to see new women! No! It can't be! No! Yukina my love I will never betray you! But . . . but!" Kuwabara continued to argue with himself for several minutes until he realized Yusuke was gone.

--

Two cat ears sprung up asthe front door open. "Kari you're finally home!" This cat however was no ordinary cat. Besides the fact that it can talk it could also walk on its hind legs and wore gloves on its hands. Its name is Gatomon.

"I told you I'd bring your favorite kind of chocolate today. You didn't think I'd be late did you?" Kari replied, whileputting her single bag of groceries on the counter. She took out a snickers bar and gave it to Gatomon.

"You're a life saver! I should talk to the candy people and convince them to make some fish falvored candy." Gatomon ran back into Kari's room to eat her new "chew toy". Kari quickly put away the groceries and went to the couch to watch the TV.

--

Walking up the stairs of the apartment building was none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Maybe you should stay here Kuwabara."

"Why?"

"Well look at it from her point of view. She'll open the door and see me and say 'oh come right on in'. She'll open the door and see you and say 'The police are on the way so you better leave.' Or she'll open the door and see both of us and slam the door in our faces." Yusuke said with a smile on his face. "Then again,that'd be case closed and I could go home! On second thought Kuwabara, I'm glad you came"

"Why you!"

Kuwabara was about to strangle Yusuke until Yusuke said, "We're here." They stood right in front of the Kamiya residence.

"Wait! Are you sure this is the right place?" Kuwabara said. "I don't sense a thi-"

"What're you two doing here?" A voice called from the other side of the hall. They both turned there heads to see none other than Kari's older brother Tai Kamiya.Yusuke and Tai's eyes were locked as Tai was walking closer to them. Two heroes had met for the very first time.

End Episode 1.

And here you go, a revised version of the original chapter. Hope it looks better. For all the new comers I hope this peeked your interest.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: Time for chapter 2's revision. I don't own digimon or YuYuHakusho. They are still some of my top favorite anime however.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Yusuke's gaze didn't waver. "Who wants to know?" He said in a calm voice.

"Tai Kamiya wants to know.This is my apartment and you two are just standing in front of it. Are you two selling something?" Tai asked, trying to figure out why they're here.

"Do we look like boy scouts!" Kuwabara said, stepping forward. Yusuke put his hand out in front of Kuwabara to hold him back.

"Actually we're here looking for a girl. Her name is Kari. Ring any bells?" Yusuke said. Tai looked at him, trying to decide if this younger kid was some kind of threat, after all he's very protective of his only sibling.

Tai quirked an eyebrow. "I've never seen you two before. Are you friends of Kari?"

Yusuke scratched his head and gave an uneasy smile. "You could say that."

Tai smiled faintly. He could tell from Yusuke's eyes that he was the honest type.Tai just put his hands up and sighed. "You're not gonna leave until you get to see her huh?" Yusuke just smiled.

--

Gatomon walked into the living room and jumped on the couch next to Kari. Kari was now flipping through channels. Nothing good was on. That's when the doorknob began to turn.  
"Tai's home, Gatomon." Kari said. She then heard more than one voice. "And he's brought company."

"Kari! We have some people that wanna see you." Tai's voice called out. Three people walked into the living room.

"Who're your friends Tai?" Kari said, before she stood up. "Hi. My name is Hikari but you can call me Kari."

Yusuke looked at her then introduced himself. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke expected Kuwabara to introduce himself but the introduction didn't come. He looked at Kuwabara to see him staring at Gatomon. He elbowed Kuwabara to get his attention.

"Oh. I'm Kazuma! Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"So I guess none of you have met. But since everyone else is introducing themselves, I'm Tai Kamiya," Tai said.

There was an awkward silence: Tai and Kari were just wondering what they were doing here, Kuwabara kept staring at Gatomon, and Yusuke was caught in the middle of it all.  
_'Damn. How am I gonna do this? Okay. Koenma speaker thing. Yeah that's it.'_ Yusuke realized he hadn't brought it. _'Dammit. Onto plan B. Okay I have to get her alone.'_ "Kuwabara, Tai I need to speak to Kari alone for a few minutes."

Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. "What kind of cat is that!" He yelled. This was the first time he had ever seen a cat that he couldn't identify. Yusuke sighed. "Look. Its tail is thinner than the average cats. It's very plump. It has purple ears. Natural? I don't know." He then turned to Kari. "Did you buy her gloves?"

Kari was surprised to say the least. "Well." Kari needed a way to draw attention from Gatomon. "Yusuke, we can talk in my room." She led him to her room and closed the door.

"So what is it? And how do you know me?" Kari was slightly nervous. This sure was an awkward visit.

"Well I don't really know how to explain this to you. So I'll take the direct approach. Kari there are people in this world who can do amazing things. Like lift things with their minds, or shoot blasts of energy." Yusuke began.

_'Does he know about the Digimon? Does he know I'm a digidestined?'_ Kari thought to herself.

"And well you have a lot of potential. You're spiritually aware and have power. Before you ask anything though we know this 'cause in the spirit world they keep files on every human. I'm what's known as a spirit detective. Long story short I died and came back to life and now fight demons. My mission was to tell you this." Yusuke scratched his head. _'Dammit I know there's something I'm forgetting.'  
_

Kari was trying to absorb all this. She wasn't as gullible as she was when she was younger so she had to ask, "Why should I believe you?"

_'Dammit! Had to make things difficult.'_ "Well I guess the easy way to show you would be this way." His body began to let out a blue aura that filled the room. Just as quick as it started it ended.

"How was that? Believe me now?" Kari nodded. "Well you know we have specialists who could help you out with your power."

"Help me? Help me what?"

"You know, control it. Teach you how to use it in combat. Use your imagination."

"I don't think I could fight. I don't even like fighting."

"Well you could be a healer you know. Do whatever you want with it. Has there ever been a time where someone you knew was hurt?"

--

Kuwabara was now sitting on the Kamiya couch petting Gatomon. He seemed to have what she would call the 'perfect touch'. The door to Kari's room opened and Yusuke walked out.

"Let's go Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"What happened in there?"

"She has a lot to think about." Tai saw Kari's fearful look. She didn't know what to make of it.

--

Time went from dawn to night. Tai was watching the late night special. It was around eleven o'clock when it happened. A scream from Kari's room. It wasn't the scream of fear. It was the scream of someone who was absolutely terrified. Tai's spine chilled to the bone. He didn't know what that was but he knew it came from Kari's room and that's where he headed. He practically busted the door down getting in and what he saw shocked him like nothing else.

End Episode 2

I don't know what to say. But everything begins to take shape in the next chapter; this was more of a stepping stone chapter. All your questions will be answered. And probably replaced with new questions. Hope you liked it. Reviews are muchly appreciated.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: Here we are again. Hey I'm glad you're here. Thanks for sticking with the story. Here we go with chapter 3!

_YuYuHakusho:Digimon Files_

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

"Just where am I?" Kari asked herself. Since no one was around she was the only person she could ask. It was obvious that she was in some kind of cave or tunnel that split into many different directions, but how did she get there? And which way should she go?

Kari's body began to move on its own, heading down the cave in a predetermined direction. It seemed that her body knew the way around the cave even if her mind did not. Finally she reached the end.

"Wh-what is that?" In the final corridor of the tunnel was a massive pink barrier, but what caught Kari's attention was the thing behind the barrier. She couldn't make it out but she knew one thing; it was huge. Kari's body began moving on its own again heading to the barrier. She raised her hand and pressed it against the barrier. The monsters eyes opened showing ominous yellow eyes. The creature then roared scaring the hell out of Kari.

Kari screamed.

--

Yusuke's eyes bolted open. Something seemed to be tugging at his senses. He jumped out of bed and headed to his window. Everything seemed in order.  
"But what was that power I sensed?"

--

Tai's shocked expression was quickly erased. What he was seeing was Kari in bed, screaming. That wasn't what shocked him earlier however. The enormous amount of energy leaking from Kari's body in the form of pink light was what grabbed his attention. He tried to run to her but was thrown back by a barrier. Gatomon was standing next to her bed glowing. She was lucky enough have been within the perimeter of the barrier.

**Digivolution**

_Gatomon Digivolve to . . . Angewomon!_

**End Digivolution**

Angewomon now stood next to Kari's bed. "Hold on Kari. Let me help you." She put two of her fingers on Kari's forehead. She began to glow a bit before Kari's screams die down and the energy coming from her body ceased.

Kari's eyes opened. "A-Angewomon?" She choked out. Tai eyes turned to the window. There was someone there!

"Angewomon!" Tai pointed to the window. Angewomon turned around just in time to meet glowing yellow eyes.

"Who're-"She scrambled to the window, but before she got there or was able to finish her sentence it was gone.

Both Tai and Angewomon were focused on Kari. Kari's eyes showed that she hadn't gotten any sleep. They were completely red."Was I really sleeping?"

"Why were you screaming? Was something hurting you?" Tai ignored her question and went into overprotective big brother mode.

"I don't remember much. But I was in a cave and I saw something." Kari said in a monotone voice.

"A dream? A nightmare? Maybe that's what you were having." Angewomon said.

"But it felt real." Kari showed them her hand. It was burned, not badly but burned none the less.  
Tai and Angewomon could only fear the worst.

--

The next day Yusuke woke up to Botan knocking on his window. Yusuke slowly got up and walked to his window while muttering curses to Botan under his breath. He finally opened the window.

"Botan I'm only going tosay this once." He said in a low voice. "Never come here this early in the morning!" He then screamed out.

Botan started laughing uneasily. "I'm here to tell you that Koenma wants to speak to you. It seems you never answer his pages. Don't you still have that little mini TV that hegave you?"

"Oh that thing. It's right over. . ." He had pointed to his nightstand that had only his lamp on it. Yusuke put on his stubborn face and crossed his arms. "And I'm not looking for it either!"

"Good because I've already found it."

--

A red haired demon by the name of Kurama was now in Odaiba. Coincidently he was right across the street from the Kamiya residence. He was lying back against a tree having the branches shade him from the sun. His eyes were focused on that apartment building.

"The trees are trembling. The dangers here." Kurama said. "I see you've sensed something too, Hiei."

Hiei jumped down from the tree. "I'm curious."

--

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours Yusuke!" Koenma yelled covering the whole TV screen.

"Hours? You mean from before I woke up! Can't a guy get a decent night sleep anymore?" Yusuke yelled back.

Koenma's face quickly shifted into concern. "The situation became much worst yesterday night at approximately 11:02 PM. something happened to Kari something that brought her powers to the surface to be felt by all. I fear something is happening to her that not even she herself knows. If it were any other time we would think that her powers were surfacing when they were suppose to. But instead it happens the night after you told her about her powers. We are guessing that whatever happened happened because we are now aware of her power. If someone is pulling the strings they know that we know about her and planned on completing whatever task they had in mind before we got too involved. But whatever the case the mystery surrounding Kari needs to dealt with before things get as bad as the dark tournament."

Yusuke looked at Koenma in shock. "Do you really think things could get that bad again?"

"Things at the moment are so obvious yet so secretive. Those are the dangerous kind of situations. When someone tries to act out a plan in secret it becomes noticeable and is easily avoided. But when someone tries to act out a plan for all to see then that someone must have everything figured out. Someone acted really bold last night."

"But we're not even sure if there's a someone yet."

"Yusuke I just want you to keep your eyes open, Yusuke. Botan." Botan stood up at the attention.

"Yes Koenma sir?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Kari from above. Report to me tomorrow morning."

"Aye aye sir."

"I'm counting on you." The TV then shut off.

--

The day went by as usual for the Kamiyas, but when night came worried eyes turned to Kari. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Kari?" Tai asked. He really didn't know what else to do. All he could do was worry; he couldn't just say 'You can't go to sleep.'

"I'll be okay Tai. I really couldn't keep my eyes open anymore even if I wanted to."

"Fine. But if you need anything just call me." Tai walked outside his sister's room and towards his own. Koromon was planted on his bed.

"Is Kari going to be okay?"

Gatomon laid in the bed next to Kari. 'Are you really okay Kari?' She said to herself.

"Good night, Gatomon."

"Good night, Kari." Kari turned off her light and instantly went to sleep.

End Episode 3

Well guess what everyone. There's a reason why it's an action/adventure as well as suspense. The action will plunge into this story in the next chapter.


	4. Neveros

Disclaimer: Erupting! Burning! **FINGER!** Oh. Did i type that? Hahahaha I don't own Digimon or YuYuHakusho.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter Four: Neveros**

Kari found herself once again in front of the enormous barrier. It was different this time however, as it looked like it had lost power. The barrier before was a bright pink color but now it was a dark pink color. Kari's body was again moving on its own. Her hand was slowly rising to touch the barrier.

"Yes Kari. Drain the strength of the barrier." Ominous yellow eyes glowed from across the street where a cloaked figure stood. "Break him free!"

"I advise you to stop this at once." A red haired young man said, while walking towards the cloaked figure.

"A demon. Heh. You're pretty sharp to approach me without being noticed. If you were as cut throat as the average demon you would've struck me down without me noticing you."

"I tend to give my prey fair warning." Kurama replied. Despite there conversation, the cloaked figure never broke eye contact with the Kamiya apartment. But now the figure turned his attention to his adversary. The look in his eyes would've paralyzed the average person.

"It's you who should be warned." He examined Kurama's expression. "Judging from your facial expression I'd say you know too much."

"What is it that you plan to do with the girl?" Kurama said while getting a rose from his hair.

"I don't think that concerns you. That smell you have. You're a fox demon!"

Kurama had a small smirk on his face. "At least tell me one thing. What is your name?"

"Not all of us have the luxury to have names." The figure raised his hand into the air. Then with what looked like great effort, he clenched his fist. The resulting scream came from Kari's apartment. Kurama could then sense a tremendous amount of spirit energy coming from there.

"What have you done!" Kurama's rose became his dreaded rose whip.

The figure smirked. "What needed to be done."

The ground shook. The ground shook again. Just like footsteps. Both demons could see a giant monster heading for them. As the monster came to the light, the street light to be precise, a teenager was noticeable by its side. It was Tai.

"You've tormented my sister for two nights in a row. I don't know who you are. But you're about to be dealt with. Greymon!"

Greymon opened his mouth. Fire was forming in the back of his throat like an inferno. He launched a massive fireball big enough to incinerate both demons. They both jumped out the way letting it slam into the ground.

Tai noticed the yellow eyes of the hooded demon. "He's the one! I recognize those eyes anywhere."

_'I don't sense any demon energy from this creature.'_ Kurama thought to himself. _'Is it really a demon?'_

Greymon charged at the hooded figure. The hooded figure smirked and jumped into the air landing a well placed fist to Greymon's chin sending the giant beast flying back.

Tai looked in surprise. "That little guy did that!"

Greymon pulled himself to his feet. "That hurt you little bastard." He opened his mouth again. "Nova Blast!" He fired his signature flaming ball attack for the second time. The hooded demon jumped out the way once again. However, Kurama decided to step in and used his rose whip to latch onto the demons leg and bring him back into the path of the fireball.

Direct hit!

The blast slammed into the back of the demon. The demon let out a small shriek of pain. When the smoke cleared the demon's cloak had been completely incinerated. Now they had a perfect image of what the demon looked like. His body was made of rotten flesh but was still muscular. His head had only patches of hair. His back had two black leathery type wings. But what got everyone's attention was that he had no mouth.

"That was quite the disguise." Kurama said. "That cloak did more for you than just hide your face."

"I may not win any beauty contests but it doesn't matter now that I'm so close."

Tai was looking from Kurama to the former hooded demon. _'They're not digimon.'_ He thought.

"His name is Neveros!" Everyone looked up to see Botan on her oar.

Neveros looked over at Kurama. "Just as I thought you are working with that spirit detective." Neveros took off.

"That's speed. I can't even see him anymore." Tai said looking down the street._ 'One more day he said.'_ Tai thought.

--

"And that's my report Koenma sir." Botan said into her watch communicator.

"I see. So it's Neveros behind these current events." Everyone was inside Tai's apartment. Kari was sleeping soundly now with Gatomon by her side.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Tai demanded. He hated not knowing what was happening especially if it had to do with his little sister.

"From what we have managed to figure out, Neveros is a descendent of a demon lord. Yellow eyes are rare even in demon world. I'll have to research in the old records to match the data. Once I figure out exactly who we're dealing with I'll let you know." Koenma said. "Botan inform Yusuke." Koenma hung up.

Botan looked at her feet depressed. "I always have to pull an all-nighter."

"We're all going to be pulling an all-nighter." Kurama said.

End Episode 4

I almost cried now that i finally got this out. It got erased twice cuz of my stupidity. And school started but still. Don't get me started with the virus' i found on my computer. Anyway I'll get the next chapter out much faster. Hope ya liked it.


	5. Blackmail

Disclaimer: Hey. Hmmm I wonder if this should really be rated K+. Hahahahaha what do you think?

_YuYuHaksuho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter 5: Blackmail**

"Tai Kamiya. The brother of Kari. If I get to him. I get to her. If I kill him. She's mine for the taking." Neveros was talking to himself while looking at a picture of Tai. "Sora Takenouchi. Tai has a thing for her. IfI get to her. I get to him. If I capture her he'll come running. And when he's alone. I can kill him." Neveros had a picture of Sora as well.

--

"Why shouldn't we tell the others?" Tai asked Kari. "They have a right to know. If something happened to you how do you think they would feel? TK and Davis especially would feel betrayed. To them it'll be like you don't trust them enough to let them know what's going on."

"Tai. Think about it. Everyone's been getting on with there lives. They've been wanting to do that for a long time. With MaloMyotismon defeated we were finally able to get on with our lives. It's not right for me to ask them for help." Kari replied.

"And because of that attitude most of you don't even talk much. It's a school relationship only now."

Botan opened one eye. "Where. . .am I? Oh I remember now. Wait." She yawned. Tai and Kari were arguing in the kitchen. Kurama was invited to stay the night and was laying against the couch. Botan had been sleeping on the couch.

"I guess you're right then. At least we have Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara by our side. I hope they come up with information on this Neveros character soon." Kari said.

"Yeah. Let's hope." Gatomon said to herself.

--

"It's never a busy day." Sora said while behind the cash register of her flower shop. "But what could I expect from a flower shop. I hope we get a couple customers today." She checked her digivice for the time. The door to the flower shop opened. A middle aged man wearing blue jeans and a green shirt walked in. He had brown hair covering one of his eyes. His other eye however was yellow. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." He approached her.

"What kind of flower are you interested in?" Sora asked.

"You." The entire flower shop went pitch black. Then the darkness dissappeared leaving a passed out Sora.

--

Agumon, Gatomon, Tai, Kari, Kurama, and Botan were all talking in the living room. Tai, Gatomon, and Agumon all looked at Botan closely.

"Are you sure you're the grim reaper?" Tai asked.

"Where's your black cloak?" Gatomon said.

"And your huge scythe!" Agumon continued.

"And how come your not all bones?"

Botan took offense to this. "That's a stereotype! Some grim reapers are just cute girls like me you know!"

"Kurama." Tai said. Kurama looked at Tai. "So right now your kind of like a bodyguardfor Kari?"

"Well. You could put it that way."

"You don't have to worry. You saw me last night. Agumon and I were on fire!" Tai hit his chest proudly.

"Yeah! We're the unbeatable dream team!" Agumon hit his chest proudly as well.

"Nothing can go toe to toe against us!" Tai and Agumon said at the same time.

The doorbell rang. Kurama and Gatomon were the first to look at the door.

"I'll get it." Tai walked over to the door and opened it. "What? The mail hand delivered. Finally some respect!" Tai picked up an envelope that heald not only a letter but a digivice as well. He walked back inside and sat on the couch. Everyone was curious.

"Let's see." He opened up the envelope and took out a piece of paper. He began to read it.

_Hello Tai,_

_You have half an hour to get to the park. Why you ask? Take a look at the envelope. Yes its a digivice. But not anyones digivice. No no no Tai. It's Sora's digivice. She's with me. If you don't come she dies. If you bring anyone along with you she dies. If I see anyone that looks suspicous she dies. If you're still reading this message. Your pretty inconsiderate for wasting time. Maybe I should just kill her now. I am Neveros. And to me this is just a game. While for you its life and death. Hope you have fun._

_Your Murderer, Neveros_

_P.S. Just don't tell anybody_

Tai's face was pale by the time he finished reading. Everyone was staring at him. _'Thirty minutes. It takes twenty minutes to get there usually. So if I run there I should get there in time.'_ Tai got up.

"Who's it from Tai? Who's digivice is that? Did you lose yours?" Kari asked.

"Yeah its mine. I gotta run for a bit. I'll be back in an hour." Tai quickly ran into his room grabbed a duffel bag and motioned Agumon to come with him.

"If Agumon's going to go with you shouldn't he wear a-" Kari couldn't finish because Tai and Agumon were already gone.

"That was strange." Botan said.

"Yes. And this letter has something to do with it." Kurama had the letter in his hands. He must've taken it in all the confusion. He handed it to Kari. Kari began reading it. She dropped it and began shaking.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Tai repeated to himself as he ran through a red light almost getting hit by a car. He hopped a fence and didn't slow down. He was getting tired but his motivation kept him going_. 'Sora. I've known you so long. I think I even fell in love with you. Even though you broke my heart by going to Matt instead of me. I'm still in love with you. I can't let this Neveros threaten the two people who mean the most to me.'_ Tai was closing in on the park. _'Almost there.'_ The duffel bag was weighing him down but there was a reason he had it.

Sora was tied to a tree of all places. Her mouth was filled with a sock so she couldn't scream. Neveros stood next to her. Sora was crying.

"Cliche. But it works." He whispered into Sora's ear. "How does it feel to know that you will be the reason for Tai's death. Because of you he'll come. And he'll come alone." Sora's eyes widened. More tears came down.

"Sora!" Tai finally made it. The park was deserted. That was extremely rare. He eyed Neveros. "Neveros. . ."

"Foolish. You actually came alone. I was kind of hoping you'd bring someone with you so I could have the pleasure of killing this poor girl. But instead. I'll have to kill you. Then kill the girl." Neveros smirked.

Tai smirked and motioned for Neveros to bring it on. Neveros slowly approached him still in human form. His human body melted away to show his true form. His demon form.

"I'm ready for you!" Tai took out his digivice. "And you don't know what you got yourself into!" From Tai's duffel bag came Koromon.

**Digivolution**

_Koromon Digivolved to. . .Agumon!_

_Agumon Digivolved to. . .Greymon!_

**End Digivolution**

"You thought I'd really come alone? I knew you'd be too stupid to realize I brought my partner with me." Tai was smirking. "Greymon attack!" Tai commanded. Greymon charged at Neveros and tried to bite him in half. Neveros jumped over Greymon grabbing his horns to take Greymon up with him. As he came down he slammed Greymon into the ground.

Tai meanwhile, was untying Sora. "Sora when your free. Run. I'll take care of him." He pulled the sock from her mouth.

"I'm not leaving, Tai." She said.

"This is not an option. Go! Your only a distraction!" Tai yelled. He motioned for her to run. "Go to my house. Tell Kari."

Sora nodded. She knew how stubborn Tai was. "Here." Tai said grabbing her hand. He put her digivice in there and closed her hand. "Now go." Sora ran. Tai smiled as he watched her go.

Greymon was tossed through the swings. Tai looked back at the battle. "Greymon. Take it up a level!"

Greymon stood up despite his injuries and began glowing.

**Digivolution**

_Greymon Digivolved to. . .MetalGreymon!_

**End Digivolution**

MetalGreymon swung his claw at Neveros. For such a big digimon MetalGreymon's claw manuevers were pretty quick. Neveros still had no trouble dodging. Neveros flew towards Tai's digimon. MetalGreymon's chestplates opened as he fired his signature Giga Blaster attack. The twin missiles roared there way to Neveros. Neveros' eyes glowed there ominous yellow. The missiles were redirected upward.

"Was that telekenisis? Damn. That's one hell of an advantage." Tai said. The missiles exploded in the sky like a warhead sending smoke and fire in all directions. "That's going to attract too much attention. Its the middle of the day for crying out loud."_ 'From what I know about psychics it takes alot of concentration. If I can catch him offguard MetalGreymon could nail him.'_

Sora was running away from the park. She had to tell Kari. She didn't know why Kari, but if Tai thought Kari could help she'd believe him. "Kari!" Sora met them halfway. Them as in Kari, Gatomon, Kurama, and Botan. "Tai. . .he. . .trouble. . .need. . .you!" Sora was out of breath.

"Thanks Sora. At the park right?" Kari was already running towards the park.

"Sorry no time for introductions." Kurama said to Sora as he began running after Kari.

"Ditto." Botan said.

_'We've got to get there. He can't always protect me. I have to protect him too.'_ Kari thought to herself.

MetalGreymon was being held up by Neveros' telekenetic powers. He was completely at his mercy.

_'Now's my chance!'_ Tai picked up a broken metal pole that was the support for the now destroyed swing. Luckily he was in Neveros' blind spot. He tossed the bar with all his might. The bar hit Neveros in the back of his head. He turned around eyeing Tai.

"You!"

The ultimate level digimon broke free from his hold. "Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon fired his claw at Neveros. Neveros hadn't expected this attack and was caught offguard. The mechanoid's claw pinned him to the ground piercing his stomach.

Even Tai was surprised his half baked plan worked. But the blood leaking from Neveros was actually acting like acid melting away at MetalGreymon's claw.

"Tai his blood is like acid!" MetalGreymon retracted his claw from him. Neveros reached his hand into his wound. He pulled his hand out covered in blood. His threw his blood right at MetalGreymon. The blood turned into black fire. The blaze felt like hell. One touch made the ultimate digimon feel like he had fallen into a lava pit, but the entire attack was too much for the ultimate digimon and he reverted to Agumon.

Tai could here them coming, the police and the ambulance. _'They must be coming because of the explosion. I'm surprised no people came to see what had happened. They're getting smarter these days.'_

"Now for you. This should shatter Kari's spirits."

"Look its Tai up ahead!" Kari said. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tai was lifted up as if he could fly. Kari called out to him. Kurama summoned his rose whip. Gatomon was preparing to digivolve. Tai on the other hand was just smiling with his eyes closed.

"Sora's safe." Was the last thing Tai said before Neveros used the depths of his telekenisis to smash Tai through three trees. When Tai hit the ground blood leapt from his mouth. The bark from the trees had ripped through his flesh. The thickness of the trees had broken several of his bones. In short. Tai had been mutilated.

"T-Tai!" Kari screamed so loud it would seem impossible not to hear. Neveros looked at her. He grinned sadistically. Then he took off running.

Kari began to wheep openly. The ambulance arrived followed by the police.

"Botan. Those wounds cannot heal properly. We'll have to take him." Kurama told Botan.

"R-right." Botan replied shaken up a bit.

The next hour was a difficult one. They had to explain to the police that it was fireworks that went off not a warhead. They said a mini earthquake had destroyed the park. They had to get Tai back home before the unthinkable happened. Surprisingly all of the above went pretty well.

Botan immediately went to work on healing Tai. "I'm not as good as Genkai at this. We'll need her for this as well."

"Neveros will pay for this." Kurama said.

--

Inside Kari's room Kari was talking to Gatomon.

"Neveros almost killed my brother. Just to get to me. To get to my brother he kidnapped Sora." Kari said.

_'Her voice. Somethings changed about her.'_ Gatomon thought.

"The crying is over Gatomon." Kari's eyes began to glow a faint pink. "I'm going to kill Neveros."

--

The phone to Yusuke's apartment rang. Yusuke walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" He listened for a bit then hung up. "Dammit. I should've been there." He put on his green blue jacket and headed for the door.

--

"Tonight he will be released." Neveros said to himself. "Tonight he will be released." Neveros continued chating that on and on.

--

"Aha! I got it!" Koenma held up some papers.

End Episode 5

I hope you all liked this episode. I truly worked on this one. But my damn Microsoft word was deleted. Now all i got is wordpad and this thing doesn't do spell check.On a bright note the story started with a simple idea. Now a real plot is beginning to take shape.


	6. Awakening

Disclaimer: Ah, chapter 6. One of my personal favorites. Own digimon I don't. YuYuHakusho I do not own. I wonder which one sounds more like Yoda.

_YuYuHakusho Digimon Files_

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

The doorbell to Tai's apartment rang. Kurama went to answer it.

"The calvary has arrived." Yusuke said bringing Genkai and Kuwabara with him.

"Well it's about time you got here." Botan said. "Master Genkai you're healing abilities are needed."

"Where's the patient?" Genkai asked.

"Follow me." Botan led her to Tai's room.

"What's the status report?" Yusuke asked Kurama in a serious tone.

"This is the supposed final night." Kurama replied. "This is our last chance to stop him."

"Gotcha. Got that Kuwabara?"

"Yeah let the smashing begin." Kuwabara flexed.

"Hold on Kuwabara." The voice didn't come from anyone in the room. Koenma in teenage form was walking to the front door. "I have vital information." Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Koenma all gathered in the living room.

"What do you know Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"I now know the secret behind Kari's power. The truth about the current situation." Everyone waited in anticipation. Koenma began again. "Neveros is trying to break the seal that contains a demon lord. The seal is inside Kari. That much we know. Now the seal that contains the beast is a seal of spirit energy. Every night Neveros has been trying to break the seal. And little by little he succeeds. But when the spirit seal is destroyed all the power goes to the host. Thus little by little Kari is gaining more and more power."

"So what's the plan?" Yusuke said.

"We pound Neveros into the dirt." Kuwabara said.

"I wouldn't advise such a quick plan. Think of it from Kari's perspective. Do you think she would want a demon living inside of her? Maybe it would be best to allow this Neveros to awaken the demon inside of her. It would free her from him right Koenma?" Kurama said.

"That's a good idea in theory. But we don't know how strong this guy is. For all we know it would be best to keep him trapped inside of her." Koenma stated thoughtfully.

"Well I say we ask Kari what she wants to do." Yusuke said. He got up and walked over to her room. He knocked on the door. "Kari hey. It's me Yusuke." No answer came from her room. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Kari I'm coming in." He opened the door. "Where is she?" He suddenly got a chill to his spine. "She wouldn't. . ." He ran out of her room. "We got a problem. Kari's gone!"

"Gone? How could she be gone? We're at least ten floors high." Botan said.

"I think she's going to go after Neveros to avenge Tai." Yusuke said.

--

Kari was flying on Nefertimon over Odaiba. "Where do you think he is?"

"He could be anywhere Kari."

"Well he's after me right. I have a feeling he's closer than we might think."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes. We'll lure him in. Right there." Kari pointed to an abandoned warehouse. "He'll come after me."

"I hope he comes. I'll use him as my new scratching post." Nefertimon landed on top of the warehouse.

--

"The demon compass!" Yusuke said. "If we track him down we'll find her."

"Let's move. The longer we wait the more danger she's putting herself in. We don't want another victim." Kurama stated.

Everyone nodded. Yusuke opened up Tai's door. "Kari's gone after Neveros. We're going as well." He noticed the sleeping orange lizard. "What's that?"

"That's Agumon." Botan said. "He's Tai's partner or protector if you want to call him that."

"How is Tai by the way?" Yusuke asked.

"He'll make it. He should be concious in a couple hours." Genkai said.

"Great. Now it's time for some demon extermination."

"Yusuke, one more thing." Genkai said. "Be careful."

Yusuke smirked. "I always am." Yusuke and the others headed out.

--

Kari and Gatomon walked down the long flight of stairs of the warehouse. It was dark which signified it was late. Cobwebs and dust told that this place hadn't been used in a while. Gatomon's ears shot up.

"Someone's here." Gatomon said.

"It has to be him. It has to be Neveros!" Kari continued walking down the stairs. "Neveros! Show yourself." Kari shouted.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

There was some kind of noise coming from the bottom of the stairs. The sound dissappeared as Kari and Gatomon approached the bottom. "What time is it Kari?" Gatomon asked.

Kari pulled out her digivice and looked at it. "It's 8."

"Good. Whatever happens Kari don't fall asleep."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Kari. Kari. Kari." Kari turned around.A dark cloudwas reaching out to her. Gatomon turned around too and began glowing.

**Digivolution**

_Gatomon Digivolved to. . .Angewomon._

**End Digivolution**

Pink light shot out to dispel the darkness. "Nice job." A deformed being said as he walked down the stairs. "At last we meet face to face."

Kari could tell by his glowing yellow eyes that he was Neveros. "Neveros. For what you did. There will be no forgiveness."

"You can stop the speech right there." Neveros was grinning. "Once you're put to sleep he will awaken. I will awaken him."

"I doubt you'll get the chance. Not if I have a say in it." Angewomon's bow reached from her forearm. "Celestial Arrow!" Holy energy was formed into an arrow and launched directly at Neveros. The arrow went right through Neveros. Neveros then dissappeared.

"A decoy?" Angewomon turned around expecting a surprise attack. She was right. Neveros grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air. Angewomon tried to pull his hand away but he was too strong.

"Much easier than that dinosaur." Neveros said. Angewomon stopped trying to overpower him and decided to attack him to escape his grasp. She brought her palms to his face and let loose holy energy in a beam. The blast engulfed Neveros forcing him to let go.

"Good job Angewomon. Now finish him!" Kari said. Neveros was on his knees. He was still wounded from his fight with MetalGreymon.

"Celestial Arrow!" The arrow of light speed its way toward Neveros. Neveros' eyes glowed and the arrow was redirected to Kari. Kari ducked out of the way.

"You are not stopping me!" Neveros flapped his wings creating a huge gust that slammed Angewomon into the metal wall. Neveros approached her.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon let loose a beam of light energy again. Neveros jumped over the blast and landed in front in front of her.

"Look into my eyes." Neveros' eyes were glowing. Angewomon tried to fight it but soon found herself staring into his eyes. She instantly passed out. Neveros turned to Kari. "And then there was one." Kari didn't look scared. Kari was ready to fight even if she had to do it alone.

Neveros was grinning sadistically again. "Yes. Yes. Yes. The time has finally come." He walked towards Kari.

"Back away from her bastard!" A well placed punch through Neveros into the metal wall so hard it actually dented.

"Yusuke!" Kari looked at her savior.

"Good I got here in time." Yusuke said. Kuwabara and the others soon found there way there.

"So the spirit detective arrives."

"Yeah. I come when lowlives like you are out trying to destroy the city. Or awaken ancient demon lords."

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. I will break your bones!" Neveros charged at Yusuke and swung a punch at him. Yusuke was about to effortlessly block it with his own arm but his arm stopped halfway and he was nailed in the face flying backwards. Yusuke regained momentum and landed on his feet.

"Lucky shot!" Yusuke charged at Neveros this time. And when he swung a punch it missed Neveros completely without him even trying to dodge. "What the hell's going on!" Yusuke said. He began to swing a bunch of punches at Neveros but each one missed. Neveros wasn't even moving, but still couldn't be hit. Yusuke jumped back realizing it was pointless. "Okay! I want some answers! Why can't I hit you!" Yusuke was getting agitated.

"Simple. I deflect your punches with telekenetic abilities. You're no match for me."

"Urameshi let me handle him!" Kuwabara said from the sidelines.

"No. I got this." Yusuke smirked. "I already found a way to take him down."

"Looks like someone implanted him with some brains. He's never had a plan before." Koenma said.

"Let's see how this plays out." Kurama said. Kari had found herself surrounded by the three. They were determined to protect her.

"Plan? You have no plan." Neveros laughed. Yusuke scratched his head. Then he dissappeared. "What?" Yusuke was to the side of Neveros. He swung a punch. This time it connected sending Neveros a couple steps to the side. Yusuke then gathered spirit energy into his fist and hit him again flooring him.

"It's obvious your telekenetic powers aren't a natural defense. You have to see with your eyes. But if i'm too fast for your eyes to see. Then your telekenetic powers are useless." Yusuke stated scratching his head again.

"Aww. I'm so proud. Our little spirit detectives growing up." Koenma said. Kurama and Kuwabara chuckled.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled.

Neveros slowly got up. These back to back fights and powerful hits were getting to him.

"You're still going to try and fight? You couldn't kill a fly in the state you're in now. Pitiful."

"It's a good thing spirit detective." His eyes began glowing. "That I don't have to do much!" The entire warehouse was covered in darkness. "To complete my goal!"

Kari could feel it. The darkness was aimed at her. She couldn't see anything, except glowing yellow eyes. When she stared into them she passed out.

Kari found herself in that all so familiar cave. She headed to the back of the cave. She arrived to see her barrier still constricting the monster. The barrier was much weaker than it was just two nights ago. Suddenly Kari lost control of her own body. She began walking towards the barrier. She placed her hand on the barrier feeling its warm presence. The monster behind the barrier roared. It's eyes opened and it let out another mighty roar. The barrier shattered.

Kari's body began glowing with pink light. It dispelled the darkness again revealing everything. Neveros backed away from Kari. "My mission is complete."

Yusuke was pointing his finger at Neveros. "I hate saying goodbyes. So just die! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke fired a blast that would've cut down Toguro at his maximum and it slammed into Neveros with so much power that his body was discintegrating in it as well as being blown through

"You're too late spirit detecti-" He was suddenly silenced. The blast blew the roof of the warehouse apart and continued to soar into the sky.

Koenma looked at Kari. "It's happening."

Kari's pink aura suddenly became an electric aura. She began gasping for breath and collapsed to her knees. Yusuke tried to help Kari but was thrown by her aura the moment he got close. Kari then looked like she would be sick. Kari screamed at the top of her lungs as her aura shot into the sky taking form.

"What the hell's that?" Yusuke said looking up.

A demonic laughter surrounded the warehouse.

"Who's stupid laugh is that?" Yusuke asked.

"Every person we ever fought always had a sick and twisted laugh. When will they come up with something new?" Kuwabara said.

Kari looked up. That 'thing' in the sky came from her?

"Feel that Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"That's alot of demon energy. Can't be coming from just one thing." Kuwabara replied.

"Is it going to attack?" Kurama was glancing around the warehouse for quick escape routes.

A ball of black fire appeared above the warehouse. "Looks like an attack to me!" Yusuke said. The ball descended slowly down into the warehouse. The entire group didn't want to see what was going to happen. So they ran for it. Kurama was carrying Kari. Kuwabara was holding Gatomon. The ball of black fire detonated. The entire warehouse was destroyed in one great explosion.

End Episode 6

I feel accomplished. Took me long enough huh? I need to update faster. Starting now! Damn how do i get this IE spell checker to work?


	7. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I'm back! And with a vengeance! Chapter 7 is here! Happy New Years! I don't own Digimon or YuYuHakusho. If i did. _grins_ Oh, if I only did.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files  
_

**Chapter 7: Interrogation**

------------------------------------  
When the smoke subsided everyone was fortunately alive. A transparent pink barrier had shielded them from the explosion. All eyes turned to Kari who was slightly glowing. However, the glowing soon died down as did the barrier.

"Spirit barrier. . ." Koenma said in awe.

"Where did that demon go?" Yusuke asked looking around.

Blinking, Koenma looked around as well. After a few seconds he concluded that the demon was gone. "He must've opened a portal to demon world."

"I see." Kurama sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

Koenma took a step back from the group."I don't know where you plan to go, but I'll be in spirit world."

Raising an eyebrow, Yusuke curiously asked the business of him going to the spirit world , "Why?"

"You killed Neveros - he'll be judged and I have to be there when that happens," Koenma sighed, "its unfortunate, but there are probably thick stacks of paper waiting for me."

Yusuke grinned "I feel sorry for you."

Koenma sighed deeply again, "I do too."

Turning his head to the only female present, he tilted at her in admiration for conjuring the barrier that had saved them all. "Miss Kari. Do you perhaps need any help getting home?"

Lifting her feet slightly, Kari shook her head urgently. "No! No..its okay! I'll be fine. Thank you, anyway"

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

Again, she confirmed. "Yes. Yes. I'll be fine"

The boys stared at her for a minute. Yusuke nodded, "Okay, then."

After having convinced everyone, Kari quickly went home with a sleeping Gatomon in her warm arms wondering if Tai was okay.

Kari sighed in relief once arriving home. She desperately wanted to get to bed and rest. She sighed again realizing that rest would most likely not come. There was far too much on her mind and she had to sort her thoughts. She gulped when one of her thoughts concerned of her brother and his safety. Kari's heart skipped a few beats as her concern grew more intense. The reality of what she had done began to set in.Tai had been on his deathbed and all she did was leave him to set revenge on his assaulter.

She hoarsely called for him, "Tai?" She shivered in fear when no response came. Then again, it was only a quiet call. Her ears slightly twitched as she heard the noises of the TV. She began walking towards the living room. As she walked, her pace quickened. She was anxious, hoping that it was her brother, Tai. Everything went through her mind at once: Neveros and his interest in her, Neveros and his abduction of Sora, and finally Neveros assaulting her own brother. All of it to get to her. Neveros was gone now, but it wouldn't matter if her brother was gone as well. It had to be him watching T.V!

As she entered the living room her eyes widened in shock. Then immediately began to water.

"Tai. . ."

Tai grinned like nothing happened. "How'd it go? Genkai filled me in."

Kari looked confused. "Genkai..?"

Tai just laughed. "She's one of Yusuke's friends. She helped me make a full recovery. So don't leave me in suspense. I heard you went after Neveros. Did you get him?"

Kari sat on the chair next to the couch. Kari yawned and stretched like a cat. Tai assumed she must've gotten that from Gatomon.

"He's gone now. But that doesn't matter. You're okay. And that's all that mat-. . ." Kari rested her head on the back of the chair. Her eyes seemed so heavy and slowly shut. She drifted into sleep.

"She'll be okay. She just went through quite an ordeal." Tai turned to Genkai who had just entered the room. He grinned, feeling as if Genkai knew everything of what had happened to Kari. He listened to her when Genkai's voice became urgent. "Tai, there is something you need to know."

"What? Is it about Kari?" Tai gulped and demanded an answer. He sounded and looked concern which was definitely odd for he rarely showed a weakness of himself.

Genkai nodded and simply stated, "Yes.."

"Something bad?"

"In a way," Genkai looked to the opened window, "Tai, the demonic energy I felt an hour ago dwarfed even the mightiest demons I have ever come across. Yusuke, I perceive, won't be able to handle this alone and even if he can...Kari will be in danger. Its best if I train her."

Tai blinked, "Train...? Oh! Her spirit power abilities?"

She nodded. "Yes. Think of it like a self defense class. Yusuke's told me she doesn't want to fight. In that case, I won't be teaching her to kill. But I will be teaching her how to defend and protect. With this demon on the loose, she is a big target."

Tai nodded in agreement, though terribly afraid for his sister. "When will you begin and where should the training take place, exactly?"

"Tommorow. She's going to my place. And it will be for one week."

"One week! She can't go missing for a whole week," Tai's eyes widened, "my parents call to check on her twice a week!"

"Speaking of which. Where _are_ your parents?" Genkai inquired.

He hesitantly relaxed, knowing that he couldn't do much. "We moved out... Technically, I moved out. It just so happened that Kari wanted to go with me at the time...It's easier to get to school from this side of the city plus I like the independence." He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Genkai thought for a second. Then repliedto his earlier question. "Well, I'll have her call them instead. Problem solved."

Tai gestured to Gatomon sitting next to Kari, "Gatomon's a really good friend of Kari. She has to go."

The woman nodded, "I have no problem with that. Well then, I do believe Kari needs her sleep. Help me, will you?"  
--

Koenma settled into his red chair and placed his small hands on the sides of the chair. Botan and George the Ogre were patiently standing on each side of his desk. Neveros simply stood in front of his desk, awaiting Koenma's judgement.

"Neveros," He took another moment to gather his words, "tell me about this demon you unleashed. Depending on what you say, there's a chance that I may lighten your sentences. Why don't we start with his name?"

Neveros just chuckled. "He has no name."

"What is he?" Koenma questioned.

"Honestly? I, myself ,am not entirely sure. I just know that he is an ancient demon and all of his descendents have different traits."

"Explain."

"Well, I have psychic abilities and acid like blood. Other traits I've seen is the ability to breathe black fire and harden the body to something harder than steel. Those are the abilities my brother exhibits." Neveros grinned.

Koenma almost spit out his pacifier in surprise. "You have a brother?" Koenma sighed, seeing Neveros's grin. "Back to the big demon. How does such a demon exist"

"The existence of demons is much like that of humans. We have evolved. He is an unevolved demon." Neveros explained.

Koenma arched an eyebrow, "And unevolved, meaning?"

"Think about humans," Neveros started, "what were they like before they evolved?"

Koenma thought for a second. Once realizing what the demon meant, his auburn eyes widened.

"What's the level is his demonic energy?" Koenma demanded.

"Level?"

"A class! Or even S class?"

Neveros shrugged, "I don't know. What class am I?"

"You are a B class. Between middle and upper B"

"I couldn't give you a clear cut answer...," Neveros trailed off, "but an estimated guess would be high level A class."

Koenma sighed again. "That'll be all."

Expecting that Neveros would leave, he looked at Neveros. "Well?"

"Oh no... Not leaving, yet. Lighten my sentence." Neveros smirked.

"Very well. Three years of Hell." Koenma said without a thought. Neveros stared at Koenma and opened his mouth, ready to complain but was immediately taken away by Koenma's spirit guardians.

When the judgement was officially done, Koenma was questioned by Ogre and Botan of Neveros.  
"Can we really trust him?" Ogre asked.

"His information is valid. He has no reason to lie. The demon has already been released. But I'm worried that someone will try to avenge Neveros' death."

"Would it be his brother?" Botan asked.

Koenma nodded and drummed his fingers on his lap, "Now...all we have to do now is...find him."  
--

Kari's brown suitcase clicked as she closed it. It took her a while, but she finally got everything in the suitcase. She was told not to bring much, only her necessities. Unfortunately, she had many things catergorized as her necessities. She must've gotten that from Yolei. Walking out of her room, she gripped her suitcase.

"Okay..I'm going."

Tai nodded, "Have fun..? What does one say to his little sister going to go train to beat up some weird demons?" He grinned, hoping that he achieved some humor and amusement for his sister.

Kari slightly smiled. "I'm scared."

He shrugged, "Who wouldn't be?"

He walked her to the door, "Don't eat wild mushrooms, alright?"

"That's all you can say?" Kari pouted and made her way down the hallway to the elevator.

"Call Mom and Dad, okay?" Tai called out. He watched as Genkai was at the end of the hallway and walked with her.

"I wonder," He muttered to himself, "are they going to walk all the way to her house?" He closed the door and went back inside of the apartment. He settled into the couch and turned to Agumon who was sleeping on the nearby couch. He rolled his eyes and was about to reach for his glass of cold water when the doorbell rang. Tai sighed and forced himself out of his comfortable position. He dragged his feet, though not loudly to not wake up Agumon, to the door and opened it.

"What'd you forget this time, Kar- Sora?" He felt the air escape from his lungs when she suddenly hugged him tightly as if she would never let go.

"I. . .I didn't know if you were okay." Sora finally said, but didn't dare yet release him. "Neveros said he'd kill you. Then, when I got home I waited for you. But . . .but you never showed up. I thought he killed you! I was terrified! I hate you!" She let loose of her arms around him and roughly hit him on his chest, pushing him backward.

Tai coughed at the forced push and the loss of oxygen as well as hydrogen. "So..sorry..." Though he was concentrating in getting air back into his body, he was truly swimming in happiness as knowing that Sora was worried. About him, no less!

Tai continued to cough, butknew that the tenants of the apartment hallway were quite nosy. They would most likely attack him with questions of why such a pretty girl as Sora (though he couldn't as easily admit to others) was at his doorway, and crushing his lungs with an affectionate embrace. He needed to try to avoid the situation.

With a heavy hoarse voice, though he was trying to hide his pain, stepped out of the way for his crush to enter his apartment. Sora straightened herself, entering the apartment and glared at Tai as she walked to the living room.

Tai sighed and closed the door, following after her. "How about that glass of water..?"  
--

Shortly after Koenma and Kari departed the group, Chizuru had come to pick up the three teenagers so they could get that drive home. Chizuru had felt the demon energy earlier and she knew that they had something to do with it.

Chizuru was looking through the rear view mirror to see Yusuke. "So, who's gonna tell me what happened here?"

Kuwabara of course had to be the first to respond. "We were just having a boys' night out."

Chizuru rolled her eyes. "In Odaiba? No, I don't think so little brother. This is the second time I had to drive here. Either you tell me what's up or you're walking! And Yusuke? Would it kill you to put on a seatbelt!"

Yusuke growled and put on his seatbelt.

"Thank you very much." She said, her voice soft of appreciation. Taking a small pause, she then yelled impatiently, "Now tell me what's going on!"

Kurama chuckled. Yusuke looked out the window at the cars as they passed by. Kuwabara knew it had to be him to tell the story.

"In short, we were protecting a girl who had a crazed demon after her and happened to have another demon inside of herself. The demon after her did some weird thing and this big demon appeared in the sky. He tried to kill us but luckily she was able to save us. The end." Kuwabara grinned.

"And what were you doing during all of this, Kazuma?" Chizuru took her eyes off the road to look at Kuwabara.

"I was fighting valiantly. I was protecting the girl. I was-"

"I did all the work." Yusuke interrupted. Chizuru looked angry. She took both her hands off the steering wheel and began strangling Kuwabara.

"What have I told you about pulling your own weight!" Chizuru shrieked.

"Sis. Watch the road!" Kuwabara panicked. Chizuru blinked at the absent steering wheel, free of hands.

"Oh." She stated, simply. She then remembered she was the one driving and put her hands back on the wheel and continued driving like nothing happened.

--

How was that? Like my new writing style? I got help from my sensei Ami! She's the writing am of the **ff-anime-am-sp0rks**. Read their fics. You won't be dissappointed. That you won't. Okay hopefully I can update quicker from now on. Ah. Anyway, Hastas Manana Tebayo!


	8. Demons

Disclaimer:Loyal fans wait no more! I don't own Digimon or Yuyuhakusho.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter 8: Demons**

Kari only had one more uphill mile to reach the top of the mountain cliff. She was struggling to scale up this mountain that would lead up to Genkai's place, but she knew she could do it. How hard could it be after saving the world twice? Genkai and Gatomon watched from above to make sure Kari wouldn't fall. It'd be pointless if Kari died before the training even began.

Genkai turned to Gatomon and informed her. "You will not be helping with her training. But you will be going through your own training." Gatomon tilted her head and nodded in agreement.

It was half an hour later when Kari had finally made it up the hill. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. It was amazing that she could still stand. "Now...," she coughed, "where's your temple?"

Genkai smiled. "We have another mile walk to go." Waiting for a reaction, she placed her hands on her hips. She eyed Kari as she began walking forward, though her knees were wobbly. 'She doesn't seem like the type to be able to go through all of this walking. I guess she's full of surprises.' Genkai thought to herself, smiling.

--

At home, Yusuke's mini TV began beeping. Yusuke sighed, turning it on. He wasn't all that surprised when finding Koenma on the screen.

"Yusuke. I have a new case for you." Koenma said.

"New case? I hope it's another simple one." Yusuke scoffed.

"Well it should be easy, but far from simple. You see ever since that demon opened up a portal to the demon realm mini portals have been opening. Now demons have been entering the human realm much easier. Since yesterday a total of nine demons have entered. You should be able to handle them all but searching for them is the problem. And one more thing. I have a hunch that one of them is the brother of Neveros." Koenma informed.

"Brother of Neveros. How would you know- oh wait. You interrogated him yesterday right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. And we learned a lot about that demon. But for now just concentrate on your case. After dealing with those demons, find the mini portals."

"I gotcha. But what about the big demon?"

"Leave him to us."

--

Kari, Genkai, and Gatomon had made it to Genkai's temple. It was a small house with four rooms: two bedrooms, the kitchen, and the dojo situated in the middle of a forest. "Very good, Kari. I didn't think you would have the stamina to make it all the way here."

Kari grinned in a way that reminded Gatomon of Tai. "Well, after running around the digital world for so long I've grown accustomed to it." Genkai opened the sliding door and walked in gesturing for the other two to follow. Gatomon and Kari both walked in and looked around

"You will have to tell me more about this 'digital world' later on. For now I will grant you ten minutes of rest. Then your real training will begin."

Kari nodded. She lay down on the rug and looked at the ceiling. _'I wonder what kind of training I'm going to go through.'_

--

Kuwabara was at home in his back yard. The place was nothing special; some grass, a tree, and a bench. After feeling the power that came from that demon last night, he wanted to get stronger. The only way to do that was through practice.

"Double Spirit Sword!" From Kuwabara's came two energy swords. He swung one sword horizontally and the other vertically making a X. "Swords Extend!" The swords extended many feet allowing them to surpass the height of his own house. "Now to try out my new technique.."

Chizuru tried to brighten up her room by sliding the curtain by, but her attention was then caught on Kuwabara's training. Kuwabara was just standing there panting. What did he do? Kuwabara fell on his butt grinning to himself. Chizuru sighed leaving her room.

Arriving in the backyard Chizuru walked over to her little brother, not noticing the grass was an inch smaller. "What have you been up to? Laying down on the job again?" The tree suddenly split apart into six different pieces. The bench caved in on itself. Chizuru sighed. "This is going to cost us a little bit."

The phone rang from inside. "Now what…?" Chizuru turned around to go back inside but her eyes suddenly widened.

"It had to be done! Now I've perfected my new technique." Kuwabara said to her. Chizuru was staring at the house. It had slash marks all over it. Chizuru did her best to hold her anger in.

"How much money do you have?" Chizuru asked calmly.

Kuwabara was thinking in his head. "About 10 yen!" Chizuru clutched her jeans and then released them as she raised her hand, aiming for her brother's cheek. With a loud sound of kapow, her hand had slapped the very cheek. With a satisfied smile, she nonchalantly walked inside of the house to answer the phone.

"Kazuma, it's for you!" Chizuru impatiently yelled from inside. Kuwabara unsteadily jumped on his feet.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara was at the phone so fast it was like he teleported. "Hello Yukina!"

"Kuwabara..stop fooling around. This is Yusuke. Listen."

"Urameshi! Grr… You are ready to settle it once and for all, aren't you!" Kuwabara banged his chest, "Prepare yourself."

"Shut up, damn it! We have a situation. There are nine demons out there. The short story? That big demon from yesterday left through a demon portal. The effect? Things are unstable. Now there are a few mini portals out there that demons are coming through. It should be easy to find them with our senses." Yusuke said from his end of the phone line.

"Fine. We'll beat these fifteen demons. Have you told Hiei and Kurama yet?"

"I'm getting there." With that, Yusuke hung up.

"Doesn't anyone know what a goodbye is anymore?"

--

A bright light broke free from Genkai's temple. Kari had fallen to her knees, gasping heavily. Genkai stood before her with her palm outstretched. "Again. You will master the spirit reflection blast!"  
Kari got up weakly and projected her pink aura. Genkai charged up spirit energy into her palm until a blue ball of power was formed. Without any hesitation, she fired it at Kari. Kari outstretched her hands to block it. When it struck her hands, the energy transferred from the attack into Kari. Her aura had intensified. Kari brought her hands back before lunging them forward, launching all the energy she had just gathered. Genkai brought her arms into an "X" to defend herself. The energy washed over her, pushing her back some.

Kari fell back onto her knees. She was exhausted after doing that for the past two hours. "Can we take a break?" Kari coughed.

"The only way to break your stamina limit is to keep pushing. Now on your feet. We've only just begun." Genkai yelled. Through trial and error, Genkai had trained Yusuke to become an adept fighter but that took six months. To turn Kari into a defender of the light in just one week would be an overwhelming challenge for the old woman.

Angewomon was occupied with her own training. She was outside practicing her great Celestial Arrow on far off tree branches. "Celestial Arrow!" The piercing arrow of light shot through three of the tree branches. When she had only seen that she had only gotten two of the branches, she sighed in desperation. "I missed one. My accuracy must increase."

--

Tai was cleaning up his apartment. It something he did monthly and it was simply that time of month again.

"Tai. Something's going to happen." Agumon said. Tai glanced over at Agumon to see that he was serious.

"Your Digimon senses never let me down before." Tai sighed, picking up his Digivice from the couch. As if on cue, someone screamed. The duo left the apartment in a flash.

They arrived in the hallway where they saw a demon. It was about ten feet tall. Its face was of a fox and its fur was pitch black. Its eyes were yellow.

"Must be one of Neveros' friends." Tai said. Agumon was about to Digivolve when Tai halted him. "You're too big to fit in this small hallway. We'll lure him to the street."

"Nice plan! But I have no reason to follow you," The demon said, "I'm here to devour the one of light! I sensed her power from this place."

"Well, she's not here." Tai said knowing he now had leverage to lure the demon to the street.

"Then, you shall me to her." The demon replied.

"Why don't you make him!" Agumon said, agitated.

"Like I said before, we'll take this to the streets." Tai smirked. The demon disappeared. "Bet you I know where he is." Tai said to Agumon. The entire apartment building began to shake. "Let's get down there. Pronto." Tai and Agumon headed to the elevator.

Three minutes later, they just made it outside. The apartment building had seen better days. The demon had been shooting flaming breath at the building since he got there.

"So little man, you made it." The demon said.

Tai held out his Digivice. "I have no patience for demons! Kudos on scaring the people away though. I hate distractions."

**Digivolution**

_Agumon Digivolved To. . .Greymon!_

**End Digivolution**

The demon was shocked to say the least, but quickly came out of it as Greymon charged toward him. The demon teleported behind Greymon opening his jaw showing his fangs.

"Greymon! Behind you!" Tai told him. Greymon's tail lashed out catching the demon off guard sending him flying into a street light collapsing it. Greymon completely turned around and opened his own jaw.

"Nova Blast!" From his mouth came a ball of pure fire. The demon teleported out of the way as it incinerated what was left of the street light leaving a small crater. The demon was behind Greymon and bit his tail. Greymon immediately tried to fling his tail from his mouth, but the demon began spinning. To both Tai and Greymon's surprise, the champion Digimon was taken with him. The demon began spinning at high speeds holding onto Greymon's tail by his jaw alone. He finally opened his mouth, sending Greymon crashing into the apartment building across the street.

"Damn. He's pretty strong. Take it up a level, Greymon!" Tai commanded.

**Digivolution**

_Greymon Digivolved To. . .MetalGreymon!_

**End Digivolution**

MetalGreymon was huge compared to the demon. The ultimate level fired his mechanical claw straight at the apparition. The apparition teleported once again, this time appearing in front of MetalGreymon's head.

"MetalGrey-" Before Tai could finish, the demon had opened his jaw and fired a stream of black fire point blank into the ultimate's head sending him crashing back into the apartment building. "-mon." Tai finished.

"The one of light! Where is she!" This voice, however, didn't come from the demon MetalGreymon was fighting. There was now a demon with a skeletal faced covered in armor. One hand was a giant claw. The other hand was a blood red sword. The same yellow eyes. The question was addressed to Tai.

"Another one. Damn. Time to take out the big guns." Tai told his Digimon. The ultimate Digimon reverted back to a rookie. Tai's Digivice began to glow orange.

**Digivolution**

_Agumon Warp Digivolved To. . .WarGreymon!_

**End Digivolution**

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." The mega level Digimon said.

The fox demon replied in fashion. "No matter how many forms a weakling takes. He's still a weakling." The fox demon teleported in front of Wargreymon, just to be kneed in the face and sent towards another street light. He teleported just before hitting it. WarGreymon instantly sensed his new whereabouts, which was twenty meters off the ground, and was on the demon before the demon could even react.

"Mega Claw!" Wargreymon had sliced through the demon like a hot knife through butter. The battle was over.

"Wargreymon, watch out!" Tai yelled. The warning was all Wargreymon needed as he brought his claws up to parry the skeletal demon's sword.

Tai sighed. The news reporters were coming with their cameras. "Great. Just great.. Wargreymon, hurry up and finish this before I'm identified!"

"Roger!" WarGreymon collided with the skeletal demon again with such force a small vibration flew from the collision that shattered nearby windows. "But he's better than that wolf guy!" WarGreymon poured energy into his claws and slashed through the demons sword. The mega digimon followed up with a kick to the demons head, but the demon blocked with his clawed hand. The force of the kick did pack enough punch to send him soaring into the ground. Tai was sweating he could just imagine trying to explain this to the media.

WarGreymon went in for the finishing move. "Nova Force!" WarGreymon began spinning at high speeds untill he looked like a moving tornado. The demon was still trying to recover from the mega's last assault.

"Ah-" The demon said before he was left with a mighty hole in his chest. "One. . .day of life. . .isn't. . .enough." The skeletal demon's eyes glazed over as his life was now over.

--

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had gathered at Yusuke's apartment. "The demon compass is showing seven signals of unidentified demons heading towards Odaiba. What is it with that place!" Yusuke informed.

"It would be safe to assume that they are after Kari." Kurama replied.

"That means they need help! We need to get back to Odaiba. Quickly."

End Episode 8

I finally updated. Took a month.


	9. Traveling

Disclaimer: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. As well as the people who haven't reviewed, but read my fic. I don't own Digimon and probably never will. 

Nunofyorbiz: In season 2, Azoulongmon gave the Digidestined the power of one of his digicores to give the digimon the ability to digivolve to ultimate and beyond. As for the other digidestined to appear...Heh, you'll see.

Sharishima: An oar..? Oh. You know what! You're right.

GijinkiRenamon/ToraTigera: Your wish is my command.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files  
_

**Chapter 9: Traveling  
**--

The Odaiba apartment district had seen better days. After suffering from the battle between WarGreymon and the two demons, the concrete didn't look so concrete anymore. There were fissures that tore through the ground, showing the underground sewer system. The windows within a half a mile radius had been shattered due to the shockwaves from the clashes of the battle. The streetlights had either been disintegrated or crushed. The ferocious battle hadn't been long, but the results were disastrous and terrible. Thankfully, no people were hurt but the news reporters had already arrived on the scene. "Eye-witnesses say that a large fox man had been assaulting the Odaiba Apartment District."

The TV turned off with a click of a button. A fourteen year old boy got off his couch and walked to the door. A little blue creature with a slight resemblance to a dragon followed the boy.

"So Davis, where are we going?" The little creature said.

"The Apartment District, of course." Davis took out a little device called a D-Terminal. Opening it, he began to write an email.

_Email To: Cody, T.K, Kari, Yolei, Ken_

_Hey guys. Been a while. Have you looked at the news lately? Something's going down at the Apartment District. Hope to see you guys there._

_Email From: Davis _

--

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had decided to take public transportation, namely the bus, to get to Odaiba. Considering they might be staying there for a while, they didn't want Chizuru to wait around getting in danger like usual. The bus was packed as to be expected, but with Yusuke and Kuwabara's reputations, it was emptied out in no time.

"Kurama, Kuwabara check this out." Yusuke held out his demon compass.

"It seems the demons have disbanded. Maybe Kari isn't there." Kurama said.

Yusuke recalled his memory. "The old bat did tell me something about Kari. What was it? Oh. She's going to train her. Saying she had great power. We all knew that, guess she finally got the memo."

Kurama face faulted. "We were going to Odaiba to save her," Kurama began. "But now, it seems the target has vanished. Wait-" Kurama looked out the window. He was sensing something.

The bus was forcibly halted sending the three teens flying halfway across the bus. The bus driver began to stop in a loud, annoying screech. Glowing yellow eyes appeared in the front window. Connected to those eyes was a dragon-like-creature. They were immediately were alert, knowing that it must've been a demon since it was emitting youki. The demon was complete with wings, claws, and the ability of breathing fire except it wasn't the traditional colored flame, but black fire. A point proven when it opened up its mouth to let lose a torrent of black fire.

Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out of the bus from the side windows to escape. Kurama, however, used his rose whip to whip around the driver and pulled him out of the way of the blast as he, himself, leapt out the bus. They were close to twenty miles away from Odaiba on the side of the road. The road was a simple one lane to and from, with a rather large forest surrounding the area. The bus was a wreck of black fire and the demon stood at twelve feet tall. The battle was set to begin.

--

Kari's training had gone from intense to insane. She was in a cave that looked disgustingly similar to the cave in her nightmares, surrounded with snakes that thankfully wouldn't bite her. It didn't help that she was terrified of snakes.

But, what was it that Genkai had said to her earlier? Oh, that's right.

_'Once you conquer your fear you can break your limits.'_

Her fear of snakes may not have been as strong as her fear of the darkness, but it was the same concept. She was informed to stay in the cave for three days. If during the span of the three days she found herself hungry, her only option was the snakes.

And with Kari preoccupied, Genkai was given time to focus on Angewomon. Angewomon was under a waterfall with Genkai as her company.

_'Mind over matter. Focus on past battles and past mistakes.'_

Simple enough, Angewomon did just that. At first, the cold threatened to overwhelm her. It was interestingwhenshe felt herself adapt to the rush of the freezing water. Just as Genkai had advised her, she thought of her past battles that were difficult. Three came into mind: Piedmon, LadyDevimon, and Neveros.

At that time of each battle, she had felt that she didn't exactly have the power to defeat the opponent. Piedmon was a whole level above her, butLadyDevimon wasn't;she was at the same level of power as herself. Neveros, on the other hand, wasn't a digimon, but a demon. She had him beat but he had turned the battle around and Angewomon was simply not happy with that.

--

**"Spirit Gun!"** The massive blast of blue spirit energy charged its way to the demon. The demon was distracted by Kuwabara and Kurama, but once the attack was called, he turned his attention to it. Opening its mouth, the demon fired another surge of black fire to collide with Yusuke's attack. Both attacks were equal in power and ended with an explosion. The smoke covered the four warriors.

Kuwabara's keen senses picked up that the dragon was now in the sky. Kurama's senses didn't fail him as his senses did the same. **"Rose Whip!"** Instead of one whip erupting from Kurama's sleeve, five of them appeared. Two of which wrapped around the demons legs, drawing red blood. Two more wrapped around its two claws. The remaining whip wrapped around its neck. He pulled on the whip, which in effect had torn the demon apart. The demon proved not to be stupid as it predicted Kurama's move. The demon countered with a black flaming aura, which burned the rose whip from its body.

**"Spirit Sword!"** Kuwabara pulled off his double spirit sword. He continued by pointing one of his swords to the ground and activating his sword extension which pushed him off the ground and out of the smoke toward the demon. He had his sword aimed to pierce the very demon. As it connected with the flaming aura, it fizzled out until Kuwabara ran head on into it. The aura pushed Kuwabara away, slamming his head on the ground. The smoke finally cleared.

"He's pretty good." Yusuke said, breathless. Kuwabara staggered to get back on his feet. Kurama stared as he observed his opponent, looking for something to report as a weakness or an opening.

"Considering this is my first fight, I'd have to say I'm doing pretty well." The demon commented, smug. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all looked in shock.

"Wait…your first fight?" Kurama asked.

"Who are you kidding? You're too skilled and powerful to call this your first fight!" Yusuke shouted in disbelief.

"You must've been fighting all your life!" Kuwabara added.

"All my life…," The demon chuckled, causing a slight shake of the ground, "I've only been alive for one day!"

Gulping, the three males stared in shock once again. Kurama realized exactly what was going on, "You were created by that giant demon, weren't you? Yes. Of course. You smell identical to him"

"You could say that I was created by him… But it would be more accurate to say I was created from him. I spawned from him in further details.." The demon informed, showing no fear of revealing the whole story of how he originated.

Kurama began putting the pieces together. The demon decided to go on with his attack. Yusuke was first up again. He charged spirit energy into his fist until it was coated in blue and lunged himself at the demon, who was in turn was charging towards Yusuke. The fist broke through the aura and slammed against the demons face, sending him soaring back.

Yusuke's hand was burnt, but he ignored it to continue his assault as he began to move in a constant speed. Yusuke's speed made him seem invisible. But the fact was that he wasn't, the demon rammed his enormous claw againstYusuke's chest, sending Yusuke crashing into the ground.

Kuwabara was about to charge at the demon when Kurama stopped him. "No, I have an idea." Kurama held his hand out and opened, revealing three seeds on his palm. Kurama began channeling his demon energy into the seeds before he tossed them at the raging demon.

"You have got to be kidding. A seed will never last against the fire." Kuwabara looked as the seeds touched the flaming back aura. His eyebrow rose as he saw the seeds faintly glow. In an instant, they had sprouted into carnivorous plants with spiked weeds that wrapped around the demon. The demons aura began to die down.

"What! What is this monstronsity?" The demon yelled in a mix of shock and fear.

"This plant is called the Newdora plant. In the depths of demon world where the most fearsome volcano lays this plant that had been planted to stop the volcano from erupting. Demons would plant this plant because it lived off of heat and fire causing the geothermal levels to decrease."

Kurama smiled as the demon struggled against the vines that now constricted him, but to no avail. His black aura completely vanished. "Now demon, you are wide open."

Kuwabara stepped forward. "Time for my new attack. Or at least. One of them." He grinned and looked at Yusuke.

"Good for you Kuwabara. Show us what you've learned." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara formed his double spirit sword. He held them both in the air. The twin swords began coiling around each other until it looked like one twisted sword. A bright light erupted. When it cleared, Kuwabara was holding a dark orange energy sword that was longer than the other two.

"I call this my Super Spirit Sword!" He jumped into the air and came down with a mighty slash that split the demon in two. "Another demon down. That leaves six." Yusuke said. He looked at his demon compass and only three signals remained.

"Or I guess three." Yusuke said, confused.

--

Three demons layed on the ground dead. Each one had multiple slashing wounds. Hiei walked away. "None of them is the demon I sensed that night."

--

The new generation of Digidestined, minus Kari, had reunited in the Odaiba Department District. Davis was the first to speak. "Where's Kari?"

T.K shrugged, wanting to know as well. "I don't know. I haven't been able to reach her for around a week."

Davis glared, "You mean you call her on a regular basis!" DemiVeemon slumped on the ground depressed that he couldn't see Gatomon.

Cody was getting irritated. "I think we should focus on the task at hand. What happened here? If I recall correctly ,this is the district where Tai and Kari live."

"That's right!" Davis exclaimed.

"Oy vey... Here we go." Yolei shook her head as she sighed in defeat.

Davis sprinted down the street like a track star in high search of Kari.

It surprised them all when their D-Terminals began beeping. Ken was the first to check.

_Email To: Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari, T.K_

_Warps have been forming in the digital world as of last night. I don't know what to make of it. Yukio Oikawa's energy was suppose to have reinforced the powers guarding the digital world as well as helped with its regeneration. But now it's as though the foundation of the digital world is distabilizing. Worst off the dark world is also in the same condition. If that's the case powerful digimon that live there may come out, including an old friend of ours. Daemon. I'll be sending an email to the rest of the digidestined._

_Email From: Izzy_

"Bad news guy," Ken started but paused when there was another beep from his D-Terminal.. "Hold on. More mail."

_Email To: Digidestined_

_Digidestined. We must speak. There is someone you must meet. Come to the digital world._

_Email From: Gennai_

"Then it's settled," Davis began as he came back from his exercise. He grinned, having rejoined the group, "Off to the digital world!"

--

Yusuke sighed. Since their bus ride had been cut short, they decided to trek through the forest as a shortcut to get back to Odaiba. Maybe they should've just gotten a ride from Chizuru. All this walking was simply uncalled for. "Dammit. This is stupid. They made hitchhiking look like a breeze on TV!" Yusuke complained, angry of the media's lies.

"Emergency!" A feminine voice from above cried. They looked up, seeing that it was Botan riding her oar. She was slowly descending, coming down to them. "Koenma requests your presence. He wants you to meet someone"

"This just keeps getting better and better.. And how exactly does he expect us to get to the spirit world?" Yusuke muttered.

Botan rolled her eyes and commanded the boy, "There is a mini portal that's near here. Stop wasting time! Let's go, already."

"Fine. Then it's settled," Yusuke announced, "off to the Spirit World!"

--

**End Episode 9**

_**AN:**_ The plot thickens. And I'm already starting on chapter 10! Hahahahahahahaha.


	10. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or YuYuHakusho. Maybe one day. . .hey I can always dream right!

NunofYorBiz: Hmmm. WarGreymon was able to digivolve to face BlackWarGreymon and Angewomon was able to digivolve before they got the Azoulongmon power up. IE Battle against Airdramon in the dark ocean.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter 10: Confusion**

Tai had simply thrown himself on the couch once reaching home, having been feeling exhausted from his recent predicaments. With a grunt, he reached for the remote on the coffee table. Once grasping the rectangular-shaped object, he lightly pressed the POWER button with his thumb. The black TV screen was replaced with multiple colors of channel nine.

The phone suddenly rang, temporarily surprising Tai. When he realized it was just the phone, he sighed and muted the TV. He forced himself onto his feet and headed toward the phone. He figured if he was slow enough, it would just go to voice mail, but he made it nonetheless. Picking up the phone, he pressed it to his ear ignoring the chill from the cold metal.

"Hello?" Tai mumbled, unenthusiastically.

A feminine voice replied, _"Tai? It's Mom."_

Tai's heart skipped a beat as he figured out why his mom was calling. He cursed the news under his breath.

_"Can you hear me? Tai?"_

"Hi Mom!" He managed to say in the midst of figuring out a lie to cover Kari."Kari? She's out with her friends right now. Don't worry I'll have her call you when she gets home." Tai grinned at his quick thinking. There was a knock at his door. "Mom. I gotta go. Someone's at the door." As he walked to the door, he wrapped up his conversation. "Love you too, mom. Bye." He turned the phone off as he opened the door.

The new generation of digidestined were at the door.

--

Yusuke had a headache. The last time he had gone through a portal had been against the Saint Beasts.

"Now about this person we are supposed to meet." Yusuke said. Yusuke turned to see Botan getting up, finally recovering from the trip. Kuwabara and Kurama were already up.

"I didn't think it would take you guys this long to get here." Koenma said from his desk. Yusuke recognized where they were. They were in the spirit world in Koenma's office.

"Well Koenma. We're waiting. Where's this person you wanted us to meet?" Yusuke said impatiently. Kuwabara curiously poked a huge stack of papers. They collapsed and he jumped back.

"He has not arrived yet." Koenma said plainly.

--

"All right guys, but be careful." Tai said. He was basically saying goodbye to Davis and crew. They needed a computer to get into the digital world and his would do just fine.

"Digiport open!" Davis said letting a faint blue light escape his digivice. The port was open and their destination was set. As a team they headed out: Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, TK, and Patamon.

Breathtaking. That's the best way to describe where the digidestined ended up. A field of the greenest grass one has ever laid eyes upon. In the distance were mountains covered in green moss. The sky seemed bluer than usual. This was the perfect meeting place.

"Gennai." Davis said to a young man wearing a beige cloak. "Long time no see."

Gennai responded with a sigh. "I would've liked to have met you all again under different circumstances. But let me tell you what's been going on." He noticed the child of light wasn't there. "Where are Kari and Gatomon?"

"No one knows." Davis whimpered. "Tai was hiding something from us."

"Come on Gennai. Who're we suppose to meet? Is it some handsome guy?" Yolei said.

"His name is Koenma. But before we meet him I need you all to recall something I told you after Myotismon's defeat."

"Like what?" Cody asked.

"Remember that world you went to where your battle with MaloMyotismon began? Well after you defeated him, I once told you there were many other worlds out there. We're going to travel into another world," Gennai informed.

"What!" Davis said. One would think he would be frightened but instead he looked ready to go. "Then what're we waiting for. Another world! Let's go!"

Yolei and TK rolled their eyes.

Cody was about to ask a question when a gateway opened up before their very eyes.

--

"How much longer do we have to wait. There are demons out there that are just waiting to be hammered." Yusuke said.

Koenma finally looked up from his stack of papers. "They're here."

Yusuke saw them. There were eleven of them. Six of them human. The other five unidentifiable. Since he didn't sense demon energy from them, he could tell they weren't demons.

_'They could be digimon. Like Gatomon and Agumon.'_ Yusuke thought to himself.

"Welcome Gennai." Koenma said.

"Hello Koenma." Gennai replied.

"So we're in the soul world?" Davis asked.

"No idiot. The spirit world!" Yolei replied.

There was silence. Then finally Koenma spoke up. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara I want you all to meet Gennai and the digidestined."

"Digidestined? Then that makes them digimon, right?" Yusuke said pointing to the five digimon.

"Bingo." Botan said.

"And if there digidestined they have some connection to Kari right?" Kuwabara said.

That brought up all the digidestineds attention.

"You know Kari?" T.K and Davis asked in unison.

"Much will be explained." Gennai said."But before then everyone should individually introduce themselves."

Davis was first up. "I am Davis Motimiya. Digidestined extraordinaire. The best soccer player there is. With Tai as my close second. My partner's name is Veemon, but you can call him V-mon."

"Nice to meet ya." Veemon said.

"I'm Yolei." Yolei said. "My intelligence is only surpassed by my beauty. This is Hawkmon."

"It's a pleasure." Hawkmon said.

Davis smirked to himself. "Beauty . . . right." He said sarcastically. Yolei glared at him.

"My name's Cody. This is Armadillomon." Cody said bowing.

"Howdy." Armadillomon said.

"My name's TK. I have a vendetta against evil. This is Patamon." TK said.

"Hey! I can introduce myself ya know! Hi I'm Patamon." Patamon said.

There was an awkward silence between Ken and Wormon. Then at the same time they said.

"Hi I'm Ken/Wormon and this is Ken/Wormon." They both then looked at each other and sighed.

Kuwabara wanted to be the first to introduce himself from his side. "I am Kazuma Kuwabara. The worst punk of my school. I have an honor code and the manliness of a wrestler."

"I'm Kurama." Kurama said. He bowed to the digidestined as a show of respect.

"And I'm Yusuke. Winner of the dark tournament. Spirit detective. Much worse punk than Kuwabara." Yusuke smirked.

--

Angewomon and Genkai were sparring. Melee fighting was not one of Angewomon's specialties but she knew that it was a must in battle.

Genkai's fists were merely blurs that Angewomon couldn't even see. She held her arms up to defend against the unseen force. She didn't succeed. She was being hammered and had no way of defending herself. Angewomon spread her wings and took to the sky to get into an advantageous point.

"Celestal Arrow!" From Angewomon's celestial gauntlet came her celestial bow which fired her Celestial arrow aimed at the chest of Genkai. Genkai merely caught the arrow in one hand and charged spirit energy in the other hand. As she was about to jump up and slam both attacks into Angewomon she sensed great spirit energy.

Angewomon prepared to strike Genkai during her moment of distraction when an explosion erupted from the distance. It took Genkai and Angewomon about two seconds to realize it came from the cave in which Kari was training.

"Kari!" Angewomon yelled as she took off toward the cave.

Genkai merely smirked._ 'It seems she didn't want to be in there for three days.'_ Genkai sprinted off in the direction of the cave.

Kari walked from the cave. She knew that she could've stayed in there for the full three days, but there was one thing she hadn't counted on. Absolute boredom. It only took her a couple hours to overcome her fear of snakes and learn to live with them but after that it wasn't that interesting.

"Kari!" Angewomon said as she descended in front of her. "You're all right. I thought someone had attacked you."

"No Angewomon. No one attacked me. It's just that training was really boring." Kari sighed.

"Boring hmmm." Genkai had arrived. "You surprise me. Every last one of my students that had to live with snakes for a week were too scared to feel boredom. Even Yusuke was too busy fighting off the snakes to get bored."

--

In the demon world an intense rage was building. A massive aura of demon energy surrounded an enormous beast. It was the ancient demon.

It was speaking to another demon in an ancient language. This other demon wasn't just any demon however. It was none other than the brother of Neveros. It began speaking back to the ancient demon in the same language.

The ancient demon's aura began to emanate and split into five. The demonic energy began to take form. In an instant five new demons stood in place of the aura. Five new spawns.

The ancient demon then ripped a hole in the sky to allow the five spawns as well as Neveros to travel back into the human realm.

--

"And that's the story." Yusuke said after telling the digidestined about the current condition of Kari.

"So you're telling me that Kari is with some old lady who's going to train her to become a warrior." Davis said in disbelief.

TK however had a lot on his mind. _'Kari, why didn't you tell me anything.'_

The digimon were all speechless. "Tai hid that from us as well." Cody said.

Everyone was silent until the infamous ogre 'George' ran inside of Koenma's office. "I have news sir. Six demons with A class levels have appeared in the human realm."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all looked shocked.

"A class levels!" Yusuke yelled. ". . .What are levels? I'm thinking A class means high." Yusuke said.

"Here's the crash course in levels. All demons are ranked from D class to A class. For the record Toguro was only an upper B class." Koenma said.

Yusuke's eyes quickly changed from casual to fearful. "And all six of these demons are stronger than Toguro." Yusuke sighed.

Koenma pushed a button on his desk. A screen came from the ceiling and showed an image of Japan. There they showed a pink dot that was blinking.

"That's Kari's location." Not far from the dot were six black dots. "Those must be the demons. They're closing in on Kari."

Davis didn't waste any time. "Then let's go save her."

"Davis you do remember that we can't DNA digivolve anymore right?" Yolei said.

"So what. Kari needs us. Let's hurry up and get back to earth." Davis replied.

Yusuke smirked. "I'm with him. So what if they're A class."

"Yeah we'll smash them into the dirt." Kuwabara said.

The entire team set off to clash with the demons.

--

"You sense that!" Genkai said. Kari could sense it. It's just that she didn't know how to tell what she was sensing.

"Sense what?" Kari replied.

"Demonic energy off the charts." Genkai said. "And they're on their way here."

"So that's what it feels like." Kari said to herself. Angewomon stood by her side.

"How long before they arrive?" Kari asked.

"I can see them." Genkai replied. Kari looked in the same direction as Genkai but didn't see a thing.

"I don't see a thi-"

"Hikari Kamiya!" A deep voice yelled from the sky. Kari looked up. This demon looked very similar to Neveros. In short wings, muscles, red skin, and yellow eyes. "Your judgement day has arrived."

"Who are you?" Kari replied.

"I am Thestalos. The brother of Neveros. I am here for vengeance. Your death will not be quick and swift, but slow and painful."

Genkai took this time fire a shotgun blast of power directed at all six airborne demons. It was a direct hit, but no effect. "I knew that wouldn't work. Come on Kari this is where we test the fruits of your labor."

The five spawns of the ancient demon looked humanoid with four arms. Each one was a different color: red, blue, yellow, green, and black.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon fired a pink blast in the form of a cross big enough to hit all six demons. The demons scattered to successfully dodge the attack and headed down to collide with the three warriors.

Genkai jumped into the air to intercept one of the warriors. She succeeded in kneeing the blue demon in the chest stopping his momentum. She began throwing blurs of fists into his stomach. She was surprised at how easy it was until the demon grabbed both of her fists. In that short amount of time he had improved.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon began firing arrows in succession. Each shot was bang on in aim but the demons would simply maneuver out of the way. In particular the red and green ones in which she was fighting. The yellow four armed demon came from behind her and locked his fists together slamming it into Angewomon's back. She crashed into the ground.

Kari was getting special attention from Thestalos. She was busy dodging his swipes while trying to reason with him. "I didn't kill Neveros!" She back flipped to avoid a leg sweep and landed back on her feet.

"Do you think I'm stupid!" Thestalos replied as he caught up to her and successfully nailed an uppercut sending her a couple feet into the air."My brother went looking for you and now he's dead. That's how I see it."

"I didn't kill him!" Kari exclaimed as she regained control of flight and flipped back onto her feet.

--

Genkai was slammed into the ground, but moved out of the way as the blue demon landed in the spot she had just escaped from. Genkai grinned. The blue demon was taken aback by this action. What did she know that he didn't?

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei's trademark flaming attack slammed into the demons back sending him flying forward. Hiei had arrived.

Angewomon meanwhile was trying her best to hold off three A class demons.

"Celestial Arrow!" Her technique was improving with each failure. She had finally nailed one of the demons in the chest, the green one in particular. Angewomon took a breather hoping that was enough to catch her a break. She was wrong. The red demon had approached her from behind and got her into a headlock preparing to strangle the life right out of her.

Hiei and Genkai ended up back to back trading blows with the blue and green demon respectively.

"What drove you to come help?" Genkai said.

"My urge to fight has grown since the dark tournament ended." Hiei's eyes widened as the blue demon began channeling his spirit energy into a ball of black fire. The blue demon then lunged it at him. Hiei countered with his fist of the mortal flame which caused an explosion to blow both warriors back.

--

Kari was busy using every tactic Genkai had shown to her to survive the battle against Thestalos. She was now using trees as cover from his demonic flares.

"Come out come out wherever you are. You know I can smell you right." Thestalos launched another demonic flare from his hand. It completely annihilated three trees on its way to Kari. Kari hit the deck and let the blast soar right above her, slightly burning her hair.

"Fine! I tried to reason with you." Kari began running at intense speed leaving a trail of dust behind her. When she closed in on Thestalos she performed a gravity defying jump and somersaulted in mid air to land behind him facing him. She then charged forward at his back with a fist coated in pink energy and punched with all her might. Thestalos side stepped and grabbed her arm. He then swung her into one of the few standing trees left. Her eyes opened up in pain.

--

Genkai landed a fist in the green demon's face and followed up with a back flip that connected her foot to the demon's chin. The demon countered by grabbed her body with his other two arms and tossed her into a skidding frenzy. Genkai recovered and flipped back onto her feet.

"Their skill is evolving before our eyes. What kind of demons are they?" Genkai said to Angewomon and Hiei who were both having a hard time with their demons.

Hiei unsheathed his sword and began performing an average of seventeen slashes a second. The blue demon he was facing barely felt them and eventually caught his sword and landed three solid punches with each of his three hands. Hiei went plunging into the ground.

Angewomon was still struggling to breathe until she finally rose her feet up and slammed them into the red demon's stomach causing him to let go. "I'm more concerned as to why that demon," Angewomon pointed to the black demon who was only watching the battle. "Isn't moving." Angewomon blocked a punch from the red demon. "We can't hold them off forever."

"You don't have to!" A voice called from the behind. Angewomon glanced behind her and her exhausted look changed into a smile. It was Davis and the rest of the second generation digidestined along with their respective digimon. "It's digivolving time guys!" Davis yelled.

**Digivolution**

_Veemon Digivolved to . . . Exveemon!_

Exveemon was basically a taller version of Veemon with white wings and an X symbol on his chest

_Wormon Digivolved to . . . Stingmon_

Stingmon was a humanoid insect complete with insectoid wings and red hair.

_Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon_

Angemon was an angelic digimon with six wings and long brownish blonde hair. In short a male version of Angewomon.

_Hawkmon Digivolved to . . . Aquilamon_

Aquilamon was a bigger red bird with two long horns.

_Armadillomon Digivolved to . . . Ankylomon_

Ankylomon was like a thick spiked shelled armadillo.

**End Digivolution**

--

Kari was struggling to stand. This was her first real fight by herself. Thestalos was enjoying inflicting pain on her.

"My brother can now rest in peace knowing that I got vengeance." Thestalos began to approach her when Yusuke came from nowhere and slammed his foot into the face of Thestalos sending him crashing to the ground.

"Yusuke." Kari said.

"Heh heh heh. Hahahahahahaha!" Thestalos got up laughing. "Now I see. It wasn't you who killed my brother Kari. It was this spirit detective."

"Brother?" Yusuke said.

"He's referring to Neveros." Kari replied.

"Oh. Yeah well so what if I did." Yusuke said. His body began giving off a blue aura. Yusuke tried the speed advantage on Thestalos, but it turned out Thestalos was faster as he smacked Yusuke away. Yusuke's feet skidded on the ground as he slowed himself down. "Not bad." Yusuke jumped into the air and came down with a bicycle kick. Thestalos easily grabbed both of his legs and slammed him into the ground. Or at least he would have if Yusuke hadn't stopped himself with his hand. Yusuke used his legs to lunge Thestalos into a nearby tree. Yusuke had expected Thestalos to release his hold on Yusuke's foot but he hadn't which caused him to slam into the tree along with him.

--

Exveemon, Stingmon, and Angewomon were triple teaming the red demon. Exveemon and Stingmon were trading blows with his four arms while Angewomon shot arrow after arrow into its body.

Genkai and Kuwabara were facing the green demon. Its body was giving off the same black fiery aura as the previous demon Kuwabara and the others faced.

"Spirit Sword!" The sword slashed across the chest of the demon repeatedly, but had no effect in the slightest. Genkai just repeatedly fired beams of spirit energy also having no effect.

Kurama was going head to head with the yellow demon. "Rose Whip!" Kurama's signature move wrapped around the arm of the yellow demon. The demon took advantage of this and hurled Kurama right into his fist.

Hiei seemed to be having the most trouble. The blue demon was now moving just as fast as him.

"I hate this technique, but! Sword of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei's sword was covered in dark fire. He disappeared from the battle field. This was the true depth of his speed. Even the demon lost his location. "Now go to hell!" Hiei said as he brought the sword down on the demons left shoulder. It pierced and drove down four inches before it stopped. The demon howled in pain but if he was going to go down he would take Hiei with him. The demon created a black fireball that he launched right into Hiei's stomach, causing a mini explosion. Hiei was sent soaring back before he skidded against the ground. Both demons were now laid out on the ground.

"V-Laser!" From Exveemon's stomach he launched a laser in the form of an X. Angewomon and Stingmon were each holding the red demon down before they jumped out of the way so the attack could strike dead on. 

Stingmon didn't give him time to recover as an energy blade came from his forearm. He jammed it into the wounded demon's chest. Angewomon fired her celestial arrow. It glided through the air until it reached the demon's forehead in which it pierced. The red demon was finally put down.

"Spirit Wave!" Genkai cast her strongest spiritual attack. A vortex of spirit energy surrounded the green demon. It was more of a distraction than an attack because Genkai's power without her spirit orb was simply not too threatening.

"Super Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara had used his extended spirit sword to catapult him into position right above the vortex. In midair he retracted his extended spirit sword and created his super spirit sword. "Yaaaaaaaaa!" He roared as he came down with a mighty slash. The green demon just stared at Kuwabara in disbelief as the spirit wave dispelled. The green demon then fell into two pieces.

Kurama couldn't believe it. None of his techniques would work. Despite how he tried to play mind games with his opponent it just wouldn't work.

"Are you nothing more than a spawn?" Kurama asked. The yellow four-armed demon did not reply. Instead from each of his palms a sharp object pierced through. They continued to come out until they were revealed to be four swords. Kurama began showing off how effective his dodging had become as he ducked and sidestepped to avoid the slashes while looking for an opening.

"V-Laser!"

"Spiking Strike!" The two attack calls caught the demon's attention as he back flipped to avoid the attacks. Stingmon as a result slammed into the ground. The V-Laser shot passed Kurama.

"Angel Staff!" Angemon slammed his golden staff into the neck of the demon. "Hand of Fate!" He followed up with his trademark attack that hit the demon in the back, point blank.

--

Yusuke was being overwhelmed. His moves were anticipated. His attacks were countered. Nothing worked. He tried everything. Well almost everything.

"Spirit Gun!" From Yusuke's fingertips came a concentrated blast of blue spirit energy. The blast was too big to be dodged by Thestalos but he had different ways of dealing with things like this.

Thestalos' eyes began glowing yellow. The spirit gun blast was stopped in its tracks as it was surrounded by a yellow outline. Thestalos waved his index finger left and right. "Nope. Not gonna happen spirit detective." Thestalos snapped his fingers and the blast shot back at Yusuke with double the speed and power. Yusuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Spirit Barrier!" Kari jumped in front of Yusuke and created her ever so powerful pink barrier. The blast slammed into the barrier head on and exploded in a burst of blue energy. The force of the explosion proved too much for Kari as her spirit barrier was shattered and both Yusuke and herself were sent flying backwards. When the blast was finished, the entire forest was gone. Completely wiped out.

"Dammit. Who the hell is he." Yusuke panted.

"Now for the coup de gra." Thestalos said as he closed in on the two exhausted warriors.

"Heaven's Charm!" A beam of holy energy slammed into the back of Thestalos. Thestalos turned around to see the angelic digimon hovering in the air.

"Spirit Gun!" Another blast from Yusuke's finger ripped through the ground on its way to Thestalos and connected big time. A dome of energy surrounded Thestalos before it exploded in a giant mushroom cloud.

--

"Oh my God!" Yolei said looking at the giant explosion from a distance.

"Is that where Kari is?" Davis asked worriedly.

"Kari!" TK sprinted over toward the battlefield of Thestalos.

"TK come back!" Cody said.

"Blast Rings!" From Aquilamon's mouth came a beam of red energy layered in rings. It slammed into the yellow demon but had no effect at all.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon's spiked tail would have come crashing down on the yellow demon's body if it hadn't been caught by the demon instead. The demon twirled Ankylomon around and hurled him into Aquilamon, KOing both digimon.

Ken was surveying the battle. He could see that most of the fighters on his side were getting exhausted. The enemies however were dwindling down. Ken looked at the area in which the green demon was killed. It was no longer there. The red demon was no longer at its death location either. The blue demon was still at its death location, but who was that walking over to it.

The blue demon regained consciousness. It rose up from the ground in a puddle of its own blood that came from his shoulder wound. It howled in pain then walked over to Hiei who was still unconscious on the ground. It lifted its foot into the air and prepared to smash Hiei's body. 

It felt like lightning went through its brain and directly to its pain receptors. That's the last thing he felt. Pain. It looked down at its chest to see a gaping hole. It's body then turned into a blue sphere.

"Come on everyone all together!" Angemon said. "Hand of Fate!" 

"V-Laser!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Rose Whip!" All four attacks struck the yellow demon's head directly.

"That did it!" Davis said enthusiastically.

The yellow demon was still alive and royally pissed. It raised all four arms into the air and slammed them into the ground creating an earthquake that cracked the ground and created fissures everywhere.

The demon finally let out a noise and it was a howl. The howl then turned into a scream. The yellow demon looked down to see a gaping hole in its chest. Everyone was shocked at the turn of events, but even more shocked at who had been the one to do the deed. It was the black demon. The yellow demon's body turned into a yellow sphere.

The black demon raised all four of its arms into the air. A blue sphere, red sphere, green sphere, and yellow sphere were all absorbed into the demon's body.

**"Hahahahahahahahaha!"** The black demon's body began to change as his demonic energy hit the roof and shattered it.

--

"Koenma sir." The ogre said.

"Shhh. Quiet Ogre. Look at the readings." Koenma said. The map was beeping red. "An S class is being born."

--

The smoke finally cleared, showing Thestalos was alive.

"That's impossible! Not even Toguro could've withstood such an attack!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm not thisToguro now am I?" Thestalos replied. "Now for your demise!"

Yusuke and Angewomon double teamed Thestalos throwing as many punches and kicks as fast as they could. "Is that." Thestalos kicked Angewomon in the stomach sending her crashing and rolling on the ground. "The best!" Yusuke tried to punch him but Thestalos seemed to dissappear and reappear behind him. "You have to offer!" Thestalos nailed Yusuke with a powerful punch into the spine.

The two warriors were writhing in pain on the ground. Kari was only watching: **she was afraid**, _but she couldn't be afriad_, **but she was afraid**, _but she couldn't be afraid_, **but she was afraid**, _**but she couldn't be afraid!**_

"Kari!" Kari recognized that voice. It was TK. Thestalos' attention switched from Angewomon and Yusuke to TK. Kari recognized that and her eyes widened.

"TK! No! Get a way!" Kari exclaimed. TK was not about to leave. Kari's heart began beating faster.

_Her heart was beating twice as fast as it usually would._

Thestalos' mouth turned into a sinister grin.

_Her heart was beating faster than it's ever beat before._

"Kari!" TK called again.

_The speed of her heart beat continued to grow._

"TK he'll kill you!" Kari screamed.

_Her heart was beating at a critical speed. _

Thestalos charged up a demonic flare. He fired it at TK.

_Her heart began skipping beats. _

"TK!" Kari screamed as the explosion engulfed the area revolving around TK. **"Noooooooooooo!"**

_Kari's heart stopped._

Kari's tears hit the ground freely. Her mouth was shivering.Kari's eyes shut as hard as they could asherbody began glowing with spirit energy.

Thestalos glanced at Kari. Kari's face was a mixture of confused rage and sorrow. She reached for her digivice on impulse and just like that it happened.

**Digivolution**

_Angewomon Spectral Digivolved to. . .Ophanimon!_

**End Digivolution**

**End Episode 10**

Now for some explaining. The demon's look something along the lines of Goro from Mortal Kombat.

It is named Spectral digivolving for a reason that I will explain next chapter. Hope it was a good read.


	11. Death

Disclaimer: So I'm back!

Sharishima: - I didn't thank you last chapter. Thank you for your review.

NunofYorBiz: That's great to hear.

SuperMegaGirl/AnimeCheetah: Here ya go.

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter 11: Death**

Ophanimon charged Thestalos. She swung her shielded arm at his face and it bashed into the face of Thestalos. He countered with a demonic flare point blank. The blast aimed true and enveloped Ophanimon. His eyes showed relief, but just as quickly changed to disbelief. The attack had failed, leaving no evidence of ever being fired. Ophanimon merely smirked.

"Sephiroth Crystal!"

Thestalos was encased in an energy crystal. He cautiously brought his finger to one of its sides. When he touched it, the transparent force zapped his hand and he quickly pulled back.

Kari had not been paying attention to the battle. Instead, she was focused on the smoke cloud that had been formed when Thestalos had attacked TK. Tears were running freely down her cheek. Desperately she prayed for a miracle, anything to assure TK's safety. She ignored the thought that it was impossible for such a miracle.

As the smoke cleared, she began to see flashbacks.

_Patamon digivolved to Angemon and struck Myotismon hard with his Hand of Fate. That had saved Kari's life because Myotismon was preparing to kill her and Gatomon._

_TK told Kari to climb up the magical rope first. If Piedmon was to follow them he would come up against TK before he gets to Kari. That was the first time they held hands. _

_TK grew from kid to teenager, but still carried his innocence with him. _

_When Kari was brought to the dark ocean, TK had come to rescue her._

When the darkness was going to take her, he was there to protect her. He was always there.

Kari's emotions were in turmoil. She was constantly switching from, anger, hatred, and sorrow. Kari let it all out in one scream.

--

Demonic energy surrounded the black demon in a dome of crimson power.

"The beginning of demonic evolution." Kurama explained. Genkai and Kuwabara glanced at Kurama. "Legend has it that when demons first originated they were so primitive. To get to where we are today we had to evolve many times. The original way of doing this was by absorbing other demons."

"In other words we can't let him complete the transformation." Genkai concluded.

"Got it. You heard the old lady, guys," Exveemon said, "V-Laser!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Blast Rings!"

Kuwabara powered up his spirit sword. He then pointed it at the dome, "Spirit Sword Extension!"

All four of the attacks combined into one force of golden energy. It slammed into the dome.

"This has to work." Davis said. The new generation of digidestined watched on in awe. That was until an explosion erupted from the distance.

"That's where TK went!" Cody pointed out.

Angemon immediately halted his attack. Something didn't feel right. His senses were overcome with dread.

"Angemon why'd you stop!" Davis asked. Angemon didn't answer. Instead he took off towards TK. It felt like a dying beacon.

--

TK was dead. His eyes were opened and lifeless. Hisbody laid back withhis arms separated as if he were on a cross. Most of his clothes were burned away as was the fleshthat was exposed. A gash was in his chest where the flare had connected. He was truly gone.

Kari was sad before but now. She couldn't express what she was feeling. She could see TK's body clear as day but she didn't want to. She backed away. Then she heard a shatter like glass was breaking.

"Ha!" Thestalos stood triumphant. He had shattered the crystal prison he had been put in. Ophanimon charged at him again, ready to finish what she started.

"Sephiroth Crystal!"

The prison was prepared to encase Thestalos until he fired a demonic flare. The attack slammed into Ophanimon creating a plume of smoke and fire. With her concentration broken the crystal vanished.

TK's D-3 shot out a green light. It fired into the air easily being seen by all. It symbolized one thing. The death of a digidestined.

--

All the D-3's began to beep. Davis and the others looked at the tiny screen. "TK's signal. It disappeared." Davis acknowledged.

A giant green light shot up from the distance. Everyone looked at it in awe. Cody having been closest to TK, being his DNA digivolve partner, knew where the light had come from. "That's TK's digivice!"

Davis didn't know what to say. "What does it mean? I don't think I've ever seen that before." Ken was clenching his D-3 hard. Yolei was the first to notice.

"Ken. Is there something wrong?" Yolei asked worriedly.

"Think about it guys." Ken said slowly. "Angemon suddenly halts his attack. TK's symbol disappears from our D-3's. And now this giant green light."

"What're you saying Ken?" Davis said, irritated. "What do you think," He saw everyone's look. Yolei had tears beginning to form. Cody was looking down. Ken had his eyes closed. "happened? No. He can't be. He can't be," His voice went into a whisper. "dead."

Exveemon was straining. Keeping his beam focused was something he hasn't done before and it didn't help that it looked to have no effect. Kuwabara was in the same shoes. He was getting exhausted himself. Aquilamon halted his attack.

"It's no use." The bird digimon said. "That dome of energy is an effective shield." Exveemon and Kuwabara both stopped their assault as well.

Kurama closed his eyes. "There is a grim possibility that this demons strength might be too much for us. But for now. It is best to recover our strength and prepare to face this adversary."

Kuwabara groaned. "You don't have to be so calm about it."

The pillar of green light died. With it the D-3 shattered.

* * *

"TK! TK!" Angemon had flown in. He got on one knee and cried in front of TK. "TK!" 

Kari couldn't bear to here his sobs. She covered her ears and shook her head.

Thestalos began laughing. "Aww. Did I do something to upset you all?"

"Enough!" Thestalos turned his head as did Ophanimon. Yusuke was back on his feet. His teeth wereclenched together."You've crossed the line!" Yusuke pointed his finger at Thestalos.

"Stop, Yusuke." Yusuke glanced at Kari. Kari's voice was soft."Don'twaste your power here.The demonic force the others are fighting is very strong. The others need your help. I will handle this." Kari's voice projected an undisputed feeling. There was no reasoning with her anymore. Ophanimon was about to object but never got the chance. "You go with him Ophanimon. Everyone. Just go. I need to do this alone."

Ophanimon looked at TK. Then back at Kari. She sighed beforetaking off towards the others. Yusuke took off running as well.

_'I just have a gut feeling. That she can do it.'_ Yusuke thought.

"Now Thestalos. It's just you and-" Angemon cut off her sentence as he screamed his battle cry and charged at Thestalos. The demon grinned at this challenge. Angemon's staff began to glow with golden energy as he raised it above his head. He slammed it down as hard as he could. Thestalos caught the staff with one hand and punched Angemon in the stomach with the other. Angemon ignored the pain and let go of the staff as he charged his hand of fate and fired it point blank.

"You missed." Thestalos appeared behind him and fired a demon flare right into Angemon's back. The pain was too intense Angemon reverted back to Patamon.

_'TK. I failed you.'_ Patamon hit the ground. His partner was dead and he had been beaten in battle. It was a complete defeat.

"Awww little one. Let Thestalos relieve you of your pain." Thestalos was about to crush Patamon with his foot when Kari grabbed him by his arm and tossed him away from Patamon. The demon regained composure in midair.

"Come on Thestalos. You've taken something precious from me. Your life will be good penance. And your demon buddy. The one that came from my body. He'll be next." Kari said in a monotone. She was walking towards Thestalos without fear. Thestalos fired a demon flare. Kari instantly brought up her spirit barrier. The collision left much to be desired as Thestalos' blast fizzled out without a bang or anything. Kari didn't give him time to feel shocked. She jumped into the air with her fist glowing with pink energy and landed the fist into the demons face. Thestalos went crashing to floor. Kari landed back on her feet. She continued walking towards him.

"Seems I'm the one on the defensive. But no ma-" He was cut off. Kari had slammed her fist into his stomach. He clutched forward in pain to meet her uppercut that sent him skyward. In mid air he maneuvered to his firing position and let loose another demon flare.

"This is getting old." This time however Kari didn't raise her barrier to defend herself. Instead she lifted her hands up and they collided with the blast.

_Flashback _

_"What do I do when the opponent is just too strong?" Kari asked Genkai._

_"The spirit reflection blast. It is a difficult move to master but its uses are infinite."_

_End Flashback_

Kari's hands began purifying the demonic energy. Its color changed to pink before it was absorbed into her body. 

"What. How did you-"

Kari didn't really know what to do with this energy but she knew she wanted to focus it on her target.

"Die!" Kari voice suddenly boomed, as shegathered the energy into her hand and released it from her left palm in a ray of pink energy. (If you remember Genkai's tournament how that one ninja guy uses his entire palm to fire his energy that's what its' like.) Thestalos was about to move out the way but realized to get away he would sacrifice a part of himself. So instead he crossed his arms to take the blast head on. An explosion of energy erupted from the collision.

Kari swung her hand to blow the smoke away. Another trick she learned from Genkai.

Thestalos slowly descended. He succeeded in surviving the blast but his arms were scorched. "I'm surprised you were able to do that. But enough is enough."

"Shut up." Kari said in a low cold voice. "I didn't say you could talk. And I'm happy you survived. To avenge TK. I didn't want it to be easy. I wanted it to be difficult!" Kari's voice suddenly boomed again as she sprinted towards Thestalos. Thestalos avoided her punch and countered with a knee to her stomach. He took a step back. He avoided her retaliation punch and scored his own punch to her cheek sending her skidding across the ground.

"That's what I thought. Even if you're gunho for battle. You're still a novice." He grinned sadistically. He fired his demon flare at Kari. Kari pulled herself off the ground just to see the blast heading her way. She created her spirit barrier. It completely blocked the attack, but another blast came. It slammed into the barrier as well. Thestalos became trigger happy and fired blast after blast. The attacks were beginning to overwhelm Kari. Her anger continued to grow.

"I won't let you!" Kari screamed. "I won't let you overwhelm me!"

"How long can you last? A minute? An hour! I can do this all day!" Thestalos said. Kari began sweating. She was using all her concentration to hold the barrier together. "You're almost at your limit."

_'He's right. But. I'm. No! I won't give in! TK I will avenge you! I will kill him! Ipromise!'_ A crack formed on Kari's barrier.

"Ah yes! The moment of victory! Demon Flare!" Thestalos fired a stronger blast. It slammed into Kari's barrier shattering completely throwing her back as well. Kari hit the ground. She was completely drained.

_'I won't lose. I can't lose. TK I won't fail you!'_ Kari watched as Thestalos walked towards her. He had now cornered his prey and was preparing for the kill.

--

In the demon world the ancient demon had not moved from its spot. It let out a vicious howl. It's demonic power began radiating out of its body. Something was happening.

--

"And now all your talk ends. First I kill you. Then the Spirit Detective. And voila revenge is complete." Thestalos said. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell." Kari spat.

"Heh. Oh. Farewell." Thestalos fired his demonic flare. It howled its way to Kari. Kari was digging, looking for some kind of power to raise her spirit barrier. There was nothing. Nothing.** Nothing**. What's that?

The blast was not more than one inch away from Kari as the spirit barrier came up. Thestalos had a confused look on his face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've been stingy. But I take it you just dried up what power you had left." Thestalos was about to laugh but he was beginning to feel more power coming from Kari. "What is this. This isn't spirit energy. It's demon energy." Kari rose to her feet.

"**Looks like my prayer was answered. I seem to have gotten my second wind Thestalos**." Kari's body was emitting a red aura."**I don't quite understand what this is. But I don't care. The heaven's have given me a gift because they want to see your head on the ground.**" Kari's voiceseemed altered, darker. Kari slammed her fist into Thestalos' stomach once again. This time he coughed up blood.

_'Why do I feel so light.'_

Kari was able to balance on one hand as she kicked Thestalos in the face. Thestalos was forced back a couple steps but regained composure. Kari was in front of him in that instant.

"How!" Thestalos said as she struck him with a ten hit fist to face combo. Kari paused.

"**What's wrong? Your movements have become slow all of a sudden?**" Kari grinned. She was going totry that technique again.

_'How do I do this again? Focus power into my palm. And let it out at once.'_ Kari thought to herself.

A demon flare slammed into her at this unguarded moment. The smoke instantly cleared showing Kari hadn't been phased.

_'Impossible. This isn't her power. It must be my ancestors. I get it now. I now know why he wants her dead so much!'_ Thestalos thought to himself.

"**Goodbye Thestalos**!" Kari fired her blast right through Thestalos' stomach leaving a gaping hole. The blast soared into the distance and finally dissappeared. Thestalos fell back in shock.

_'Brother. I finally understand.'_ Thestalos struggled to speak. "And now you've killed." Thestalos' body tensed up. Then it lost life altogether.

Kari looked into the sky. Her power died down. She had gotten revenge. Now all she had was grief and guilt. Kari walked over and picked up Patamon. She then walked over to TK's body and sat down next to it.

"I'm sorry Patamon." Her eyes began to tear up. She then let it out and threw her body over TKs and wept.

* * *

"Give me an update." Yusuke said walking towards the group of fighters. 

"Good, Yusuke you're alive." Genkai greeted.

"This demon. He's evolving into something very dangerous." Kurama informed.

"I see. Well maybe I'm optimistic but why haven't you guys stopped him? I mean he's wide open right?" Yusuke asked.

"Wrong." Genkai answered. "He has an effective defense like a cocoon for his evolution. And he's almost ready to hatch."

"Good I don'tlike long waits." Yusuke replied.

Ophanimon landed in front of the digidestined.

"I am Ophanimon. Mega form of Angewomon."

The digidestined sighed in relief.

"Ophanimon. Can you tell us what happened to TK. And where's Kari?" Davis asked.

"TK is dead." Ophanimon said sadly. Everyones worst fear had come true. Her voice began to get angry. "Kari is fighting the one who killed him. She wanted to be alone for this. But we have no time for mourning. It's time we take this monster down." Ophanimon took off from the digidestined towards the rest of the fighters.

All the digidestined had tears falling from their face. They could all see TK drifting away from them.

Davis fell onto his knees. "TK! Why did you have to do this? Why did you run in that direction." Davis slammed his fist on to the ground. "What was the reason for this! Ah! I can't take it!" Davis began slamming his fist repeatedly.

Yolei merely looked up. As if telling TK that she was looking for him in the sky.

Ken had his eyes closed. He was clenching his fist and remembering himself as the digimon emperor. How TK had been the first one to put him in his place.

Cody wasn't thinking about this. "Come on. This isn't the time for crying." He had been through this situation before. After all, his dad had been killed while on duty. He was going to be the strong one for the group. They needed strength.

--

Koenma was watching from his monitor. "Demons, humans, and digimon working together. Even with this small army taking out an S-Class is no easy feat."

"But I believe in Yusuke." The ogre said.

"It's done. The evolution is complete." Koenma said narrowing his eyes.

--

The dome of energy cracked before shattering. It let loose a torrent of wind that almost sent the opposition flying.

"Alright that was short." Kuwabara said referring to the wind. His eyes widened in shock. "It can't be. That little dome couldn't hold that huge demon!"

The demon looked the same. There were a couple things that showed that this transformation was a bad thing for Yusuke and the others. They were: the fact that two upper arms were now composed of black fire, the fact that is officially the biggest demon Yusuke has ever seen being over one hundred feet tall, and the fact that it was attacking.

The giant demon attempted to smash his opponents with his hands. The group scattered to avoid all four hands.

"Alright how do we smash such a big opponent!" Kuwabara yelled.

Ophanimon flew up in front of the demon.

"Sephiroth Crystal!"

Against Thestalos that attack was small because it was meant for Thestalos' body size. This time it was big because it was meant for this demon's size.

"No way." Yusuke said.

The crystal sealed itself around the demon.

"Simple." Ophanimon said before the crystal prison shattered.

"Damn. I thought that was enough." Yusuke said. He pointed his finger at the giant creature. Usually Yusuke would hold the bottom of his trigger hand to maintain the recoil. This time he wasn't going to limit himself. He pointed his other hand towards the demon as well. Both index fingers were going to be a trigger finger. "I got two shots left! I doubt I'll be able to move after this!" Yusuke gathered all the spirit energy he had. Two massive balls of energy began forming around both fingers.

"Double Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke fired both blasts at the same time. They both took off like rockets heading for the demons head. The demon used all four arms to grab one of the blasts. He crushed it in no time, but the second blast caught him in the face.

Direct Hit!

"Dammit. That blast only phased him." Yusuke said. Yusuke jumped out of the way of the demons foot that was trying to crush him. The demon didn't even take a scratch from the blast.

Kuwabara and Kurama were standing side by side.

"I don't know any tactic for facing something that big." Kurama admitted.

"Yusuke's spirit gun didn't do crap." Kuwabara said.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Hiei phased in front of the monster and let loose his infamous Dragon. The dragon of darkness roared as it collided with the chest of the demon.

Ophanimon took this time to plan a strategy.

_'Nothing seems to be working. We're not strong enough. Wait actually. Maybe alone we're not strong enough.'_ The armored angel glanced towards Exveemon and Stingmon. _'Gennai said that the power of DNA digivolving came from my tail ring as Gatomon. Then maybe.'_

Ophanimon lowered herself to the ground in front of the digidestined. The dragon was still holding the monster at bay but it was obvious that Hiei was near his limit.

"We don't have much time. So let me explain this idea I have. I will revert to Gatomon. And we can channel the power of the digivices intomy tail ring to get Exveemon and Stingmon to DNA digivolve."

Davis looked at Ophanimon. "Let's do it. I wanna end this battle now."

Ophanimon nodded as she reverted the Gatomon. She flapped her tail and the tail ring flung right off.

"Ken. Just like with the destiny stone!" Davis said. Davis pointed his D-3 at the ring. Ken did the same.

Nothing happened.

_'Come on! Do something you stupid ring!'_ Davis' D-3 glowed.

Davis and Ken's D-3's both fired a beam that struck the ring.

Davis' could hear Ken's heart beat. Ken could hear Davis' heart beat.

"It worked!" The two said in unison.

**Digivolution**

_Exveemon_

_Stingmon_

_DNA Digivolved to. . .Paildramon!_

_Paildramon Mega Digivolved to Imperialdramon!_

_Imperialdramon mode changed to Fighter Mode!_

**End Digivolution**

The giant demon finally overcame the dragon and reverted it to the sky. Hiei instantly ran up the demons body and jumped up to intercept the dragon. The digidestined and digimon looked on in shock. Even the demon was curious as to what was going to happen. The dragon was absorbed into Hiei's body. Hiei quickly phased back to the group.

The demon looked down at the group and grinned. He lifted all four of his hands up and demon energy formed in an orb of darkness.

"He's going to try to wipe us all out with one attack." Genkai informed.

The demon lunged the ball of darkness at the group. Everyone braced themselves for impact, but Imperialdramon flew into intercept the blast. He unleashed his barrier to halt the blast in its place. The barrier was released from his left hand. With his right hand, Imperialdramon aimed his cannon.

"Positron Laser!"

The blue and red energy beam slammed into the demons stomach pushing him back.

Hiei's body pulsed with energy as well.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Hiei launched his attack one after the other from his fists. It looked like he was boxing but with each punch another blast came out. The blasts slammed into the demon's chest forcing him back even more steps.

"Way to go guys!" Kuwabara said. "You got him on the ropes now!"

"No. This is a losing battle for us." Kurama said. "I don't know. I just can't see a way for us to win."

Davis took his eyes off the battle to see Kari walking towards them with Patamon in her arms.

"Kari!" Davis said excitedly. Kari walked to the team and gave Patamon to Davis. She then continued walking. This time towards the battlefield.

Kurama and Kuwabara both glanced at Kari. Kari stopped next to Genkai.

"Spirit Reflection Blast." Kari stated. Genkai didn't know what to say. Instead she just smirked.

"Well an old body like mine couldn't hope to perform the spirit reflection blast on that beasts power. And your inexperienced self couldn't hope to do it either. But maybe the both of us." Genkai said.

Kari looked up at Imperialdramon. "Imperialdramon! Let his blast go!" Imperialdramon looked down at Kari.

"Are you crazy!" Imperialdramon exclaimed.

"Trust me." Kari said. Imperialdramon sighed then withdrew his barrier. He quickly maneuvered out of the way of the blast as it came shooting to the ground. Everyone watched as Kari and Genkai both rose their hands up. The ball of darkness collided with their hands.

"Ah!" Genkai and Kari said from the strain. They were both emitting their spiritual auras which were intensifying with each passing second.

Hiei and Imperialdramon were both trying their best to keep the enemy at bay. With their 'Fist of the Mortal Flame' and 'Positron Laser' respectively.

Kari was trying her best to hold the bulk of the blast since she was sure her body could take more. But soon Genkai's body did a transformation into a young lady.

"Don't be surprised! Keep holding." Genkai said. Their strains echoed throughout the battlefield, until finally the blast was absorbed.

Genkai channeled the power into her index finger. Kari channeled the power into her entire hand. They both fired a blast of energy of S-Class power straight at the demon.

The demon didn't know what hit him. The two blasts blew off his two lower arms as well as created to gaping holes in his chest. The demon howled.

"That did it. A mortal blow!" Kurama said.

The demon stepped back a bit howling. A vortex appeared behind the giant demon. The demon took a step back before vanishing into the vortex leading to demon realm.

--

Koenma rested back in his chair sighing in relief. "This guy means business. If he can just create rips to travel from one realm to another. Imagine the damage he can cause."

Gennai was thinking to himself at this time. "Spectral Digivolving. That's a new one."

Koenma turned to Gennai. "I think I already know the cause. When Kari fought Thestalos she was emitting demon energy. I'm guessing that her power was channeled into her digivice."

"Which transferred to Angewomon." Gennai finished.

"Yeah. Spectral power is another word for spirit or demon energy inside of you. So by Spectral Digivolving I'm guessing it was a result of being exposed to spirit energy or demon energy." Koenma said. Koenma sighed. "I'm just worried about the strength of this ancient demon."

"I'm tired of hearing him called Ancient demon. From now on we're code naming him Surt." Gennai said.

"Good idea. Well Neveros said this Surt was of A class only. But now I'm thinking he may just be an S class. Look one of his spawns was an S-class." Koenma said.

"And they're still after Kari. Hopefully this demon needs to rest. We can't protect Kari twenty four seven." Gennai said.

"This battle has only brought up more questions."

--

Back at Genkai's temple. Hiei was in 'hibernation' after performing the dragon technique.

"Hey Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "They brought you back to life right. Couldn't Koenma bring Takaishi back to life as well." Kuwabara was referring to TK by his last name.

"Yeah! That's a good idea." Yusuke said.

The digidestined all looked at Yusuke.

"You mean there's a way to bring him back?" Davis bilnked.

"Yeah." Yusuke said. "I'll take his body to spirit world and see what I can make happen."

The digidestined all looked hopeful. All but Kari. Kari had a lot on her mind and she needed someone to talk to.

_'Where's TK? Where's Tai?'_ She thought to herself.

"I want to go home." Kari said. Everybody was silent as they looked at Kari. "Please. Someone take me home."

Davis finally decided to speak up. "I'll take you home. Come on Kari." Davis lead Kari out the door.

**Digivolution!**

_Veemon Armor Digivolved to. . .Raidramon The Storm of Friendship_

**End Digivolution**

Raidramon was a four legged creature that had black armor and a lightning bolt shaped horn coming from his forehead. It could run at speeds of up to eighty miles per hour.

"Hop on." Davis extended his hand out to Kari to help her on Raidramon's back. Kari took his hand and hopped on along with Gatomon. Raidramon took off.

Genkai turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "You three. Preparations must be made."The three looked at her confused. "Spirit cuffs."

Yusuke sighed. "Not this again." Genkai flipped him upside down so that he landed on his head.

"No complaining! That demon will be coming back. And you can bet he's going to be a lot stronger than he was now." Genkai yelled.

"Fine fine! Whatever. Just put em on already." Yusuke said.

Genkai performed a seal then touched Yusuke's two feet then his two arms. She followed in suit with Kuwabara and Kurama.

"I'll put one on Hiei the moment he wakes up." Genkai informed.

Yolei yawned. "I think we should all be heading back home. Even though I don't really know how to get back."

"I hope my parents don't worry about me. For all they know I might've disappeared again." Ken said.

--

"Kari you've been awfully quiet. Is there something you want to talk about?" Davis said.

"How can you be so calm Davis. TK is-"

"I know. But there's a chance we can bring him back. It's all in Yusuke's hands." Davis said. "Actually. I know we'll get him back."

Kari looked at Davis. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The ride was silent once more.

"Kari. How come you didn't tell us about this? We're your friends right?" Davis asked.

"Davis-"

"Really Kari. You were part of the original team. I thought that you of all people would've turned to your friends!" Davis was beginning to yell.

"Davis I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want something like this to happen!" Kari rose her voice higher than Davis' and effectively quieted him. "Now do you get it Davis? Tai was hurt once from this incident. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt! And now look. TK is dead."

Everything went silent.

"Davis I'm good to walk from here. Have Raidramon let me off." Kari said her voice going back to normal.

"Kari." Davis said. He then sighed. "Raidramon you heard her." Raidramon halted. Kari hopped off with Gatomon asleep in her arms.

"Davis." Kari turned back to give Davis a smile. "Thank you."

Davis blushed. "Come on Raidramon. Let's go home."

"Right Davis!" Raidramon took off with his jovial partner.

Kari was running home. There was something she was hiding from the others.

_Flashback _

_Thestalos struggled to speak. "And now you've killed." Thestalos's body tensed up. Then it lost life altogether._

_End Flashback_

Tears were running down Kari's eyes. She'd never killed before. 

--

Things were quiet in spirit world. Gennai was meditating in the corner of Koenma's office. Koenma was silently stamping access into paradise or hell.

"You'd think in times of peace there would be less death." Koenma sighed. Footsteps. Someone was running to Koenma's office.

"Koenma! I have urgent news." Botan said as she ran in. Gennai opened one eye slightly interested in the news.

"Yes yes Botan. What is it?" Koenma said irritated.

--

Kari was home. Her body was exhausted. She had never cried that much before. Kari walked into the living room. Tai was asleep on the couch. Koromon was asleep next to the couch. Kari walked over to the couch and sat down next to it. She leaned against it putting Gatomon next to her. She wanted to be with her brother right now.

_'I feel safe right now.'_ Kari drifted to sleep next to the couch.

--

Outside two beings were watching that particular apartment with interest.

"Is that the place?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. Hikari Kamiya lives there." The other began walking towards the building.

"Heh. She has no idea. That there's an arrest warrant for her." The two headed for the apartment.

End Episode 11

Hope you liked this episode. Took long enough! Hahahahaha. Ya know I wrote a digimon yuyu fanfic before. It was long! 100k file! I think. But anyway my word program messed up. And poof it dissappeared. It was gonna be a 1 chapter wonder! And its gone. Oh well. I have this baby here. 

Oh! About the Davis thing. Before you get mad saying "plot device" nope. Davis will have a bigger role to play than even I myself thought. Just remember he has the crest of Miracles!


	12. SDF

Disclaimer: This is what I like to call a cool down. Ya know like the calm before the storm. Hope ya this chapter.

Animecheetah- TK's death was a sad one. You'll know what becomes of TK soon. I'm curious, who's your favorite digimon character and yuyu character?

TheViolentTomboy- New username eh? Hmm well this is sooner than the last update was. Hahahahaha. And same question here. Favorite characters.

Kit Anika-Wildmage- What? Tai vs. Yusuke. too easy for Yusuke I think. Umm ya know favorite characters?

Hoshiko Megami- Here's the update. And what're your favorite characters?

SuperMegaGirl- Ha that's one for Daikari. I'm not sure if this will be a Daikari or a Takari. Kurama/Botan? blinks That's new to me. But hey. Ya never know. Can I guess your favorite characters? Kurama and Davis. Did I get lucky?

--

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Chapter 12: Special Defense Force**

Kari's eyes shot open.

_'What is that?'_ She thought to herself. Her body was tensed up, but she wasn't sensing a demon. Kari stood up and headed towards the front door. She had a gut feeling that someone was at the door. When she opened it, two people stood in front of her. One had brown hair and a blue jumpsuit with shoulder pads, his eyes hazel, and his build muscular standing at six feet tall. The other was shorter with silver hair that was the stereotypical spiky style, eyes of amethyst with the same attire.

"Hikari Kamiya?" The big guy questioned.

Kari nodded, not knowing if she should've answered or not.

"You are under arrest."

Kari snapped out of her dazed look. "Under arrest for what?"

Genkai had taught her to keep her cool in erratic situations.

"You are a menace to society and must be quarantined." The smaller guy responded.

"What?" Kari was hoping they'd explain it to her in a different way. She was completely confused.

"We are the Spirit Defense Force's B squad." The smaller guy said. "My name is Seiji. My partners name is Shiro. We have orders from King Yama himself to bring you in."

"Yama? Who's King Yama?" Kari asked, undoubtedly confused.

"All will be explained in due time. Please come with us." Seiji said. Seiji saw the slight resistance in Kari's eyes. "Or would you like more suffering to overtake your friends and family, miss?"

Kari responded with a guilty look and lowered her head as she looked down at her feet.

"Your spiritual power has been checked ever since you've awakened. However, earlier today…your power was that of a demon." Seiji informed.

Kari still didn't buy it, denying the fact that she was being arrested. "How do I know that what you're saying is the truth?"

Shiro had a slight smirk on his face. "Takeru Takashi. Friend of yours?"

Kari's eyes went from innocent to somewhat malicious. "What about TK?"

"When the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, died - he was reborn. There were two reasons why Spirit World revived him. The first was because his death was unexpected. The second was because the Spirit World needed a spirit detective. For Takeru, there is no reason to revive him, but if you come with us of your own free will, the matter will be taken into consideration." Seiji continued on. He raised an eyebrow, watching her expression showed thoughts of consideration.

"It's up to you."

Kari sighed in defeat. "Let's go."

Kari walked towards them, ready to leave.

"Hold it!" Tai said as he stepped into view with Koromon and Gatomon. "I heard the whole story. Don't you dare try to bribe my sister into coming with you."

Kari looked back, her eyes pleading him to simply stop. "Tai. I have to. It's for TK."

Tai looked at the two men, and sighed, deciding to negotiate. ". . .Gatomon comes with."

"No deal." Seiji replied. "She must go there alone."

"Then no deal. She's not going there at all." Tai said, firmly.

Shiro stepped forward with his deeper voice. "Either she comes with us of her free will so that Takeru may be revived or we force her to come with us and Takeru will never return."

"Forgvie me if I don't buy this." Tai muttered, "If you are from spirit world, then why didn't they just send Yusuke over? You see something just isn't clicking here. And it's you two."

"Enough Tai." Kari's eyes began to water. "I'm going. Don't try to stop me!" Kari nodded to the two Spirit Defense Force members. They headed down the hallway as Kari stayed in front of the door. "Goodbye Tai."

"Kari!" Tai was determined to stop his sister. Kari's body began to glow with spirit power. Tai was blown back. "Don't Kari!" Tai looked deep into the light and his senses were suddenly overwhelmed as he passed out. Kari's aura powered died down.

"Gatomon. Koromon. Take care of him." The two digimon nodded.

"Kari." Gatomon said. "Be safe."

Kari walked to the two spirit warriors that were waiting for her.

--

"What'd you want to talk about Cody?" Matt asked. Matt was TK's older brother who had not yet to hear the news of TK's passing. He was tuning his guitar for his next big concert in a few days.

Cody didn't know how to break it to him. "I don't know.."

Matt smirked a little. "I'm sure it's about TK." Cody looked at Matt. "Last time you came to me too. I figured that's why you came here."

"Yes. It's about TK." Cody looked down at his shoes. He was sweating.

'Cody's a wreck. Whatever he wants to talk about must be hard to get out. It can't be that bad.' Matt thought.

"Come on Cody. You can tell me." Matt said trying to ease the tension that was building.

"I….. Matt. I don't know how to say this." Cody stuttered, his eyes stinging to cry. It was taking all of his willpower not to break down crying right there. Matt was beginning to get a bad feeling about this news.

"Spit it out Cody. What is it?" Matt snapped, impatient.

"TK is dead." Cody sobbed. Cody had barriers to hide his emotions, but like any barrier it needed to rest. Cody didn't cry during the battle because his barriers were up, but now they were gone. "TK was killed."

The first time Cody had said it brought shock to Matt's face. The second time made him grab Cody by the collar and lift him up.

"You're lying!" Matt yelled. Cody shook his slowly, overcome with grief.

"It happened yesterday." Cody could barely get that out. "I'm sorry Matt. I am sorry." Matt put Cody down.

"Ahhhh!" Matt grabbed his guitar, his life, his pride and joy, and smashed it into pieces on the ground. Matt began crying.

"But Matt.." Cody said.

"I don't want to hear anymore! Leave Cody I want to be alone!" Matt said trying to contain his anger.

"There's a chance he'll be brought back to life." Cody was drying up his tears.

"What? Tell me everything." Matt got comfortable sitting down trying to get his breathing under control.

Cody told him everything: How they got the email from Gennai, how they went to the spirit world to meet Yusuke and the others, how they learned the secret about Kari, how they went to save Kari and TK took off running, how Yusuke said he would make sure TK's brought back to them.

"Thanks for letting me know." Matt said. He was brought back down to earth with this news.

--

Tai woke up. "Ah." Tai held his head. It felt like he had a hangover. "Kari." Tai stood up and walked to the living room. The TV was on and the two digimon were watching it.

"Thanks for waking me up." Tai said sarcastically. Tai continued to the phone and made a call.

--

Genkai was sipping tea as she spoke with Patamon. Patamon was left in her care since the rest of the digidestined had left.

"MagnaAngemon eh?" The old lady said. She was trying to help Patamon through this loss by talking.

"Yeah. Then I took the clown down." Patamon said.

Outside Kuwabara was trying to muster up his Spirit Sword for more than ten seconds. With these spirit cuffs on, it was difficult for him to maintain them. He felt like he was back to square one.

"Spirit Sword!" The energy blade rose from his hand, but it was only half its usual size. "Damn. More practice."

Kurama was sitting on a tree branch deep in thought. _'These digimon are more powerful than I thought. First, there's Greymon. He wasn't strong enough to take care of Neveros. But..Agumon did tell me that when he fought Neveros the second time, he went even higher than he did before. Then, there was Angewomon. She was able to fight with Neveros and almost beat him.'_

Kurama was looking as he held a rose, continuing his thoughts._ 'Then there was Ophanimon. She was so strong I felt her power. It was strange that I haven't felt a digimon's power yet. Wait..' _He paused, _"Of course. As demons let out demonic energy and humans let out spirit energy, digimon let out their own types of energy. Maybe their own frequency of power. After being exposed to it,my senses are able topickit up. Ophanimon's power was greater than Yusuke's at the moment. Imperialdramon was on par with Hiei who had just absorbed the dragon. And that was while he was shielding us from that monsters attack. I wonder if their power rises like ours does.'_ Kurama continued his conversation in his head trying to unravel the mysteries of digimon. He noticed Botan flying in on her orb.

Inside Genkai's temple, Yusuke was sound asleep. That was until Botan rushed in on her oar.

"We have a situation here." Botan said. Yusuke was snoring under a blanket. Botan kicked Yusuke immediately waking him up.

"Alright, Kuwabara another round of-" Yusuke noticed it was Botan. "Don't tell me."

Botan shook her head. "No, it's not another case." Yusuke sighed in relief. "Kari has an arrest warrant."

"What!" Yusuke said. "Why!"

"Spirit World or actually King Yama thinks she's a dangerous one." Botan said.

"Not as dangerous as I'm going to be if someone doesn't start explaining!" Yusuke said.

"She defeated Thestalos yesterday. She wasn't using her power to do so." Botan said.

"Then whose power was she using?"

"Surt's."

"Who the hell is Surt?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh. You didn't know. We decided to code name the ancient demon that came from Kari's body 'Surt'."

"Oh. Alright. She used power from Surt. Big deal."

"Very big deal. The demon power she possessed was off the charts. Borderline S Class!" Botan said. "Koenma is worried. He thinks King Yama may just eliminate her. hoping for a chain reaction to Surt."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Yusuke jumped onto his feet. "Gah. Gotta fix my hair."

The phone rang. Genkai set her tea down then stood up and walked to the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello? Mmhhmm. Mmhhmm." Nodding, she continued listening. "Two of them. Got it, Tai. We'll get right on it." Genkai hung up the phone. "Spirit Defense Force's B squad has taken Kari."

Botan gasped. "Not the B squad."

"Did I miss something here?" Yusuke said. "What's this Special Defense Force?"

"It's a group of specially trained spirit warriors. They are under the supervision of King Yama himself. They take care of A class threats to the human realm." Botan answered.

"Then where the hell were they yesterday?" Yusuke asked.

"They only follow orders." Botan quickly said. "The demons from yesterday weren't around long enough to catch King Yama's attention."

"Oh. So what about this B squad?"

"The B Squad simply put is stronger than the actual force. From what Koenma has told me the B Squad are were originally criminals, or at least was involved in some kind of crime. However, since there strength is so huge they were given leeway for devoting themselves to King Yama. Koenma sees them as untrustworthy though.." Botan said.

"Alright. All this aside. We still have to go to spirit world and get Kari back. Ya' know she attracts more trouble than me." Yusuke said, irritated. "Come on. She's not going to save herself now is she?"

--

TK stood in front of King Yama. All he really knew was that he was dead, but besides that he felt very confused. Why was he the only spirit that was allowed in here? Why didn't they pass judgment on him? How long were they going to keep him here?

"TK!" TK turned around. He recognized that voice, but it couldn't be. Could it?

"Kari?" TK questioned. Kari ran into his arms. TK's eyes widened in shock as he realized what this must of have meant. "Kari. You died?"

Kari pulled away. "No, silly."

"Then, how did you get here?" TK asked.

King Yama began to speak. "Takeru. It has been approved that you may take measures to renew your life."

"You are to see my son, Koenma, for further instructions." King Yama finished.

Kari had a big smile on her face. Having known her for a long time now he could tell that her smile was sincere, but that there was something wrong.

"Come on, Kari." TK said.

"No. Kari stays here." King Yama said.

"What!" TK exclaimed. He knew there was a catch to this.

"Don't worry TK. Go back home. The others miss you very much." Kari said.

"Not without you." TK yelled trying to get his point across.

"TK," Kari began. "Please don't worry about me. I don't need to be protected."

"I'm not leaving without you." TK said firmly.

"This isn't an option TK. If you really," She hesitated. "If you really care for me. You will go."

TK was silent. Then he nodded. "See you later then, right Kari?"

Kari nodded as well. "Right." She smiled at TK, unaware of his blushing.

--

Koenma researched, trying hard to find any kind of idea as to how this situation came to be. How was the demon sealed inside of Kari in the first place? What is the true extent of 'Surt's' power? How did Kari's power suddenly become demonic?

"Jorge." Koenma said.

With his reading glasses on, Jorge the Ogre looked up from the book he was reading from. "Yes Koenma, sir?"

"Find anything?"

"Nothing yet." Koenma heard someone walk in. He glanced at the door. "Ah. TK I've been expecting you."

TK sighed in relief when seeing Koenma. "I was lost. That Ayame lady helped me to get here." TK explained.

"I see. Now TK, you don't know how lucky you are for being given this chance." Koenma stated.

"Yes. I heard it was because of Kari."

"Yes. Let me explain the situation. I will use my ability and heal your body, then I will implant a fragment of your spirit into your body. Next you will have to enter the dreams of those closest to you. From there you will persuade them to kiss you. As soon as that happens your body itself will be prepared to take in your spirit completely. Thus you will be back to normal."

TK blinked.

"And one more thing. This person will not be Kari because she is at the moment under arrest." Koenma informed.

"What? Why?" TK blurted out in a loud voice, his eyes expressing shock. His voice echoed throughout the library of files as he clenched his fist.

"Calm down. I am trying to handle the Kari situation. I've already sent for Yusuke." Koenma informed. TK was about to say something, but Koenma cut him off. "All you need to worry about is completing the task I've set for you. "

--

Kari walked calmly into her cell, her shoes tapping lightly on the black ground. Seiji and Shiro both checked to see if it was secure. It was.

"You shall wait here until we are ready to quarantine you." Seiji said. Seiji and Shiro headed out of the room. Kari groaned at the site of the disgusting toilet, unwashed sink, and small bed. She's saved the world and this was her reward?

Sultry laughter echoed throughout the cell. Kari didn't recognize it and she was sure it wasn't from one of the two that just left her here. Kari turned back to the bars of the cell to catch sight of the woman standing before her. She had long black hair and sharp eyes of a plum color. Kari noticed she had the SDF B squad uniform on. Kari didn't know who this woman was, but she could tell that she demanded authority.

"My subordinates," The woman began, "don't know a thing. Don't you think?"

Kari didn't bother to reply, she's had enough of spirit world and there SDF.

The feeling Kari got from this woman's piercing gaze was that of someone looking deeply into her soul. To be honest, it irritated Kari to no end. Didn't this woman understand she wanted to be alone? Kari sighed. "What do you want?"

"No, my dear. The question is. . .what do you want?" This unidentified woman put emphasis on the 'you'.

"What I want. . .?" Kari said, taken aback. "Who are you?"

The woman merely smiled. "But is that what you want? To know who I am?"

"Ugh." Kari was too emotionally drained for this. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Was it too much to ask for her to have peace in her cell of all places?

"Oh, but I'll answer your question." The woman replied giving no regard to Kari's own question. "I'm Meioh. Leader of the Spirit Defense Force's B Squad." Meioh gazed into Kari's eyes, which felt like she was cornering her. "What is it you want?"

Kari was silent at first; she did open her mouth to try to speak, but nothing came out. Finally her will broke through. "I just want. . . all of this to stop." Kari said quietly, afraid that things would get worse if someone, by chance, heard.

Meioh's gaze never wavered. "To get what you want, you must first give." Kari's body felt heavy under Meioh's gaze. Kari nodded, feeling it was the only way to break this gaze. Meioh waited a few seconds before she grinned as if making her mind up about something. "I will petition for your release. And for your immediate acceptance into the B squad." Kari let the words soak in. Then after feeling Meioh's gaze again she nodded again.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I bending to this woman's will? What's this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Something's wrong here.'

"Get some rest, Kari." Meioh concluded the conversation and left Kari's sight, her hair being the last thing Kari saw.

--

Tai's doorbell rang. He sighed and dragged his legs over to the door and opened it. There stood his friends, his fellow digidestined new and old. The old were the original eight, minus Mimi, TK and Kari. The new consisted of the new six, minus TK and Kari. There fellow partners were with them too.

Tai blinked. "What're all of you doing here?"

"We've come to talk, Tai." Sora said. Tai welcomed them all inside. Matt, and Joe were sitted on the couch. Davis, Yolei, and Ken pulled up chairs from the dining room. Cody, Izzy, and Sora all sat down on the floor along with the digimon.

Tension began building up in the room since noone seemed to want to speak. Finally Davis spoke.

"Where's Kari?" Davis asked.

"She's out right now." Tai replied. "So what'd you all want to talk about?"

"We wanted to know what was really going on, Tai." Sora answered.

Tai sighed. "I'll explain everything."

--

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, Patamon, who was on Kuwabara's head, and Botan all walked past the big doors that led to Koenma's office. Patamon's eyes lit up the moment he saw TK. TK saw Patamon and smiled. Patamon took off from Kuwabara's head and flew into TK's arms.

"I'm sorry Patamon, for putting you through such an ordeal." TK murmured as he hugged Patamon.

"It's okay TK." Patamon replied. "I should've protected you. It's all my fault."

"Come on Patamon. Don't say that. Just think of it like a trade." TK said.

Confused, Patamon said, "A trade?"

"A death for a death." TK said matter-of-factly.

Patamon facefaulted. "C'mon that's not funny." TK scratched his head playfully.

While those two were reuniting Yusuke and the others spoke to Koenma.

"Status report Koenma." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara whispered to Genkai. "He's been saying that a lot lately."

Genkai gave an amused look. "He's trying to sound important."

Yusuke briefly lost his composure then focused back on Koenma.

"Kari has been accepted into the Special Defense Force's B squad." Koenma said.

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled. "I thought they were the bad guys. Or something like that."

"The fact of the matter is she's safe." Koenma said.

_'Don't say it. Don't say it.'_ TK thought to himself.

"For the moment." Koenma finished. TK sighed. All he wanted to do was protect Kari right now. Why was everything going so wrong?

"There are too many powers at work here." Genkai began. "In one corner, there's this 'Surt' character who has demons that give us a run for our money one after another. In the other corner, we have this B squad who have taken an interest in the star of show, Kari. Now, take into consideration that in the third corner is us. And us meaning Kari's friends."

Koenma sighed, giving an omen to more bad news to come. "In this scenario, there is a fourth corner."

Kuwabara was counting with his fingers, as was Yusuke. They both nodded. "There can be four corners." They said in unison.

"Idiots." Hiei said under his breath.

"Gennai told me that there is also something going on in the digital world." Koenma informed.

TK and Patamon both exclaimed, "What!"

"Yes. He's not quite sure what the problem is, but he's sure it can't be a coincidence with what's been happening now."

"Well, we'll just have to handle all of this now won't we. We can start with this B squad. I'm sick of hearing about them. So, let's get whatever it is we have to do over with." Yusuke said impatiently.

Kurama suddenly felt a chill. He quickly turned around, startled. There was nothing behind; there was no trace of anything having been there.

Hiei was the only to notice this. 'That look in his eye. I've never seen it before.'

Koenma turned to TK. "Now, Botan will assist you on your task."

"What task?" Botan asked.

"He's going to get his life back. Same method we used with Yusuke."

"Spirit egg?" Yusuke asked.

"No idiot the big smoocharoo." Koenma said. Yusuke bursted out laughing. He looked at TK then laughed harder.

"For your sake TK, I hope you know alot of girls." Yusuke was feeling giddy.

--

The original digidestined were speechless. The newer generation had already heard most of this story from Yusuke.

"Yeah. So, as you can see, I'm really at a lost for what to do." Tai said.

Matt was seething with anger, trying to hold it in. "Tai. Maybe if you had told us this earlier TK wouldn't be. . .he wouldn't be dead right now."

"He's going to come back." Davis said. "Yusuke promised me this one."

"I heard." Matt said coldly. "Do you know what death is Davis? You can't take the emphasis off of it just because he will be brought back. The fact of the matter is he died! He wasn't your brother so you wouldn't understand."

"Enough," Izzy said, surprising everyone. "TK will be revived if all goes well, but right now we have more pressing matters."

"Kari." Tai sighed.

"No. The digital world. In the last couple of days or so on my routine scan of the digital world, I've been picking up warps." Izzy said. "I don't know what it means; it's different from the warp caused by the digimon emperor's base, or even from BlackWarGreymon. I'm a little worried. This can't be left alone. I say we check it out."

Koromon jumped up and down. "Something's always happening to our home when we're not there."

"Yeah." Gomamon, Joe's partner, agreed. "I'm sick of it. These days I can't even go swimming without worrying." Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Demi-Veemon, Poramon, and Upamon all nodded in agreement.

Izzy continued. "Well, there were three places I picked the warps from. So, I suggest we split into three different groups."

"I'll take Sora and Cody." Tai announced. There were things he wanted to discuss with Sora and at the same time he needed someone with a D-3 on his team.

"I'll take Ken and Joe." Davis said. Davis had his own game plan now that he could DNA digivolve again. He at least had a mega level digimon on his side. Joe was a random choice.

"I'll take Yolei and Matt." Izzy said, taking the left-overs.

"So, we're heading back to the digital world with no idea what we'll find." Tai said with a slight grin on his face. He must've missed the excitement of the unknown.

End Chapter 12

--

Hahahahaha. A stepping stone chapter. Hey it was necessary so that the next episode could overflow ya know? Hahahahahaha. Kurama fans will get a treat next chapter.

Who will TK choose? Even I don't know.

Will this be a Takari or a Daikari? Ha I don't know yet.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The digidestined finally get some action soon.


	13. Reasons

Thanks for all the reviews.

TheViolentTomboy- Davis and TK? lol.

AnimeCheetah- Almost solved the 'who will kiss TK' question.

Angel61991- Yeah. Too bad they weren't so open with their feelings like Davis is.

SuperMegaGirl- Sorry it wasn't a quick update. But hey it's here now! Enjoy

Ben/Peter- Oy vey. Who do I know that would use Spiderman references and call YuYuHakusho YuYu.

YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files

**Chapter 13: Reasons**

In the demon world, the giant S-class demon stood beside the ancient demon Surt. Surt spoke to the demon in its ancient language.

"Yes. I can speak the language of Man." The S-class demon replied. Surt spoke again in its ancient language.

The giant demon was taken aback by this. "I understand." The giant S-Class demon closed its eyes. In one swift move a beam of black fire tore through the giant demon's body. When the fire of darkness disappeared, a black sphere remained. It was roughly twice the size as the spheres from the previous demons.

Surt absorbed the sphere into his body. In a violent twitch his body began to radiate with darkness.

**"Thank you. My son."** Surt said as his cocoon of evolution surrounded his body.

--

In Spirit World, a demon was being pursued. He was making a break for it. He'd been in jail too long. Two members of the Spirit Defense Forces B Squad were his pursuers.

_'Dammit. This building is too confusing. I'm lost. Dead end.'_ The demon was finally cornered. He stared at the wall in front of him in anger. _'I don't care. I'll annihilate this wall. I must complete my mission.'_

Shiro and Seiji both pointed their hands at the demon. Blue spirit energy began to gather in each hand, letting off a faint blue glow.

"Now Rando. You are cornered. There is no escape!" Shiro announced.

"Yes, we have led you here. You cannot run!" Seiji said, backing Shiro up.

Rando began chuckling. "Who led who here?"

"Ha." Shiro grinned. "Even if you led us here, you are no match for us."

"Wishful thinking," Rando began, "But wishes don't come true." Rando twirled around to face his foes for the first time.

"You were defeated by the spirit detective, before his power even became noticeable. What does that make you?" Shiro mocked, smug.

"You decide, but if I were you I'd say something along the lines of a god. That way you could find some solace when I kill you." Rando smirked, showing that somehow he had command over the situation.

"Kill him." Shiro said, letting his anger get the best of him. They both wasted no time in firing blasts of spirit energy. A wall of fire erupted in front of Rando, blocking the blasts like they were nothing. Seiji's eyes widened in realization before he halted his attack.

"Shiro. It's not working." Seiji said. Shiro must not have been aware of that, but now that he was informed he stopped.

"Interesting improvement," Shiro grinned, amused. "How do you get stronger from your jail cell? Better yet how did you get stronger without anyone noticing?"

"Why don't you," Rando issued the 'bring it on', movement with his hands, "make me tell you?"

Shiro growled. "Don't take the Spirit Defense Force lightly."

"Don't get angry Shiro. Stay calm or he'll read you like a book." Seiji said. Shiro grinned before levitating in the air.

"An advantage that no technique you have can overcome." Shiro said, proudly.

"And what would you like to do with this so called advantage?" Rando asked, unimpressed. Shiro's hands began glowing with fierce blue spirit energy. In one grand light show, four beams of blue slammed into a diamond formation, surrounding Rando. "You call that aim?" Rando mocked. From the four points of collision rose four silver towers with pointed tips. Rando looked at each one. Even he had never seen a technique quite like this one before.

"And now," Shiro said, "I claim another victory." Rando was at a loss for words. So he decided to let his actions do the talking for him. Fireballs covered in black flame were summoned into his hands.

"A revised version of an old favorite!" Rando said as he tossed the fireball at Shiro. The silver towers created a blue field that acted like a diamond cage. The black fireball fizzled out the moment it hit the top of the cage.

"What?" Shiro asked. "Were you trying to attack me?" Shiro laughed. Shiro snapped his fingers. The tips of the towers began cackling with electricity. The electricity aimed itself at Rando and launched full force. Rando instantly put up his fire barrier but the electricity ripped through it like it wasn't even there.

"Impossible!" Rando exclaimed as the electricity slammed into his body. Every nerve in his body ached and stung. Soon the attack was ceased.

"Now do you see?" Shiro asked. "This fight was pointless." Rando was shaking with rage. He would not allow himself to be beaten twice.

Rando suddenly calmed down and smiled. "On the contrary, I believe this fight has meaning." Rando's eyes began changing color, from red to yellow.

"It's the sign of Surt. Has he been sired into Surt's folds!" Seiji asked.

A black aura surrounded Rando. **"I will kill you both!"** Rando shouted. His aura suddenly expanded until it pressed against the walls of the cage. Shiro's smirk showed his confidence.

"My attack has never been beaten." Shiro said. That's when a crack formed on one of his towers. Shiro's eyes widened. For the first time since the fight started he was speechless.

Seiji's eyes narrowed. _'How could he have been sired by Surt? It's not possible. Not from his jail cell. Unless..'_ Seiji's eyes widened at what he'd just figured out.

Rando's demon energy continued to rise, making Rando's red hair rise as well. Finally all four of Shiro's towers began to crumble. The barrier it formed disappeared. Rando's energy was now free, shooting out in all directions. Shiro and Seiji stared, wide eyed, as the energy engulfed all three of them.

Rando retracted his energy.

**"Now where was I?"** Rando asked. He saw Shiro slowly getting back to his feet. Seiji hadn't been fazed by the energy at all. **"Ah yes. Killing you."** Rando clenched his left fist preparing for an attack. Suddenly he felt a power from behind him that seemed to weigh him down.

_'What was that? Where's it coming from?'_ Rando thought as he turned around. He completely forgot about the presence of Shiro and Seiji, all he could see was the dark path he had come from earlier, but it somehow seemed corrupted. It looked wavy as if there was a visible heat wave.

"Who's out there?" Rando shouted.

"Asura." Shiro said, finally speaking again. "Hisenergy is unmistakable."

A ray of red shot through Rando's back erupting through his chest. Rando looked down in with open eyes before falling to his knees, then finally on his face. His eyes stayed open in shock but he was unconscious.

A man arrived on the scene. The only facial feature noticeable was a scar.

--

Kurama felt it. From inside Youko was trying to break free and gain control. He had never been this overwhelming before.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genkai were trekking through spirit world on Koenma's orders. They were to find Kari and protect her more or less. Botan was busy assisting TK in his trials, which was inconvenient because the five did not know their way around spirit world. The five had made it to a branch in the path, two separate hallways. It was obvious to go left since their awareness seemed to pinpoint Kari in that direction.

"I'm sorry." Kurama said. "But this is where we must part ways."

"Whaddaya mean part ways!" Yusuke demanded. "What could possibly be over there?"

"I am sorry to say that that is my business." Kurama said politely. Kurama bowed to the others before heading to the right path. Kurama then stopped. "And no one is to follow me." Kurama continued down the path.

"That's not like Kurama." Kuwabara said.

_'Even I haven't seen him like this before.'_ Hiei thought.

--

Kari was standing in front of Meioh in a dark room lit only by candles, wearing her spirit defense force uniform.

_'This is stupid. How did I become part of this? Will I ever be able to go back to a normal life?'_ Kari thought.

Meioh grinned. "I'm sure you will be able to, once your purpose has been fulfilled." Kari narrowed her eyes to Meioh. "Yes. Your assumption is correct. I can read minds."

"That's nice." Kari said, very irritated. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Supposed to do?" Meioh said calmly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean. Why am I part of this Defense Force?"

"Meioh." Seiji stepped into view. Meioh closed her eyes.

_'Is she reading his mind?'_ Kari thought.

"Kari, you may take your leave. We will talk later." Meioh said. Kari nodded before slowly walking away. As she passed the door she glided to the left and placed her back against the wall.

_'Something's going to happen. Maybe if I listen carefully I can somehow gain control of this situation.'_ Kari was convincing herself, but in truth the reason behind this action was purely instinct.

"What is it you want, Seiji?" Meioh asked.

"On my recent assignment with Shiro, we met face to face with the human hunter Rando. His power exceeded both Shiro and myself." Seiji said.

"I see."

"But that shouldn't be possible. Just one year ago he fought Yusuke Urameshi with a lower C class ranking," Seiji closed his eyes. "And I have come to believe that-" Seiji opened his eyes. "you have something to do with this."

Meioh's gaze pierced into Seiji. "My, my. What an accusation."

"And I have motive to this theory. One week prior to Rando's breakout, you visited him in his jail cell."

Meioh grinned. "How would you know such a thing?"

Seiji's eyes began emitting a blue glow. "As you know. I see all."

"There are things that should not be seen." Meioh said as her body began emitting a black aura.

Kari's heart skipped. She did not want to be seen, especially now that she was feeling the power coming from Meioh.

Meioh halted her aura. _'It seems someone has been eavesdropping.'_ Meioh grinned as she realized Kari was silently moving from that position. Her gaze returned to Seiji.

--

TK, Patamon, and Botan were all floating in the air in the human world.

"So when I'm a spirit, what exactly can I do again?" TK asked.

"You can possess those that are unconscious. You can also enter the dreams of people who are close to you." Botan said. TK floated over to Matt's house.

Looking through the window, he realized Matt wasn't home. "Aww come on. Where could he be? Oh maybe band practice."

Patamon was smiling. It really eased his heart knowing that TK was going to be okay. Not to mention he was experiencing something he believed know other digimon had ever experienced.

Botan calmly relaxed on her oar. "This is what I'm gonna call my vacation."

--

Tai, Cody, Sora and their respective partners had arrived in the digital world. The digimon breathed in the air and exhaled slowly.

"Missed this place, eh Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Agumon said as he began sniffing. His eyes suddenly became alert, as did Biyomon's and Armadillomon's.

"Nice to see you again, digidestined." A voice called out to them.

"I recognize that voice." Cody said. "Oikawa!"

"Perceptive as always, Cody." A ghostly figure of Oikawa appeared before them.

"Was it you who created the warp here?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I wanted to get your attention." Oikawa replied.

"Is something happening?" Tai asked. He could already tell where this conversation was going.

"Yes," Oikawa said. "The entities known as Ebonwumon, Zhuiqaoimon, and Baihumon have been located."

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"They are the remaining guardian digimon that were sealed up by the dark masters." Oikawa informed. "They must be awakened so that this threat can be matched."

"What threat?" Tai asked.

"Time is short. I will implant the coordinates of the guardians into your digivices." Oikawa said. Tai looked at his digivice and sure enough three new dots appeared on the screen. "And now I must take my leave."

"Wait Oikawa." Cody said. "How- how are you able to-"

"Remain in the world of the living?" Oikawa finished for him. Cody nodded. "I gave my life force to the digital world and it resulted in a bonding. That is all. Nothing more, nothing less." Oikawa faded into from their vision.

"Oikawa gave his life for the digital world. The very world he'd wanted to visit since he was a child. The world that was almost destroyed because of his ambition. Now he is one with the world he wanted to visit so much." Cody looked into the sky. "I am happy for you, Oikawa."

--

Matt, Izzy, Yolei, and their respective partners had found themselves in front of a castle.

"This is Myotismon's castle." Izzy said.

"But how is that possible? When I was WereGarurumon I completely destroyed this place." Gabumon said.

"Well obviously someone rebuilt it." Yolei said.

"Yes, but who?" A voice called from behind them. Hawkmon was startled. Tentomon looked around confused, because there was no one there. Oikawa appeared.

"Oikawa." Yolei said.

"Yes. In the flesh. Well, sort of. As you can see, I am connected to the digital world." Oikawa said. "As such I am able to oversee all that happens in this world, but lately I have found various spots where my vision is blind. I cannot see inside this castle."

"So you want us to investigate it for you." Izzy said. "And I am willing to bet you created the warp that lured us here."

"Yes. You are indeed the wisest among the digidestined."

"But one thing is bugging me. How come you created three warps?" Izzy asked.

"Three warps? I only created two." Oikawa said.

--

Davis was blinking. "Okay I thought I knew the rules of the digital world." Ken and Joe shrugged. "Look. I thought that after the original digidestined defeated Apocalymon that the time difference went back to normal."

Joe nodded. "Yeah that's right Davis."

"Well then." Davis said as he looked at his surroundings, an endless desert with a black sky. "How come in the real world it was midday and here it's night!"

"Maybe it took us all day to go through that portal Davish!" Veemon said.

In the night sky shrouded in darkness was none other than Daemon.** "Heh heh heh. Flies soon to be trapped in my web."**

--

The Spirit World Sanctuary. It was like a courtyard, said to be the most beautiful area in the Spirit World. It extended for one square mile. A river separated the sanctuary into two halves. The sky was blue with only a couple clouds in the air. The grass seemed perfectly trimmed and was by far the greenest grass in this world. It was a paradise.

Shiro would come to this sanctuary to recollect himself. It was always a place he could relax after a chaotic day.

Sure enough, Shiro stood in the center of this sanctuary, but for some reason his body was shaking. His face was pale and his eyes were wide open.

"No." He muttered, not even aware of telling his body to do such a thing. In front of him was Seiji. Or at least it appeared to be Seiji. The body was mauled: his skin was burned, his eyes stared lifelessly into the sky, his ribs had burst from his body like a blooming flower, and he was in a puddle of his own blood. Shiro couldn't bear it.

All at once his emotions gathered into his mouth. **"Seiji!"** His voice echoed throughout the sanctuary. After expressing what he felt he came back down to reality. He saw that there was a name written in Seiji's blood. "Yusuke."

--

"Can you believe that Kurama? Just ditching us like that." Yusuke said.

"He had his reasons." Hiei said with his hands in his pockets.

"Besides. We have more pressing matters." Genkai said. Yusuke shrugged until he sensed it. A power that made sweat run down Yusuke's back. Yusuke smirked. The group of four had come to the entrance of the Spirit World Sanctuary.

Kuwabara was in awe. "I have never seen such a beautiful place before." Kuwabara's smile turned upside down as he saw a muscular figure with his back turned to them in front of them.

"We meet at last. Yusuke Urameshi." The figure turned around with glowing blue eyes.

Yusuke pointed at the figure and looked at Kuwabara. "See I told you! Everyone knows my name for some reason. And no one knows yours."

Kuwabara looked irritated. "Shut up. This isn't the time."

Yusuke sweat dropped. "Fine." Yusuke sighed then took a deep breath and looked at the muscular man in front of him. "You have a name?"

"My name is Shiro." Shiro said, clenching his fist so tight that blood began to drip. "Fourth in command out of the five members of the SDF B squad."

Yusuke noticed the tears in Shiro's eyes. "Well what do you want?"

Shiro's gaze became angry. "Revenge!" Shiro moved away from the spot he was standing at to reveal a dead body on the ground. "You killed him."

Yusuke quickly responded. "I've never seen him before!"

_'And why does everyone always say I kill their brother. I killed younger Toguro. Neveros. And now I'm accused of killing this guy.'_

"Shut up! Don't lie in front of me. I know the truth. My brother was very intelligent as well as powerful. After you mauled him, he used what little strength he had to write your name down so that I could see it. So that I could avenge him!" Shiro yelled.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "You've got the wrong guy. I've been framed!"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this Spirit Detective!" Shiro's spirit energy flared up around him. Yusuke stared into his eyes and realized there was no choice.

"Kuwabara, don't even think it." Yusuke said as Kuwabara had stepped forward. "No. I'm fighting this one. He wants me and that's what he's gonna get!" Yusuke's own spirit energy flared up around his body.

"Yusuke has a knack for getting into trouble." Hiei said.

"Even if he doesn't mean to." Genkai added.

Yusuke for once was hesitant. He didn't know how to attack. He didn't even want to, but he still got into a fighting stance.

Both of their fists collided. This showed their wicked speed because the instant before, they were at least twenty meters apart. Yusuke went for an uppercut, but Shiro moved his head back letting the uppercut pass by him. Shiro countered with a punch to Yusuke's gut that caused Yusuke to soar backwards due to the force. Yusuke slammed his feet into the ground, which left a trail of dirt where grass use to be.

Yusuke began zigzagging left and right to find the best side to catch Shiro off guard. Shiro's hands began firing spirit blasts at Yusuke's whereabouts. Luckily, Yusuke's speed was too great for the blasts to catch him. Eventually Yusuke had appeared on Shiro's left side. With a coated energy fist, Yusuke swung his fist to Shiro's face. Shiro's instincts boosted his sharp shooting abilities, causing him to point his palm at the close ranged Yusuke and blast him in the stomach with a spirit blast. Yusuke was sent skidding across the grass.

"Don't let up Urameshi, you almost had him!" Kuwabara said.

--

Meioh was meditating in her dark lit room. She could sense the confrontation from afar.

_'Excellent. If Shiro is able to defeat Yusuke than I've turned a negative into a positive. Killing Seiji was an unfortunate task. But by killing him I've manipulated Shiro.'_ Sultry laughter erupted from her room.

--

Yusuke landed a solid, spirit-coated fist to Shiro's stomach. This opened up Yusuke's opponent and allowed Yusuke to land ten more consecutive hits. Yusuke followed up with a roundhouse kick which connected to Shiro's chin.

"The fight's over." Yusuke announced.

"The fight will never be over unless you are in two pieces." Shiro replied. Shiro took to the sky, showing off his ability to fly.

"You can fly!" Yusuke's jaw dropped. Shiro smirked slightly, showing he was happy with Yusuke's reaction. Shiro quickly gathered spirit energy and once again fired off that light show. Yusuke was poised to dodge but then he realized the aim was off.

_'No. This doesn't feel right. I know he's blinded by anger. But he can't be that blind.'_ Yusuke's instincts told him to move. Yusuke gathered energy into his fist again. Yusuke crouched, then jumped with all his strength heading toward Shiro. Shiro grinned. The four towers rose in a square formation immediately casting their cage. Yusuke's momentum completely stopped as he slammed into the cage's surface full force.

"Well that smartens." Genkai said.

Yusuke hit the ground hard holding his head with a passion. "Ah! Ah!" Yusuke yelled.

"He's making a joke out of this fight." Hiei said with an annoyed look on his face. "An insult to any warrior."

Shiro's eyes narrowed. As if on cue, the tips of the towers began launching waves of electricity at Yusuke. Yusuke braced himself for the shock. Yusuke grunted to hold back from screaming. The pain was overbearing and he could barely keep his eyes open. Finally the attack stopped.

"Before I kill you." Shiro said. "I want you to admit what you've done."

"I told you! I didn't kill him!" Yusuke said, pointing his finger at Shiro. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back." Spirit energy began gathering into Yusuke's index finger.

**"Spirit Gun!"** The concentrated blast of spirit energy slammed into the roof of the cage with extreme prejudice.

"Idiot!" Genkai bellowed.

"What's the problem?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just think what would happen if Yusuke's attack doesn't break through the barrier." Genkai said.

"Hmmmm. Well Yusuke's spirit energy sure is explosive. I'm guessing that-" Kuwabara blinked. "What an idiot!"

The two powers continued to meet.

"This has to work." Yusuke said. "Aww crap, it's reached its limit." The spirit gun blast detonated engulfing the entire cage and Yusuke with it.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out.

"Don't worry. That brain dead idiot won't go down by his own attack. He'd never let himself be humiliated." Genkai said.

"Tch. Still. A fool's a fool." Hiei said.

When the explosion settled, Yusuke was laid out on the floor. Yusuke was grunting as he stood back up.

"Admit it! Admit what you've done!" Shiro demanded.

"Will you shut up with that?" Yusuke said as he dusted himself off. "This cage of yours is annoying. But I guess I'll give you your props. It's a great technique." Shiro just stared at Yusuke, not knowing what the detective was up to. "Call me traditional, but I wasn't expecting to break the spirit cuffs so early. I was really expecting to break them when I fought the leader of you guys." Yusuke scratched his head. His smirk turned into a serious expression.

Yusuke began concentrating his energy. The golden spirit cuffs became visible. They were like handcuffs strapped to both his arms and also his legs.

**"Arios!"** Yusuke called out. The spirit cuffs snapped. His spirit energy flared out of control immediately slamming into the cage. Shiro narrowed his eyes. He knew how this would end up, hell it already happened to him recently with Rando. The cage began to form cracks. The pillars began to crumble. Yusuke's spirit energy shattered the barrier and grew into the form of a phoenix.

Kuwabara watched in awe, until he sensed it, a trace of demon energy. 'What . . . was that?' Kuwabara thought to himself.

The spirit energy, in the form of a phoenix, settled on top of Yusuke, giving all its power to Yusuke. "And now, for round two!" Yusuke said.

Shiro slowly descended to the ground. "I have some reserves myself." Shiro's body began bulking. His muscles grew half an inch, each. His height shot up two more inches. "Witness, Shiro of the Spirit Defense Force's B Squad's full power!"

Yusuke stared with a blank expression on his face._ 'Just what's this guy's story. He's not a demon but his power's greater than that of Toguro, Neveros, and even Thestalos. Just who are you Shiro?'_ Yusuke thought.

"Looks like the mission will have to rely on us boys." Genkai said. "After this one Yusuke's gonna be exhausted."

"Enough waiting! Let's go!" Yusuke challenged as he charged forward at Shiro.

"Vengeance will be mine!" Shiro said as he charged forward at Yusuke.

The two warriors collided once again. Yusuke charged energy into his fists and threw a volley of punches Shiro's way. Shiro was hit by each one. Yusuke put as much force as he could into his last punch which connected to Shiro's cheek and sent him flying back and crashing into the ground. Shiro ignored the pain as he got up. His face was bruised, showing that he had indeed suffered damage. Shiro gathered spirit energy into his hands and began firing spirit blasts at Yusuke.

**"Shot Gun!"** Yusuke decided to counter with his own barrage of spirit blasts. The opposing attacks collided with each other setting off explosions like it was a war zone.

Shiro grew bored of this stalemate and halted his attack. Shiro charged forward as Yusuke's blast erupted on him and around him. He once again ignored the pain as he closed in on Yusuke.

"What the!" Yusuke called out as Shiro bulldozed him with his shoulder. Yusuke stayed connected to his shoulder as Shiro began to take flight. Yusuke tried to shake himself off of Shiro's shoulders but to no avail. Shiro u-turned and headed for a crash course with the ground, Yusuke first.

"Urameshi! Get away from him!" Kuwabara coached.

Even in this situation Yusuke found time to talk back to Kuwabara. "Will you shut up! Stop telling me how to fight!" Yusuke balled his fists together and slammed them into the back of Shiro. Shiro once again ignored the pain as he reached the ground. The sound made by the slam resembled the sound a grenade makes when it explodes.

Genkai and Hiei both watched on with interest. Kuwabara however, watched on with fear.

"Urameshi!"

When the smoke cleared only Shiro stood.

"The deed is done. My brother has been avenged." Shiro announced.

"Funny thing about me," Yusuke said as he stood. "I don't ever stay down! **EVER!**" Yusuke said with a blood-soaked mouth. Yusuke spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. "Before we continue beating the hell out of each other. I want to know something."

Shiro grunted. "Like what? How I felt when I saw my lifeless brother!"

"No, stupid. I want to know how you became a part of the Spirit Defense Force. My sources told me that the B squad is basically a gang of criminals, escaping prosecution by doing chores for King Yama."

Shiro answered by attacking Yusuke. He swung his fists so fast that they became blurs. Yusuke expertly dodged each punch.

"Sorry to break this to you. But that's really not how you answer a question!" Yusuke ducked under the punch and saw an opening. He landed a powerful hit to Shiro's stomach. Shiro gritted his teeth before clutching his stomach. He finally had succumbed to the pain.

Tears began running down from Shiro's eyes, but not from pain.

_'I have to kill Yusuke. I have to avenge my brother. It's my fault he died! If I was there.'_ Shiro thought.

**"If I was there!"** Shiro cried out. **"I could've protected my brother!"** Shiro's hands glowed with spirit energy once again. This time however he was using all the energy he had in his being.

"The finale." Yusuke said as he smirked. "Then I'll use this!" Yusuke pointed his index finger at Shiro.

**"This is for you, Seiji!"** From Shiro's hands came a ball of energy that slowly moved toward Yusuke.

**"Spirit Gun!"** From Yusuke's index finger came an identical blast in both color and size.

The two attacks collided with each other. Shiro grinned. Yusuke grunted. Shiro grunted. Yusuke grinned. Finally one of the attacks broke through, destroying the other. It headed for its target.

Shiro gasped before he was washed away in Yusuke's spirit gun. A bright blue light overtook the scenery in the spirit world sanctuary.

As the light died down, Yusuke walked over to the fallen Shiro.

"I didn't kill your brother." Yusuke said solemnly. Shiro could see the truth in Yusuke's eyes.

"I believe," Shiro said weakly, "you wanted to know how I became involved with the spirit defense force."

Genkai, Kuwabara, and Hiei were now standing behind Yusuke who was leaning over Shiro.

"Yes. Tell us." Yusuke said.

"It happened nine years ago."

--

_"I was but a human. With my little brother Shiro. We had strong spiritual awareness and demons were drawn to us like magnets."_

A younger version of Seiji and Shiro were pointing their hands at a group of demons. They fired their signature spirit blasts to lay waste to the demons.

_"And one night a demon like no other was drawn to us."_

Seiji and Shiro fired their spirit blasts at a massive demon. A demon that resembled-

_"We had come face to face with 'Surt'."_

The two boys were running away in fear.

_"We thought we lost him. We thought we'd gotten away. But no."_

The two boys were in front of a house. As they approached it, a ball of black fire slammed into it, destroying it in one swoop.

_"He followed us. And killed our parents. I thought that we were going to die next."_

Shiro was standing in front of Seiji protectively.

_"But the demon left. And we were knocked out."_

Shiro comes to in the spirit world. He was with his brother in front of King Yama.

_"We were accused of awakening that demon. And sentenced to hell."_

Meioh steps forward and reasons with King Yama.

_"Until the leader of the B squad stepped forward. She asked King Yama to be lenient and soon enough we were assigned to the B Squad."_

--

Shiro coughed. "And that's how it happened."

"You didn't awaken the demon did you?" Yusuke asked.

"No. We didn't." Shiro said.

Yusuke stood back up. "Thanks for the information. You said there are five of you in the B squad right?"

"Yes. Meioh is the leader. Asura is second in command. Seiji was the third. I was fourth in command. And Hikari, our newest member, was the final one." Shiro coughed again. "Can I ask something of you Spirit Detective?"

"Sure." Yusuke said.

"Can you place me next to my brother?" Shiro asked.

Yusuke nodded as he picked up Shiro onto his shoulders like he was giving him a piggy back right. He trudged over to Seiji and laid Shiro down next to him.

"Thanks. You're a good man Yusuke Urameshi." Shiro said. Yusuke smirked before nodding to Genkai and the others.

The four headed out of the spirit sanctuary.

Yusuke turned around. "And don't worry. I'll find the bastard who did this to your brother."

--

Kurama was slowly reaching his goal. He could sense it.

_'Fifteen years in the making.'_ Kurama thought.

Kurama had reached a door. The door opened on its own

A voice called out. "Come in, Kurama. Come in."

Kurama took the invitation and walked in. He had entered a house. The walls were full of artifacts. A medical table was there. Other than that the house was particularly normal: it had a couch, a rocking chair, an old-fashioned clock, even a TV. But the room was dark. The only light in the room hovered above the medical table.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked. He asked this because he felt disgusted. The man in question had Rando on the medical table while he had a mini knife in his hand.

"I am interrogating him Kurama." The man said just before Rando screamed. "Now then Rando. How did you gain such strength?" The man asked Rando.

Rando was hysterical. He leaked the information for fear of his life. "The woman! Meioh! She gave them to me!"

"Now wasn't that a nice bit of information." The man said before jamming the mini knife into Rando's neck. Rando made disgusting noises as the life in his body left him.

Kurama didn't say anything. He knew of this man's cruel aspirations.

"Ah. Come Kurama. Stand into the light. I want to see just how much you changed." The man said.

"Asura." Kurama said coldly with his rose whip held tightly in his hand. Asura moved the medical table away from the light so that he could have room to step into the light. Asura was Kurama's height. He had messy red hair spiked in all directions. He had a toothpick in his mouth. His most notable feature was his scar that seemed to have blinded his left eye.

"Why such hostility? Old friends shouldn't act like this." Asura said.

"The cause of my turmoil." Kurama said. "The reason why Youko was sealed inside Suichi Minamino." Asura grinned. "Asura the man who mortally wounded Youko and caused this entire vicious circle to start."

"And who are you? You speak of the demon as Youko. You speak of the human as Suichi. So who are you?"

"That is none of your concern." Kurama said, grasping his rose whip even tighter. Asura grinned.

"You don't plan to fight me do you?" Asura asked. "I've had enough excitement for one day." Kurama found himself looking into the past.

--

**FlashBack**

_There was a knock to a door. Asura stood up from his couch._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Youko."_

_"Oh. Come in. Come in."_

_Youko Kurama walked through the door. Youko's cold eyes stared into Asura._

_"Well, well, well" Asura said. "The legendary bandit of Demon World."_

_"You know why I'm here, Asura."_

_"Ah of course. The map. The map." Asura walked over to one of his drawers and opened it. He began scavenging through his drawer as Youko watched on. Finally, after three minutes of searching, Asura pulled out a map. "Here you go." Asura tossed it over and Youko caught it._

_"This map will lead me to spirit world's most valuable vault, correct?" Youko asked._

_"Yes." Asura grinned. "It will." Youko tossed him a gold coin before making his leave_.

**End Flashback**

--

"The only thing for me to do, is kill you." Kurama said.

**End Episode 13**

--

And I have a wave of new ideas and plot twists in store. **Wish me luck! **By the way reviews always keeps my luck up.


	14. Melee

Disclaimer- Thank you for all the reviews. I don't own digimon as we all know. And I definately don't own YuYuHakusho. Get it? Got it? Good.

Corn- The OTHER White Meat- What's this a month later I update. Hahahahahaha. . .yeah slow I know. Hope ya enjoy this chapter.

TheViolentTomboy- Good luck recieved.

AnimeCheetah- Hope this classifies as 'keeping up the good work'

Angel61991- Well if I updated in a year that would be considered a long time. So lets look at a month as a soon. grins

CylonOne- Yep and oar it was.

FireyPheonix-Whoa nice ideas. You must love the makai tourney if you like those characters. Jin is my favorite of the bunch though.

YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files

**Episode 14: Melee**

In the last two hours Izzy, Tentomon, Matt, Garurumon, and Yolei had taken to the air on Aquilamon's back to enter an open space which was used as a glassless window. Inside they had gotten lost in the castles maze of stairs. After finding their way they had finally made it to a giant door. This door was guarded by stone statues that were in fact the Devidramon.

WereGarurumon was riding Aquilamon as they doubleteamed the champion level Devidramon. As the two closed in WereGarurumon leaped off of Aquilamon and onto the back of Devidramon.

"**Wolf Claw**!" With a quick swipe of his claw, Devidramon dissolved into nothing.

Kabuterimon meanwhile, was going toe to toe with another Devidramon. He expertly avoided the demon digimon's darkness claw attack, which imprinted slash marks into the wall of the castles insides. Using two of his arms, Kabuterimon gripped Devidramon's claws and restrained them. Using his other two arms, Kabuterimon proceeded to become the boxer hitting the punching bag. Devidramon was pounded by Kabuterimon's fists until the champion level proceeded to end the fight and body slammed Devidramon into the ground. Using his powerful wings Kabuterimon took into the air as much as he could without slamming into the ceiling.

"**Electro Shocker**!" Kabuterimon formed the electric ball of power and launched it into the opposing champion digimon. Devidramon howled before exploding into data particles.

"Good job team!" Yolei, Matt, and Izzy said.

Yolei pointed at the door. "Time to find out what's behind door number one!"

Matt smirked slightly. "Would you do the honors, WereGarurumon."

WereGarurumon nodded. "Sure." The ultimate level digimon jumped in front of the door. He placed both his hands against the door. He braced his legs against the ground. In one swift movement he pushed with all his might. The door didn't budge. That didn't stop WereGarurumon from continuing, however.

"Keep it up, WereGarurumon." Matt said. WereGarurumon's legs were denting the ground from the force. Eventually the ground itself cracked from the pressure. WereGarurumon didn't stop, but instead redoubled his efforts while grunting out loud.

WereGarurumon suddenly stopped. "That's not the way to go."

"After careful analysis, I've concluded that the best way to open this door is by," Izzy said. His face showed a smile. "blowing it down."

Kabuterimon knew what to do. "**Electro Shocker**!" WereGarurumon backflipped away from the door as the electric ball slammed into it. The ball exploded. When the smoke cleared, the door was revealed to be still standing.

WereGarurumon charged at the door while his claws radiated with red energy. "Wolf Claw!" Matt's partner swung his right claw with as much force as he could, letting it collide with the door. The energy from his claw fizzled in all directions from the door.

"It's about to give way. Aquilamon help him out." Yolei said.

"**Grand Horn**!" Aquilamon's twin horns began glowing red as he slammed them into the door as well. The door began to bend in the opposite direction.

"Almost there. Kabuterimon!"

"Got it." Kabuterimon began flying at the door full speed. The best way to get this door open was not with special attacks, but with weight. No sooner than when Kabuterimon connected with the door did the door finally give way, being launched away like a rocket.

Yolei put up the victory sign. "Perfecto!"

The three digivolved digimon reverted back into their rookie forms.

The six headed into the next room. The room beyond the door was a dungeon. There were chains laid on the ground as well as prison cells leading into a straight line.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out the secret to this castle." Izzy said. Gabumon's fur was standing on end.

"What is it Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. But something is down there." Gabumon said.

The six headed down the path seeing a faint glow in the distance. They finally stopped, gasping.

"Who is that?" Yolei asked.

Chained to the wall was an unconscious woman. The woman looked identical to one other woman, Meioh.

--

Kurama and Asura were staring at each other. They had been like this for the past five minutes. Asura finally blinked.

"Hahahaha." Asura laughed. "Come on. There's something you need to see." Asura lead the way up his stairs.

Kurama followed, wordlessly. His senses were tugging at him. The demon inside of him, Youko, was trying to break free. He had never been this strong before. What was the reason?

Asura now stood in front of a door. "Behind here. You will see." Asura opened the door. Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief. He took a step back.

In front of him was none other than. . .

Youko.

--

Flashback

_It was all a trap. King Yama's guards were guarding the vault and knew of his coming. He was set up. Youko had walked right into it. Now he just needed revenge. Now he needed to find the man who had set him up. Where was Asura? _

_Youko had arrived in front of Asura's house. How could he be so careless? How could he be put into this situation? It was the same as what he did to Yomi all those years ago. This shouldn't happen to him. He was Youko._

_The door to Asura's house swung open. Darts shot from the open door embedding themselves into Youko's chest. Youko instantly awoken a death plant. It's roots wrapped around his arm. _

_He suddenly felt a cutting force. The death plant fell in two pieces. Asura stood at the door with a small cage in his hand. Youko didn't notice but three read rays had shot into his chest. Blood leaked from his mouth. It was all happening so fast. Youko blacked out. _

_Youko was in his fox form, running. Running away from Asura. Asura gave chase. Youko was desperate. He had to get away. A hole appearing in front of him. How did it get there? It didn't matter, Youko's soul escaped through it. A soul is a fragile thing. In only one day it will break apart. He needed a body, something to possess. There's a pregnant woman. _

_Perfect._

End Flashback

--

"Youko had left his body to escape me. Naturally I kept the body as a trophy of sorts." Asura said, referring to the Youko Kurama behind glass.

Kurama's face contorted in rage. His hair became silver. His eyes became yellow. Youko had taken over. Asura merely grinned. "Well, well. What do we have here? Youko?"

"Asura." Youko Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Why did you betray me?"

Asura quirked an eyebrow. "Why you ask? For the money of course. You as a thief had quite the bounty on your head."

Back downstairs, carnivorous plants slowly began to rise.

"Foolish." Youko Kurama said.

"Yeah. I know. When I finally got the money, from the leader of the defense force, I just didn't want it anymore." Asura said.

Youko Kurama's yellow eyes began emitting an eerie yellow glow.

"My interest in money had left. My interest in the world as a whole began to grow. I wanted to know how you got away. How did you become a soul to escape." Asura said. "I am now a scientist, studying the mysteries of the world, like how young Rando aquired his new power. So I ask you, how is it that you are there as Youko, while your body is here as Youko?"

"You were a fool. Your curiosity caused you to drop your guard for me to escape. Because of my escape I have prepared for fifteen long years for this reunion of sorts." Youko Kurama said.

Asura grinned. "My research will have a breakthrough, once I begin experimenting on you!" Asura's spirit energy overflowed. Youko Kurama's demon energy did the same. Their power couldn't be contained within the house; the energy broke through the ceiling. The floor cracked from the pressure as three death plants shot from the room below. The floor caved in from this turn of events.

Asura manuevered away from the plants, barely avoiding their sharp teeth. Youko Kurama meanwihle had found himself riding atop one of his death plants. Asura ducked to avoid a death plant that had attempted to bite his head off. The saliva form the plants mouth dripped to the ground revealing itself to work like acid.

Asura positioned himself in between two death plants, none of which were the one that Youko Kurama was riding. The two plants each raced forward to bite Asura's head off. Asura jumped at the last minute letting the two collide. From Asura's eyes shot the all to familiar red rays of energy. The Death Plant moved to the left, followed by the right. Youko Kurama was telepathically giving it commands.

Asura had his back to the wall as the death plant opened its mouth. Asura jumped, but didn't move at all. He looked to his feet to see vines had wrapped themselves around his legs. Asura was bound. The best he could do was tilt his body slightly to the left. That caused the death plant to miss Asura's neck but bite into his right arm.

"By letting me live, you sealed your own fate." Youko Kurama said. "Regret it. Regret to your hearts content."

Asura focused his site on the death plants root. From his eyes came twin rays of red hwich pierced right through the roots. The death plant lost life instantly and collapsed to the floor, Youko still stood atop the creature. Asura's spirit energy began to overwhelm the entire house. Youko Kurama shielded his eyes from the power. The house couldn't hold it in and finally collapsed. The death plants as well as the vines had been vaporized.

"Now do you see Youko? You never stood a chance against me." Asura said. Youko knew it as well. Asura's power far exceeded his own. Strategy was the only way he could go.

'_He's very cocky_.' Youko Kurama thought to himself.

"I don't mind the destruction of my house. With you as my experiment I will understand things I couldn't even fathom before." Asura was monologuing.

'_His right shoulder's wounded. He'll be slower on that side_.'

"Now, to continue." Asura said as his eyes began to let loose the red rays of death. Youko Kurama dodged with impressive speed and technique. This included even mid air dodges. Youko landed back on the ground. Youko slammed his hand into the ground letting loose the depths of his demon energy.

The ground itself began to shake. A tree branch sprouted from the ground. Following it up was the tree itself. A giant tree which had overtaken the battle field. The branches themselves were pointed and ready to pierce Asura to death. The branches moved in. Asura began repeatedly firing his red rays shattering, piercing, and discintegrating the branches one at a time. When one finally pierced his right shoulder. He used this as another excuse to let out his spirit energy again. From his body came blue light that washed over the entire tree. In a flash, Youko Kurama's tree was gone.

A gash suddenly appeared in Asura's chest. Rose whip, it had to be. Asura glanced left and right, having lost Youko's wherabouts after unleashing his power. A symbol that resembled the sun appeared on Asura's forehead.

"**Spirit Seal**!"

The symbol from Asura's forehead appeared in a version a hundred times larger on the ground. A circle surrounded the symbol, making it look like a magic circle, which was the entire battlefield. Spirit energy rose from the ground within the circle. Everything in the immediate area was overwhelmed by the spirit energy. Youko Kurama was above Asura holding his rose whip tightly. He crossed his arms as the spirit energy took him in.

Blood hit the ground. Youko's arms were bleeding after blocking the attack. Youko's vision was blurred.

Asura smirked, seeing Youko's unfocused eyes. Youko smirked as well.

"With that last attack. You proved to be more powerful than I." Youko Kurama said. "However, at the same time you've sealed your fate."

"You never quit. But empty threats don't worry me." Asura said. White fog started to cover the battlefield. Black lightning began to race through the fog.

"I will be complete soon." Youko Kurama said.

"Complete?" Asura asked. From his eyes came the red ray. It fired into nothingness, missing anything and everything it aimed for.

"Yes. My fox form can only hold the smallest amount of my power. So where did the rest of it go when I became my fox form fifteen years ago? It stayed behind in my body." Another blast from Asura's eyes missed it's target. "While the smallest amount of my power grew until it was at the strength I was originally at. Now my old power, and my new power will combine into one, now that you've broken that which had bound my old body." Youko was referring to the glass barrier that had sealed Youko's original body.

Asura's eyes narrowed. His mouth curved into a grin. "This just makes me want to experiment on you even more."

"I am complete." Youko Kurama said. The fog dissappeared leaving only Youko. Youko's body emitted a black aura. A rose whip formed in Youko's hand. The rose whip was now charged with black electricty.

Having spotted Youko, Asura fired his eye rays at full power. Youko didn't move. A leaf sprouted from the ground, charged with black electricity. The red blast collided with the leaf, resulting in a stalemate.

Youko Kurama swung his whip. Asura ducked letting it pass, but as if it had a mind of its own the whip recoiled instantly and lashed Asura's neck, drawing blood. With another swing of the whip, Asura's left shoulder was cut.

Asura gritted his teeth. "Don't get cocky." Asura's spirit energy began to erupt once more. This time however, Youko Kurama's demon energy erupted to match it. They both were doing everything within their power to remain within the perimeter.

"Fine. **Spirit Seal**!" The symbol appeared on Asura's forehead once more. The same seal appeared on the ground once again.

Youko's hand moved like a blur, as did the whip that he held in it. The whip raced its way in a straight line, heading for one part of Asura's body. His heart.

In a gruesome display of cruelty the rose whip pierced Asura's heart squirting blood from the other side of his body. Asura's eyes widened in disbelief, as he looked down at his wound.

"Fifteen years." Asura hit the ground. Youko Kurama walked away, keeping his mind silent.

Youko felt something behind him.

_'It can't be_.' Youko's power began to decrease. Youko Kurama ducked just as a rose whip had attempted to take off his head. Youko turned around. Standing in front of him was a mirror image of himself. He glanced over at Asura's body to find it still on the ground in a puddle of its own blown.

"**I will experiment on you. Nothing can stop that**!" The mirror image of Youko said, in Asura's voice. "**See another miracle has happened. I transferred my life force into your old body. How? I would like to know that myself. What have I become**?" Asura began laughing uncontrollably.

_'He's using my old body to call back the power I had taken from that body_.' Youko Kurama said. Their rose whips clashed. Round two had begun. They both were moving in sync. They both jumped into the air having their rose whips clash once again. As they both landed they realized the rose whips were entangled. At the same time they created a second rose whip for their other hand. Both whips collided, it was another stalemate.

A voice called out to Youko in the depths of his mind. It was Suichi. _'Youko. This isn't just your fight.'_

_'I will not allow him to disgrace my name by using my body.'_ Youko replied.

_'Your life is not the only one he's changed. My life as well was influenced by his actions. I deserve my revenge as well.'_ Suichi said.

_'Very well Suichi. I grant you this oppurtunity. Don't fail me.'_ Youko said.

Youko's silver hair became red once more. His yellow eyes returned to green.

"**Identify yourself**." Youko Asura commanded.

"I am just Kurama," Kurama said dropping his rose whip. "it was very unfortunate for you that you had to fight me."

"**You are no stronger than Youko. Infact I feel even less power coming from you.**" Youko Asura grinned. Kurama charged at Asura. "**Bring me back Youko! I have no interest inexperimenting onhis left overs**" Asura Kurama swung his rose whip. Kurama manuevered out of the way, matrix style. With the rose whip behind him he now had an open hit on Youko Asura and slammed his palm into his chest. Youko Asura skidded back a couple feet. Kurama ducked under the returning Rose Whip, which surprised Asura.

"You know the workings of Youko's body, not mine." Kurama said. "By the way. You are standing in a trap."

Youko Asura looked down. With his knew keen fox senses he knew something was coming. A venus flytrap type plant's mouth was open with him in the middle. It began to close. Youko Asura jumped, but his feet were caught in the mouth of the venus fly trap.

"I planted that seed the moment I arrived. And now foul demon, you are wide open." Kurama swung his rose whip at Youko Asura. It slashed his body multiple times. Youko Asura finally caught the rose whip which drew blood to his hand.

"**I can't believe this. My interest in experimenting on you is growing.**" Youko Asura said. "**Everything about you is an enigma. I must find out what makes you tick**." Youko Asura enlarged his nails to make fox style claws. He slashed the venus fly trap into pieces and landed on the ground standing in a mixture of his blood and the plants green blood.

"The fight is over Asura. Fate dealt you a bad hand."

"**No**!" Youko Asura's eyes began glowing as demon energy enveloped his body.

"You must've been given the same treatment by this Meioh character as Rando." Kurama said. "And you killed him, after confirmng this fact."

"**What do you know**!" Youko Asura said. He charged at Kurama. Kurama didn't move. Youko Asura suddenly stopped he couldn't move.

"My seed has taken root." Kurama said. Youko Asura realized when the seed was planted. It was during the palm strike to his chest. Such a simple move has done him in. "The darker the soul the more beautiful the flower."

"You surprise me Kurama. One who isn't human. One who isn't demon. I will study further." Youko Asura said weakly, just before a flower bursted from his chest. A rose bush.

Kurama began backtracking as if nothing happened. The only difference this time is, he had a smile on his face.

--

"This isn't right." TK pouted. "We've searched this entire city. No sign of anyone." The three of them consisting of Botan, TK and Patamon were floating above Tai's apartment.

Botan yawned. "Who are you trying to get to kiss you?"

"I don't know." TK sighed.

"Hey look, it's Gatomon." Patamon said. He was correct. Gatomon was sleeping in Tai's apartment.

"Hey, yeah." TK replied.

Botan tilted her head. "I wonder if you could enter a cat's dream. Well a digimon's dream. Do digimon dream?"

"You bet we do." Patamon said while flying in a circle, his version of chasing his tail. "Usually about food though."

"Well if you enter Gatomon's dream I hope you don't get eaten TK." Botan said.

"Here goes nothing." TK said, as he slowly moved throguh the window of Tai's apartment. "Psst. Hey. HEY!" TK said. "Alright so she can't hear me."

"Alright. Concentrate TK." Botan coached. "We're rooting for you over here."

TK closed his eyes and his spirit vanished into the mind of Gatomon.

_TK opened his eyes seeing fish as far as the eye can see. Gatomon sat in the center of this plateu. She was eating fish one by one. TK opened his mouth to speak. Gatomon's ears shot up as they sensed his presence. She cautiously looked up from her food._

_"TK?"_

_TK blinked confused. "So, you can see me then?"_

_"I can see you purrfectly." Gatomon said in her cat tongue._

_"Great. Now Gatomon I want to tell you something. I have a chance of coming back to life. I want you to tell the others. The only way I can come back is if someone kisses me by tommorow night." Gatomon had completely ignored him as she ate more fish. TK became irritated, turning red. "Are you even listening to me?"_

_"This is just a dream." Gatomon with a mouthful of fish._

_"Yes!" TK said angrily. He quickly calmed down. "Yes, it is a dream. But that's the only way I can talk to you. So you have to listen,"_

_"TK is too bashful to ask for a kiss." Gatomon said with her claws drawn. "Leave foul demon, you ruin the image of TK."_

_TK sighed. "Gatomon." Gatomon began charging at him with her claws extended._

_"Lightning Paw!" TK frantically moved out of the way. Gatomon doubled back and tried again._

_"Gatomon. Please listen to me." TK said. Gatomon halted her attack. TK sighed in relief. "Alrgiht look. Kari went to spirit world to make a deal for my life. My only chance of coming back to life is if someone close to me kisses me."_

_Gatomon blinked._

_"Well kisses my body. On the lips. I think they said with or without tongue." TK scratched his head. Gatomon sweatdropped. "So I want you to tell the others because I can't seem to find them."_

_"And how do I know that this is real?" Gatomon said._

_"Because you know me Gatomon."_

_Gatomon stared into TK's eyes. She then smiled. "Alright TK. I'll do whatever I can."_

_TK smiled, happily._

_"Umm TK. Can I get back to my dream now?" Gatomon asked._

_"Um yeah sure." TK said. 'Now howdo I get out of here?'_

Meanwhile, Botan and Patamon watched from the outside.

"He's been in there for a while now." Botan said.

"Hey, he's new at this." Patamon said.

--

"This is the spot." Davis said, looking at his blue D-3. "The warp is coming from here."

"Yes. He's right." Ken said, lowering his black D-3. He turned his attention to Veemon. Veemon was shaking and running a sweat.

"What is it Veemon?" Davis asked, looking at his friend. Veemon was staring right passed him with his eyes wide open. Davis turned around and his eyes widened in fear. Ken and Wormon turned around to see what could frighten the two. They began shaking with fear as well. Joe and Gomamon were the last to turn around.

"Who is that?" Joe asked, taking a step back.

"Daemon." Veemon said.

"**Hahahahaha. Good you haven't forgotten me**." Daemon chuckled. "**I told you I would be back and here I am**." Daemon's voice chilled Davis' spine to the bone.

"We beat you once. And we'll do it again!" Davis said. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"**Then I'm doing a bad job as host**." Daemon said. "**Evil Inferno**!" A blaze more powerful than that of even a volcano gathered into the palms of Daemon. He unleashed the full fury in a beam of fire the new generation of digidestined would recognize a mile away. It was so powerful that the sand under the attack instantly turned into glass and it was only fired with one hand.

**Digivolution**

_Veemon Digivolved to. . .Exveemon!_

_Wormon Digivovled to. . .Stingmon!_

_Gomamon Digivovled to. . .Ikkakumon!_

**DNA Digivolution**

_Exveemon!_

_Stingmon!_

_DNA Digivolved to. . .Paildramon!_

_Ikkakumon Digivolved to. . .Zudomon!_

_Paildramon Mega Digivolved to. . .Imperialdramon!_

_Imperialdramon Mode Changed to. . .Fighter Mode!_

**End Digivolution**

Imperialdramon created his barrier to halt the blast in it's tracks. The blast was too powerful for him,as it pushed him back with ease.

"Imperialdramon, hang on you can do it." Davis and Ken said in unison.

"He's stronger than before." Imperialdramon strained.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon rose his hammer into the air and slammed it into the ground with as much force as he could muster. From the impact formed an arrow of energy that raced it's way toward Daemon. Daemon saw the blast coming, but didn't even do so much as raise a hand to block it. The attack crashed into to him full force, letting of electric sparks from the collision. Daemon was unphased and Imperialdramon was weakening.

"C'mon Zudomon." Joe said.

Zudomon was panting. "I don't know. Azoulongmon's power isn't as reliable as the crests were."

"Well then, if special attacks won't work. It's time for brute force. Use your weight Zudomon." Joe commanded. Zudomon responded to the command instantly as he prepared to tackle Daemon. Daemon used his free hand to release a bolt of dark energy that peirced through Zudomon. Zudomon fell backwards in slow motion as he dedigivolved.

"Gomamon!" Joe ran to his fallen friend.

"That does it!" Imperialdramon slammed his feet into the sand to halt himself. He pushed forward with all his might against Daemon's blast.

"**You know it's futile. You're just an insect, just like you were the first time we met**." Daemon placed his left hand next to his right hand and unleashed the fury of two hands, instead of just one.

"Davis. Ken. Joe. Get out of here." Imperialdramon said as his transparent barrier was pierced. He was engulfed in the fire of Daemon's attack.

Daemon let out his menacing laugh as his attack finally stopped. Chibamon and Minomon hit the ground. Davis and Ken ran over to their partners, picking them up.

"Chibamon." Davis said to his fallen partner. "Chibamon, speak to me."

"Minomon." Ken said, his eyes watering.

"Davis. Ken. Get out of here now. I'm goning to get his attention." Joe said.

"What? No!" Davis replied.

"Go on and get out. I'm the oldest. I'm responsible for you two. Now go!" Joe yelled, which was so out of character for him.

"**Excuse me**." Daemon said, scaring Davis and Ken, because he was now next to them. "**But noone is leaving here**." Davis didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly fell down. His body wasn't responding. Had he been hit? Davis' head rose the slightest bit, just enough to see that Ken and Joe had fallen as well.

"Hahahahahaha." Daemon's laugh echoed in Davis' mind as he blacked out.

--

Yusuke groaned. "Dammit! We should've asked for a tour guide!"

Genkai sighed. "What have I told you about patience?"

"Ah come on old lady. I've gone through many situations without being patient. And I always come out on top!"

"I still don't sense Kari." Kuwabara said. "Maybe we're going around in circles."

"I doubt that." Hiei said.

"Still, this place is awfully deserted. There's only activity near the entrance of spirit world. It's like it gets more deserted the farther we go." Yusuke said.

Little did they know how close to Kari and Meioh they were.

--

Meioh sighed. "Shiro has been defeated. Asura has been killed. Good help is so hard to find these days." Meioh turned around to see Kari. "That is why, you shall face them." Meioh's face was only visible do to the candles.

"Listen, Meioh. I will not fight Genkai, Yusuke, or their companions. They are my friends." Kari said firmly.

A dark voice echoed. "**I've completed my half. How about you Meioh?**"

"Almost." Meioh said as her body began emitting a black aura. Kari was swallowed up by the darkness. "Yes. I've completed my half."

--

"Hey. You feel that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Genkai replied. "Kari is near."

"More like, Kari is here." Kuwabara said pointing at Kari who was standing in front of them.

"Saves us alot of trouble." Yusuke said. "Hey, Kari. C'mon let's go." Kari didn't move. "Ay, Kari!" Yusuke said, louder. Kari didn't move. "Dammit Kari! Get a move on it."

"Shut up Yusuke. It's obvious she can't hear you." Genkai said looking into Kari's black eyes.

Kari blinked. Her eyes had returned to normal. "Sorry. Let's go." Kari said, walking to the others.

--

Tai, Sora, Cody and their respective partners found themselves deep within the lush of a digital forest.

"We can't be too far from one of those guardian digimon now." Tai said holding his digivice tightly.

**End Chapter 14**

14 chapters done. Whoo. How long will this be? Hmmm. Pairings? Hmmm.

"I saw a knife cut through a can once on TV." **Exveemon**, Digimon Season 2.

_So watcha think of the chapter? _


	15. Unsealed!

Disclaimer: Okay let's take it simple. If i owned digimon and or yuyuhakusho, this wouldn't be a fanfic it would be a tv show. Hahahahahaha maybe. In other news Saw 2 is a great movie. Must see thriller/horror. Now onto ze reviews.

angel61991- erm how'ssemi-soon?

The Violent Tomboy- Thanks

Animecheetah- Hmmm digimon do count. Heh heh heh. Digimon do count.

YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files

**Episode 15: Unsealed!**

Tai, Sora, Cody, and their respective digimon had braved halfway through the dense forest of the digital world that was said to hold one of the ancient guardian digimon. They were approaching the center and getting closer to the little red dot on their digivices. Tai pushed a branch out of the way as he travelled. Sora was behind him also pushing the branch out of the way as she passed. Tai glanced back at Sora then returned his gaze ahead of him.

Tai was deep in thought. _'Life would be so much easier if I could just split myself in two and talk to myself. Ask myself questions like 'am i interested in Sora? The obvious answer is yes, but I can't act upon my feelings with Matt in the mix.' _Tai was so deep in thought he had his eyes closed.

"Uhh, Tai." Agumon said. Tai kept walking forward. "Tai." Agumon repeated. "Tai!" Tai snapped out of his trance to notice that he was sinking into the ground. Agumon tossed Tai a vine from a random tree. Tai grabbed the vine and pulled himself up.

"How could you walk into quicksand like that, Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai shrugged.

"I think we're here." Cody said.

'Now how did Cody pass us' Tai thought, but Cody was correct. In front of them layed a rock similar to the destiny stones from way back when. It was an enormous rock just slightly smaller than the trees that surrounded it. It was letting out a faint green aura.

'Who seeks to end my slumber. . .?'

"Who said that?" Tai asked.

"Telepathic rock?" Sora said.

"I think it's the rock." Agumon said.

"We do." Cody said. Tai quirked an eyebrow before he remembered that he had been asked a question.

Tai turned his attention back to the rock. "Yes. We the digidestined do."

_'Break the seal to end my slumber. . .' _

Tai glanced back at Cody. Cody had held his D-3 up, pointing it to the rock; it was the same technique he used with the second generation to unseal Azoulongmon. Tai and Sora followed in suit, pointing their own Digivices at the rock. Tai's digivice began to rumble. Sora's began shaking a second after Tai's. Cody's D-3 followed the trend. As if on cue, powerful pure white lights launched themelves from the devices. Each of the three lights slammed into the rock. On impact the faint green aura began to grow stronger.

_'The seal is broken!'_

The rock cracked. Green light escaped from the tiny cracks and began to rip its way around the structure. Soon enough the giant rock had been completely shattered letting loose the green light in a bright display.

The digidestined and digimon covered their eyes. Tai was the first to unshield his eyes when the light died out. His eyes widened in shock.

In front of him stood the overwhelming presence of the guardian digimon, Ebonwumon.

--

Yusuke and the other's had returned to the Spirit World Sanctuary. The area had recovered itself to maintain it's maximum beauty. It was as if the earlier battle with Shiro had never happened.

Standing in front of the group with his back turned to them was none other than Shiro. Shiro turned around.

"It seems you have found what you were looking for." Shiro said.

Yusuke knew he reffered to Kari. "Yeah, mission complete as they say."

"When you were gone I found out something very important." Shiro smirked slightly. "My brother is alive." Kari immediately narrowed her eyes, but the glare was gone before anyone had seen it, well almost anyone.

'What was with that look in Kari's eyes just now.' Kuwabara thought to himself.

Yusuke made a strange face. "Alive?" Yusuke was unconvinced. "Sorry to break it to you but noone could survive what had happened to him. His ribs were ripped from his very body."

"Gruesome to say the least." Genkai said.

"Yes, but it has been brought to my attention that that wasn't a body that laid there. It was like a clone, or a decoy." Shiro informed.

"It had a wretched stench." Hiei muttered.

Yusuke decided to ask the obvious question. "Where did you get this information from?"

Kurama stepped into view. "I was his informer. It turns out the body vanishes when touched by the tear of someone close to him. In other words when Shiro cried, his brothers secret was revealed."

"You hid your presence well." Hiei narrowed his eyes, had he not known of Kurama's presence?

"I came in search of you all." Kurama said.

"Where did you go?" Yusuke asked.

"My past came calling."

"Whatever the hell that means. Well we don't have the time to stand here all day." Yusuke was about to begin walking when he was halted.

"Wait." Shiro said. "I want to come with. I don't think my brother is in spirit world anymore. He probably used this decoy of his to cover his escape."

"Won't that conflict with your rules or orders?" Genkai asked.

"I'll worry about that."

--

"Another case complete Koenma." Yusuke bellowed as he entered Koenma's main chamber.

Koenma stamped a folder before he spoke. "Ah, Yusuke. Late as usual."

"I'll ignore that. Anyway, Kari is here safe and sound. I even brought one of the spirit defense force guys back with me." Koenma noticed Shiro standing in between Genkai and Hiei.

"I see."

Shiro bowed before Koenma."I want permission to enter the human world. I believe my brother has caught onto something and may need my assistance."

"A tough guy like that speaking polite." Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke.

"Yeah I know it's weird." Yusuke replied.

"Since you are under my fathers command I cannot give you full liberty in human world. The most I can give you is four days."

"You are too kind, Koenma sir." Shiro rised from his bow.

"I guess someone has to show the little squirt respect." Yusuke said under his breath. Koenma shot him a death glare.

"So, I assume Asura and the captain of the B squad, Meioh, have been defeated?" Koenma asked.

"Hey, you just said I had to bring Kari away from the B squad. And that was done."

"Asura has been taken cared of." Kurama said.

"Hmmm. I see. So Meioh has not been confronted." Koenma said sounding troubled.

"She let me go." Everyone turned there attention to Kari. "She told me I've served my current purpose."

"Koenma, is there something you are not telling us about Meioh?" Genkai asked. She'd seen people dance around a subject of great importance before.

"No. Textbook wise, she hasn't done anything wrong. But just being in the same room as her can make one feel uneasy. It's always been my belief that she has alterior motives that may go against Spirit World or even every world. But I'm just going off a feeling." Koenma informed.

Kurama recalled his fight with Asura. "Before Asura was beaten, I had found out that he was given demonic powers from Meioh."

"I see. Well the Meioh deal will have to wait. There are more pressing matters to worry about."

"Ugh. I'll take one more case before I take a long vacation, Koenma. Spill it Koenma."

"As you wish, Yusuke. The ancient demon, Surt, has apparantly absorbed the S-class demon everyone fought the other day. He is currently going under an evolution."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "How long do we have?"

"We have no information regarding this subject."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Yusuke asked.

"For now, just return home. Spirit World is desperately searching for any documents that have a clue to this demons power. We may even have to interrogate Thestalos." Koenma said. Yusuke's fist clenched. When last he fought Thestalos he had his ass handed to him. If only Thestalos could see him now.

"Great. We finally get some R&R."

--

Davis opened his eyes. He was in a cell. His eyes showed confusion, but it was quickly erased as he remembered what happened. Daemon.

"Where's Joe and Ken." As if on cue he heard Ken's scream. Davis ran to the bars of the cell and yelled. "Ken!" Ken's scream was heard again before it was suddenly silenced. Davis looked around the cell for any hint of Veemon's whereabouts.

**"Bring in the next human." **Davis heard Daemon's voice well. Footsteps began to come closer and closer to Davis until finally he saw Ken and Joe.

"Ken! Joe!" Ken held up a key and unlocked the cell. The bars shot up to free Davis. Joe walked over to Davis and grabbed him by his shoulders. "What're you doing? Let me go!" Davis writhed as much as he could, but it was no use against the older digidestined. Joe slowly brought the struggling Davis out of the cell and continued down a dark hallway. Davis caught a glimpse of Ken's eyes which were completely black.

_'He must be possessed. Then that must mean. . .i'm next.' _

Daemon awaited them. As the three digidestined arrived in the backroom, Davis noticed Veemon, Wormon, and Gomamon watching from the sidelines with sinister smirks across their faces.

"Let my friends go or you'll be sorry!" Davis commanded.

**"Heh heh heh. Oh guess what, you've convinced me, I'll let them go." **Daemon said. **"Is that what you wanted to hear? Hahahahaha. It's not gonna happen kid." **

Ten seconds later, Davis' screams echoed throughout the area.

--

Ebonwumon was more or less, a two headed turtle with a giant tree on his back.He had twelve digicores around his body. He was huge and he emitted an green glow.

**"That was the best sleep I've had in years." **The head on the left said in a sage like voice.

"Well where are the dark masters?" The head on the right asked.

"The dark masters have been defeated." Tai said.

"Oikawa asked us to break the seal on all the guardians." Agumon continued.

"Yeah, and Azoulongmon has already been unsealed." Cody added.

**"Oh. Good to hear my good friend Azoulongmon is still kicking." **The head on the left said.

"That's our good friend." The head on the right replied.

"Yeah. We still have two more guardians to find." Sora said.

**"Oh, Baihumon." **The left head said.

"And Zhuqiaomon." The right head finished.

**"We can help you there!" **The two heads said in unison. The digidestined and partner digimon waited for them to continue. **"Yes. Just let us pinpoint their location. We can teleport you to the nearest one." **Both heads closed their eyes. The others waited patiently for two minutes.

"Uhhh do you think they're asleep?" Armadillomon asked.

"Umm anyone home?" Tai asked. Snoring was heard. Tai sweatdropped. "Agumon if you will."

"Got it. Pepper Breath!" From Agumon's mouth shot his signature fire attack. It slammed into the left head and the encore fireball slammed into the right head. They instantly woke up.

**"Ah. Sorry about that." **The left head said.

"Well Zhuqiaomon is the nearest one. He is sealed in the volcano of scurge." The right head said.

"Is that far?"

**"Well, not if we do this." **The entire area was engulfed in a bright green light. The digidestined felt like they were in a dryer, being thrown left and right.

**"That's one way to get rid of an alarm clock." **The left head said.

"Yes. Back to sleep." The right head replied. The two fell asleep.

--

"Well she's breathing at least." Izzy said. The three digidestined and three digimon had left Myotismon's castle with the woman they had found there whering only a pure white robe. The woman had remained unconscious throguhout the duration of the trip. They were worried because she hadn't shown any signs of life besides the faint glow and the faint breathing.

Matt continued to stare at her. "Yeah, but what was she doing there?"

Yolei thought back. "She looked like she was being held there."

"Maybe there was a reason." Hawkmon said.

"Regardless. I think we should bring her to a hospital in the real world. She seems human enough, and this comatose state may be dangerous for her." Izzy said.

"Yeah. I wonder who she is." Gabumon said.

--

Botan blinked. "TK, you are alot better at this than Yusuke was."

"This is exhausting." TK gasped.

"Well noone wanted to bring you back to Odaiba because they figured it was unnecessary." Patamon said.

"Still. There is nothing around Genkai's place for miles! All I have to work with is a stupid tour bus!" TK yelled, frustrated.

"Relax TK. Your making good progress with your classmate, Sasha." Botan said.

Below the spirits above stood a petite girl with black hair. She was wearing black jeans and a black tank top. In short she was fitted in black. A taxi cab stopped infront of her and she got in. The taxi cab drove off.

"I stand corrected. Taxi cabs can get her to genkai's place as well." TK said, slightly relieved.

Two hours later. . .

Sasha payed the taxi driver an hefty amount. She left the car to see Genkai's house. It was quite the unusual ride there. There was clearly no signs of any roads or paths that lead there, but somehow she knew the precise directions, courtesy of TK.

_Flashback_

_"Please. I need you Sasha. I need you to find me." _

_End Flashabck_

Sasha stood in front of Genkai's house before she took a few steps forward.

"Hello. Anyone home? TK?" Sasha called out. There wasn't any answer. Sasha walked over to the front door and slid it open tradition style. It was obvious this place didn't need any locks because there was not a city or even a gas station for miles. To Sasha's surprise she found TK peacefully resting in a sleeping bag in the middle of the room.

"TK?" Sasha took a few steps forward._ 'Hmmm. Everything else he said in my dream was true. Maybe he really does need a kiss to bring him back.' _

_Flashback_

_"When you find me, I need you to kiss me." _

_End Flashback_

"So. How many years has she been in your class?" Botan asked.

"About two years. She goes to the same highschool as me now."

"And you're sure she likes you?" Botan asked.

"Well she's here now isn't she."

Sasha blushed. "My prince charming." Sasha knelt down next to TK and kissed him on the cheek. She then waited. "Hmph." Sasha was clearly dissappointed before an idea hit her head. "Maybe something more intimate."

"Since I'm technically dead. Isn't this kind of wrong?" TK asked.

"Well your body is breathing. And your wounds have been healed. Oh and let me tell you, never ever jump in front of an attack of that magnitude again. The aftermath wasn't pretty." Botan replied.

"Quiet you two. It's just getting good." Patamon said.

Sasha kissed TK on the lips. TK as a spirit above blushed. Sasha pulled away. Her face was beet red. "Hmph. Nothing happened."

"Why didn't it work!" TK yelled. "C'mon! You'd think it'd work just from the amount of effort I put into this."

"Well at least, I've gotten what I've always wanted." Sasha said.

_Flashback_

_"It has to be someone very close to me." _

_End Flashback. _

Sasha sighed and wordlessly left. "Thank god you're still here." Sasha ran over to the taxi cab.

--

"Davis isn't replying to his email. I've tried Ken and Joe too." Tai said.

"Well Matt is. He said he found a mysterious woman trapped in Myotismon's old castle. There group has brought her to the real world. They're going to find her a hospital." Sora said.

"Well let's just worry about our part." Cody said. "We've walked around this volcano for a while now. And I just keep having a bad feeling it's going ot erupt."

"You're just edgy. But that gives me an idea. What if Zhuqiaomon's seal was in the volcano." Tai suggested.

"Then we're stuck. We can't stand the heat in there. And it's not like our digimon can use the powers of our digivices." Sora said.

The three digidestined thought. A voice spoke out.

"Why don't we just erupt the volcano." Agumon suggested.

Tai grinned at the idea. "That's my partner for ya. Great idea!"

"Digmon can do his part here drilling from the underside." Cody got an approving nod from Armadillomon.

"And MetalGreymon can stand the heat from the inside." Tai got an approving nod from Agumon.

"And we can watch safely from Birdramon's back."

**Digivolution**

_Agumon Digivolved to. . .Greymon!_

_Greymon Digivolved to. . .MetalGreymon!_

_Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to. . .Digmon The Drill of Knowledge!_

_Biyomon Digivolved to . . .Birdramon!_

**End Digivolvution**

The human partners mounted on Birdramon's back as she took to the sky. Digmon slammed his drills into the ground and began working away.

**"Rock Crackin!"**

MetalGreymon rose into the sky then descended into the heart of the volcano itself.

**"Giga Blaster!"** The twin missiles submerged into the lava and exploded in a fury of lava.

The two attacks easily disturbed the natural balance of the volcano of scurge. The ground began to shake as the cracks formed by Digmon's attack split apart even more. The inside walls of the volcano began to flake off into the sky as volcanic ash.

"Time for me to go." MetalGreymon said. If the volcano erupted and he was still there he wasn't sure he could handle the heat and the pressure. He was able to handle it when the volcano was calmed but he didn't want to chance it any other way. As he neared the top of the volcano something latched around his foot. It was a chain, but this chain looked familiar. It looked like the chain that belonged to- "SkullMeramon!"

"Long time no see MetalGreymon. Has it been a week? A month? A millenium?" SkullMeramon pulled with all his might to force MetalGreymon lower.

Tai was getting worried. "He's been in there too long. It's about to erupt he needs to get out of there."

To Tai's horror an eruption did take place, but it wasn't the kind he expected. Instead of lava rising from the volcano's top it was a pillar of blue fire.

"That awfully reminds me of SkullMeramon." Birdramon said.

"MetalGreymon's taken care of him before!" Tai reminded.

"Yes. But this time is so much different." Birdramon said.

"How so?"

"For one. MetalGreymon was running on crest power back then. Two, SkullMeramon didn't have the home advantage. Three, there wasn't a time limit. The volcano will erupt in one minute. And that's pushing it!"

"C'mon MetalGreymon." Tai said.

Cody looked down at his digimon, Digmon. "Pick up Digmon. I have a plan."

MetalGreymon was slammed into the walls of the volcano, left and right and left and right.

MetalGreymon spread his wings to regain momentum. "Mega Claw!" He fired his claw into the side of the volcano. It planted itself and was stuck. He looked down at the lava below him searching for SkullMeramon.

SkullMeramon tugged on the chain again but MetalGreymon wouldn't budge. SkullMeramon's mouth twisted into a smile. "Metal Fireball!" From his mouth came a beam of hot blue fire. MetalGreymon instantly retracted his claw to allow him to dodge. He succeeded but now he was free for SkullMeramon to pull him down, which he did. MetalGreymon's eyes showed fear as he realized his time was running out when the lava began to rise.

"Won't be long n-" SkullMeramon was launched into the wall of the volcano. Submarimon emerged from the lava itself. His spear like nose cut the chain that connected SkullMeramon to MetalGreymon.

**"Giga Blaster!"** MetalGreymon fired his twin missiles with perfect accuracy. They smashed into SkullMeramon and exploded sending volcanic ash and red hot debris in there direction.

It seemed like that was the straw that broke the camels back, as the lava rose at a remarkable speed. MetalGreymon's eyes closed. He was out of energy.

From above, the digidestined and Birdramon watched on. "Come on. Come on!" The volcano erupted sending lava shooting into the sky.

"MetalGreymon/Submarimon!" Tai and Cody cried out! The lava continued to flow despite there cries. The ground began to shake again. This couldn't be from the volcano.

As the lava began to silently overflow and run down the sides of the volcano Zhuqiaomon's seal was revealed. It was the exact same thing as Ebonwumon's except for the fact that it was emitting a dark red glow instead of an green glow.

After two minutes of silence Tai and Cody closed there eyes in defeat. Were Agumon and Armadillomon truly gone?

"Tai, I'm sorry." Sora said.

". . .C'mon let's free Zhuqiaomon." Tai said unenthusiastically.

". . ." Cody remained speechless.

Birdramon closed in on Zhuqiaomon's seal. The three digidestined held up there digivices using the same technique they used to unseal Ebonwumon. Zhuqiaomon's seal was shattered.

A firey four winged phoenix let out a screech. The lava from the volcano rose into the air and wash over the phoenix. This helped to make the phoenix's form even bigger. Birdramon backed off as the phoenix continued to grow in size.

**"Finally. I'm free!" **The phoenix shouted.

"Zhuqiaomon I presume?" Tai asked. It was more of a statement then it was a question.

**"You! You three must be digidestined." **Zhuqiaomon screeched. His voice was so powerful it echoed throughout the entire terrain.

Tai merely sighed. "Yes."

**"Why so glum? You wanted to free me yes?" **Zhuqiaomon asked.

"Not at the expense of our digimon." Tai said, truthfully.

**"Bahahahahahaha." **Zhuqiaomon's laugh echoed through the area. Tai narrowed his eyes feeling offended. Cody did the same. **"Your digimon are not dead. They are merely deep underground." **

Tai and Cody's eyes lighted up. "Really!" Cody exclaimed.

"You were sealed while this took place. You wouldn't know." Tai said.

**"I would prove you wrong myself, but I don't have hands you see." **Zhuqiaomon said. **"But, I'll give you a hint. If you look down and dig from there. You will find the trade is fair." **Zhuqiaomon's thunderous laugh echoed once again. **"You should dig though. There's not much time. Your digimon's air is almost gone." **

Birdramon descended to the ground and let the digidestined off. The ground was cool since the lava had returned to Zhuqiaomon.

Sora held up her digivice. "Birdramon, digivolve!"

**Digivolution**

_Birdramon Digivolved to. . .Garudamon!_

**End Digivolution**

Garudamon began slamming her hands into the ground and ripping it away with sheer force. Tai and Cody were holding there breath without even realizing they were doing it. After fourty seconds of digging she finally found them. Agumon unconscious inside of Submarimon. Submarimon looked worst for wear as he was burnt and his spear nose had melted; it was the first time he'd tested his durability in high temperatures. Garudamon grabbed the two of them and placed them in front of there partners.

Submarimon opened one of his eyes and unhatches his window letting Tai grab Agumon. The aquatic digimon dedigivolved to Armadillomon.

Tai looked up at Zhuqiaomon. "Thanks, Zhuqiaomon."

"You're a quick thinker Armadillomon." Cody said.

Armadillomon opened his eyes weakly. "Agumon was exhausted from his fight with SkullMeramon. I had to get him out of there quickly and he did his part by dedigivolving. I knew I could withstand the lava for at least thirty seconds so I dove into it and drilled a path away from the lava but soon ran out of energy."

Tai smiled. "Well Armadillmon you were certainly the hero this time."

Cody's, Sora's, and Tai's D-terminal all beeped at the same time.

"Email. Whoa three of them. One from Joe, one from Davis, and one from Ken. They all say to meet them at Baihumon's seal." Tai said.

"So does that mean they know about the seals. Oikawa must've told them about it as well." Cody said.

"Yeah. But something doesn't feel right. Tai, you said you tried to contact them earlier, but none of them replied. And now all of a sudden they send all three of us the exact same email at the exact same time." Sora said.

"Yeah I know. I'll ask Matt and the others if they recieved the same e-mail." Tai said.

Cody turned his attention to Zhuqiaomon. "Excuse me, but I wanted to know how exactly the four guardians are going to help with this situation."

**"Well while I was sealed a spirit kept talking to me. He kept telling me about what was going on in the digital world." **Zhuqiaomon said. **"I believe you know him as Oikawa. And through him I've learned of Azoulongmon's plan." **

"What plan?"

**"The plan to bring the digidestined back to full power and then some." **Zhuqiaomon said. **"Regaining our powers completely after being sealed so long will take many many years. So we are entrusting all our hopes with you digidestined." **

"You can count on us. We've grown accustomed to saving the world." Tai said sheepishly. "And guys Matt said he recieved the same email. I replied to them telling them to stay put. We'll handle this Baihumon situation."

--

TK was growing impatient. He hadn't budged from Genkai's place since Sasha left. "I'm willing to bet they're in the digital world."

"Well who from that group are you expecting to help you?" Botan asked.

TK thought long and hard. Patamon spoke up. "Well there's Sora and Yolei." TK's face paled.

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't really have a plan. Sora is Matt's girl and Yolei is gaga over Ken." TK said.

"Well this isn't about romantic love. Just deep love. Umm how can I put this. It can be romantic love but it can also be like family love. Think of a mother and her child. Something like that."

"So if I get my mom to kiss me I can come back to life."

"Bingo!"

"But," TK sighed. "I'd rather stick to Yolei and Sora." TK glanced down. Something caught his attention. Was someone there? TK flew across Genkai's temple. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Until-

"Who are you?" A voice called. This voice was soft and full of warmth. A woman in a pure white robe walking towards him.

"Me? I'm TK. Well Takeru but my friends call me TK. Who are you?"

"My name is Meioh."

**End Chapter 15**

And another chapter down. At least we know that TK is trying. Tai and the others have really gotten down to business and Yusuke can finally get some R&R. But there are still many questions to be answered and many battles to take place. Taiora, Sorato? Takari, Daikari? Expect the unexpected next time! Hope ya liked it. And I'm sure you've realized I used bolding and underline to show the difference between the two heads of Ebonwumon. See ya next time.


	16. Aether

AN: Okay so there's no more replying to reviewers reviews. They would do something like that. . .

Anyway I counter with AIM! Since I don't know how to make a forum and all that like more innovative authors here I'll just give out my aim. MudUnbound2.

On with the Hakumon!

--

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Episode 16: Aether**

Jorge the ogre held it in his hand, the most important document of spirit world. _'I can't believe Koenma finally found it. We may have a chance to beat that demon after all. Our hopes are placed in this book and I get to hold it!' _Jorge couldn't help but smile at his newfound purpose, holding the book that was titled 'Aether.'

Koenma, in toddler form, was walking in front of the ogre. He was making his way back to his 'office' of sorts. _'If there is a weakness of this demon, then it's in this book.' _

"Koenma sir, why is this book titled Aether?"

Koenma instantly replied as if he had been expecting this question. "Aether means heavenly."

"But this book is about demons and demonic rituals and things to that extreme. Why would anybody name a book about that stuff Aether?" Jorge asked.

"A demon wrote it."

--

"Tai said that his team will handle the Baihumon situation." Matt said, laying the woman on Izzy's bed. They had just returned to the digital world thanks to Yolei's D-3. "All we have to worry about is this woman."

"Yeah, why won't she regain consciousness?" Yolei asked.

Izzy typed swiftly on his laptop. "As strange as it sounds, it would be nice to have Joe here right now. I can't find anything that resembles her symptoms."

Yolei twirled her finger in her hair. "Why don't we just take her to the hospital? She's just in a coma if you ask me."

"Because that might not do any good." Matt answered. "She's glowing. I don't think doctors have dealt with that before."

"Maybe Oikawa would have an idea of what has happened to her." Izzy finished.

"How do we know that she's even a human? She could be a digimon." Yolei said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Izzy said.

Matt closed his eyes. _'TK, I hope you're doing everything you can to come back to us. I'm holding back my emotions just so that I could say I never gave up hope. But TK, I can only hope for so long.' _

--

TK blinked at the question. "Me?" He asked, cautiously. The woman smiled and nodded. "I'm TK. Well Takeru, but my friends call me TK. Who are you?"

"My name is Meioh." The woman answered, softly.

TK formed a smile. Somehow he suddenly felt comfortable around this strange woman. "That's a nice name." TK blinked. He'd just realized something very strange. "I have another question."

Meioh tilted her head. "What is it?"

"How come you are able to see me? I'm a spirit and I thought people couldn't see spirits." TK said.

Meioh frowned. She looked troubled. "I don't know."

Botan and Patamon flew in next to TK on her oar. "She's a spirit as well." Botan informed.

--

Seven dots blinked on Tai's digivice: One big one, three smaller ones in front of the big one, and three more which were closing in on the others.

"It seems Davis and the others are their already." Tai said, while clipping his digivice back to his belt.

"I have a bad feeling. They should've unsealed Baihumon by now, but instead they are idle. Probably waiting for us if you ask me." Cody said.

Agumon, Biyomon, and Armadillomon were walking side by side in front of their partners. They could feel it too, something was wrong. The six of them were trekking through a desert. The sky was dark casting a gray shadow over the sand. In a sense it seemed like the desert itself was dead and devoid of life.

Slowly, but surely they were approaching six other figures: Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormon, Joe, and Gomamon. As they're figures were finally visible Armadillomon began shaking.

"What is it Armadillomon?" Cody asked, seeing his partner shaking.

Armadillomon shivered again. "Daemon, I can feel him." Cody's eyes became more attentive._ 'Does this mean Daemon is a part of this?'_

"Kari told me about him. Mega level evil digimon that wanted the dark spores if I recall correctly." Tai said.

"Yeah," Cody said. "He was only in the real word for a short time so we never learned his motives."

"Well, MaloMyotismon used the dark spores of the children to gain immeasurable power, didn't he?" Sora said.

"Yeah. The power from the spores rebuilt his body and jump kicked him into full power." Cody said.

"Well lucky for us his power couldn't be within the presence of positive thoughts." Tai said. "Maybe Daemon wants a jump kick too."

"Yeah, but think about it. MaloMyotismon wanted the dark spores to become strong enough to take us all out. Daemon already had that power. If he really wanted he could've wiped us out back then." Cody was shaking a tiny bit. "We were lucky when we trapped him in the dark ocean."

"If he's back then what's his plan?" Tai asked, not really expecting an answer. The digimon in front of them halted. Tai and the others stopped as well. They were now only a few feet away from Davis and the others.

"Hello Tai, Cody, Sora." Davis said in a voice slightly deeper than his usual. "I'm glad that you could all make it."

Tai analyzed the three of them carefully_. 'What's with their eyes? They are so . . . dark'_ "Davis, Why haven't you broken the seal on Baihumon yet?"

"Because that would conflict with what we have in mind." Davis replied.

Tai quirked an eyebrow. "Conflict? Jeez Davis you're learning some big words."

Davis smirked. Ken smirked as well. Agumon looked at Veemon. Armadillomon looked at Wormon. Biyomon looked at Gomamon. All three of the possessed digimon had a wicked grin on their face.

"So, Davis." Tai narrowed his eyes. "Where's Daemon?"

"Daemon?" Davis said, shocked. "Heh, what makes you think I would know?"

"Let's cut to the meat, Davis!" Tai said, harshly. "No more dancing around the subject. You three are out of character. And not in a good way." Tai said. "Did Daemon do something to you?" Davis held out his D-3. "Don't even try it Davis."

Davis smirked as his D-3 emitted a dark blue glow. Joe held out his Digivice and Ken held out his D-3. Both devices let out corrupted glows as well.

"Don't do it guys." Cody said.

**Digivolution**

_Veemon Digivolved to . . . Exveemon!_

_Wormon Digivolved to . . . Stingmon!_

_Gomamon Digivolved to . . . Ikkakumon! _

_Exveemon!_

_Stingmon!_

_DNA Digivolved to . . . Paildramon! _

_Paildramon Mega Digivolved to . . . Imperialdramon! _

_Ikkakumon Digivolved to . . . Zudomon! _

_Imperialdramon Mode Changed to Fighter Mode! _

**End Digivolution**

Tai's face became serious. Cody's eyes narrowed. Sora took a step back. The worst case scenario had come to pass, their friends were indeed been corrupted by darkness.

"Tai, how're we going to do this?" Sora asked.

"We have the most firepower." Tai said. "They have one mega and one ultimate. We have one mega, one ultimate, and one champion."

Agumon looked back at Tai. _'I don't know. DNA digivolving is pretty powerful.'_ He thought.

"We ca-" Cody was interrupted.

"Cody don't hesitate. We are trying to help them. When Agumon was corrupted by the dark spiral, Davis learned that sometimes it is necessary to fight your friends in order to help them. It's also the same as fighting the emperor when you knew that he was also a digidestined." Tai said. He knew what had to be done. He's even fought Matt a couple of times for the greater good.

"Alright, Tai." Cody sighed.

**Digivolution**

_Agumon Warp Digivolved to . . . WarGreymon! _

_Biyomon Digivolved to . . . Birdramon! _

_Birdramon Digivolved to . . . Garudamon! _

_Armadillomon Digivolved to . . . Ankylomon! _

**End Digivolution**

Tai stared into Davis' eyes as WarGreymon stared into the eyes of Imperialdramon. "Davis, I'm only going to say this once. Don't let him control you. Fight it!"

"Fight what? I feel so free." Davis said.

"Ken! I know you don't want to do this!" Cody said. "Remember when you were the digimon emperor!" Ken's sinister grin faded and his face became covered in confusion. Was he fighting it?

"Cody . . . helps me." Ken said. Cody was convinced. Ken smirked. "Is that what you'd want me to say?" Cody was clenching his teeth. He'd been tricked!

"Joe. Joe! I know you can hear me! Snap out of it!" Sora yelled.

"No, Sora. You snap out of it! Wake up; this is the way the world is meant to be. Let the darkness overwhelm you Sora."

"Mind over matter Joe. Mind over matter." Sora reminded him. "Don't let the darkness force you into something."

Joe's mouth became a twisted smile. "But Sora, I've always wanted to have my way with you." Sora's eyes widened after hearing this.

--

"Really. I'm fine from here." Kari said trying to reassure Yusuke and the others that she can walk home by herself.

Yusuke shook his head. "Last time we were in this situation we let you go. And you ended up being kidnapped by," Yusuke motioned to Shiro. Shiro scratched his head.

"Fine, fine." Kari sighed in defeat. Kuwabara was staring at Kari from behind as they continued to walk. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Eh. Kuwabara, you've been quiet a lot lately." Yusuke said.

"Huh? Oh." Kuwabara said, not really replying but making a sound to show that he was still all there.

Kari stopped walking. They were in front of Tai's apartment building.

Yusuke frowned. "Yes we are escorting you right to the front door." Kari began walking again.

_'Kari's been acting strange.'_ Kuwabara thought_. 'It can't be that I'm the only one who thinks so.'_ He glanced over at Yusuke, who was grinning to himself as he walked. He looked passed Yusuke and over to Kurama, who seemed happier than his usual self. Hiei walked with his eyes closed; Kuwabara was surprised that Hiei was still sticking around. Shiro was thinking intently to himself. That's when Kuwabara noticed Genkai. Genkai's eyes were narrowed and she was analyzing Kari. _'Maybe Genkai senses it too.' _

Kari opened the front door. "Tai?" Kari called out. Her senses quickly picked up something heading towards her very fast.

"Kari!" Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms.

Kari hugged Gatomon close to her then turned around. "Thanks for escorting me home. All of you."

Yusuke smirked. "Finally a thank you. We'll see you around Kari." Yusuke said preparing to head off with the others.

"Wait!" Gatomon said. "In my dream. TK told me that someone needs to kiss him so he can come back to life."

Yusuke slapped his forehead. "Jeez, I forgot about TK. He's still at Genkai's place; I'm guessing that Kari is the perfect person to give him the ol' fateful kiss."

"And we've been receiving e-mails off the charts on the D-terminal, Kari." Gatomon said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's up." Kari ran into the apartment, still holding Gatomon.

Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently. Kari returned with a concerned look on her face. "Something is going on in the digital world. I need to get there. I had like five e-mails from the others."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves. I still remember how they took down those demons just the other day. Besides we need to concentrate on getting to Genkai's temple so that we can finish this whole TK situation." Yusuke said.

Kari smiled, pulling out a keychain from her pocket. "Alright, but I'm driving."

--

A blue Subaru rushed down the streets of Odaiba. Kari was at the wheel with Genkai sitting shotgun. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were squished in the back seats.

"Kari, you can't drive!" Yusuke yelled. "You're only fourteen!"

"Tai's been teaching me. Besides it serves him right for leaving his keys on the counter. Mom said I she'd get me a car once I turn sixteen, so until then I'll use Tai's." Kari replied as she made a crazy left turn.

"Hiei's the lucky one." Kuwabara shouted. "Running off because he can keep up with the car. That little punk should suffer with the rest of us."

"This is why I can't stand youth drivers." Genkai said with her eyes closed. Some would say her eyes were closed because she was calm in this situation, but others would argue that she was too terrified to even look.

"You told me not to keep my anger bottled inside, Genkai. I should let my anger out in healthy doses right?" Kari said as her eyes looked possessively at the road.

"You call this healthy?" Genkai exclaimed. The car continued to race through the city.

--

An orb of red expanded in the sky just before a loud explosive sound shot out. WarGreymon and Imperialdramon both exited opposing sides of the orb before it vanished.

Tai and Davis were watching intently. "Try it again!" They both commanded.

WarGreymon raised his hand into the air gathering the energy from his surrounding. Between WarGreymon's claws an energy sphere formed. Imperialdramon pointed his cannon at WarGreymon. At the same time both digimon launched their respective attacks.

"Terra Force!"

"Positron Laser!"

Another orb of destructive red emerged. The two digimon were at a stalemate. WarGreymon was gasping, while Imperialdramon continued to look strong and full of energy.

Garudamon was flying as fast as she could in a crash course with Zudomon. Zudomon threw his hammer. Garudamon maneuvered out of the way, just barely. Zudomon smirked. Garudamon narrowed her eyes until she heard a sickening crunching noise.

"Ankylomon!" Cody yelled. Ankylomon had been struck with the hammer and didn't get up. At the same time Garudamon had tackled the opposing giant digimon, Zudomon.

Imperialdramon's cannon began glowing gold. "Davis, Ken I have even more power." Tai flinched.

"Hear that Tai?" Davis asked with as big a grin as he could possibly have.

_'His power just came randomly.' _Tai thought._ 'How did that happen?' _

"Wing blade!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Both attacks shot past each other and pulverized the opposing digimon. Bursting energy engulfed both Garudamon and Zudomon causing a plume of smoke to surround each of them.

"Finish him, Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken both commanded.

Tai smirked. "Sorry you two, but I guess since you don't have as much experience as me you don't know the truth. WarGreymon will be the one to finish this."

"Supreme Positron Laser!" The attack was a blast of pure white energy. The force of the blast forced Imperialdramon back.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon lifted the energy above his head. Just as he was about to throw it he decided to mix things up a bit. "Brave Tornado!" Instantly spinning, WarGreymon's Terra Force began to radiate around him. In a way it seemed like it was charging his armor, but it was more like a coating. WarGreymon was now the orange color of his terra force as he charged into Imperialdramon's supreme positron laser as the brave tornado. When the two attacks collided, a massive shockwave was released that blew the digidestined to the ground.

WarGreymon clearly had the advantage. He was rushing through Imperialdramon's attack pretty quickly. WarGreymon was grunting viciously. He was giving this his all.

"Imperialdramon! Beat him now!" Davis commanded, his voice contained worry.

"WarGreymon, don't kill him!" Tai said.

_'That's the tricky part!' _WarGreymon thought as he finally made it to the cannon. In an instance WarGreymon's spinning halted. "Mega!" WarGreymon's voice was filled with strain as he withstood the powerful energy blast for half a second. WarGreymon evanesced, disappeared, from site as he finished the name of his attack. "Claw!" Lines of orange light cut into Imperialdramon with extreme prejudice. WarGreymon descended from behind Imperialdramon, very slowly.

Tai turned his attention to Davis. "It's over, Davis. WarGreymon is a dramon destroyer. His claws work more impressively on a dramon type digimon such as Imperialdramon." WarGreymon landed next to Tai.

The Vulcan's Hammer hit the ground as Garudamon and Zudomon began a slugging contest. With one uppercut, Zudomon sent the enormous Garudamon crashing to the floor. Zudomon roared in victory.

"Throw your hammer at me will ya!" Zudomon turned around just in time to see Ankylomon's trademark tail hammer attack straight to the face. The force of the strike sent Zudomon plunging to the ground.

A crack formed on WarGreymon's chest plate. "Tai." WarGreymon's armor shattered as he reverted to Koromon. "With that attack, I've dried up everything Azoulongmon has given me. I doubt I could even go to Metal . . . Greymon anymore." Koromon passed out.

"So Imperialdramon is the winner after all, eh Tai?" Davis smirked. Davis looked up at Imperialdramon. "Finish them off." Imperialdramon couldn't move.

Tai turned to Sora and Cody. "C'mon let's go! We need to awaken Baihumon right away." Tai picked up Koromon.

_'Has he really been waiting this entire time for a chance to get to Baihumon?' _Sora thought to herself. Garudamon reverted to Biyomon and Sora picked the bird digimon up.

Cody continued to stare at Joe and Ken. _'I need to help them somehow.' _Ankylomon reverted into Upamon. Cody lifted the digimon up and ran after Tai and Sora.

Joe and Ken walked over to Davis. Davis merely grinned as a symbol began to glow from his chest. It was none other than the crest of miracles.

Tai was using his digivice as a guide. "We're almost there."

Cody's eyes widened. "I see it up ahead!" He was correct; it was none other than another familiar seal. Ebonwumon's seal emitted a green aura, while Zhuqiaomon's seal emitted a red aura, but Baihumon's seal emitted a white aura.

Tai's digivice was the first to point towards the seal. Cody and Sora's digivices soon followed. The three shot out a beam of light that slammed into the seal.

"Imperialdramon stop them!" Davis yelled. Tai, Cody, and Sora turned around with fear etched on there faces.

"He can't have that much power so soon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Supreme Positron Laser!"

"Shit he's not bluffing!" Tai yelled. Imperialdramon fired his beam of energy with deadly accuracy. Tai heard something. _'A roar?' _

Baihumon's seal shattered and the god beast digimon jumped in front of Tai and the others. With a malevolent howl a powerful wave of transparent force was released. As the powerful beam of energy slammed into Baihumon's ability it was redirected upwards into the sky.

Baihumon's guardian aura expanded out catching the digidestined and there digimon. The aura brought them up onto his back and he sprinted off, leaving a trail of dust and sand in his path.

Davis was speechless. "Daemon . . . won't be pleased."

--

"If you're a spirit then where is your body?" TK asked.

"Are you dead?" Patamon asked.

Meioh looked confused at these questions. _'Meioh, I've heard that name before.' _Botan spoke up. "I know of a simple way to find out the answer to these questions. Meioh if you would please close your eyes." Meioh closed her eyes. Botan placed her hand on Meioh's head and closed her eyes as well.

TK and Patamon watched on confused. "Uhhh Botan, what're you-"

"Quiet!" TK and Patamon jumped back at the sudden outburst. "I need to concentrate." Botan said. Botan's eyes opened slowly. "I can sense your body." Meioh opened her eyes slowly as well. "TK would you mind?"

"No, go ahead." TK said.

"I'll lead you to your body." Botan said as she issued Meioh to hop onto the oar. Meioh hopped on and Botan took off. TK flew after them.

"I'm getting use to this." TK said.

--

"Email from Tai." Matt said, reading from his D-terminal. "He says they've unsealed all the guardians and that he wants everyone to meet them at Digitamamon's restaurant."

"Restaurant." Yolei said. "Oy vey he probably wants us to pay for his meal."

"And there's more. He said Davis, Joe, and Ken have all been corrupted by Daemon."

Hawkmon shivered. "Daemon."

"If he wants everyone to meet them then what do we do about her?" Yolei said.

"She'll still be here when we get back. I think it's best to find out what the guardians have in mind." Izzy said.

"Right. Then it's settled let's go." Matt said.

--

"Izzy's house?" TK said.

Patamon had a skeptical look. "Are you sure her body is here?"

Botan narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you implying?"

TK waved his arms in defense. "Nothing, nothing." The four spirits passed through the walls of Izzy's house and made their way to Izzy's room.

Botan smiled when she saw the confused looks on TK and Patamon's faces. "See. I was right."

"Yeah, but now what do we do? She needs a kiss to return to her body right?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure. Meioh," Meioh faced Botan. "Try to enter your body." Meioh nodded. She floated to her body and entered it.

"What!" TK yelled. "That's not fair!"

Meioh's body began to move. Both of her eyes opened lazily. Her vision was blurred, but one blink cleared that right up.

"Can you see us, Meioh?" Botan asked. Meioh nodded.

--

Koenma stared as his TV monitor with his hands folded. His eyes were glued to the screen. Before him, he saw Meioh being questioned by Botan, but this wasn't the Meioh he's seen before.

"Just what is going on?" Koenma muttered to himself.

Ayame, one of Koenma's many assistances, walked through the wall into the room. "Koenma, sir."

Koenma glanced at her. "Yes Ayame, what is it?"

"You told me to keep you informed on Spirit Defense Forces actions." Ayame said.

"Yes. What have you learned?" Koenma asked.

"The leader of the B squad, Meioh, has left spirit world."

This news didn't surprise Koenma at all. He glanced back at the TV monitor. "She left for human world."

Ayame shook her head. "No, sir. She left for Demon World."

_The plot thickens._

End Chapter 16

--

Shorter then usual maybe. Okay yes it is. But since Kari can drive that justifies everything.

For the first few chapters the main plot was revealed. In the later chapters a new plot was revealed. Next chapter, the two plots merge together.**_Hahahahaahahhaahahaha._**

"This isn't a knock knock joke its a joke about a guy who tells knock knock jokes!" Veemon, Digimon Season 2.


	17. Beginning

Whoa! I looked it up and Meio is the name of Kurama's school. It's purely coincidence though. A reliable source tells me that Meioh means underworld king. But if Meioh is a girl would it be considered underworld queen? Hmmm. Thanks for the reviews and prepare for another exciting chapter!

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Episode 17: Beginning**

"You can open your eyes now." A voice called out.

Two eyes opened slowly. "Am I alive?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course, I was driving after all." Kari answered. Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei were waiting for Yusuke to get out of the car; Yusuke obliged.

Yusuke scratched his head. "When did Hiei get here?"

Together they made there way towards Genkai's temple.

Above them flew TK, Patamon and Botan.

"So if Kari kisses me," TK blushed. "I should be able to return to my body, right?"

Botan made her cat face. "When she kisses you, you mean."

Yusuke glanced upwards. "Look who's here."

Kari glanced up as well. "TK," Kari said breathlessly. TK and Kari shared a moment of silence, where they just stared into each others eyes.

"Let's go already." Genkai commanded as she led the way into her temple. In front of them lay TK's body. The group gathered around TK's body. TK's spirit flew in with Patamon to watch as well.

Botan remained outside of the temple, surprised to see who was nearing the front door. "How did you get here?" Botan asked, before she felt herself lose consciousness.

Kari's mouth neared TK's mouth. She was moving slowly, but she was moving. If TK's body was conscious he would've been able to feel Kari's soft breathing. Everyone else was looking on in interest. Their two lips were getting closer and closer. The suspense was killing them. The tension was rising. They were almost there.

Their lips met.

"She did it." Yusuke stated.

Kari felt her temperature rise as she held the kiss in place for over thirty seconds. She finally broke the kiss and gasped for breath.

Everything was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Kari finally broke the silence. "Did it work?" She asked, still blushing from the event.

"No, his spirit is still away from his body." Genkai said.

"W-what why?" Kari asked. It was then that everyone felt a presence behind them. Everyone's attention was directed to the doorway.

'_How did she sneak up on me?'_ Kurama thought.

"Meioh!" Kari and TK's spirit exclaimed.

--

"Brother." Shiro said. He could feel him. Seiji was definitely in the human world. After parting ways from the others when he saw there was no more room in the car, Shiro began his true mission. He was searching for his brother, Seiji, who had faked his death to allow him time to escape from spirit world. Or at least that's how Shiro sees it.

'That's his spirit energy. It's unmistakable.' Shiro thought as he continued to make his way towards that sensation. He made it. He was in an alleyway. "Seiji!" He called out.

He heard a footstep, followed by a second one. "Demon. . ." Shiro said confused. He was indeed correct a nine foot tall demon with a gray body stood before him. _'Why is it emitting spirit energy?'_ Shiro's eyes widened, he understood. He pointed his hand at the demon and began gathering spirit energy. One after another he fired a volley of spirit blasts. They pierced and blasted there way through the demon killing it with ease. Shiro took a moment to regain his composure. "You can come out now, Seiji."

Seiji stepped into view. "I wasn't sure it was you. It could've been anyone from Spirit World."

"Heh, you knew it was me. You just felt the need to test me by using your influence to make that demon's energy appear to be yours." Shiro said.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you, brother." Seiji said. "Anyway, why have you left Spirit World?"

Shiro grunted in annoyance. "Are you kidding me? I thought you were dead at first, but after realizing it was a trick I figured you'd come here. And if you needed to go through so much trouble to do that; I figured you'd be in trouble yourself."

Seiji closed his eyes. "Then there are matters you must be aware of."

Shiro was tense. "I'm listening."

"Let me begin with, there is a connection between Surt, Meioh, and a digimon named Daemon." Seiji said. Shiro nodded as he continued to listen.

--

"No," Meioh stated. "I am not Meioh. As long as I live TK can never return to his body. I am an embodiment of a spell."

"So you were created by the leader of the spirit defense force." Yusuke said, clenching his fist.

The spell with the appearance of Meioh smirked. "So her reputation precedes her."

"So you're one of the people after Kari?" TK said.

"Correct."

"So you tricked me." TK said.

"It only took one simple touch for me to exile your soul from your body. You found me while I was leaving."

"Then what about your body! You can't simply be some kind of magical doll if you had to go back into your body."

'_Yeah, I actually don't have a clue on that.'_ "All an elaborate setup."

Kari narrowed her eyes and stared at the false Meioh. "What exactly do you want?"

"Show me your right shoulder."

Kari hesitated, and then figured 'what could it hurt?' She lifted her sleeve until she could show her shoulder.

"What is that!" Kari said with worry in her tone. On her right shoulder was a marking in black.

"The insignia of wraith."

"One of the seven deadly sins." Genkai said being the first to draw the conclusion.

"Meioh planted it there. Your task is simple. Most of the demons that came here from demon world when Surt broke ripped open a hole to demon world have been defeated. There are two remaining and you, Kari, must defeat them both single handedly. Simple, no?"

Yusuke took a step forward. "And if she doesn't want to play your little game?"

"I believe I must insist."

Kari moved from TK and walked over to woman before her. "It's fine." She said. Everyone turned to her in shock. "Ever since my powers have begun to awaken everyone has wanted me for one reason or another. It's like a game that everyone's playing, but now I've decided I am going to play as well." Kari smirked in a similar way that Tai would. "I know I don't look like a fighter, hell three weeks ago I wasn't one." Kari turned back to her friends. "But if there's one thing I have to accomplish; it is that I am able to protect myself. I have relied on many people in my life: my parents, my brother, my partner, and my friends. Now I will rely on myself."

Yusuke grinned. He felt slightly inspired by her speech. "Guess she doesn't need a pep talk then." He joked.

--

Koenma watched the events unfold on his flat screen TV.

"Wow." The ogre said.

Koenma nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's growing up very quickly." Koenma sighed. "Now if only our own Spirit Detective could do the same."

--

Yusuke sneezed. "Allergies."

Two demons approached Genkai's house. There presence was easily sensed. Kari awaited them with her arms crossed.

'_There will be no running away.' _Kari thought. She said a quick prayer to herself. _'May the purity of light empower me.' _

The first demon had slimy green and red skin in a striped pattern. It had six legs and walks like an insect. Its' body weighed roughly around 200 pounds which was justified by its' size. It drooled saliva that ate at the ground.

The second demon's body looked very demonic. Its body was composed of skulls and bones. Human skulls made up its' two legs and two arms. Its' ribcage held a red orb that can only be made out to be its heart. It's back looked like a skeletal shell. Its face was that of a beast like skull that didn't seem to go with the rest of the body.

These two demons were Kari's opponents.

"I recall facing a demon similar to the skeletal one back when I was in the dark tournament fifty years ago." Genkai said.

"Reminiscing about the old days huh?" Yusuke said.

"I've been thinking," Kurama said. "Why would these demons work for Meioh? It has already been proven that Meioh gave Asura and Rando extra power from Surt. In other words there is a connection between Surt and Meioh."

"So Genkai, you are still alive." The skeletal demon said.

"So it is you," Genkai said, narrowing her eyes. "Bareg."

"Yes, even if my appearance has changed slightly. How long has it been? Fifty years?" Bareg, the skeletal demon, said.

"And here you are still crying over your defeat." Genkai said.

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow. "So you faced him in the dark tournament?"

"Yes, he was Kairen's number two. Kairen is the demon that slaughtered all of Toguro's pupils three months prior to the dark tournament." Genkai explained.

"Hahaha." Bareg laughed. "Brilliant move that was."

"During the final round of the tournament I faced Bareg and defeated him. When I refused to kill him Toguro became enraged. That moment signified that we would walk down different paths. I tried to convince Toguro to spare even Kairen despite all the evil he had committed. I was trying to test Toguro's character." Genkai said.

"You should have killed me. You knew I would return to slaughter you!" Bareg yelled. "But for now, I will settle with your pupil." Bareg turned to face Kari. "Glarung!"

The second demon used its six legs to sprint towards Kari's direction. It aimed its sharp teeth at Kari's neck and lunged forward. Kari easily sidestepped to avoid the bite leaving Glarung wide open. Kari however, did not attack. She merely waited for Glarung to return again. Glarung stopped himself and turned back around, drooling acid. The demon jumped into the air and let gravity take effect. He was heading back down to crush Kari. Kari waited until Glarung was dangerously close before she moved away at the last second.

"Kari behind you!" Yusuke called out. Kari instantly turned around to see a bone fist heading straight for her. She crossed her arms as the fist collided. She hit the ground and skidded back a few feet. Kari stood back onto her feet to see Glarung charging straight towards her. She repeated her last movements and avoided the claws of Glarung again, just barely. She jumped up to avoid his tail swipe before landing back on the ground.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Yusuke asked. "It's not like he has her against a wall or anything."

"I taught her this strategy. You let your opponent attack so you become familiar with there moves. Also you don't attack until you have seen at least one of your opponent's signature moves." Genkai said. Gatomon nodded, knowingly.

Glarung opened his mouth and spat a wad of acid in Kari's direction. Kari's spirit barrier rose to defend her, fending off the acid with ease.

"Once you show your abilities, you end it as fast as you can." Genkai said.

Kari sprinted forward towards Glarung looking like nothing more than a blur. With all her might she swung a fist that connected to the side of Glarung's head sending him bouncing across the ground.

"Bareg," Kari said, now turning her attention to the boned demon. "I don't want to fight you."

"You did nothing special by beating my weak ass partner!" Bareg yelled. Kari was silent. "I would love to see you try to defeat me." Bareg said as practically teleported in front of Kari. He drove his fist into her stomach sending her flying into the air. Kari landed back on her feet, clutching her stomach. She immediately ducked to avoid another punch by Bareg. She came up with a mighty uppercut aimed right at Bareg's chin. He caught her fist with his bone hand and squeezed. Kari used her left hand to try to swing a fist at his head but he caught that hand as well. He grunted as he tried to crush both of her hands.

"Let go!" Kari yelled as she tried to pull free from his grasp. She immediately switched tactics and brought both of her feet into his ribcage.

"Ugh." Bareg dropped Kari onto the ground then tried to smash her with his feet. She rolled out of the way and pulled herself to her feet.

'_That red orb in his chest. Could it be a weakness? If it is, why would he have it out in the open? Seems like an obvious weakness.'_

"Not bad little girl." Bareg said.

"This is a repeat." Genkai said with her eyes closed.

"Repeat?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is how my fight with Bareg happened." Genkai said.

A cloud of smoke erupted from the ground just as Kari jumped out of the way. Bareg pulled his fist up from the ground and charged straight towards Kari. The demon swung his fist at Kari and she prepared to block; he quickly retracted his fist and drove his knee into Kari's stomach. Kari clutched her stomach again and slowly stepped back.

Yusuke's fist was shaking. "I can't watch this."

TK was the same way. Even if he was just a ghost at the moment, he wanted to help. _'Kari, I don't want this to happen over me.'_

Another punch by Bareg sent Kari skidding across the ground.

"Does he have no honor! Hitting a defenseless girl like that!" Kuwabara said.

"She's not defenseless." Genkai corrected.

Bareg was approaching Kari slowly. "Do you like watching this Genkai?" He yelled in glee. Bareg was now standing in front of Kari. He rose his foot into the air above Kari. "Heh." He brought it down as hard as he could.

'_Now or never!' _Kari quickly avoided the foot and rose up with another uppercut; this one was aimed straight towards the red orb in his rib cage. Bareg once again caught her hand. Kari's eyes widened in shock as she stared into Bareg's cold red eyes. "You reacted to quick. . ."

"That's his strategy." Genkai said. "He shows you his weak point then he can predict your moves because he knows where you'll attack."

Bareg lifted Kari into the air and slammed her back into the ground. He repeated this process again. He slammed her into the ground a third time before lifting her up again. He tossed her in front of the door of Genkai's temple.

"It's okay Kari!" TK yelled. "You don't have to fight anymore."

Kari stood up with multiple cuts on her body. Her body began glowing with pink spirit energy. "TK, you know more than anyone that I don't like fighting, but don't tell me not to." Kari's fists were covered in spirit energy. "Haaaaaa!" She charged back at Bareg, determined.

Kari's energy coated fist met Bareg's bone fist proving to be dead even. Kari continued to throw volley after volley of punches, but Bareg continued to meet her every punch with one of his own.

"Kari's too kind." Genkai said.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Watch her eyes carefully." Genkai replied.

As Bareg defended against Kari's punch, Kari's eyes glanced down to Bareg's unguarded leg. As Kari met one of Bareg's punches head on she glanced towards Bareg's chin. As Kari defended against Bareg's punches she glanced at the red orb.

"She sees the open spots, but she deliberately avoids attacking them." Genkai said.

"How is she planning to win when she fights like that?" Yusuke asked.

"Déjà vu all over again." Kurama said. Yusuke glanced at him. "In the dark tournament you had the power to defeat Toguro but you didn't awaken it because you lacked motivation."

"So you're saying she lacks motivation to beat this guy?" Yusuke asked.

"It's more than that." Genkai said. "What you all fail to realize is that she is a young girl. She doesn't have it in her heart to kill."

Kari caught Bareg's bone fist causing a gust of air to rush right past her. She threw his fist away and took a few steps back, panting.

"And I repeat you cannot interfere." The false Meioh reminded.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled. "Kari gave us this big speech saying she wants to fight, but what the hell is this?"

Genkai's eyes were narrowed. "Stop being selfish, Hikari!" Kari's eyes widened. She turned her head to Genkai. "This isn't about you or your pacifist ways. He is your enemy and you must do what is necessary. If you don't he may just kill you, your family, your digimon, and everything you've ever loved. That's his style. Can you live with that on your shoulders?"

Kari clenched her fist. "Fine," She put on a half smile. "It's not like I haven't killed before."

"What do you mean!" TK exclaimed he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Thestalos." Kari said.

"Enough!" Bareg yelled as he bulldozed his way towards Kari. Kari uppercut; at first glance it looked like she uppercut only air, but instead Bareg had moved right into it having his head bounce back. Kari continued with a jump kick pushing Bareg back a bit, but she stalked him and was still in front of him despite his backwards movement. She gave him another uppercut to his chin. He was about to soar into the sky but she restricted his movements by grabbing onto his ribcage. With ease she bent it and one of the bones shattered. The shattered piece was still in her hand and she used it well by tossing it into the red orb the rib cage was supposed to protect.

"Ugh." Bareg took a step back. He reached and pulled the bone from the orb and began coughing. "That's not all!" For the first time since the battle began his demon energy took shape around his body in an aura. The aura was red and a bright red at that. It cast an eerie glow over the battlefield. "I will rend the flesh from your bones!"

Kari was struck in the cheek by his boned fist. She bounced and skidded on the ground. She used her hands to push herself off the ground and slowly onto her feet. She was getting exhausted.

Bareg saw the fatigue in Kari's eyes and chuckled. "It is over little girl." Kari returned to her expert dodging game and avoided Bareg's bone fists. She ducked and side stepped repeatedly. Whenever he would aim at her feet she would merely jump a tiny bit and land right back on the ground. He finally took her by surprise with a backhand slap flooring her once again.

--

In Demon World the real Meioh stood in front of the ancient demon's cocoon of evolution.

"It shouldn't be long now." She chuckled. The energy of the cocoon began to radiate from the area.

--

Kari felt exhausted; going toe to toe with Bareg was taxing for both her body and her mind. She hadn't expected this much difficult, not with how much she improved.

"Ahhh." Kari grabbed her shoulder. The mark on her shoulder began to burn. It was making her weaker. It was sapping the strength right out of her body.

"What is this some kind of noble suicide attempt?" Bareg asked.

Kurama was the first to notice the smirk on the false Meioh's face.

'_What's happening to me?'_ Kari fell onto her knees as Bareg stood before her.

"Yes, bow to me." Bareg chuckled. Kari looked up at Bareg and didn't see the demon she had been fighting. Instead she now saw Thestalos, grinning after the murder of TK.

'_I won't . . . let you win.'_

--

_FlashBack_

_"Ah yes! The moment of victory! Demon Flare!" Thestalos fired a stronger blast. It slammed into Kari's barrier shattering completely throwing her back as well. Kari hit the ground. She was completely drained._

_The blast was not more than one inch away from Kari as the spirit barrier came up. Thestalos had a confused look on his face._

_Kari was able to balance on one hand as she kicked Thestalos in the face. Thestalos was forced back a couple steps but regained composure. Kari was in front of him in that instant._

_End FlashBack_

--

'_I want that power. I want that power to end this! All of it!'_ Kari shouted in her mind.

"After you, Genkai will be next." Bareg announced.

The burning on her shoulder was intense, but Kari stood up facing Bareg. Her eyes pierced his. Bareg was taken aback by the look of malice in her eyes.

"Heh, if Genkai had eyes like yours way back when, I might not have made it to this day." Bareg clenched his bone fist and swung it at Kari. Kari saw the punch moving towards her face but made no effort to move. Instead her spirit barrier appeared but this time it covered only her body, like a coating. The fist made contact with her face with enough force to send a gust of wind rushing away. Kari remained there, unfazed and uninjured.

"What happened!" Kuwabara said. He was like the tank of the team, being able to take the most punishment. But even he doubted his ability to be able to take such a powerful punch and remain unscathed.

--

Koenma's eyes widened in realization. "She's naturally developing high level abilities."

"What do you mean Koenma, sir?" The ogre asked.

"Unless her barrier is continually assaulted by power that rivals her own, she can't be touched. Her barrier is too powerful. Before she would have to remain idle to keep the barrier up, now she is able to move around like with the barrier still in effect. It's an absolute defense."

--

"Demon energy." Kuwabara said.

Hiei smirked, "And strong demon energy at that."

"It's familiar. It's the same as the ancient demon from the warehouse." Kurama said.

Kari didn't waste time as she finally attacked with everything she had. She threw punches in a blur, letting her knuckles get the feel of Bareg's head. Bareg quickly brought his arms up to defend himself, but now his red orb was wide open. With one swift punch the red orb was shattered.

"Impossible!" Bareg yelled as he stumbled backwards. His bone body began to crack.

"I didn't want to kill you." Kari said with her eyes narrowed. Two tears fell from her eyes; the feeling of killing was overwhelming. Kari turned her gaze towards the false Meioh. The anger and hatred she was feeling felt foreign to her. The feelings inside were very out of character for her.

--

"Kari's borrowing the demon energy from Surt again?" The ogre asked.

Koenma thought hard. "Yes, she's developed a Yoki link with Surt."

"Yoki link?"

"When a demon is sealed inside of a human, one of three things will happen. The first is the human dies, which will also kill the sealed demon. The second is the demon and human's minds become one resulting in a perfect fusion. The third way is the demon's seal is broken and it escapes. There are no known side effects of the first result. The side effects of the second result widely include mental issues. The third result however, may have a side effect known as a Yoki Link."

Jorge the ogre had a confused look on his face. "So . . .?"

"A Spiritual Yoki Link happens when a demon escapes from a seal inside of a human with enormous spirit power." Koenma said.

"That sounds like Kari's condition." Jorge said.

--

Daemon eyed Digitamamon's restaurant. **"The death of the accursed guardian digimon is at hand." **

Davis and Veemon smirked. "Yes, master."

Daemon chuckled to himself. **"Now we just play the waiting game."**

--

Matt, Izzy, Yolei and their respective partners arrived at digitamamon's restaurant.

"Welcome to my restaurant." Digitamamon said. He then immediately recognized Matt and Yolei. "Oh, regulars. Excellent."

Matt shrugged it off and walked over to the table where Cody and the three tired digimon, Agumon, Biyomon, and Armadillomon were seated.

Cody glanced up from the menu to see Matt. He quickly grew nervous; having not forgotten the conversation they had went through earlier. Matt just sat himself down. Izzy sat down wordlessly and began typing on his computer very quickly.

"So Cody, where are the others?" Yolei asked after having looked around.

"Tai and Sora are talking outside." Cody said. He then noticed Matt flinched. _'What did I just do?' _

Matt got up. "I'd better check up on them. Evil digimon are on the loose afterall." Matt headed out of the restaurant.

--

(AN: Random Moment Maybe?)

"Before the others get here, Sora. I want to talk to you." Tai said. They were outside of Digitamamon's restaurant. Cody and their digimon were inside ordering whatever they thought was interesting to eat.

Sora blinked. "What's on your mind?"

"I want you to be quiet until I finish." Tai said. Sora nodded. "Sora, I've known you for a long time; for as long as I can remember actually. I've always thought of you as my best friend. When we went to summer camp together it was really fun. When I fell and scraped my knee, you tended to it and used the first aid. I didn't realize it then but that was when I first started to." Tai paused. "When we went to the digital world and you were kidnapped by Datamon I felt horrible. It was my fault you were kidnapped. But fear for my own safety stopped me from coming to your rescue at that point. Only a few hours later I had to come face to face with that electric fence again. The thought of you in pain, pushed me through that. You Sora were my courage that day. When I wrote that email to you to apologize for the hairpin incident, I didn't know whether to put from or love at the bottom." Sora was listening intently; she wanted to speak, but promised she'd wait until Tai was finished. "The day of Matt's big concert in Odaiba, I asked you if you were going to his concert with anyone. You said you were going with Matt. I didn't question that and I didn't mean to put you on the spot. But what you didn't know was that I had been trying to ask you out for months, but couldn't find the courage. Ironic I know. When Neveros kidnapped you threatening to kill you I couldn't take it. I thrust myself into that fight and even when I knew I was about to get hurt and possibly killed, I was happy knowing that you were safe. I chose you as part of my team because I wanted to tell you everything I've wanted to say for years now." Tai finished.

Sora smiled. "You've grown up."

"Well, I try."

Sora's smile faded. "Tai you are my best friend and I hope we can remain that way, but the feelings I had for you are gone." Sora turned to walk away. Tai grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I just can't accept that." Tai said. He pulled her close to him and their lips met. It didn't even occur to Sora that this was wrong. She was going out with Matt and here she was kissing Tai without regret.

Sora opened her eyes and she looked scared. She pulled away from Tai. "M-matt."

Tai's eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned around. "Matt."

The wordless silence was interrupted. Four massive balls of light in different colors: green, blue, red, and white, appeared above the restaurant.

Tai felt nervousness build in his stomach. "They're here."

Five minutes later, the entire entourage of digidestined and digimon were now outside of the restaurant awaiting information.

Zhuqiaomon was the first to speak. **"Digidestined, we commend you for your brave efforts of unsealing us." **

Izzy had his laptop out prepared to record everything the guardian digimon were about to say.

"**Digidestined, to protect the digital world from evil after you defeated Apocalymon you sealed the powers of your crests." **Azoulongmon said.

Baihumon's voice boomed out. **"We have decided that it is time for you to regain the powers of your crests." **

"**That way you will be able to combat the approaching evil." **The left head of Ebonwumon said.

"_Yes, that's the plan."_ The right head of Ebonwumon said.

"**And what an interesting plan it is." **A voice that brought a chill to everyone's spine said.

"Daemon!" The digidestined yelled in surprised.

"And he's not alone!" Cody exclaimed as Davis, Joe, and Ken walked up from behind Daemon.

"**Foul demon found us!"** Azoulongmon said.

Daemon's eyes narrowed. **"Why yes, I believe I have. Why don't you reward with me with your death." **

"No, we'll fight with you!" Tai said.

"**No, Let us handle this!"** Azoulongmon commanded. **"Aurora Force!"** A burst of bright light engulfed Daemon and the corrupted digidestined and their partners. When the light died down, Imperialdramon stood there in front of his partners. Daemon was completely unharmed as well.

"**Crimson Blaze!"** The phoenix guardian flapped his wings sending out a powerful burst of fire. The fire washed over both Daemon and Imperialdramon.

"**Vajra!"** Baihumon called out.

"**Black Hail!"** Both heads of Ebonwumon shouted.

The digiestined ran into the restaurant and practically dragged Digitamamon away from the doomed building just before it went up in a plume of smoke.

"My restaurant."

Tai turned to his partner. "Agumon! Who's winning?"

"I can't tell Tai!" Agumon said as the excitement and direness of the situation pumping his adrenaline.

"**Chaos Flare!"**

"**Aurora Force!"**

"**Black Hail!" **

"We'll be incinerated if we don't get back!" Cody called out. The digidestined backed away.

"**Supreme Positron Laser!" **

"**Evil Inferno!" **

A loud moan escaped the black smoke.

"That was Ebonwumon!" Sora yelled.

"**Purgatory Claws!" **

"**Iron Claws!" **

Another loud moan escaped the battlefield.

"That one was Imperialdramon!" Tai said.

"A battle like this can't be contained in such a small place; we have to get farther away!" Izzy yelled.

The chaos resumed.

"**Evil Inferno!" **

"**Vajra!" **

"**Crimson Blaze!"**

"**Aurora Force!" **

Another moan escaped but this time it was from none other than Daemon himself.

"Did they win!" Yolei asked, but in truth nobody knew the answer to that.

When the smoke finally cleared, Ebonwumon was shown on the ground. Zhuqiaomon, Azoulongmon, and Baihumon towered over the fallen Daemon. Davis, Ken, and Joe were on their knees. Daemon just continued to glare.

--

In the demon world Meioh grinned. "So it's time you needed my help, partner." She was holding a small device in her hand.

--

Kari turned her attention from Bareg back to the false Meioh. "So are you going to keep your promise and do away with your curse?" With that everyone's attention turned to the false Meioh.

"Why of course, one life for four is easily worth the price."

Yusuke clenched his fist. "What do you mean?"

"Oh it doesn't concern you, who are of this world spirit detective." The false Meioh said as the soul inside of the body came out. "My task is complete." With that the soul of the false Meioh exploded in a fury of light.

When it finally died down Kari glanced over to the position where TK's soul was, but found nothing.

"TK!" Kari yelled. "Where'd you go!"

Genkai smirked. "It's fine. His spirit was pulled back into his body. He should be conscious soon. You did it Kari. Single handedly you erased a part of my past that I had buried behind me."

Yusuke sighed. "You never give me any compliments."

TK opened his eyes. "Am I . . . alive?"

Kari just smiled innocently. "Yes TK, you are alive."

"Kari, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to thank you." TK said. His voice held confusion he was truly at a lost for words.

"You don't need to. Come on, let's go back to Odaiba." Kari said.

TK nodded. "Right, let's go back." TK stood up.

"Awww I missed it."

"Yeah, Botan, where the hell have you been?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't remember." Botan said, scratching her head. "Oh, before I forget." She snapped her fingers and Patamon became visible. "Can't have you stay a spirit forever now can we." Botan said with her cat face.

Kari and TK were both staring at each other. A smile was on each of their faces. Kari smiling. TK smiling. Kari smiling. TK smiling.

Kari felt a burning sensation from her shoulder; the shoulder that possessed the mark of wrath. The sensation was growing quickly, very quickly. She suddenly clutched her shoulder. It felt like her shoulder was being burned off. She fell to her knees.

"Kari!" TK tried to approach her, but was thrown off by some invisible force.

"Great, what now?" Yusuke said.

The burning was too much and she screamed.

"The demon energy is leaving her." Kurama said. Kurama was indeed correct, the energy inside of Kari's body fired into the air in a beam of pure red demon energy.

--

Meioh grinned as a beam of pure red demon energy shot from the sky towards her. "Like taking candy from a baby." The beam slammed into the device she held in her hand." Now the real fun begins."

--

Daemon's body was suddenly glowing with a dark red aura. The digidestined and guardian digimon alike were shocked by this turn of events.

Daemon rose from the ground.

"No you don't demon!" Azoulongmon shouted. "Blue Lightning!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Vajra!"

The three attacks slammed into Daemon. Daemon's dark blue eyes narrowed at the three guardian digimon. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Daemon began laughing. He was truly laughing despite the power of the guardian digimon's attacks. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"**Flame Inferno!" **Daemon's voice boomed twice as loud as before. It was as if they were fighting a completely different beast. His attack of dark red fire was launched from his hand. It overtook all three of the guardian digimon.

"No single digimon is this powerful!" Azoulongmon said as his body lost the ability to fly and collapsed to the ground. Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon soon joined him on the ground, utterly defeated.

"**I'll give you a hint." **Daemon said as he took a couple of steps towards the fallen guardian digimon. **"I have a partner as well." **

The digidesitned were wide eyed at this news.

"**Flee digidestined! Flee!" **Azoulongmon commanded.

"**Chaos Flare!" **There was no remorse or even hesitation in Daemon's attack. In slow motion his flare of dark energy erupted from his demonic hands and slowly flew towards the guardian digimon. The guardian digimon closed their eyes and accepted their fate. Before the attack could hit them however they muttered one word in unison.

'_Release'_

The attack struck them causing a mighty explosion to overtake the area.

A shockwave erupted from the area of impact. When it struck the digidestined a symbol appeared on most of their chests.

Tai's symbol was that of the crest of courage. Sora's symbol was that of the crest of love. Matt's symbol was that of the crest of friendship. Izzy's symbol was that of the crest of Knowledge. Ken's symbol was that of the crest of Kindness. Davis' symbol was that of the crest of Miracles. Joe's symbol was that of the crest of Reliability. Yolei and Cody were the only two who did not have a symbol glowing from their chest.

'_Flee'_

When the explosion faded, the digidestined were gone.

--

"I've seen faint glimpses of the power of these digimon. And if this Daemon is as powerful as you say brother, I have to warn that spirit detective." Shiro said.

Seiji nodded. "And don't forget to point out the most important point of all."

"How could I ever forget, Daemon is Meioh's partner. And she has a digivice."

--

The burning sensation subsided. Kari opened her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari said.

"I don't buy that for a second." Yusuke said.

"Enough." Genkai said. "We've had a long and eventful day; it's now time for everyone to get some rest."

As everyone headed back inside of the temple Kurama stared into the sky. _'This power, what could I possibly be sensing.'_

_--_

"How'd we get here? Izzy did you open a digital gate?" Tai asked. The digidestined were all inside of Tai's apartment.

"No, but I do believe that the guardian digimon transported us to safety with their dying breath." Izzy said. Everyone looked down to the floor in silence, remembering their sacrifice.

A beeping sound was heard coming from Yolei. Yolei picked up her D-terminal and gasped.

"Guys! I have an email . . . and it's from TK!" This caught everyone's attention. "He said he's at Genkai's temple with Kari right now." Matt wasn't sure how, but his face was full of tears. He thought he had remained unemotional.

"There's some good news. That means they were successful in bringing TK back to life." Cody said.

"There's more." Yolei said. She sweat dropped. "Uhh Tai, Kari said she borrowed your car to get down there."

"Say what!"

--

"They said they'll be down here." TK said to Kari. "They have important they need to discuss with us regarding the digital world."

Kari smiled. "So things are going back to normal."

"Yeah," TK smiled as well. "The usual." He glanced back at Kari. Her eyes were focused on something but they seemed blank. "Kari?"

'_What is this . . . water?' _Kari could no longer see TK; all she saw was an ocean of water.

End Chapter 17

And with that closes the first half of this fic. We've seen demons vs. Digimon. Demons vs. Demons. Humans vs. Demons. I'm sure you can tell what's next.

This chapter is my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed the few plot twists and the battles. I even threw in a little romance here and there. Hahaha to see how that'll turn out come read the next chapter. BTW this chapter was called beginning because well since alot of secrets were let out its now like the beginning of the end. - clever huh. Hahahaha.

Anyway! If anyone wants an original character to take part in this series just write out a description in a review or send me a message or something. And with that I must take my leave. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hahahaha.


	18. Temptation

Disclaimer: Yeah It's about time I updated. My writing style has changed a little I wonder if it's better or worst. grins I think it's better. Thanks for all the reviews and keep em coming.

--

People use to tell me when I was younger that I had a special gift. They could've been referring to my supposed selfless attitude. My brother Tai would always tell me that I should think more about myself and lately I feel that I have been.

Let me start from the beginning, my name is Hikari Kamiya. I am one of the digidestined who stopped Myotismon's takeover of earth two times. I also helped defeat the dark masters way back when. All digidestined have a digimon partner; my partner is Gatomon. We've been through a lot. As a Rookie level digimon her name is Salamon, followed by Gatomon, Angewomon, and finally Ophanimon.

I thought my life had been complicated back then, but it was a walk in the park compared to how life is now. An alternate realm or dimension, I'm not even sure myself, called Spirit World has decided to come into my life. The prince of Spirit World, known as Koenma, you'd recognize him he's a talking baby, was recently informed that I have spirit power that is very advanced. A boy my age named Yusuke Urameshi came to visit me not so long ago to tell me that I had this power. I didn't believe him at first, who would? I mean being a digidestined was enough, but being told I have some kind of spirit power was just too much for me to handle.

From there things went straight to hell. A renegade demon by the name of Neveros was trying to awaken some legendary ancient demon from my body. Yes you heard right, a demon was inside of me. He infiltrated my dreams and pushed me subconsciously to the breaking point. He hurt my brother, Tai, and kidnapped my fellow digidestined Sora. He needed to be stopped and he was. Yusuke saw to that, but not before this demon, called Surt, was awakened.

Since then my power has become more distinguished. I can create a powerful barrier called the spirit barrier. It's really handy when demons like Thestalos aka Neveros' brother comes looking for me. I never believed in fighting before, but Yusuke's mentor Genkai trained me to at the very least defend myself. It was hell, from late nights to snakes and caves. She trained me specifically to be a defensive fighter but I don't like it. I'm not a fighter or a warrior like my brother Tai.

Since my powers have awakened people have been hurt. Tai was hurt by Neveros. Random generic demons have come to my apartment, Tai's apartment really, with there sites set on me resulting in clashes in the street. I don't know how many people have been hurt by these random fights, but I do know that it is my fault. In one fight a fellow digidestined and close friend, Takeru also known as TK was killed. With my very hands I avenged his death.

Too make matters worst Daemon has returned. He's corrupted Davis, Ken and Joe. I was hoping that these matters and scenarios would begin to wind down but I had no such luck. The spirit defense forces B squad: strong warriors who were seen as criminals, but instead of being sent to prison or spirit jail whatever they call it, they work for King Yama as his own personal lap dogs. Well anyway they came to my house to arrest me because I was now a danger to society. It turns out that I had somehow been using 'Surt's' demon energy when I defeated Thestalos. This made me a hazard that needed to be quarantined. I went with them because they decided that they would strike a deal for TK's life if I went along.

I was soon added onto the spirit defense forces B squad do the leader's interest in me. The B squad is composed of Shiro, the hot headed warrior who has a surprising amount of talents. Seiji, Shiro's younger brother who is very intelligent and whose powers still are a mystery. Asura who is an old acquaintance of Yoko Kurama. When I say acquaintance I mean enemy because fifteen years ago Asura had betrayed Yoko Kurama resulting in him becoming Suichi Minamino. Yeah I'm a little lost myself. And finally the leader of the force, Meioh. My mother once told me about women who will try to get through life with their good looks and she is definitely one of those women. I can't tell if she has spirit energy or demon energy but it has been said that she is the partner of Daemon.

Where do we stand now? Daemon has killed all four of the guardian digimon, which basically means he now rules the digital world. By defeating an old enemy of Genkai I have saved TK's life and he is now alive and kicking. The good news has been spread and the rest of the digidestined are on their way to Genkai's temple. And another good note, with their dying breath the guardian digimon have reawakened the crests of the digidestined. Now we might have a chance to save the world after all.

But the temptation of darkness draws near. . .

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Episode 18: Temptation**

Kari could feel it, the temptation. This dark ocean was calling to her as it did before the digimon emperor's defeat. Kari knew she was seeing into this other world, while still aware of her actual surroundings. Kari blinked, causing everything to go back to normal.

TK sat up from his sleeping bag. "Kari,"

"Yeah?" Kari replied. She could already tell what he was going to say, but she was happy that he worried for her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" TK asked with worry in his voice.

Kari smiled and laid back on her own sleeping bag, slowly letting her back touch the floor. "Don't worry; I'm just tired that's all." TK frowned and nodded. "Come on, I said don't worry. You look tired yourself."

TK smirked. "Resurrection takes a lot out of you." Kari giggled a little bit before curling up in her sleeping bag.

--

Yusuke and Genkai were both sitting outside of the temple, on her stone steps. Yusuke was staring into the night sky, feeling exhausted. "Calm before the storm?"

"Yeah," Genkai answered. Genkai hadn't said much since Bareg was defeated. Her thoughts were dwelling on Toguro.

Kuwabara walked outside of the temple, holding his head. _'What is that? Ugh.'_ Kuwabara tripped over Yusuke making them both fall down the stone steps.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!" Yusuke yelled.

"Me? What about you? You watch where you're going!" Kuwabara countered.

"I was sitting down not moving and trying to have a decent conversation with the old bat!" Yusuke shouted.

Genkai watched the two arguing. "Idiots."

--

Tai was casually sitting in the bus. The digidestined decided as a group that it's less expensive if they catch the bus rather than a cab. Tai didn't understand how they brought up a cab in the first place. The digimon were covered in hand me down clothes. Random stuff like old jackets and in Tentomon's case a scarf and a cap.

Matt was sitting next to Sora. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look him squarely in the eye. Matt knew why. Earlier Matt had seen both Tai and Sora lip locking in front of him. Matt, and every other digidestined for that matter, knew that Tai had feelings for Sora. It's just that everyone thought those feelings had finally disappeared.

Izzy was typing on his laptop. He had made sure to fully charge it before he left. He was documenting the situation on his Microsoft word program. He wrote about what he knew about the Kari situation as well as what he now knew about demons. Maybe there was something he could figure out; something that could only appear when the whole situation is written down. Izzy had nothing better to do anyway.

Sora's thoughts drifted to Joe. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she could've helped Joe when they met in the digital world. Sure he was possessed but some part of her words could've reached to the real Joe deep down. Maybe if she'd tried harder she could've broken the hold Daemon had on him.

Yolei and Cody were the only two that were actually speaking to each other. They were exchanging information on what they're teams had discovered. The seals on three of the four guardians and the glowing woman in Myotismon's castle were both popular topics. In the end they came up with more questions than they learned answers.

The digimon were snoring. In rookie form they had to masquerade as children and children definitely aren't aloud to sleep on the floor of the bus. They had to find comfort in the chairs and definitely keep their 'costumes' on. The hardest part to hide was definitely Gabumon's horn. It just stuck out like a light house; so he instinctively laid down at the back of the bus.

A bald old man with missing teeth had just walked onto the bus. The digidestined froze. They didn't want him to sit in the back with them. If he sat in the front they could at the very least have a prayer in keeping the digimon hidden, but if he sat in the back it was like finding hay in a haystack. The old man saw the looks on the kid's faces and immediately dubbed them as troubled kids and sat in front. The digidestined sighed in relief.

--

"Help us," _"Help us," _"Help us," _"Help us, our queen"_

Kari awoke with sweat dripping down her face. "Just a dream. It was just a dream." She sighed and laid back down. "No, it can't be just a dream." One phrase kept echoing in her mind_. 'It is never just a coincidence.'_ At least not with her. No matter how hard she didn't want something to happen it would happen. She turned to TK and saw that he was sound asleep. She then noticed Gatomon was in the same sleeping bag with her, how did she miss that?

Kari heard the sound of waves. She closed her eyes. When one sense is halted the other senses get stronger. She used that to see if she could pinpoint where the waves were coming from. She suddenly heard the waves a lot louder than she intended. Her eyes immediately opened. She was now lying in sand, dark gray sand. It didn't take her long to figure out where she was. The sky she was staring into was pitch black, it didn't even look the same as a night sky would. The sky looked evil. There was only one place she could be.

"The dark ocean."

--

TK woke up, feeling slightly uneasy. He glanced from his sleeping bag to notice that Kari wasn't in hers. "Kari," He looked around. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom or something. That had to be it. TK heard snoring and immediately swung his head to the left. He saw Patamon sleeping there with a bubble growing and shrinking from his nose. He was definitely out cold. He then noticed Gatomon was gone as well.

"Kari!"

From outside Yusuke turned his head to the temple. "That's our cue."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai rushed into the room to see TK panicking and Kari's sleeping bag empty.

"I didn't sense her leave." Genkai said while analyzing the room.

Yusuke's cheeks flushed red with anger. "Dammit! I'm sick of this case. It's like in the Mario bros game where you always have to find the princess in a different castle. Well ya know what, I quit!" Yusuke fumed.

"When was the last time you saw her, TK?" Genkai questioned, completely ignoring Yusuke. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I dunno, about an hour ago. I don't know how long I've been asleep." TK replied.

Genkai just gave a heavy sigh.

--

Koenma was filing through documents. He was behind on his usual schedule. This is why he hated big cases. There would always be a big stack of papers left behind for him to sort through. The biggest pile up he's seen in the last hundred years was definitely the one that came after the dark tournament. This amount of papers left this time around didn't even have a count of half of that.

Ayame, a grim reaper like Botan, spoke, "Koenma, Gennai would like an audience."

"Sure, send him in." Koenma replied. He stamped a couple more papers before he realized Gennai was standing before him.

"The Guardian Digimon some of the most powerful deities of the digital world have been killed." Gennai said. "I can no longer stay in the digital world."

"I understand. I take it you want to stay here until the situation is resolved?"

"Yes, because I need to guide the digidestined through this time of darkness. And I can no longer do that from the digital world."

Koenma's tone suddenly changed. "Because of Daemon?"

Gennai nodded. "However, I have found an ancient text in the ruins on old file island that tells of a prophecy."

"I found a prophecy as well. Near the end of the book, Aether. What does yours say?"

"Well I can only roughly translate it so this is the best I could come up with. When wrath fully awakens the brightest beacon will shine. Light of Hope, Light of Miracles." Gennai said. "I have a vague idea of the meaning. It has to do with three of the digidestined. And your prophecy?"

"The flaming giant will scorch the land until confronted. The one who confronts him will die and only then will true power be found." Koenma said. "Mine is a little more gray than yours, but we can be sure of one thing. Whoever fights Surt will die."

--

The cocoon of evolution was beginning to change colors. It looked like a spectrum that began expanding and shrinking. It's time to hatch was coming soon. Watching the events was none other than Meioh.

"My hand is the equivalent to a four of a kind. What is yours?" Meioh continued to look to watch the light show given off by the cocoon. "You'll be ready by tomorrow won't you?"

--

Kari couldn't help but continue to stare into the dark ocean. Kari sighed as she turned away. "Maybe that lighthouse has a clue." Kari muttered. The lighthouse of the dark ocean was an equivalent to the lighthouse on Odaiba beach. The only difference was that instead of shining bright light it shined darkness.

"Yeah, let's go." A familiar voice said to her. Kari looked down to see none other than Gatomon. Gatomon looked at her funny. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kari smiled, at least she wasn't alone. "I know what you're thinking Kari, and I want you to remember that we're partners and that I'd never let you run into danger alone."

"Thanks Gatomon."

The two of them began to make their way towards the lighthouse. Halfway there they stopped. They're strange creatures standing before them. There bodies looked like they were made of flowing darkness. There eyes were red and they seemed to stare into Kari's soul.

"You've returned," _"Thank you,"_ "You've come home," _"Our Queen," _

Kari had encountered these creatures before. "Scubamon?" The four creatures bowed to Kari.

"_You must meet our master," _"You must speak with Master Dragomon,"

Gatomon's senses tensed at hearing the name. "So that's who we're dealing with."

"_Come see our master," _"Become our queen,"

"Who's Dragomon?" Kari asked Gatomon.

"Dragomon is a dark underwater lord. Not much is known about him." Gatomon replied.

"How do we meet your master?" Kari asked the creatures before her. They pointed to the ocean. Kari nodded and began walking into the ocean. The water slowly rose as she moved in deeper and deeper until finally the water was at her chest.

"Dragomon." Kari said out loud. The waves and chaos of the ocean completely vanished. The water stood still before the ground started to rumble. The water separated from itself revealing a path for Kari to walk. It was an endless flight of stairs heading down. Gatomon ran up to Kari's side then together they walked forward.

--

The digital world had changed drastically. The sky was covered by dark clouds. The ground had eroded and lines of fire raced across the land. Daemon was firing his evil inferno to destroy the landscape because he had a plan to remake the digital world in his image.

Digimon hid in their homes clutching each other tightly. Deals were made as messengers from Daemon had been sent to declare this new world order. The digital world was now under a new reign, as terrifying as or even more terrifying than even the dark masters themselves.

Zudomon collided with a Boarmon. Boarmon was a firey pig like digimon with tusks and horns. Zudomon slapped Boarmon with his massive hand knocking the Boarmon off of his feet and onto the ground.

Joe walked up behind Zudomon. "Finish him Zudomon. He dares to oppose lord Daemon's new world order."

"I'll crush him with my hammer! Vulcans Hammer!" The last thing Boarmon saw was a giant hammer heading for his skull.

"Good, the trash has been dealt with." Joe said with a smile. He pushed his glasses up.

Paildramon aimed his twin guns at a group of surrounding digimon. "Desperado Blaster!" Two bullets pierced through a Kuwagamon, while a Tortomon had his head blown off. The flying flybeemon were annihilated on impact, in short it was a massacre. Digital particles slowly rose into the sky.

Ken stepped forward. "Anyone who wishes to oppose Lord Daemon will not live to tell about it."

Daemon himself stared into the darkness of the sky. He chuckled to himself. The feeling of victory was swelling over him. In just one instant his happiness vanished. He felt a familiar presence. Davis stepped into view.

Davis could see the uneasiness in Daemon's eyes. "What is it Lord Daemon?"

"Heh, another player has entered the game. Dragomon." Daemon turned to look at Davis. "I have a mission for you."

--

Hiei swiped his sword. A line appeared at the base of a tree and it fell over. "The moment my probation is over, I will reenter the demon world and kill this Surt myself."

Hiei turned his head in the direction of Genkai's temple. "Who would come all the way out here?"

--

"Well look who it is." Yusuke said stepping forward. "Tai,"

"Yusuke, it's been a while." Tai said as the rest of his party cleared the stairs.

"Not as long as you think. I had stopped by your place the night Neveros died. You were in pretty rough shape." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, that bastard. Well anyway I heard Kari was here and that TK was successfully revived." Tai said.

Yusuke then saw the impatient looks on the rest of digidestineds faces. "I guess introductions will be saved for later."

An old lady's voice echoed throughout the temple. "TK get your ass outside, your friends are here."

Yusuke shrugged. "Saves me the trouble."

TK slowly walked out of the temple with Patamon by his side. He immediately broke into a run until he reached and hugged Matt.

"Matt,"

"TK,"

Yusuke was eyeing the situation funny. "Well," He started. "That's all the good news we have for now." Yusuke's face became serious. "Kari went missing again."

Tai sighed. He didn't take it as hard as everyone thought he would. "Where to this time?"

"No clue," Yusuke said. "It's a bitch I know."

Tai closed his eyes. _'As an older brother I want to find out where she is right now, but as the leader of the digidestined I have to focus on the task at hand.' _Tai opened his eyes and sighed.

"It seems we have guests." Kurama said from behind the digidestined. He had been coming up from a walk. "Hello, I am Kurama." Now usually Kurama would introduce himself as Suichi Minomino but after seeing the digimon here he figured they were more use to this kind of thing. The digidestined and digimon turned back around after being startled by Kurama to see that Hiei was now standing next to Yusuke.

"Where do they come from?" Gabumon said. "I couldn't sniff their presence."

Tai turned around with a smile on his face. "Introduction time."

Sora bowed respectfully as did Biyomon. "I am Sora Takenouchi."

"And I am Biyomon."

Matt didn't move. "Matt."

Hiei smirked at Matt's attitude. "Hiei."

"Gabumon."

"Tentomon."

"Izzy Izumi."

"Cody Hida."

"Yolei Inoue."

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara came running out of the temple and stood next to Genkai.

"Oh you almost missed it." Yusuke said grinning. "The names Yusuke Urameshi. Spirit Detective."

"Genkai."

Armadillomon and Hawkmon were both mad. The mood of exchanging names had ended and they didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Armadillmon." Armadillomon said unenthusiastically.

"Hawkmon." Hawkmon said equally unenthusiastic.

--

Shiro's journey to reach Yusuke had been put on hold. He had felt the presence of demons and decided to check it out. He could feel out their powers, they were upper B.

"Blimey, will you get a load of that." One of the demons said. This demon had a blue Mohawk and a five o clock shadow. His breathe reeked of alcohol and booze.

"Yeah, Chuu, what does that guy think he's doing?" A little boy pulled himself by his elbows onto Chuu's shoulders. He had stars on his face and was none other than Rinku from the dark tournament.

The guy they were referring to was none other than a silver haired man who stood on top of a corporate building. He was moderately built and had a sword on his back.

"Definitely out of the ordinary." Rinku said. The man in question seemed to glare down at them before vanishing from site.

Shiro shrugged it off. These demons were indeed powerful but he hadn't received orders to deal with them. He suddenly remembered that he was in a hurry.

"Spirit Cloak." By concentrating his spirit energy around him his body vanished from site. He levitated into the air and flew off.

Chuu looked to the sky. Rinku saw Chuu do this and instantly copied him and looked into the sky. "What're we looking at?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something." Chuu said suspiciously.

--

Kari had reached the bottom of the stairs. Before her stood an undersea castle, at least it would have been an undersea castle if the water hadn't parted around it. The giant doors parted and swung open letting an eerie glow escape from the inside.

Kari and Gatomon headed inside. They were walking on a red carpet as that seemed to lead the way. The long aisle they walked down was filled with lit candles. The ceiling stood at least fifty feet above them.

The more Kari walked the more she felt a presence. Kari stopped walking. Gatomon looked up at Kari. "What's wrong?"

Kari turned around to see hundreds of those creatures following her. They wouldn't say anything they just stared. Kari began walking forward again. It seemed like hours but in fact it was only ten minutes until she finally reached her destination. It was another giant door that looked like it could've been the exit.

"He's behind here." Kari said. She turned around again, only to see that the entire group that followed her were now gone.

Gatomon gulped. "You ready?"

Kari nodded. As if on cue the doors opened.

The Cthulu beast, Dragomon stood before them. He was at least 20 feet tall with pale blue slimy scales around his body. He was like a squid creature yet he sat on his throne as if he was human. He had a crown on his head and a trident. He held his juzu beads around his neck. His demonic eyes laid upon Kari.

"Dragomon." Kari said.

--

Shiro flew above a forest. It was the forest near Genkai's temple. _'Good I'm close.'_ Shiro said. Shiro's eyes narrowed_. 'How long have I been followed?'_

He descended from the sky into the forest. His feet touched the green moss that covered the dirt he stood on.

"If you're lost I'm not the best man to give directions." Shiro said to nothing in particular.

The silver haired man stepped into view.

"I don't know who you are, but you must be pretty good to follow me even when I had my spirit cloak on."

The silver haired man withdrew his sword.

"You don't know who you're drawing your weapon against stranger. Just a little friendly advice, walk away."

The silver haired man began to glow with black demon energy. His eyes were silver before they transformed into yellow.

"You must be a henchman of Surt. Nothing but a spawn." Shiro said before his own spirit energy began to gather. Shiro smirked and began to speak, "Do you have a name?"

"I have two names." The silver haired man spoke. "The name I was given, Shion. And the name my victims know me by, Seproth."

"And mine's Shiro of the Spirit Defense Force's B squad." With that the talking immediately ended. The two vanished from site.

--

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai all felt the two energies clash.

"Shit, is that Shiro?" Yusuke said.

"He's close by," Genkai said.

The digidestined stared at them all with a confused look on their face.

"Long story short, we can sense our associate." Yusuke said before thinking if he used the right word. "I thought he was supposed to be looking for his brother though."

--

Shiro was sprinting backwards while avoiding swipes from Shion's sword. After countless swipes Shiro counterattacked with his own fist. Shion was struck in the stomach and sent a couple of inches back. He jumped into the air and brought his sword down into the ground only missing Shiro by a couple of centimeters. While his body was still being supported by the grounded sword Shion instantly turned his attack into a kick catching Shiro off guard and sending him back a couple of inches as well.

Shiro pointed his hands at him and fired his spirit blasts from his hands. It was one of his most basic strategies, fire away while he thinks of a better plan. Shion effortlessly deflected each blast with his sword. Shiro levitated into the air and vanished thanks to his spirit cloak. He then turned it into a dive bomb with a crash coarse heading straight for Shion.

Shion sheathed his sword and with drew it with a flash of light. An arc of energy was released that collided with Shiro in an explosion of smoke. Shion sheathed his sword once again and looked over his handy work.

Shiro landed on the ground panting heavily. His spirit cloak was gone, but he was still ready for action.

"You're not half bad, Seproth."

"So you acknowledge yourself as a victim." Seproth said. Seproth vanished from site and swiped his blade. A line of trees were cut at the base and began to fall over. However he had missed Shiro.

Shiro was in the air with both of his hands glowing with spirit energy. He launched his attack letting four beams of light slam into the ground around Seproth in a square formation. Towers made from spirit energy rose into the sky surrounding Seproth. Shiro snapped his fingers letting the electricity run wild throughout the cage.

Seproth swiped his sword at the cage causing little to no damage. Seproth swiped again before his sword was struck by the electricity and coursed through his veins. He withstood the power of the electricity for three minutes before his eyes opened up in realization. He swiped his sword, not at the cage or even the towers, but the ground. He began to repeatedly swipe to dig himself a hole in the ground and burrow his way outside of the cage.

"Are you serious?" Shiro said. The last two times he used this attack it was overwhelmed by the opponent's energy so he halfway expected that to happen again. Instead his opponent dug a whole and left the area under the influence of his attack. That was unexpected.

Shiro's spirit cage began pulsing. "I've added a little something extra to my attack." The cage began to crack before it self destructed. The explosion created a giant mushroom cloud.

The area of the forest they were fighting was whipped out. It looked like a nuclear bomb went off at the one spot. All there was was sand that was pushed in the direction away from the explosion. Trees that were far enough away to not get caught in the blast were now tilted away from the explosion.

Shiro was in the sky grinning at his handiwork. "Poor guy never stood a chance." In that instant he was struck from behind. His body was sent flying like a rag doll as an arc of energy slammed into him again. Followed by a third one. Shiro's body smashed into soft sand left by the explosion. He rose back to his feet slowly to see Seproth walking towards him with his sword drawn.

"Damn, you're still alive." Shiro said as his muscles began to expand a couple of inches. His height shot up two inches as well. "But now you've gone and pissed me off!"

Shiro charged forward like a rampaging bull. Seproth swiped his sword letting an arc of energy escape from his blade. Shiro held out his arms to intercept the blast and they did. The arc didn't disappear even when contact was made. Shiro kept charging forward as Seproth unleashed another arc that slammed into the first one. Shiro continued to charge forward despite the force of the energy pushing him back. Seproth unleashed a third swipe convinced that this one would become too much for Shiro to handle. Shiro proved him wrong as he continued to push forward with all his might. Seproth radiated with demon energy as he swiped repeatedly letting loose dozens of energy arcs that continued to strengthen the attack against Shiro. Shiro could barely move now. The arc of energy he was holding back was humongous. Shiro was forced back one step.

"I will not suffer defeat three times!" Shiro yelled as his eyes began glowing with spirit energy. Shiro had discovered his second wind and began pushing the attack back and taking steps forward. He began speed walking towards Seproth before he broke into a run.

"Impossible." Seproth said as his attack was being hand delivered back to him.

The energy detonated. A massive column of demon energy engulfed both warriors and extended into the sky. A sonic boom pushed against the forest before the explosion rushed in.

The explosion died down revealing that both warriors were still standing. Both were panting heavily and staring at each other.

"You surprised me." Seproth said. "But it's over!" Seproth could barely do it but he slammed his sword into the ground. When that happened a dozen yellow eyed demons appeared. These demons were faceless humanoids with bat like wings on their back.

Shiro wasn't scared even if he couldn't move. He just grinned. "So you're working for Meioh eh? Doesn't surprise me she always surrounds herself with strong warriors. Myself included."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Yusuke said. "I just thought it'd be better if I came in before the last second."

Yusuke wasn't alone, his friends as well as the digidestined were there as well.

"You're not interrupting, in fact you're the one I was assigned to kill anyway."

"Is that so? My my I'm quite the popular guy." Yusuke said.

"If it's not the digital world it's the demon world. If it's not the demon world it's the spirit world. If it's not the spirit world it's the human world. Gah can't we just skip to the climax." Tai said. He pointed his digivice at Agumon.

Seproth was sweating. _'I wasn't expecting to have to fight the digidestined this soon._

"Attack!" Seproth commanded to his twelve demons. The digimon and demons braced themselves. Kuwabara conjured his Spirit Sword and Yusuke pointed his index finger at the incoming demons.

"Ready!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah!" The digimon answered.

--

Dragomon could only stare at the child that stood in front of him on his throne room floor.

Kari's body was shivering. Just being in the presence of Dragomon made her hairs stand on end. Gatomon was in the same shape.

"Why is it that you brought me here?" Kari asked in a shaky voice.

"Destiny. . .Fate. . ." Dragomon began, "both of which have brought us together. Hikari of the light and Dragomon of the darkness. We are fated to be together."

"WHAT?" Kari immediately blurted out. She didn't know how she managed to react so quickly but she did.

"You will become my dark bride." Dragomon said.

"No. . .I mean. . .no." Kari said. This was the last thing she was expecting to happen. Sure the sea beasts had referred to her as their queen and they referred to Dragomon as their king, but should that mean that she should marry this. . .thing?

"Light and darkness can never unite as one but they always stand close to each other."

Kari shook her head. "No thank you. I mean, I'm sure you're a nice digimon and all, but. . .just no thank you."

"If you wed me my army will become your army." Dragomon said.

"Why would I want to rule over your army? I'm just a fourteen year old girl." Kari said.

"With me by your side you will be able to end the conflict in your life." Dragomon said.

"No, I don't get it." Kari said. She was feeling weird. Her words just didn't sound like her.

"Then watch carefully." Dragomon's eyes glowed for a split second before Kari began to see visions in her head.

--

Yusuke ducked under one of the demons punches and retaliated with an uppercut full of spirit energy. Kuwabara swung his spirit sword in both hands but couldn't land a hit on another demon. Slash marks appeared on one demon as Hiei appeared behind him. Kurama's rose whip wrapped around a demon before decapitating him. Aquillamon and Ankylomon were both double teaming a demon only to find it too strong for them. Tai and MetalGreymon had their sites set on a demon that had just attacked Yusuke from behind. WereGarurumon and Garudamon launched their Wolf Claw and Wing Blade attacks at a demon with perfect accuracy. MagnaAngemon swiped a demon arm off with his Excalibur sword.

--

Those images made Kari feel like she was really their watching it.

"Was that enough or should I show you more?" Dragomon said.

Kari was silent. "Kari what is it?" Gatomon asked.

"Very well, more." Dragomon said.

--

Daemon was holding a Gazimon up by the neck. The gray rabbit digimon was shaking in fear. Daemon pressed his other hand against Gazimon's stomach and fired a demon flare blasting a hole straight through the little rookie digimon.

Zudomon took the lasers of the Mekanorimon head on before he swiped his hammer down letting loose yellow energy tat whipped the Mekanorimon from existence.

--

Kari's eyes shot open after seeing that.

"Yes, not only is your world in peril but also your precious digital world. Would you like to see more?" Dragomon asked.

"No," Kari replied.

"Let me show you the future." Dragomon said.

--

Kari stood before a graveyard. The graveyard was dedicated to the digidestined. They were not strong enough to finish what she started. They could not oppose Surt, nor could they oppose Daemon. They were all killed.

Kari began walking away from those graves to bump into another batch of graves. These graves were for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei. More of her friends that died fighting for the right thing.

"No. . ."

--

Kari fell onto her knees after witnessing these visions. Tears were running freely down her face.

She began muttering to herself. _'I will not break. I will not break. I will not break.'_

Gatomon hissed at Dragomon. "What'd you do to her!"

"Nothing, I merely showed her the consequences of denying her destiny."

Kari stood up and stared at Dragomon. "No, I will stop that from happening."

"How can you? Do you think you can stop them?"

--

Yukio Kamiya, Tai and Kari's mother, was cowering in her closet. Her husband was dead on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding him. The killer was searching for her. Yukio was praying that she would survive. Praying that she would be able to see her kids again.

"I've found you." Daemon's voice said. "Evil Inferno!"

--

Her mother's screams echoed in Kari's mind. Kari's eyes reflected anger. Her pink spirit energy erupted around her body.

"I told you to stop!"

Dragomon stared at her glowing body in awe. "Magnificent."

The entire castle began to shake. The shaking stopped. The castle began shaking again.

"Someone's attacking the castle." Dragomon said raising his trident into the air.

--

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon unleashed a powerful energy blast from his cannon that slammed into the castle. Riding Imperialdramon was none other than Davis and Ken. Daemon had ordered Davis to come to the dark ocean and delete Dragomon.

"Positron Laser!" Another blast slammed into the castle doing a lot of damage.

--

"Join me, or I kill them both." Dragomon said.

"I won't let you." Kari said in a threatening tone.

The castle shook again as the two stared each other down.

"If you stop them then there will be no reason for me to kill them." Dragomon said.

Kari nodded. "Fine." She left the throne room with Gatomon by her side.

--

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke fired from his fist a volley of blue projectiles that slammed into the opposing faceless demons.

"Step aside Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "It's time for a real man to take the stage. **SETHRA**!" Just like that his spirit cuffs were broken and his spirit energy reached it's peak. His body was covered in orange light and he summoned forth his super spirit sword with one hand.

"Haaaaa!" Kuwabara brought his sword down cleaving a demon in two.

Seproth continued to pant as he watched the battle. He wasn't expecting his demons to be dealt with so easily. "Damn. . ."

"Rose Whip!" Two demons blew up into pieces after Kurama's attack was through.

"Giga Blaster!" Two organic missiles were launched from MetalGreymon's chest plate.

WereGarurumon through a punch at a demon hitting him in the face. The demon retaliated with a punch that struck him in the face. Charging energy into his claws he swiped the demon in the chest leaving a very deep gash.

Genkai threw a volley of punches into a demons stomach making it hunch off. She cupped her hands together and slammed them into the back of the demons head to slam him into the ground.

"These demons are a lot weaker than the ones that were with Thestalos." Genkai said.

"That's a good thing." Yusuke replied.

Before long the team of the digidestined and yusuke and co had defeated the demons without much strain.

Seproth aimed his sword at the group. "You haven't won yet."

The exposed part of the forest, the battlefield, was then covered in a shadow.

"Great what now?" Yusuke said looking up.

A rip in the sky appeared like a thunderbolt.

Kurama was the first to sense what was coming through. "Those are digimon!"

"It must be Daemon then," Tai said.

"Vulcans Hammer!" A yellow arrow of energy came shooting from the sky straight down towards the group.

Garudamon rushed forward and used her own attack to cancel out Zudomon's. "Wing Blade!"

When the explosion cleared Kurama and Hiei were glancing in opposite directions.

"We're surrounded."

Indeed they were, hundreds of digimon were now in the forest. Including Zudomon and his partner, Joe.

"So I've finally tracked you down." Joe said.

--

Kari and Angewomon now made it outside of the castle to meet Imperialdramon, Davis, and Ken.

"Davis! You have to stop this!" Kari called out as Angewomon took her to the sky to meet them in the air.

Davis looked down at Kari. "Hey Kari."

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired at Angewomon but she maneuvered out of the way. It turns out he was really aiming for the castle again and Angewomon was in the way.

"Davis. . .stop." Kari said.

"No can do, I have orders from Daemon." Davis said with a grin on his face.

'_Daemon!' _Kari glanced at Ken. "Ken. . ."

"You heard him Kari." Ken said.

Kari's voice was full of shock.

"Davis. . .Ken. . .are you two being. . ."

**End Chapter 18**

"Controlled. . ."

--

Chuu and Rinku will make an appearance next episode so they're not out of it yet. And well this marks the beginning of the second half of the fic. Hope ya liked the chapter.


	19. Complete

Here I am a little later than usual. But I'm bearing gifts a new chapter! Hahahaha. Yes that's a gift now laugh with me. Thanks for all the reviews and the relationship idea was very interesting I've been thinking of it alot lately. Anyway on with the fic.

YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files

Episode 19: Complete

Joe laughed in a way that was so out of character it was obvious he was under someone's influence.

"Joe, snap out of it. Don't let Daemon control you!" Sora shouted. She was about to run forward before Matt grabbed her by her arm. "What are you doing!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing! Daemon's control is too strong." Matt yelled.

"Let me go." Sora said.

"So you can go hurt yourself? I'd rather not thanks." Matt replied.

Tai sighed as he stared at Joe. "If we have to hurt you to help you then so be it."

Yusuke was busy staring at all the digimon that were flying above them. "And these are?"

"Airdramon," TK said, before another digimon caught his attention. "But what's that?" The digimon in question had was a demon looking digimon with two wings with spikes at the tips, two long arms, spiky indigo hair, and horns that extended from the side of his head up into the sky.

Joe was rubbing his glasses with its rubbing cloth before he placed them back on his face. "His name is NeoDevimon. He doesn't say much but he's an ultimate digimon with the strength of a mega."

"Airdramon, NeoDevimon, Joe and Zudomon," Tai smirked. "I like those odds." Tai was overshadowed by something and it made all his senses tense.

Shion had aimed his blade to cut Tai's head off but another blade had deflected him at the last moment. The holder of this blade was none other than Hiei. Hiei and Shion were at a standstill for a while, but Shion was trying a whole lot harder than Hiei.

"Nice assist." Tai called out, not really remembering Hiei's name.

"I guess we can't hold this off any longer." Joe said.

"Yeah," Tai called back.

"ATTACK!"

Just like that another battle had begun. Yusuke began trekking across the ground with his hands charged up with spirit energy. "Pardon me if I make this quick." He jumped into the air and collided with a horde of Airdramon. He punched one in the jaw knocking its teeth out while he uppercut another one into unconsciousness. The Airdramon began firing yellow lasers from their eyes that Yusuke deflected them with his own fists.

Shion raised his sword into the air and the fallen forms of the demons began to glow. Demon energy launched out from the dead demons before they dissolved. The energy flew into Shion's sword making it glow. The glow spread to Shion's body and his wounds were healed. He pointed his sword at Hiei and issued a challenge. Hiei pointed his sword back at him and gladly accepted.

"Garudamon attack!" Sora yelled. Her digimon instantly reacted and launched forward swiping and punching Airdramon as they came. They flew and crashed into the ground harmlessly. Sora turned back to Matt who still held a firm grip on her. "Let me go."

"No, let me handle Joe." Matt said looking into her eyes. A silent agreement was made. "WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon landed on an Airdramon and grabbed it by the horns. "Beat Zudomon!" WereGarurumon lead the Airdramon he was riding in the direction of Zudomon. Before he could reach however, NeoDevimon appeared before him and with a swipe of his claw knocked WereGaruumon off of Airdramon.

Tai turned around just in time to see WereGarurumon hit the ground. "MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon aimed his claw at the synthetic digimon and launched it.

"Mega Claw!" The claw raced its way towards the idle digimon before it simply landed on his claw and began running towards its owner.

"Stun Claw!" A massive slash mark appeared on MetalGreymon's helmet and he could no longer move. NeoDevimon merely flew in front of MetalGreymon's chest plate and swiped his claw again sending the cyborg ultimate flying.

"Time to turn up the level!" Kuwabara said. "Super Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara summoned his dark orange blade and held it into the sky. "Extension!" It shot out like a snake and shot through many airborne Airdramon.

Hiei and Shion collided with there blades swinging in blurs. The clashing of metal was all that could be heard even though there bodies were no longer visible. Hiei swiped parried Shion's thrust and pushed the swordsman off of him. The fire demon retaliated with a swipe at Shion's legs which caused the silver haired warrior to jump into the air. Hiei knew that was coming and instantly turned his swipe upwards which would cleave Shion in two. Shion fought back by swiping his blade downward letting lose an arc of energy that caught Hiei completely. Hiei slammed into the ground with a bright a light. Shion landed shortly after.

"WereGarurumon's down so it's up to me to get through to Joe!" Sora said.

Garudamon began glowing with crimson energy before she launched it from her body in the form of a bird. "Wing Blade!" The energy ripped through a dozen Airdramon that were guarding Joe. Sora broke free from Matt's hand and began running. Two Airdramon prepared to attack her from behind causing Garudamon to shout out a warning. Sora turned around to see the two flying digimon preparing to launch their trademark spinning needle attack when someone intervened.

"Rose Whip!" Lines of light seemed to rip right through the digimon before they dissolved into tiny bits of data that drifted into the sky. The lines of light were revealed to be Kurama's rose whip with Kurama as the wielder.

"_So elegant with a flower. This guy knows how to show plants respect." _Sora thought before turning back to her previous objective. "Joe!"

Joe pushed his glasses up and smirked. "So you've come to face me Sora. Interesting I wasn't expecting you. Zudomon!" The shelled digimon raised his hammer into the air and slammed it into the ground sending a bolt of energy racing for Sora. Garudamon jumped in the way, crossed her arms and took the attack head on.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sora pleaded.

"Actually Sora, yes it does. Attack!" Zudomon charged forward and collided with Garudamon. A dark aura surrounded Joe.

Kuwabara glanced at Joe before his eyes widened. His spirit awareness was tapping into something. What was it?

_Daemon chuckled. "So you've traced their whereabouts? Good intercept them." _

"_Yes Lord Daemon." Joe said. _

_Daemon just chuckled. "Yes, kill your former friends." _

Kuwabara shook the vision from his mind. _"This is like when I saw Yukina's memories."_

Hiei's Jagan eye opened. "You are my prey, I'd regret this attack if I were you. But regret is all you can do, after all my Jagan eye knows no forgiveness." Hiei said.

Shion's face became more serious. "I see, so you've met him as well."

"Who do you mean?" Hiei asked as a dark flame surrounded his body.

"Shigure. The surgeon of dark arts." Shion said as his forehead too opened up to reveal a Jagan implant.

"That fool gave you an implant? His standards must've been low before he met me." Hiei said.

"I heard of you as the quiet one, yet to me it seems you have the biggest mouth." Shion said.

"Yes, let it all out because soon you will be nothing more than ashes!" Hiei yelled as he clenched his fists together. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He launched one of his signature attacks which exploded into Shion and continued to push him. The attack seemed to be fighting for control over his body before it launched Shion away like a rocket. Shion skidded across the ground before regaining momentum and hopping onto his feet. The points of impact were still smoking.

"It'll take more than that." Shion said.

"I've got more." Hiei said as they both vanished from site.

Matt turned to Yolei and Cody whose digimon have been fighting off the same two Airdramon the whole fight. "Do you two need help?" Matt called out while trying to lift WereGarurumon back onto his feet.

Cody looked back. "No, we're fine! You just worry about yourself." Cody gasped. "Matt!"

Matt turned around to see an Airdramon heading straight for him. That is until a streak of blue light crashed into Airdramon's head driving him into the ground. Yusuke grinned. "Bulls eye." A horde of more Airdramon were still in the sky. "Finally, target practice." Yusuke clenched his fist once more. "Shot Gun!" He fired a barrage of blue streaks of light that slammed into and through the Airdramon in the sky. He smirked. "I'm quite the marksman huh?"

"Thanks," Matt said as WereGarurumon finally returned to his feet. Matt turned to his partner. "Aren't you going to say thanks?" Matt saw the seriousness of WereGarurumon's face and looked to see what he's looking at. NeoDevimon stood before them holding MagnaAngemon up by the neck.

"Damn it all." Matt said. He looked for TK. "Shit!" TK was charging NeoDevimon from behind.

WereGarurumon launched himself forward feeling the command from Matt's heart. Yusuke took off as well. NeoDevimon tossed MagnaAngemon at WereGarurumon before he collided with Yusuke. Yusuke swung his fists only to have them blocked by NeoDevimon many times before they were eventually caught by the digimon. NeoDevimon brought Yusuke into the sky before slamming him into the ground. NeoDevimon took off into the air to search for new victims. He saw Yolei and Cody and raced forward.

"Yolei! Heads up!" Cody called. Yolei ducked and covered her face just before a blast of spirit energy slammed into NeoDevimon sending him crashing into the ground.

"Now!" Yusuke said. "Let's see what happens when I don't underestimate you!" Yusuke sprinted at NeoDevimon.

Garudamon and Zudomon were really at each others throats. Zudomon cracked his hammer into Garudamon's side. This left Zudomon open for Garudamon to land a punch to his face. The two split apart from each other.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wing Blade!" The two attacks collided with equal power. The two digimon raced towards each other to repeat.

Joe was laughing. "Your digimon is indeed strong, much stronger then the ones I had to fight to help Daemon with the conquering."

Sora remained silent.

'_I'm sorry Davis,' Joe thought. A smirk may have been on his face but there were tears in his eyes. He led Davis into the room. The room where Daemon waited to convert the young one. He had just betrayed his friend against his own will._

Kuwabara was panting heavily. "This guy's been through a lot." Kuwabara could see the dark aura around Joe growing. "I know what I have to do."

Most of the Airdramon were now defeated the only real problem was NeoDevimon and Shion/Seproth. Tai hadn't noticed. Instead he was glancing at the crack in the sky. "It won't be hard for them to send in reinforcements with that hole wide open. Izzy!"

"I'm already working on a solution Tai."

"Well hurry it. . ." Tai stopped. "What the hell is he doing!" Tai yelled.

Kuwabara was charging his way towards Joe. With Zudomon busy fighting off Garudamon and most of the Airdramon deleted Kuwabara had a wide open path to the corrupted digidestined.

Sora saw this as well. "No!"

Kurama couldn't reach him in time. "Kuwabara,"

"Haaaaa!" Kuwabara jumped into the air summoning his spirit sword. "Yaaaaaaaa!" He brought his blade down onto Joe.

"Joe!" The digidestined cried out.

--

"Control is such an ugly word, Kari." Davis said.

"Would you believe us if we said, it's our own free will?" Ken asked.

"No," Kari answered.

"Fine then, we'll humor you and say we're under control." Davis said. "Now unless you want to fight, I suggest you get outta the way."

"Imperialdramon!" Ken yelled.

"Positron Laser!"

"Fly us in front of it and leave it to me." Kari said.

Angewomon nodded and flew to intercept the blast.

"Spirit Barrier!" The pink barrier stood to defend the castle. Imperialdramon's attack collided with the barrier to make a standstill. Imperialdramon halted his attack.

"What is that?" Davis asked.

"It's what's going to stop you." Kari replied, before she felt a burning sensation from her shoulder. '_I forgot about that._'

"Well let's see if you can take even more power. Imperialdramon turn up the heat!" Davis yelled.

Imperialdramon's cannon began glowing gold. "Right Davis. Supreme Positron Laser!" A pure white blast of energy escaped his cannon.

"Spirit Barrier!" The attack collided with Kari's pink shield for the second time. Kari was trying as hard as she could to hold the attack back but slowly her barrier was being pushed back.

"I need to help." Angewomon said. "Kari I need to digivolve!"

"How did you go past the Ultimate level before?" Kari said in a strained voice.

"I don't know. I think I was infused with your spirit energy." Angewomon said.

"I'll see what I can do." Kari strained as she grabbed her digivice and closed her eyes. Luckily for her Imperialdramon's blast had stopped, but he was preparing to fire a second blast. Kari channeled her energy into her digivice until it finally reacted.

"Supreme Positron Laser!" The white energy blast roared its way to Kari and Angewomon before a bright light overtook them.

**Digivolution**

**Angewomon Spectral Digivolved to . . . Ophanimon!**

**End Digivolution**

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon pointed her javelin at the incoming beam and seven small crystals were shot forward. They collided with the beam and resulted in a standstill.

"Perfect." Kari said as spirit energy charged into his fists and she jumped from Ophanimon's back over Imperialdramon. "Haaaaaa!" Imperialdramon, Davis and Ken were speechless as Kari came down swinging her fist. Imperialdramon was forced backwards when Kari's fist hit his face. He was then hunched over as her fist hit his stomach. Kari was still descending until she was caught by Ophanimon.

Imperialdramon recovered from the assault to see that his Supreme Positron Laser was overwhelmed because of the interference and the seven crystals broke free and struck Imperialdramon.

Kari covered her eyes from the explosion. "Wasn't that a little much, Ophanimon?"

". . . I had to stop his attack." Ophanimon replied.

"What if you killed Davis and Ken?"

"I give them more credit than that." Ophanimon answered. The smoke cleared revealing Imperialdramon still standing.

"Let's stop this, guys." Kari said. "Tell me more about Daemon. Is he back? What's going on?"

Davis' crest of miracles began to glow. Ken's crest of kindness began to glow. "That must be the power that the group told us about. Let's show her what we do to those who oppose Daemon."

"My guess is they're under Daemon's control." Ophanimon said.

"Yeah, so what other attacks do you have? Anything that can help?" Kari asked.

Imperialdramon was absorbing the power from the crests which caused his cannon to vanish and the mouth on his chest to open. An evolved form of his cannon appeared from the mouth on his chest.

"No time to talk, time to block!" Ophanimon said.

Kari initiated her Spirit barrier using all the spirit power in her being.

"Giga Crusher!" A ball of power was released from the cannon that slammed into the spirit barrier with an explosion that illuminated the sky and a force that sent the water rushing away in all directions.

Davis chuckled. "That handles one problem."

"No, wait they're still alive." Ken said. From the center of the explosion fell two forms. Kari and Nyaromon fell from the sky falling straight towards the water.

Kari was barely conscious.

"_If you don't stop them I will kill them." _

"_Don't . . . don't kill them." _

"_I won't kill them if you agree to become my bride."_

"_I . . . can't. . ."_

"_Then they die." _

"_Wait. I'll do it. I'll become your bride." _

"_Very well." _

Two tentacles reached up from the water and grabbed Kari and Nyaromon. A giant shadow was seen beneath the surface before a giant squid like creature began to surface.

"What is that!" Davis and Ken yelled.

"Our target." Imperialdramon answered.

"Dragomon. . ." Davis and Ken said.

Dragomon aimed his trident at the warriors and fired a wave of dark electricity that crashed into the exhausted mega. Davis and Ken were sent flying off of him as the giant digimon reverted back to two rookies.

Kari could barely stand. "He made it look easy. . ."

Davis and Ken were submerged underwater. They quickly resurfaced. Dragomon aimed his trident at the two and another bolt of dark lightning slammed into them as well as the two rookies. There bodies pulsed and twitched before they laid motionless in the water.

"What're you doing! I thought you said you wouldn't kill them!" Kari screamed.

"I didn't, I merely dispelled the dark magic used to put them under Daemon's control." Dragomon said.

"I. . .I see." Kari said.

Dragomon pointed his trident at the four unconscious forms and they slowly rose into the air. A portal opened up and they were hurled right inside before the portal closed.

"If you could just open up portals to the real world so easily. . .then why, why didn't you ever come to me? Why did you always bring me here?"

"I can never pass through the portals I create." Dragomon said.

"Oh. . ." Kari said.

Dragomon began to sink into the water with Kari firmly held by Dragomon and Nyaromon firmly held by Kari.

"Bye guys. . ."

--

The digidestined were holding their breath. When Kuwabara swung his sword a bright light erupted and they were waiting to see what the outcome was.

Kuwabara was panting heavily again. "Did I. . .did I do it?" Before him stood Joe completely unharmed.

Joe blinked. "What. . .what happened?"

"Joe are you. . .normal?" Sora asked.

"Normal? I guess." He felt his forehead. "I don't have a fever or anything." All the recent memories immediately resurfaced in his mind and he held his head.

Tai wiped sweat from his forehead. "Phew. That solves one dilemma but what happened?"

Genkai stood next to him. "Kuwabara's gifted with extraordinary spiritual awareness. He must've seen the connection that Joe had with Daemon and severed it releasing him from his control."

Tai smirked. "Good to have you back Joe!" He called out.

Meanwhile Yusuke and NeoDevimon were tearing at each other with punches. There were no fancy dodges or even movements it was head to head punching action with Yusuke taking the lead. Yusuke scored an average of six hits to NeoDevimon's four every second. A big chunk of spirit energy surrounded Yusuke's fist as he swung another mighty punch to NeoDevimon's face flooring the synthetic devil.

"I won." Yusuke said.

NeoDevimon stood up and roared.

"Don't be a sore loser." Yusuke said.

NeoDevimon's body glowed.

**Digivolution**

**NeoDevimon Digivolved to. . .MetaMormon!**

**End Digivolution**

MetaMormon was a giant anomaly. Its body was green and round with metal claws and metal chest place that acted as a mirror. On his back were long red bubbles that acted as wings.

"Well you sure won't be winning any beauty awards anytime soon." Yusuke mocked.

Yusuke's body was reflected in the mirror of Metamormon's stomach. Metamormon began glowing and changed forms. Before everyone's eyes Metamormon became a complete copy to Yusuke.

Yusuke took a step back. "Wasn't expecting that." Metamormon's fist began glowing with spirit energy. Yusuke shrugged then charged in.

Hiei and Shion were both surrounded in black flames.

"It looks like I can treat my dragon to a feast after all." Hiei said.

Shion's silver hair rose into the air. "Our dragons will be different."

"Yes, my dragon will be the victor!" Hiei said.

"I'll show you the difference between my dragon which I have created myself and your dragon that you merely borrow!" Shion yelled.

"**Dragon!" **

"**Dragon!" **

"**Of the Darkness Flame!" **

Hiei thrust his hand forward unleashing a dragon of pure darkness. Its eyes were red and its body was made of black flames. It roared and acknowledged Shion as food and was preparing to devour the man.

Shion thrust his arm forward unleashing a dragon of pure darkness. Its eyes were red and its body was made of black flames. The difference was that it did not only have one head, but three.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen such a version of the dragon. The two dragons were acting as if each were made of scales and bones because they tore at each other and bit down on each others throats and smashed heads against each other.

"Your pride wasn't broken was it Hiei?" Kurama said to himself.

Hiei thrust his fist forward and took off running as if he was controlling the dragon. Shion did the same and grinned as his dragon began to overwhelm Hiei's. Hiei vanished from site only to appear many meters above the ground with his jagan eye staring at Shion. Hiei's Jagan eye instantly sensed something near him, but it was too late. The middle head of Shion's dragon came from below and devoured Hiei. The head continued forward devouring Hiei's dragon from the back until the entire thing was consumed in darkness.

Tai's digivice went off. He looked at it and saw many black dots heading towards his red dot. "What's. . .damn." Tai looked up at the portal. "Izzy!"

"I got nothing! The best thing I can come up with is what we usually do!" Izzy stared into Tai's eyes and they both nodded. Tai and Izzy reached their digivices into the air. Sora, TK, Matt, Yolei, and Cody did the same. A ray of light shot up from their digivices into the portal in the sky. Joe pointed his digivice into the sky as well resulting in the same. When all the lights struck the portal an exploding sound came from inside before it sealed up.

Yusuke was uppercut by his clone but didn't move from that spot. Metamormon hit him with a flurry of punches to his stomach. Yusuke retaliated with a mighty right hook only to have the digimon duck under it and land a mighty punch to his stomach sending him flying.

Yusuke landed on his feet gasping heavily. "Don't you have any injuries!" Metamormon slowly approached Yusuke as if cornering his prey. "Fine, you don't want to talk, let's not talk then. Try to copy this!" Yusuke pointed his index finger at MetaMormon. MetaMormon mimicked Yusuke's move.

"Which one is the real Yusuke?" Mat asked with WereGarurumon by his side. Cody heard his question and stared at the two Yusuke's in question.

"If one of them is a digimon then we should be able to pick him up on our D-3 Yolei!" Cody said.

"Your right," Yolei instantly glanced at her D-3 to see a black dot on the screen. "The one on the right is the fake!"

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as he fired his round of spirit energy with perfect accuracy. His counterpart did the exact same thing firing an identical spirit gun. The two energy blasts collided with extreme prejudice seemingly equal.

"Attack the one on the right!" Cody yelled.

Aquillamon raced forward as did WereGarurumon.

"Blast Rings!" The blast rings struck MetaMormon in the side.

"Wolf Claw!" The attack smashed into MetaMormon's side.

The two spirit gun blasts detonated simultaneously causing an orb of blue light to extend in all directions as well as a sonic boom. In the midst of the explosion Yusuke charged forward with all his spirit energy coursing through his fist as he punched a hole right through his double.

The light faded leaving Yusuke standing next to a fallen MetaMormon with a hole in its stomach. The digimon faded and dissolved into the sky. "That'll make my ear ring for a while." Yusuke sensed something more, "Dammit what now?"

Shion slowly walked forward with his dragon still running around connected to his arm. "Now I shall kill all of you!" He heaved his hand forward to command the dragon to attack the weakened crew.

MetalGreymon, Garudamon, and Zudomon being the biggest digimon there jumped in front of the group preparing to protect them. The dragon was about to close in when it's middle head exploded causing a chain reaction to the other two heads.

"H-how!" Shion demanded. That's when he sensed his previous prey. Seemingly flying stood none other than Hiei. But something seemed off about him, something seemed altered.

"You're a fool to think you could've beaten me. I don't control the dragon, now I am the dragon!" Hiei said.

Shion stared at Hiei seemingly accepting defeat. Hiei landed on the ground before Shion raising a blade radiating with darkness into the air.

"Wait!" Tai yelled. "We need to find out what he knows!"

"Agreed," Kurama said.

Hiei seemed possessed by bloodlust.

"Hiei you've already won," Kurama said. Hiei brought the blade down, "Will you let the beast control you!" Hiei's blade stopped inches from Shion's head.

"You're lucky, the outcome could've been far worst." Hiei stepped away from Shion and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cody said.

"Don't worry about him; he's probably going to find a tree to sleep in or something." Yusuke said.

"Now," Kurama said coming back on topic. "Who are you working for?" The digimon and digidestined now had him surrounded.

Shion just grinned. "And what happens if I don't tell you?" His silver hair blowed in the wind.

Kurama's eyes pierced into his. "The consequences will be more agonizing than anything you've ever felt. You will be in a constant daze of pain and torture thinking that you are dead but realizing death will not come to you."

"And if I do tell you what's in it for me?" Shion asked.

"We allow you to leave and you will never cross paths with us again." Kurama said.

Shion sighed and shrugged. "That makes the decision easy." Kurama nodded and waited as did everyone else. "I was hired by Meioh. She was going to give me anything and everything I wanted if I could get this job done. She found me in demon world; I am a demon world assassin of the highest caliber."

"What exactly was your mission?" Kurama asked.

"I was to find Seiji of the spirit defense force and kill him." Shion said.

Shiro's eyes widened. "So she knows he's alive then."

"Yes, and she is worried on what he has planned. Then I was to eliminate the spirit detective and his acquaintances. She knew that would be impossible if I was alone so she gave me a group of demons I have never seen before. And they were perfectly under my control. Other then that I know nothing."

Kurama could sense he was telling the truth. "You have kept your end of the bargain and I am obliged to keep my end."

"Hey everybody I have mail from Davis." Cody said looking at his D-terminal.

"I do too, but mine is from Ken." Yolei said.

"They say that Daemon had controlled and corrupted them and forced them to hunt down a digimon named Dragomon." Cody said.

"From there they had fought Kari and beat her but,"

"So she's in the digital world!" TK blurted out.

"Well they don't say, I'm guessing she is." Cody said.

"Ahem, no more interruptions." Yolei said. "Well they beat her but then Dragomon rescued her and broke the spell on them. Then he ripped open a portal and sent them back home."

"Sent them back home!" Tai said. ". . .maybe we should write him a thank you card."

"Well that's the gist of the email." Yolei said.

"Let's head back." Yusuke said.

"So we have some information." Tai said. "From what I can gather we need to beat Daemon and Meioh. Then it'll be over."

"No, there's still the big demon. Surt." Yusuke said. "I wonder if Koenma will make that my next big case."

--

Meioh smirked. "So it's finally that time. You've shed spawns since your reawakening and then let them grow on there own. Finally you absorbed them after they've evolved to help yourself return to full power. Nice effective plan. Will you take on a human like form or a bigger one? I'm curious."

The evolutionary cocoon of energy began to crack. High winds rushed out in all directions and lightning began to strike the cocoon. The cocoon cracked more distinctly before it finally shattered in a torrent of wind and light. Meioh just stood there smiling as if she were watching a windy sunset.

--

"Koenma sir, the cocoon for Surt has hatched." Ayame said holding papers in her hand.

"What? When?" Koenma demanded.

"About two minutes ago."

Gennai quirked an eyebrow. "You must have constant surveillance to find this out so quickly."

"Of course, Surt's a top priority. We have to learn everything we can about him. With his ascension to S class and his ability to move freely between worlds he's a realm wide threat."

"This is why we must learn the origin of his powers. Where he came from. What's his connection to the partner of Daemon. This affects everyone." Gennai said.

"Agreed." Koenma said. "I just wish we had more time."

--

Meioh began walking towards a crater. The crater was recently formed by the shattering of the cocoon. The sky above was no longer the blood red the demon world is known for, instead the sky was black.

"Human form I see, for now." Meioh said looking in the crater. In it stood an eight foot tall black skinned demon with horns sprouting from the sides of his head. His body was muscular but to the point where it fit his body and made him look moveable. His eyes were dark yellow and his mouth were full of sharp teeth with two sticking out longer as if he was a vampire. He had black hair that was spiked into the sky which was at least half a foot long just slightly larger than his horns.

Surt glanced up at the presence of Meioh. His eyes narrowed and a black aura surrounded his body before he vanished, only to reappear behind her.

"Calm down," Meioh said softly.

"**You dare show your face to me! I have not forgotten what you did to me!"** Surt's voice echoed so loud everyone within the radius of a mile could hear.

"But come now. Even if you are a blood thirsty monster could you ever willingly cause harm to your own daughter?" Meioh asked. In an instant she was smashed into the ground by a backhand slap.

"**Does that answer your question? Daughter!" **Surt yelled.

Meioh picked herself up off the floor and rubbed her cheek. "Indeed it does."

"**Where is the child of light who you sealed me inside of!" **Surt asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I've been watching over your evolution for a while now." Meioh said.

"**Why would you! What are you planning!" **

"With one of your reputation, it's not becoming for you to act so scared." Meioh said.

"**You dare to play mind games with me! I'm far to wise for that."**

"Then what do you plan to do? Surely you know that you can't match power with the kings of demon world don't you?" Meioh said.

"**Ha, this world will fall into my grasp soon enough. You know nothing of the ancient ways and what true power is." **

"Then you will be matching wits with me then. Sooner rather than later, I will become more powerful than even you can imagine." Meioh grinned.

"**For what? You never had the will to rule over all as I once did." **

"You'll find out, but for now I wanted to speak to you about your enemies." Meioh said. "For the moment you are the current biggest threat to spirit world so I'm sure Koenma will send his spirit detective out to you. He has an entourage of five. His name is Yusuke Urameshi and he is very powerful. Next up are his friends, Kurama, who you may know as Yoko Kurama, Hiei who is a fire demon from the ice world, Genkai who may not be very strong anymore but sure has the wisdom to give them the advantage, and Kuwabara who is still developing his powers."

"**My enemies you say. Sounds to me like you want me to clean up your mess." **

"However you want to justify it doesn't matter. And I wasn't finished. Next we have the child of light Hikari Kamiya. She not only has extraordinary spirit energy but is also a digidestined. This leads us to her group consisting of her brother Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody, Yolei, and Takeru. All of which can be formidable if the right conditions are met. If you do fight a digidestined never let the battle drag on too long. And now I have two more enemies for you. Shiro and Seiji of the Spirit Defense Force. They were under me but grew smart enough to know they were manipulated and thus broke away from me."

"**I will take care of them all soon enough. And if I even sense betrayal in your heart I will kill you, even if you are my daughter." **

"I do have a question for you however," Meioh asked. "Why did you constantly give the order to attack the child of light? I know what the connection is between you two but I think it's more than that."

"**I can't reveal to you my entire hand now can I?" **

"Very well, but you must be planning something big to take on human form." Meioh's sultry laughter echoed throughout the landscape.

--

"And you're saying you can make us stronger?" Rinku asked a hooded figure.

"Yes of course. You will become stronger than you can imagine." The hooded figure replied.

"I don't know. . ." Chuu said. "How about we down some booze then decided. Hahahahaha."

"As you wish." The hooded figure said. The only distinct feature that could be seen under the hood was an all too familiar scar.

--

As everyone's day began to settle down, Kari found herself in a room. This room had a bed, a bookshelf even a table. It seemed made for a human.

"You don't have to do it Kari. You know this right?" Nyaromon said.

"No Nyaromon, he made sure not to kill Ken and Davis even when he had an opportune time to. I owe him this." Kari said staring in front of her.

"Are you sure. . .I won't stop you if this is what you want."

"At the very least I can end this war with the demons of Surt and Meioh. I can end a lot of suffering." Kari said.

"But Kari. . ." Nyaromon said staring at the same thing Kari was staring at.

Before the two hanging in midair was none other than, a black dress. A dress that if colored white would be seen as a bridal dress however, even though it was colored black it was still considered a bridal dress. Because tomorrow Kari would be getting married to a digimon. A digimon named Dragomon.

End Chapter 19

--

What'd you think? Interesting. Mwahahahahaha now I planted in a seed for a new relationship to emerge. Can anyone guess who I'm talking about?

And the secret is out. Meioh is Surt's daughter? That makes her different from one of his spawns. She's legitimately his daughter. Onto this more in later chapters. But hey the next episode is dedicated to character development and surprise relationships. +-+ and hey Keiko finally jumps into the fic.

That's all folks.


	20. Reprieve

A/N: Hey all, I'm back finally with a new chapter. Took a while, but now I'm back on track with chapter 20. Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy them. So are you ready? What? I said are you ready! ARE YOU! GET FIRED UP! GET READY! Hahahahahaha!

_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_

**Episode 20: Reprieve**

It was a warm Saturday morning. There were a couple of clouds in the sky, but the sun was beaming with light. In a park in Odaiba a red haired girl was sitting on one of the swings. This red haired girl was none other than Sora Takenouchi.

A red haired young man made his way into the park. The day before someone had requested his presence in Odaiba Park. He knew what this was about. The look in her eyes yesterday told him the whole story.

Sora saw the shadow approach her, before she looked up to see who the shadow belonged to. It was none other than Shuichi Minamino, or better known as Kurama. Sora smiled slightly as she remembered yesterday's events.

_Sora turned around to see the two flying digimon preparing to launch their trademark spinning needle attack when someone intervened._

"_Rose Whip!" Lines of light seemed to rip right through the digimon before they dissolved into tiny bits of data that drifted into the sky. The lines of light were revealed to be Kurama's rose whip with Kurama as the wielder._

"_He's so elegant with a flower. This guy knows how to show plants respect." Sora thought _

Kurama approached her. "Good morning, Ms. Takenouchi."

"Sora will do just fine." Sora replied.

"Sora," Kurama corrected himself.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday." Sora said. _"No you didn't invite him all the way down here just to tell him thank you. Get it together." _

Kurama just smiled, despite the fact that he was slightly annoyed that she had dragged him all the way down here just to be told thank you. To be brutally honest he was hoping to learn more about digimon and their existence from this girl.

_The battle was over and the group was exhausted as they all headed back to Genkai's temple. _

"_If this keeps up I won't have any scenery left to enjoy." Genkai said. _

"_Ah come on what's a party without a few explosions." Yusuke replied. _

_Walking behind them was Matt and Sora. Sora hadn't said much to Matt ever since he held her back from helping Joe. Sora sighed at the silence between her and her boyfriend. She unconsciously looked to her left and saw Kurama walking ahead deep in thought. The need to express gratitude overwhelmed her and she didn't fight it. "Excuse me for a second Matt." Sora said. Matt shrugged. _

_Kurama noticed her walking in his direction and smiled in her direction, just to be friendly. _

"_Got a moment?" Sora asked in a low voice. In her mind she felt it was low but to Kurama it seemed normal. _

"_Yes, what is it?" Kurama said. He never realized when he does it but he usually cuts down to the point, unless he was trying to make a joke which was usually to Hiei's expense. _

"_Well I wanted to talk to you," She mumbled. Kurama heard. "Can you meet me uhhh," She thought as fast as she could. "At Odaiba Park tomorrow." _

_Kurama didn't show annoyance or surprise at her request he just replied, "Alright." Although he hadn't thought of how he would get to Odaiba Park, but whatever. _

_Sora smiled and nodded as if she was supposed to answer. "Alright I'll be by the swings see you then." _

_Sora walked back over to Matt's side. Matt was looking at her from the corner of his eye. "What was that about?" _

"_Nothing."_

"If that's all," Kurama said,

"No wait," Sora stopped him. She stood up from the swings. "I noticed your rose 'whip' as you called it yesterday. I just wanted to say you seem to know a lot about plants."

"I know a little-"

"Don't be modest. C'mon I want to show you my mothers flower shop." Sora said. "Matt never had an interest in flowers so I wanted to show it off to someone who can appreciate it."

Kurama noticed the way she mentioned the name 'Matt'. Sora grabbed Kurama by the arm and began dragging him to her flower shop.

--

A knock came to Yusuke's door. The door then busted open revealing Atsuko Urameshi, his mother.

"Ah what the hell I was sleeping."

"How dare you!" Atsuko replied. "You've been running around for the last few weeks and then you just expect to come home without a word of where you were?"

Yusuke smirked. "You sound like you were worried about me." He was then hit over the head with a frying pan. "Gah!" Yusuke was holding his head.

"Of course I was worried about you! We don't have cell phones you know! I don't know where you are half the time. Or even if you're alive or dead!"

"You disappear more than I do!" Yusuke shot back.

"Don't talk back to your mother." Atsuko slammed the frying pad over his head again.

"Dammit!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm home! Shouldn't you be happy!"

"Oh I'm ecstatic. So much so that I'm going to celebrate with some friends tonight and drink till late. Don't wait up!" Atsuko said as she left his room. Twenty seconds later Yusuke heard the door open and close.

"What a nice welcome home for me." Yusuke said rubbing his bruises. He suddenly had an urge to yell out loud. "Hypocrite!" Yusuke then thought to himself, _'I wasn't even gone a week . . . or even half a week.'_

The doorbell suddenly rang. "I might as well just stay awake then since someone up there doesn't want me to sleep!" Yusuke yelled. He walked over to the front door and opened it. "Forgot your keys mo- Keiko!"

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "Please don't tell me you forgot already! You're the one who arranged it!"

Yusuke thought to himself. "Ack! Of course, the movies! We were going to the movies today. See I remembered."

"After you call me at 2 in the morning and wake me up, just to beg me to go to the movies with you, you can't even remember. I can't believe you Yusuke!" Keiko yelled.

"Who says I didn't remember. It's just my mom was being a bit-" SMACK.

"Don't call your mom that word." Keiko scolded. Yusuke rubbed his cheek.

The mood suddenly changed. "So are you on another case?" Keiko asked. "You've been gone for a while. I've . . . I've been worried."

"Yeah, I've had my shares of brawls in the last week." Yusuke said. Yusuke waved his arms in defense when Keiko gave him the glare of death.

"You swore to me that you would tell me whenever you get a new case." Keiko yelled.

"Well it was kind of short notice."

"Short notice! You just told me you've been fighting all week!" Keiko said.

"Aww don't shout Keiko. You know I hate it when you shout. C'mon let's go see that movie." Yusuke said.

--

Kuwabara was the only one who remained at Genkai's temple. "So what do you think Genkai?"

"I didn't see any similarities." Genkai replied.

"Yukina my love is still looking for her brother,"

"I'm aware."

"You don't think there's a possibility that that Shion guy was her brother?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai sighed in annoyance. _'This is why I hate secrets."_ Genkai then looked out her window. "Botan,"

Kuwabara looked out the window too. "Hey Botan, we're the only ones here."

Botan flew through the window and slowly levitated above the ground. She hopped off of her oar and smiled. "Hey Kuwabara, Genkai, I came here because Yusuke was being lazy." She mimicked Yusuke's facial expression and voice. "Dammit Botan, I'm going to the movies with Keiko. Go bug someone else."

"Lazy," Genkai stated.

"Yeah, well I came here because Koenma and Gennai need an escort." Botan said.

"An escort?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, there's a place in spirit world that is especially dangerous. They believe there's something there that will be needed in the future." Botan said.

"Sorry Botan," Kuwabara said. "I'm going to look for the guy we fought yesterday and ask if he's Yukina's brother."

Botan looked at Kuwabara funny. "Why would you do that? Her brother is Hi-" Genkai cleared her throat.

"He? He who? Oh you think it's this guy too. Good I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that. And they call me dumb. I'm the smartest punk of Sarayashiki junior high after all." Kuwabara said proudly.

Botan turned to Genkai. "Genkai?"

"Fine, if I stay in here all day with this idiot I'll catch something." Genkai said. "Lock up before you leave,"

"Sure thing."

--

Daemon sat in his throne room. He was annoyed; he'd lost his best three warriors in only a couple of hours. His rival from the dark ocean joining the fray is something he should've foreseen. But for the first time in thousands of years he's been caught off guard. His own creation NeoDevimon was defeated by those punk kids.

A bright light appeared in front of him before it vanished to reveal Meioh standing before him. Meioh gave him one look and said, "You've looked better."

"This situation has gone out of control. A simple slip up- letting the digidestined escape- has now caused this!" His voice echoed.

"We may have more on our plate now. My father has returned in all his glory. Negotiations didn't go well." Meioh said.

"I see, then you don't know what he's planning?"

"No, he's keeping everything hidden from me. All I do know is that he wants Kari." Meioh said.

"Heh heh heh. Then that means he will have to go through Dragomon. However that turns out it will be for our benefit." Daemon said.

"And how about you? Are you strong enough to initiate your plan?" Meioh asked.

"My strength is absolute!" Daemon shouted. "But, I am not ready yet. Another jump kick from Surt should be more than enough." Daemon's eyes narrowed. "And as for you? Are you still planning on going there?"

Meioh stared into his eyes. Then laughed, "Of course."

--

"I thought Kari was coming with you," Mrs. Kamiya said confused.

"Oh, well I lost a bet with her and I'm going to be the one to help out today, all day." Tai said.

Mrs. Kamiya grinned. "Alright, I need the dishes done, the carpet swept, the windows washed, the furniture dusted, the laundry done, the car washed, waxed, and detailed, I'm having friends over later so I need you to help me cook a few dishes." Mrs. Kamiya thought for a second. "And I need you to run to the store and buy the groceries."

Tai sweat dropped. "Kari. . ."

--

"You have quite the collection of flowers," Kurama said.

"Red roses are my favorite." Sora said quickly. She then smiled uneasily, "that's probably why I noticed your rose whip."

Kurama was staring at the assortment of flowers. Kurama reached for a _Clivia Miniata_, a bright orange flower that was identified to be poisonous by its roots.

Sora watched him as he approached the ripe tangerine-colored flower, reaching with it with his fingers. Alarmed at what she saw he intended, she started, "Wait - don't touch that one it's . . ."

She paused as she found Kurama was picking the flower with caution as he avoided the deadly roots.

"Poisonous." She whispered breathlessly, awed in a strange way.

Kurama smelled the flower. "You've raised this particular breed extra carefully."

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like that I bring something poisonous into the shop but I think it looks pretty."

Kurama turned to Sora. "Do you know what some of these flowers represent?"

Sora thought hard, maybe she heard this a long time ago, but she couldn't remember. "Somewhat,"

"Lilies are a symbol representing resurrection and life. Poppies are a symbol of consolation when someone dies. Daisies are a symbol of innocence. And red roses are a symbol of beauty, love, and passion." Kurama said.

Sora was struck with awe. She had an urge to listen to him for hours upon hours. No ones words had ever moved her like this before. "Really?"

"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away when I'm surrounded by flowers." Kurama placed the _Clivia Miniata_ back down.

--

A wooden table shattered against the wall. A laugh was heard following it. Chuu had a bottle of Bacardi in his hand. "Well of course I like the imported stuff!" He said as he stuck the bottle down his throat and began chugging away.

The bartender was cowering in the corner. He was scared of what this blue haired freak, as he called him, would do. He had tried to reach for his shotgun but this demon bent the barrel.

"C'mon Rinku. Order you up some booze! After that we can go shiela huntin!" Chuu laughed at out loud.

Rinku looked annoyed. "My tolerance is too high. You know I don't get drunk."

Chuu choked on his drink and spit it out before looking at Rinku. "What're ya talkin about? You never drink you always say 'my tolerant too high.' Lighten up and drink alright!" Chuu began chugging away again.

The cloaked man sat in a table near the entrance. He's the one that bought Chuu the drink. His eyes narrowed when he realized the kid wouldn't try some.

"You like sweet things doncha Rinku?" Chuu asked. "Try some of this sweet sake!" Chuu tossed Rinku a white bottle.

Rinku caught the bottle and looked at it. He sighed and put his index finger in there and tilted the bottle. He pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth. "Hey it's not so bad." He began chugging down the sweet sake, not knowing you're only supposed to have a tiny amount at a time.

Within two minutes Chuu and Rinku were singing '100 bottles of beer on the wall' while hand in hand. The cloaked man walked up to the two. "So what do you say?"

Chuu and Rinku took a swig of there respective drinks. "Sure thing!"

--

Kuwabara was tracking Shion. It was pretty easy with his spirit awareness. It wasn't like Shion was trying to hide himself. Kuwabara was making his way through some of Genkai's demon forest, or whatever's left of it.

Kuwabara used his spirit sword to slash through some vines that were in front of him. He pushed a tree branch out the way. He jumped across a small fissure. He was making it through the forest with ease.

"What happened to his energy? It just disappeared." Kuwabara looked up to see a shadow moving. It vanished from sight. Just as Kuwabara was going to continue someone called out to him.

"Why're you following me?" The voice said.

Kuwabara turned around to see none other than Shion with his sword drawn. Kuwabara waved his arms in defense. "Can you put that sword away?"

"Perhaps, but you may be a threat." Shion said. "Why else would you follow me?"

"Actually it's a funny story." Kuwabara said talking his way out of it. "My girlfriend has been searching for her long lost twin brother and he has these incredible fire abilities. Since you mastered the dragon of the darkness flame technique like Hiei I was thinking it might be you. You do sort of look like her."

Shion analyzed Kuwabara, before he finally sheathed his sword.

"You go by a hunch, but your hunch is wrong." Shion stated.

"Well I think I'm right. You see she doesn't remember what he looks like so I'm thinking you don't know what she looks like. It's only logical!" Kuwabara said smiling.

Shion's eyes narrowed. "You talk too much."

"Damn you're like a taller version of Hiei." Kuwabara said.

"If that is all." Shion jumped onto a tree branch.

"Wait! I wasn't done talking to you!" Kuwabara said he then crossed his arms. "Punk."

--

A knock came to Kari's door. Kari wasn't in a defiant mood so she simply said, "come in."

The door opened to reveal a young boy who couldn't be older than Kari was. Kari had never seen him before. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of Dragomon's dark entities. He asked me take on human form so you would feel comfortable." The boy said.

"I see, what does he want? Are you delivering a message?"

"Why yes, excuse me for forgetting, he wants you to know that you can invite three people to the wedding." The boy said.

Kari thought for a moment. "Three people?"

"Yes, he will provide safe passage for them here. Then they will attend the ceremony before being given safe passage home." The boy said.

"Oh," Kari said.

"You have one day to think of who you will invite." The boy bowed before he left his room.

Kari sighed again. The reality of the situation was hitting her. There wouldn't be a knight in shining armor to save her. This was real.

"I don't need a day to think about it. I've already made my decision." Kari said.

"Who?" Gatomon asked.

"My mom, my dad, and Tai." Kari said.  
--

Genkai and Botan stepped into Koenma's office. "We've been waiting for you." Koenma said in his adult form.

"Thank you for assisting us." Gennai said.

"If it gets me out of the house, I welcome it." Genkai replied.

Botan tilted her head. "So. . .where are we going?"

"We're going to the dome of files." Koenma said.

"Dome of. . .files?" Botan was confused. "That's a new one. . ."

Koenma sighed. "Here's the crash course. My father use to do my job hundreds of years ago. And he did it for well over ten thousand years. All of his files were always put into that dome. It has hundreds of times more information than my spirit world files have. When he retired and put me in charge that place was locked off. He said we were beginning a new age and that the old world must be left behind. For various reasons demons as well as guards from spirit world have felt it necessary to dig up that old world. They guard that place and live there. And my father allows it."

"Oh I get it." Botan said. "Are we looking for more information on Surt?"

"No," Gennai said. "Everything revolving around Surt has leaded us nowhere really. All we have to go on is a prophecy we don't even know is valid. So we decided that we should find out more on Meioh. There were never any records on her. . .but since King Yama was the one who appointed her head of the SDF B we think he's covering up for her."

"I said a few days ago to Yusuke and the others that I don't think Meioh has done anything wrong textbook wise. But I've been wary of her for a while now. Which is why I've conspired with someone on her force?" Koenma said.

Genkai smirked. "Seiji."

"Yes, I've been in contact with him since he's left. We're trying to find out who she really is. Or what,"

"Now you've got me excited." Botan said.

Gennai laughed. "Yeah I'm raring to go."

"I just hope dad doesn't find out." Koenma said. "One thousand spankings! Do you know what that feels like."

Genkai looked at him funny. "It would've been better if you weren't in your adult body."

Koenma felt embarrassed and turned red. "Let's go!"

"Lead the way." Gennai said.

--

"C'mon Matt, you know she wouldn't do that," Gabumon said.

Matt and Gabumon were in the Ishida household, sitting in the kitchen. "You think so, huh. I trust Sora, but ever since I saw her with Tai." Matt clenched his fist.

"Calm down, Matt. The last thing we need is the two of you fighting again." Gabumon said. Matt lowered his arms. Gabumon sighed in relief.

"Don't you remember yesterday?" Matt asked. "That red haired guy, Kurama. The way she looked at him. The way she answered when I asked her about it."

"Let's take your mind off of her. She said she was busy today so let's go get you a new guitar."

Matt smiled. "Sounds good. I wonder if Minoru was able to get us the gig in the Tokyo dome. I haven't been following my music career much since TK died."

There was silence in the room. Gabumon spoke up to end the silence, "But now that TK's back you can return to your music career. You should buy the most expensive guitar you can find today."

Matt laughed. "Thanks Gabumon,"

Gabumon headed for the door. "No need to thank me. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by next Saturday!"

"You're pretty specific," Matt said.

"Call me psychic. Now let's go." Gabumon opened the door.

"Alright, alright." Matt took his black coat off his coat hanger and put it on. The two then left the residence.

--

"I've always been the reliable one." Joe said over the phone. "Why did that have to happen to me?"

"I can't begin to imagine what you've been through Joe," Mimi's voice spoke back to him.

"I feel like I betrayed everyone. Now all they can do is rely on my ability to betray." Joe said with a sigh.

"Joe, don't think that way. Everyone understands. We're your friends we know you better than that." Mimi said.

"They acted like nothing happened." Joe sighed again. "The things I said. They had to come from somewhere."

"Stop beating yourself up over it. Talk about your allergies; go back to normal." Mimi said. "I'll invite you to the next picnic I decide to have in the digital world with Palmon."

Joe smiled. "That'd be nice."

"Whoa Joe that's out of character. I thought you'd say something about how you're allergic to grass, or something." Mimi joked.

Joe sighed. "Well I'd better go. I have to practice for a hands-on medical exam."

"Alright Joe. And please cheer up. You wouldn't want to bring my mood down with you." She hummed.

"Bye,"

"Digi-Digi," She started.

"Mon-mon." He finished. The two hung up.

--

"We should've waited for them to dub this movie. Why'd we have to see it subbed!" Yusuke yelled. Keiko forced popcorn down his throat to keep him quiet as the rest of audience whispered silent hushes.

"You're the one who picked this movie." Keiko whispered.

"Well I thought it would be in Japanese!" Yusuke yelled again.

"Shh!" Keiko said.

"Fine," Yusuke pouted as he sipped his coke. The dramatic music began to play signaling a scary part. A few seconds past. Suddenly the entire audience gasped before the females and some of the males in the audience screamed in fear.

Yusuke just laughed. "Aww come on. You all call that scary?"

"That's it pal!" A girl from behind them said. "Your voice is beginning to irritate me. This is a movie theatre!"

Yusuke didn't bother to turn around. "Ah put a sock in it, you're ruining the movie."

"Excuse me!" She said taken aback. "I'm ruining the movie!"

Keiko turned around. "Sorry about that, he's the impatient type. Won't happen again." Keiko said. She pinched Yusuke's arm. "Will it?"

Yusuke didn't reply, instead he was absorbed into the movie. Keiko sighed in defeat. "Fine time to pay attention."

"I've been paying attention the whole time," Yusuke spoke in his normal tone, which is too loud for a movie theatre.

"Let me at him!" The girl from behind said as she grabbed Yusuke's hair and started pulling it.

"What the hell!" Yusuke grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his head and perfectly into the seat in front of them. He noticed her lavender hair.

The girl turned around. "Oh Mr. Karate man huh! Well two can play at that game! Ken get him!"

'_He looks familiar,'_

'_She looks familiar,'_

They both realized at the same time. "Yusuke!"

"Yolei?"

Keiko narrowed her eyes and tapped Yusuke on the shoulders. "Mind explaining?" She asked in a cold tone.

"It's not what it looks like." Yusuke told her.

"So it is you, Yusuke." The boy behind them said. Yusuke turned around to see Ken.

"Yep, and you are?" Yusuke thought for a moment. "Yeah we met in spirit world once. I remember."

Keiko's eyes bulged. "It's the famous Ken Ichijouji!"

"Famous?" Yusuke said.

"He's good at everything. He gets straight A's and dominates in soccer. He's in the media and even has soccer balls named after him." Keiko said.

Yusuke and Yolei face faulted. "And you forgot to mention that he's mine! M-I-N-E! Mine!" Yolei said.

A flashlight was shown onto the group of four. "I'm going to have to ask the four of you to leave. You are disturbing the movie for the others."

"Fine, whatever it wasn't scary anyway," Yusuke said. The four of them left the theatre.

--

"You know guys; it would have been more polite if you'd have brought your own food before you came over." Izzy said. Veemon, Patamon, and Tentomon were playing gold fish in the background.

"There's no time for that!" Davis said in between sips of his soda. "We need to find Kari."

TK nodded. "For once I agree with Davis here."

"Thanks TG."

TK rolled his eyes as Izzy typed like a speed demon on his laptop.

"Daemon's control of the digital world is almost absolute." Izzy said.

Davis clenched his fist. "This is why we need Kari. That way we can have a full team."

"Davis, we need to set priorities." Izzy said.

Davis stared at Izzy in disbelief. "What're you saying Izzy?"

"I just think that if we take care of Daemon, finding Kari will be a lot easier." Izzy sighed. "We have no leads."

_You have received an instant message from Spirit Train would you like to accept?_

_YesNo_

Izzy glanced at his screen. "I don't know anyone by that name. Maybe it's Willis in America and he has a new screen name." Izzy clicked yes.

_Spirit Train: Greetings, Izzy Izumi_

_I am glad to know that the digidestined have defeated the swordsman Shion as well as Daemon's creation NeoDevimon. _

Izzy, Davis, and TK looked at each other before they turned back to the screen.

"Who is this guy?" TK asked. Izzy began to type back.

_Prodigiousmon: Who is this?_

_Typing. . ._

"He sure is taking his sweet time." Davis sighed.

_Spirit Train: I cannot say,_

_Prodigiousmon: How do you know about what happened?_

_Typing. . ._

"Ask him how he knows your screen name." TK suggested.

_Spirit Train: I saw it_

_Prodigiousmon: You saw it? Were you there?_

_Spirit Train: No_

_Prodigiousmon: Then how did you see it?_

_Spirit Train: I cannot say_

Izzy threw his arms up in frustration. "How are we going to-"

"Ask him how he knows your screen name." TK repeated.

_Prodigiousmon: How did you know my screen name? _

_Spirit Train: I researched_

_Prodigiousmon: Why did you research? _

_Typing. . ._

Izzy smirked. "Fine, I'll take the kid gloves off. TK can you hand me that PC connector?"

"The wha?" TK asked.

"Nevermind I'll get it. TK, Davis I want you to too pretend to be me and continue to talk to him. I will network my laptop to my main computer that way I can hack a location from his computer." Izzy said.

_Spirit Train: I have to research_

_Prodigiousmon: ioaysdaoiswuiqoc_

"Davis!" TK yelled.

_Prodigiousmon: Sorry about that, Typo. _

_Prodigioumon: Did your research let you learn about the digidestined?_

_Typing. . ._

Izzy was once again typing like a demon. He was grinning at his handiwork. Information began to fill his secondary screen.

_Spirit Train: I must leave. . ._

_Spirit Train has signed off_

Izzy sighed. "He left to early. All I have is a location. Looks like the local library."

"It's a lead. I wanna check it out." Davis said.

"Agreed, let's go." TK said.

Izzy sighed. "Good luck."

--

"And before I realized it, Birdramon had digivolved into Garudamon. All because of my love." Sora finished.

"That's quite the tale. I foresee a bright future for all of the digidestined." Kurama said.

Sora was sniffing a rose before she turned to look at him. "Are you _always_ this polite?"

"It's one of my charms, per se." Kurama joked.

Sora giggled before she glanced at the clock. "Oooo ahh. My mom will be here soon. Sorry, but you're going to have to go?" She said in a disappointed and confused voice.

Kurama nodded and turned to leave. _'So digimon are connected to their emotions. They share their energy. Does this mean that if the emotions are stronger then a digimon's strength increases as well?'_

"Wait," Sora said. "I just wanted to say, I had a really nice time today. And I was wondering if . . . we could do this again sometime? Or something."

"I'd like that," Kurama said, before he left the flower shop. _'I don't think I've really enjoyed myself as much as I have today.' _Kurama thought, he then chuckled to himself. _'Yoko, I'm sure you felt this way before.'_

Little did he know that Matt and Gabumon had seen him leave.

"Matt I think we should-" Gabumon was cut off by the sound of Matt's running. Matt entered the flower shop.

"Matt?" Sora said taken aback. "You could've call-"

"What was he doing here? I saw him!" Matt said. "Is that why you were 'busy' today?"

"Matt, you need to calm down."

"I am calm! I mean sure! My brother was killed just a couple days ago and brought back to life. And now my girlfriend is cheating on me behind my back. First she kisses my best friend in front of me and now she had a little date with some random guy she doesn't even know! So who's not calm? Me? No I'm calm as can be!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's over. . ." Sora whispered.

"What?" Matt said in a soft voice. His anger was completely replaced by fear.

Sora looked up at him. "It's over between us!"

Matt looked hurt. His eyes looked like they would tear up any second now. He glared at her. "Just like that? You're just going to say it's over?"

_--_

The group consisting of Koenma, Gennai, Botan, and Genkai were standing in front of a dome shaped building. It appeared to be five to six miles in length and thickness and had a height of three hundred meters.

"This may take a while." Koenma said. The others nodded in response. They entered the dome to see a massive library. There were multiple floors and hundreds of thousands of twenty foot tall book shelves.

"How should we go about this?" Gennai asked.

"I think, maybe we should look for the M-E section. Since her name starts with M-E," Koenma replied. Koenma turned his attention to Genkai. "Genkai I just want you to keep your eyes open."

Genkai nodded. "I'm use to just sitting around."

Botan was reaching up, on a shelf. "Look, its Ayame's file." As she pulled the file an arrow was launched from the adjacent bookshelf heading straight for Botan's head. Genkai immediately grabbed the arrow just before it impaled Botan. "Eyaaah!"

"There's a ton of booby traps. And they're active so watch your step." Koenma said.

Gennai walked up to the next floor. "C'mon if Ayame's file was down there then that means we're nowhere near the M-E section."

Koenma and Genkai followed. Botan walked up after them, but when she took a step she activated a switch.

A bookshelf at the top of the stairs tilted over, preparing to crush them. Genkai swung her hand causing a gust of spirit energy to obliterate the book shelf and all the files it contained.

"I said watch your step!" Koenma snapped at Botan.

"Sorry, sir." Botan said red with embarrassment.

"Why'd you stop?" Genkai asked Gennai.

Gennai pointed ahead of them. There was a pit before them. "Well. . .are you prepared to jump?"

Genkai smirked. "Not a problem for me. You three on the other hand. . ."

"We get it, we get it." Koenma said.

"Uh oh,"

Koenma turned around to see that Botan had tripped another switch. The entire area began shaking.

"Sorry again, I didn't see that one." Botan said.

"Didn't you bring your oar!" Koenma asked. Botan sighed.

"It's alright. I think Botan's clumsiness saved us time." Gennai said. The pit was now filled with one massive bookshelf. It seemed to act as a bridge from one side to another.

"My father really likes his secrecy. What could be so important about these files that he has to make this place a maze?" Koenma asked as he jumped onto the bookcase and began walking across the pit. Botan followed in suit and Gennai was the third to cross. Koenma jumped off on the other side followed by the other two.

Gennai turned around to see that Genkai hadn't crossed. "What's wrong Genkai?"

"Something's coming." Genkai said. "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Koenma nodded and continued forward. "No use trying to convince her otherwise. Who could tell someone that old what to do?"

"I was once old," Gennai said with a smirk. He turned to Botan. "How old are you?"

Botan turned red, "Never ask a woman her age."

Genkai smirked, "Come out and save everyone time." There was a footstep, followed by a second one. A third one and a fourth one. Genkai could see something coming up the stairs, and it seemed to be dragging something.

"Now you're a big one, aren't you?" Genkai smirked as the thing came into the light. It was a giant of a man standing at eight feet tall. His head was covered in a mask that was made of leather. He didn't have a shirt on so his green muscular physic was shown. He was dragging a hammer behind him. This hammer looked to weigh at least eighty pounds.

"Who are you?" Genkai asked while already getting into a fighting stance.

His voice was a monotone, granted a deep monotone. "I am the sweeper. You are a trespasser. You shall leave, alive or dead. It is your choice."

"You seem like someone who's lived through the ages. We should come to an understanding."

"Leave or die."

Genkai clenched her fist.

"Then you leave me no choice." He vanished from site, but Genkai sensed the attack and avoided the drop of the hammer by jumping backwards. The ground shook from the impact just before she ducked as the beast swung again. Genkai swung her hand forward letting a gust of spirit energy push the beast back but he didn't go back far.

Genkai's eyes narrowed as the sweeper hurled his hammer like a boomerang. Genkai bent backwards, matrix style, as the hammer soared over her. Her massive opponent then charged forward, but Genkai instantly read his moves. She jumped up into the air and landed back on his hammer that was making its return trip. She twirled with the hammer until it was within reach of the beast before she jumped forward and punched him in the chin. The hammer then slammed into the beasts since his concentration had been broken by Genkai's punch.

Genkai landed swiftly on the ground and returned to a fighting position. The sweeper recovered and picked up his hammer. Genkai watched as her opponent brought the hammer into the air before his body was covered in orange spirit energy.

Without giving time for her opponent to react she quickly speed forward swinging blurs of punches into the beasts stomach. The sweeper brought the hammer down in an attempt to crush Genkai but she expertly maneuvered out of the way, but as the hammer struck the ground spirit energy rose up from the impact. The ground shattered as orange light erupted upwards. Genkai gasped as she was caught off guard and overtaken by the power.

The bright light died down to reveal Genkai descending from the sky, almost limp. The sweeper got his hammer at the ready and just as Genkai was within reach he swung the hammer aiming for her head. With what little power she had left she moved her body. That was enough for her head to avoid the blow but the new target was now her ribs. And the sweeper scored a direct hit causing nothing but shock to be on the face of Genkai as she was sent hurling into the pit.

The sweeper looked over to make sure she hadn't somehow held on. He was correct. He moved over to the trick switch and lightly pressed it. The massive book shelf that acted as a bridge began to sink into the pit. He had just stranded Koenma and the others on the other side.

--

Davis, Demi-Veemon, TK and Patamon all made it to the Odaiba library.

"He probably already left but maybe we can ask around to find out something." TK said.

"I hate books." Davis said.

TK glanced at Davis, "Just be sure to keep Izzy posted in case this guy comes back online we need to know right away." Davis nodded. The two headed inside of the library.

--

A knock came to the Kamiya resident's door. Tai opened the door to see a young boy around Kari's age. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Tai Kamiya?" The boy asked.

"Who's asking?" Tai asked.

"I am a representative of Kari."

Tai's eyes widened the moment his little sister's name was mentioned. "Where is she? What do you want?"

"I have come to invite you to a wedding." The boy said.

--

Chuu and Rinku followed the cloaked stranger into an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Chuu asked, now that he was beginning to sober up.

"To meet the boss. You do want to meet the boss don't you?" The cloaked man said.

"Actually, I don't really care. You're promising a lot of booze and I don't care what I have to do to get em." Chuu said before he felt someone behind him.

"I'm offended." A voice called out from behind them. A woman walked forward. Chuu instantly blushed. Rinku shook his head. "I thought for sure you'd love to meet me." The woman said.

Chuu nodded his head eagerly. "Oh, of course. Of course I'd love to meet you. I was only joking earlier."

Rinku continued to shake his head. He was use to these situations where he'd have to take charge. "Well then, who are you lady?"

The lady turned to look down at him. "How rude of me. My name is Meioh,"

Rinku turned to the cloaked guy. "Now for you, what's your name?"

The cloaked man removed his hood to reveal his red hair spiked in all directions and his facial scar. "My name is Asura."

Chuu licked his hand and slicked his Mohawk forward. "So Sheila, what can a handsome bloke such as me do for you."

Before Meioh could answer the sky above began to twirl. Everyone looked up, just as a PORTAL opened in the sky. Beyond the portal was darkness, seemingly giving it the look of a black hole. It extended at least six miles wide in diameter.

Rinku was the first to speak. "What the hell?" Asura was speechless as he stared into the sky.

Meioh was staring into the sky herself. "My father is making his move."

'_But why? Why so early?'_

_--_

Yusuke, Yolei, Keiko, and Ken were in an ice-cream parlor talking when the enormous black hole in the sky had appeared. The four of them looked at it in awe, but Yusuke felt something coming.

--

Cody was drinking prune juice as stared into the sky. He was in his kendo outfit and had just finished practice. Upamon was bouncing by his side.

--

Kuwabara was in the car with Chizuru on there way from Genkai's temple. Traffic had completely stopped as everyone had gotten out of there car to get a better look at the supposed black hole in the sky.

--

A red eyed Matt (had he been crying?) was looking into the sky with Gabumon. There hairs were standing on end, something bad was happening.

--

In the digital world Daemon was outside of his newly completed castle and stared at the sky. There was a black hole.

End Chapter 20

There goes chapter 20. As long as noones confused with a 'what just happened?'I believed I've captured the moment I wanted for this chapter. The reprieve is over and things are cooking again. I found it particularly difficult to write those Sorama scenes. (Made that!) I wonder what Sorato and Taiora fans will be saying.


	21. Matrimony

AN, whoa that was a bit longer than I anticipated. Well here I am with the very controversial Matrimony chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy. this chapter was especially difficult to plan out. I hope it lives up to your expectatoins. This is a Kari only centered chapter. Without further ado here you go.

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

_Episode 21: Matrimony_

Tai stepped into the undersea palace of the dark ocean. It belonged to the reigning king of darkness, Dragomon. Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya walked behind him. They had never entered a palace before and considering it was this palace it made them feel a bit uneasy.

They walked down the red carpet, which were their instructions to follow the red carpet. As they cautiously moved forward they saw the golden statues of sea creatures with spears. They reminded Tai of Scubamon but they seemed altered somehow. They seemed different. Whatever it was it gave Tai the creeps.

The candles flickered roughly with no hint of dying down. Yuuko Kamiya continued to hold her husbands arm. She really didn't feel comfortable. She noticed the stained windows preventing the water of the outside from rushing in. It occurred to her that the water pressure should've cracked these windows but she shrugged it off as just a thought to preoccupy her during this long walk.

Tai stopped walking. The boy who had informed him of the marriage stood before them, waiting.

"So, you're ready to meet with future queen Hikari?" The boy asked.

Tai nodded. "That's why we're here," He said sarcastically.

"This way," The boy said turning and making a left. He was varying away from the usual path of the red carpet and to a different corridor. The three Kamiya's followed silently. A pink light escaped from under the door of one room. The boy stood before that room and turned around. He pointed to the door. "This is Hikari's room." With that he walked passed them back up to the main corridor.

Tai and his parents stood before the door silently. Finally Susumu knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kari's voice choked out. Something was wrong, Tai could feel it. He opened the door himself to reveal Kari's room. A bed, a bookshelf, and a table are all it consisted of. Still it seemed fit for human needs. On the bed was Kari herself, looking up at them.

Tai smiled slightly, he was happy to see his sister, but looking at her eyes he could tell that she had been crying. Gatomon stood beside her. Mrs. Kamiya pushed Tai out of the way as she ran to hug Kari. Mr. Kamiya was silent and just staring at his daughter. He didn't have much to say, all the decisions seemed to have already been made.

"Tomorrow morning you are getting married," Tai said. He clenched his fist. "I can't believe this,"

Kari looked down, while her mother still held her close. "I'm sorry, Tai."

"Don't apologize to me," Tai said. He turned around and left the room. Tears welled up in her eyes. Gatomon noticed this and ran after Tai.

Tai was heading through the castle unaware of where he was going. He didn't care; he hoped he would end up in Dragomon's throne so he could rip that digimon to shreds with his bare hands.

"Wait, Tai!" Gatomon's voice called out from behind him. He kept walking, ignoring her. Gatomon ran in front of him and looked up at him. "Listen Tai, Kari's been crying so much she can overflow a litter box! She's usually one tough kitty but this situation has broken her."

"Ugh," Tai said in annoyance as he walked by her. The more he walked the angrier he was becoming. Gatomon ran in front of him again. "Hold it Tai!"

Gatomon stared at him. "Go back and talk to her! She needs you,"

Tai clenched his teeth. "She has mom and dad in there to talk to her. I don't need to be there," He was barely able to get these words out. He continued to march down the dark corridor.

"You think you're the only one who's mad Tai? You think you're the only one who is sad too?" Gatomon called out, letting Tai walk away. Tai stopped walking. He turned around and stared at the little digimon.

"Gatomon, you can't understand how I'm feeling. . ." He said in a sincere tone.

"You're full of it; you really think you are the only one who cares,"

"Gatomon!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. She blinked a couple of times in shock. "Tell me why you are mad! I want to know!"

"What? Isn't it obvious! Kari's going through a big change that's being forced on her!" Gatomon said.

". . ." Tai exhaled. He then breathed in. "Gatomon," He said softly. "I am the way I am because I feel powerless to stop it," With that Tai walked away. Gatomon was frozen from that comment.

"Tai," She said.

--

"Dragomon sire," The boy from before asked.

"You may speak," Dragomon's voice squished.

"About the ritual, the sacrifices have arrived." The boy said.

"Excellent," Dragomon replied.

"But may I ask. . .why haven't we told Hikari of the rituals?"

"She comes from a different land, where they do not appreciate arranged sacrifices. They will call themselves just and us unjust. They cannot adapt to the differences. Our differences threaten their saneness." Dragomon said.

--

Kari sat with her back to the bed. Mrs. Kamiya sat on the bed and began braiding Kari's bangs. Forced wedding or not, Kari will go to this wedding looking beautiful. Kari's eyes stared at the wall in front of her tear stained.

She could tell her parents were heartbroken with the decision. It was ironic really. Originally she had wanted no one to know of the demons attacking her because she didn't want to get them involved and possibly hurt. That backfired and made them want to help her even more causing TK to die. Her brother had been injured because he didn't want anyone to know so they wouldn't get involved and then he ended up hurt. Kari trained with Genkai so that she could learn to protect herself and not rely on her friends. That worked. But it was that mastery that reawakened Dragomon's lust for her. It pulled her into this world. It pulled her into this situation. She couldn't get out alone.

A fresh tear went down her face. "I-," She choked. Then she looked up at her mom who looked down in concern. "need. . .help," She closed her eyes in silent sobs.

Mrs. Kamiya cried as well, holding her only daughter. "I know baby. . .I know,"

--

Tai sat down hugging his legs, deep in thought. Images of his sister as a baby to how she's grown into a young lady entered his mind.

'_I've always wanted to protect you.'_ He didn't want to be like how Matt was with TK during there first adventure. He knew that he wanted to protect, but Matt would take it too far and cross the line. He would try to hinder TKs development so he would need to be protected. Tai didn't want to be like that he wanted to let her grow. He wanted to. . .but she gets in trouble.

Tai chuckled._ 'Yeah, she sure does get in trouble,' _Its fine though, she always has her friends to help bail her out. She learns each time. Without these experiences what kind of person would she be? She gets out of these situations each and every time why shouldn't this time be different? Why does it feel so final?

'_She's not the only one who needs to face this, I do as well. I need to show my courage and stand up.' _Tai stood up.

"It's time I have a talk with this undersea lord." Tai said walking into the dark hallway.

--

Kari had calmed down. Before she was staring at the wall in sorrow and self loathing, but now she stared at the wall with anger and hatred. This anger was directed to one thing in general, Surt. An image of a giant demon was what Kari stared into. It was his fault entirely; everything that has been happening has happened because of him. Neveros had hurt Tai in his name. Thestalos had killed TK under his order. Random battles have occurred in Odaiba under her name. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama have been involved in something that shouldn't concern them. There lives have been put on the line for someone they hardly know. All because of this Surt. And now as a culmination of all that has transpired, Kari is forced to get married!

Mrs. Kamiya finished Kari's bangs and turned them into braids. "Now, since your hair is short I don't think we can put it into a bun. Hmmm we can't get extensions so how about we-"

A knock came to the door. Kari gave entrance permission. The boy walked in holding a pillow that had a necklace of black pearls. "From Lord Dragomon."

Mrs. Kamiya looked in astonishment. "He's giving you such beautiful looking pearls."

Mr. Kamiya grinned. "Like I always said, Tai will marry Sora and Kari will catch a rich husband!"

"Dear!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted.

"Sorry, Honey." Mr. Kamiya replied.

--

Tai continued down the hallway. He heard a slithering noise. He quickly turned around to see nothing. He continued to walk forward determined to find Dragomon. He heard the slithering noise again and turned around to once again see nothing.

'_If I run I'll draw him out,'_ Tai broke into a run. He could hear someone following. He suddenly stopped and turned around to see an altered Scubamon following behind him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tai asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You are to be used in the ritual!" He yelled. He charged forward, spear in hand. Tai braced himself for impact.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon came in just the knick of time to knock the enemy into the wall.

"Nice assist Gatomon but I could've taken him." Tai said.

Gatomon purred. "Then I can leave you to take care of those," Gatomon pointed behind Tai. Tai turned around to see half a dozen of them staring at him.

Tai face faulted. "Tell us about the ritual!" He demanded.

"Get him!" They yelled, charging forward.

"Whoa! Live and fight another day!" Tai yelled as he turned around and ran.

Gatomon looked annoyed. Then she saw them coming. "Hey wait for me!" She ran after Tai.

--

Kari now wore the black pearl necklace. She stared into a mirror to examine herself. She blushed slightly.

Immediately her mood switched as she narrowed her eyes at the door. A group of digimon walked in. They bowed to Kari.

"Future Queen Hikari, it is high time for the ritual. We will need your presence." One of them said.

Kari nodded. "Alright," She smiled at her parents, showing them that she's feeling better now. She nodded to them and left.

The two parents of Kari smiled to each other. There smile immediately turned upside down when a second group entered the room. Intent on taking them with them.

--

Kari ended up on an alter where a pool of black water was before her. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Purify your soul by swimming in these black waters."

". . .that doesn't even make sense," Kari said.

They gasped. "Blasphemy!"

". . .but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it." Kari nodded.

--

Tai and Gatomon watched as the soldiers walked by. They nodded to each other then broke off into a run the other way.

"I recognize that! It's the throne room!" Gatomon said.

"Could you be anymore louder!" Tai yelled back.

"We're not ringing a doorbell Lightning Paw!" With that Gatomon hit the door to force it open. The two were now in the throne room.

Tai immediately noticed the enormous Dragomon. ". . .Gatomon. . .you didn't tell me he was so big."

". . .Tai. . .don't let him here that your scared," Gatomon whispered.

Tai straightened up and looked at Dragomon. "You are Dragomon correct?"

A small chuckle came from Dragomon's undistinguished mouth before his eyes focused in on Tai. "Yes, I am he,"

"Why do you want my little sister Kari to marry you?"

"Barging into my throne room and demanding answers without first giving me your name. You are a rude one." Dragomon replied.

"Taichi Kamiya! Kari's older brother and previous leader of the digidestined!" Tai yelled out.

"I see," Dragomon, surprisingly quick, pointed his trident just inches from Tai's face.

"The coward's way out," Tai said without even flinching.

". . ." Dragomon pulled the trident away. "I'll humor you human,"

"Why should Kari marry you?" Tai said, wasting little time.

"Benefits us both, she will now have an army to fight her enemies." Dragomon said.

"But what do YOU get out of it?" Tai asked.

"Free passage," Dragomon said.

"Wait. . .what do you mean free passage?" Tai asked.

"Once we are united I can pass through the gates I create." Dragomon said.

". . .how does that work out?"

"Next question,"

"What if Kari doesn't want to get married?" Tai asked.

"The consequences will be too dire to comprehend."

Tai sighed. "Now last but not least what's with this ritual I here about?"

Dragomon chuckled. "The ritual is just the blessing of those closest to her."

"Oh," Tai said. His ears were burning. He felt stupid.

"Well. . .ummmm. . .that's all." Tai said. He cautiously turned around and walked out with Gatomon.

"Should I go after them sire?" One of his dark entities asked.

"No. . .we already have what we need." Dragomon replied.

--

Kari was now in the pool of dark water. "So. . .am I purified yet?"

"A few more minutes and you will be purified."

Kari completely submerged herself under the black water. Even though it was darkness it felt oddly peaceful.

--

_Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun at the demon Surt. Surt caught the blast only to be pushed back a little bit. _

_--_

'_What was that?'_ Kari thought.

--

_Stingmon flew with his energy blade drawn heading for a head on spiking strike. Aquillamon was attempting the same with his grandhorn form behind. _

_--_

"_What's going on?" _Kari asked.

--

_MagnaAngemon fell before the demon. TK yelled as he ran to the side of his friend. _

_--_

"_Are these visions?" _Kari asked. She emerged from underwater.

"Your purification is complete." He said.

Kari felt a burning sensation coming from her shoulder. She looked as best as she could to see that the mark of 'wraith' had melted off.

"One small accomplishment. . ." Kari smiled. "So can I head back to my room?"

"Yes, you have completed the ceremony."

--

Tai waited in Kari's room. Kari entered having a semi smile on her face. "Huh, Oh Tai you're back."

"Yeah, where are mom and dad?" Tai asked.

An altered Scubamon stepped in to answer the question. "They have been taken to there room for the night. You will see them at the wedding in the morning."

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Tai asked.

"No I just wanted to ask you two if you needed anything for the night?"

"Wait, we can get food here!" Tai asked.

"No, I'm talking about an extra pillow or anything like that."

". . . We're fine," Tai replied.

Kari yawned. "Please Tai, just this one last time."

Tai knew what she meant. When they were kids sometimes Kari would climb up to his bunk bed to sleep with him because she was scared. As they grew older she would rarely come up but when she did she would always say this is the last time.

Tai smiled. "Sure Kari, after all you'll be cuddling next to Dragomon starting tomorrow."

"Tai, don't even joke around!"

--

The next morning. . .

Tai awoke with a gasp. It was a nightmare he had. Kari and this fishlike monster were getting married. He glanced around his surroundings to see where he was. Everything came back to him. He looked to his left and Kari wasn't there.

". . .don't tell me it's already over." Tai ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Dammit!" He began banging on the door. There was no response.

--

Kari was covered from head to toe in a red dress that really brought out her eyes. The black dress from before was just for show, it wasn't a wedding dress much to the surprise of Kari. She had the black pearl necklace around her neck and her bangs were braided.

She slowly began her long march down the aisle way.

'_It's time. . .sorry Tai, I wish you could've seen this, but it would've been too much for you.' _

Dragomon awaited her at the end of the red carpet. He easily dwarfed her size by hundred times.

The guests consisted of the altered scubamon. All of them were eyeing the scene intently. There time of power would soon arrive.

Kari stopped walking. She looked back. She saw Davis and TK running towards her. She smiled and realized it was just her imagination. She turned back around. She continued her walk until she finally stood before Dragomon.

The young boy who had arranged most of this now appeared to be an old man. He changed his body to look the part of minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of light and darkness."

Kari saw Dragomon's eyes intensify at those words.

"We are here to coronate a new queen who shall rule beside our king for many eons to come."

A small tear fell down Kari's face. It was happening. This wedding was actually happening!

"Please say your vows,"

Dragomon cleared his throat. "I Dragomon will uphold my duty as king to bring this place greater prosperity than it ever has. I will use and taint your light to give the dark ocean even more power. Together we shall overflow all worlds with water and drown the resistance. A new age is approaching the age of Dragomon!"

The audience cheered.

"And Hikari,"

Kari didn't know what to say. She didn't prepare any vows. She had forgotten and no one had told her. "I. . .I do not have vows for one such as you. The love that marriage is suppose to show will be entirely one sided. If you hadn't cornered me and had me play into your hand this would never happen. Ever. I, however, accept that this is happening and I will be a dutiful queen." Kari ended.

There was silence that stretched on for an eternity, or fifteen seconds before the minister spoke again.

"Then there is nothing left to say. Do you Hikari Kamiya take Dragomon to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death and or deletion do you part?"

Kari didn't want to think. She wanted it to end. And only one word can make it end. "Yes,"

"And do you Dragomon, take Hikari Kamiya to become your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death and or deletion does you part?"

"Yes,"

"Then with that! The sacrifices will be sacrificed to commemorate a good marriage!"

"What sacrifices!" Kari yelled out.

Two crosses rose from the alter behind the minister. One cross held her beloved mother. The other cross held her beloved father. Kari's eyes burned with fear.

"No! Wait! What do you mean sacrifices!" Kari screamed.

Dragomon pointed his trident to the two and twin rays of darkness reached out and washed over Kari's parents.

"NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP!"

The light died down. The trident was lowered.

"What have you done. . .what have you done!" Kari said, tears running freely down her cheek.

"Your parents' souls have become the strength of our marriage. The strength of our bond. Your love for them has become your love for me. But don't worry, there bodies will be preserved. Once I have gotten what I need from your cooperation I may just return there souls. Until then, they will be in the emptiness which powers my trident!"

Dragomon turned to the audience. "Behold! Your new queen!"

The audience cheered. "QUEEN KARI! QUEEN KARI! QUEEN KARI!"

Kari closed her eyes in sobs.

--

Kari opened her eyes to see that she was back home. The possibility that it didn't really happen didn't even cross her mind. It happened and she knew it. She was married.

'_Call upon me when you seek assistance,' _

Kari looked at herself. Her dress was gone, she was wearing her usual clothes. Her senses picked up a huge energy in the area. It was familiar, it was the root of this chaos. "Surt. . ."

End Chapter 21

--

. . .Kari is now married. The dark ocean is now under her ruling. Surt is still out there. The chaos will now begin,

I know it was kind've short, but I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 22 truly isn't far off.


	22. Anji

**AN!**  
'It's lean! It's mean! It's Chapter 22! You didn't think i'd update so soon did you! Well here I am shocking even myself! Let's get down to business . . .so many ideas have been popping into my head that. . .i need them to be released! Must release the demons! Alright enough of that on with the chapter!"

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

_ Episode 22: Anji_

Kari's eyes were narrowed as she stood on the roof of her apartment complex. She was at least twenty stories high but that didn't seem to make her flinch. She merely stared at the black hole in the sky.

"Surt. . ." The name escaped her mouth. She knew this was his doing. She didn't mind though, all it means was that he was pretty bold and probably looking for her. Something began to tug at her eyes and she stared halfway down the city to a plume of smoke. She could sense familiar demon energy coming from that direction. "Hiei," Kari jumped off the roof of her building and onto the roof of the next building. She was sprinting just as she came to the end of that roof and hopped onto the next. She was quickly making her way down to that area of black smoke.

--

Three demons were staring Hiei down. Hiei's black shirt had been blown off and his Jagan eye was half closed. Hiei charged at the first demon that looked like a black crow man complete with feathers and a beak. As Hiei closed in the two vanished and Hiei was instantly tossed aside.

Before he could get on his feet however the second Demon a bull man with yellow eyes stomped on Hiei's back. Hiei still tried to stand but the bull man stomped on his back again. Hiei once again tried to get onto his feet but the bull man slammed on Hiei's back so hard Hiei sank into a crater.

Hiei grunted. _'These bastards. . .they can't beat. . .me'_ Hiei's consciousness was fading.

"Goodbye little man." The third demon, that looked human but with reptile like black scales for skin, said.

"That's enough," Kari said as she landed on the scene. "Pick up your problems with me." She threatened. She took a step forward before her pink aura rose from her body. "I don't have problems holding back anymore."

"Oh we've found her, we've found her." The crow demon said.

"Yes, the girl of light." The bull demon said.

Kari clenched her fist. "When you hurt my friends, you see a different side of me. Here's my warning, just walk away." The demons laughed in response. Kari raced forward in the blink of an eye and dug her right fist into the crow demon's stomach. The bull demon stomped his way over to help his companion just as Kari pointed her left palm in his direction.

The crow demon slowly lost his footing. "She's draining my power. . .kah,"

"Spirit Reflection Blast!" The power Kari had drained from the crow was fired at the bull blasting him into a wall.

"That just leaves you," Kari said to the final demon.

"Fine, I won't underestimate you. Black Fire!" A flame of black ignited in front of him and began to grow in strength.

"You're not big on strategy are you?" Kari asked. The demon fired a beam of black fire from the ignited flame to Kari.

"Spirit Barrier," She said in a low voice. A pink barrier appeared before her and the beam slammed into it. Kari patiently waited for the attack to die down.

"What! I can't pierce her barrier!" The demon said in panic.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kari said as her fist began to glow with pink spirit energy. "I wouldn't have guessed that he would send his children after me without telling them what I could do." Her barrier vanished just as the demon's attack did and she brought her fist to his chin with such force she heard his neck snap from the impact.

Kari turned her attention back to Hiei. "Are you alright?"

Hiei stared at her with hateful eyes. She offered her hand to help him up. He slapped it away from him and stood up on his own. "I didn't need any help."

Kari looked at her hand. "Fine," Then she turned to look at him. "I thought you were stronger than that. They were weaklings, how could they beat you?"

Hiei immediately swung his sword at her. She ducked under the blade and let it pass. "Did I insult you!" She yelled at him. She immediately calmed herself down. "Please, I want to help you."

Hiei closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to calm down. "Genkai, that old witch did something to me."

Kari closed her eyes and tried to sense Hiei again. "Well something is off about you. I feel a slight bit of spirit energy from you. But we don't have time to figure this out. C'mon we have to find the others."

"You're too late. Those fools attacked that monster and were defeated. And since I can't sense them, I say they're dead." Hiei said.

Kari froze. "Who did you say attacked him?"

"Yusuke and the others. A few of your friends as well. I was on my way there to kill that bastard when my body started to weaken." Hiei said.

"Why would they rush into battle before we're all together?" Kari said, visibly shaken. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into the sky.

"Heh, you're eyes have changed." Hiei said.

"Yes, now that I have seen how cruel life can be I can't feign ignorance anymore. Now I have the eyes needed to complete my goal." Kari said.

Hiei immediately shot his head to the left. "Kurama!"

Kari sensed even more. "Yes, and a group of demons. Even more than I sensed when I came here." Kari turned to Hiei. "I'll handle it."

Hiei was licking his blade. He grinned before he vanished.

"Don't be reckless! You're in a wounded state Hiei!" Kari then took off after him.

--

Kurama was in an alleyway. His rose whip was at the ready. He looked around. In the alleyway with him were five demons. On the roofs of the surrounding buildings were at least six demons a piece. Looking out from the windows of the surrounding buildings were even more demons. The leader seemed to be a demon with red skin and yellow eyes.

"We're completely cornered." Kurama said in a calm tone. The other person who was there also had red hair.

"I know, and I'm completely useless without Biyomon." Sora said.

"Don't move," Kurama said. The demons began their attack. Kurama swung his rose whip upward and moved his hand left and right. In an instant his rose whip began attacking in multiple angles. At each angle was a demon who tried to mount a defense but was easily cut down. Kurama continued this method for minutes to come alternating every time a new wave of demons would come.

The demons pointed there palms or opened there mouths as black fire began to gather. Kurama turned to Sora and back at the demons. _'Fighting them off while protecting will be difficult.' _Kurama reached into his hair and grabbed something. _'Fifteen demons, only twelve seeds.' _

The demon who could be seen as the leader issued the order to fire. Kurama acted quickly and swung his rose whip in all directions. Seeds had been planted on the thorns and they sprouted off in all directions. The seeds had slammed into the black fire and transformed.

"What's going on!" The lead demon shouted, seeing his subordinates entangled in a bunch of weeds with Venus fly trap like head. Twin demons with four arms launched there black fire attack heading straight for Kurama. Kurama grabbed Sora and jumped out of the way to avoid it.

Kurama landed and let Sora go. "Wait here," Without waiting for a reply he dashed away. With Rose Whip in hand he passed by the two attacking demons. There bodies were obliterated as he passed thanks to his rose whip. He turned to glare at the leader.

"What did you do!" The leader asked.

"I used my newdora seeds, which feed off of fire. Now you're the only one left," Kurama took a step forward making the demon take a step back. "Tell me, what is Surt doing?"

"My master," The leader said. "I will die before I tell you anything!" His nails extended into claws. He raced towards the fox demon.

"I understand," Kurama said as he swung his rose whip. Kurama passed the demon and as he passed cuts and slashes appeared on the demons body, before he fell apart.

Kurama turned to his newdora plants and watched as they reverted back to seeds after devouring the demon they harbored. Sora ran by Kurama's side. "What happened?"

"The newdora plants revert back to seeds when they no longer have a source of heat to absorb from." Kurama said.

Sora smiled and stared into Kurama's eyes. "Thank you for protecting me,"

Hiei appeared on the adjacent rooftop. Kurama instantly sensed his presence and looked up towards him. Kari suddenly appeared behind Hiei.

Sora looked up at the rooftop and saw Kari. "Kari?"

"Sora," Kari said with a smile. Kari jumped off of the roof.

"Kari!" Sora yelled.

Kari landed harmlessly on the ground and walked over to them. "What? Oh. . .yeah you didn't know I could do that."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sora said. "So you made it out too huh,"

"Wait, you mean you went to face Surt?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I arrived there with Garudamon," Sora pointed to the black hole in the sky. "I had received an e-mail on my D-terminal that we would all meet there and fight the source of the black hole. It was from Davis,"

"How did you escape?" Kari asked.

"I arrived to see Kurama, Matt, and WereGarurumon fighting the demon and I joined in."

Flashback

_"Garudamon! Give it your all!" Sora commanded. _

_"Wing Blade!" A crimson bird of energy was released from Garudamon but was stopped just before it struck the demon. The demon had stopped it with his telekinesis. _

_"Wolf Claw!" Crimson energy was released from WereGarurumon's claw from the opposite side of Surt. Surt turned his attention behind him and stopped that attack in its tracks as well. _

_Kurama brought two rose whips to each of his hands and struck at Surt from multiple angles at once. 'I must break his concentration!' _

_A fiery aura surrounded Surt bringing a new idea to Kurama's mind. He tossed multiple Newdora seeds at the aura letting them active. When they sprouted and attacked Surt's concentration was broken. All at once the wolf claw and wing blade both collided with Surt in a massive explosion. _

_"We got him!" Matt cheered. _

_"Good job guys!" Sora said. _

_The dust cleared revealing Surt with a couple of burned marks on his body. WereGarurumon immediately charged in and swung a punch at Surt who caught his fist with relative ease. He tossed WereGarurumon by the arm straight at Garudamon. Garudamon was preparing to catch it when she lost control of her body and was sent straight at WereGarurumon in a collision course. _

_Matt was staring at the battle. 'He's too strong. . .I'll have to go full power!' He thought. "WereGarurumon!" Matt's crest of friendship glowed brightly. _

_WereGarurumon immediately dedigivolved. _

_Digivolution! _

_Gabumon Warp Digivolved to. . .MetalGarurumon! _

_End Digivolution! _

_MetalGarurumon regained his composure and maneuvered around Garudamon. He turned back to Surt and from his eyes he launched twin blue lasers. Surt held out his hand to block the attack. _

_Matt turned to Kurama. "Kurama! I don't like the looks of this! Take Sora and get out of here! MetalGarurumon and I will hold him off." _

_"No, you'll have a better chance if we all continue to fight." Kurama said. _

_Matt smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not as weak as you think." His body began radiating a blue light. "As long as I'm fighting for my friends I can have unimaginable power." _

_Kurama's eyes widened in shock. He felt Matt's power. . .but it was different than Spirit or Demon energy. It was similar to what he felt from digimon. _

_MetalGarurumon glowed with the same light. "Metal Wolf Claw!" He fired a beam of ice at Surt to cool the fire. Surt's burning aura collided with the attack and the two remained at a standstill. _

_Kurama ran over to Sora and grabbed her arm. "I promise you'll be safe." He ran with her. _

_Sora turned to look back. "Matt. . .Garudamon!" Garudamon nodded. She felt the command from Sora's heart. 'Don't allow Matt to die!' _

_Garudamon raced back to the battle just as an explosion of blue took over the area. _

End Flashback

"So Matt and MetalGarurumon. . .for all we know defeated him." Kari said.

"No, I can still sense Surt." Kurama said. He turned to Hiei.

"What?" Hiei said in an annoyed tone.

"Spirit Cuffs." Kurama replied. "I sense they've finally suppressed your powers."

"I would never allow that woman to place a restraint on me." Hiei said.

"If you were unconscious. . .you wouldn't have a say," Kurama said.

"What are you getting at, Kurama?" Hiei said with growing anger.

"You used the dragon against the giant four armed demon. Afterwards you went into hibernation as we took care of everything. The next time I sensed Yusuke and Kuwabara I sensed they had spirit cuffs. Then I sensed the same from you, Hiei." Kurama said. "But I'm sure she would've told you the release."

Kari's eyes opened wide. "I sense him."

Sora turned to Kari. "Who?"

"One of the spirit defense force guys." Kari said.

"Shiro?" Kurama said trying to sense him as well. "I don't feel him."

"No, his brother, Seiji. I met him once." Kari said. "Big spirit energy, you can't sense that?"

"I sense him now," Kurama said. "Shall we go have a few words with him?"

"The more allies the better," Sora said.

The group headed out, on there way to meet Seiji.

"So Kari, where have you been?" Sora asked.

"I was getting married." Kari said flatly.

Sora quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"It's true, my parents and Tai were the only one's I could invite. My parents are. . . "She paused for a second. "still in the dark ocean. I sensed that returning home would probably be dangerous for them now."

"Then where's Tai?" Sora asked, she thought back on how confusing things have been with Tai lately.

"Searching for the others. He returned a little after I did and decided to play the hero and find the other digidestined. The only person he's gotten in touch with was Joe." Kari said.

". . ." Sora was silent at the mention of Joe.

Kurama stopped walking. Kari turned around and looked at Kurama. "What's wrong?"

"We've been followed. . ."Kurama's face was sweating.

Kari couldn't sense the presence. She looked around, paranoid.

"I can smell him," Kurama said. "When I follow the smell. . .I can sense his demon energy."

An eerie dust swept the streets.

"Look!" Sora said pointed ahead.

A demon was walking forward. This type of demon could easily pass off as a human. He was wearing samurai armor and had spiky white hair. His skin was gray and he had a confident smile on his face.

"That's a Majin!" Kurama exclaimed.

The demon continued to walk forward. He stopped when he was in plain site.

"Meioh's hiring stronger guys now." Kari said.

The demon's voice was low and dark. "I'm not working for that wretched girl. I'm friends with her father."

Confusion filled Kari's voice, "Her. . .father?"

"Yes, the one you know as Surt." The demon said.

"What's your name?" Kari asked.

"Anji," The demon said. "I am Surt's oldest and most trusted friend."

Kari glared at Anji. "What do you want?"

"Hundreds of years ago, Surt promised me something." Anji smiled. His smile sent shivers down Kari's spine. The feeling she was getting from this demon was unlike anything she ever felt before. Wait, scratch that she's only felt this way one time before. That was when she faced Apocalymon with the original digidestined. It was a feeling of impending doom. It was fighting against something that can't be defeated by ordinary means. "He promised he'd allow me to enter this human realm one day. He's fulfilled his promise, now it's my turn to do something for him."

_'His skills of stealth. . .almost caught me off guard. If he's an A class demon there is a small chance we can defeat him, but if he's an S class. . .' _Kurama thought.

Anji switched his gaze to Sora. "A rather tasty looking human. I can't wait for a bite."

Hiei smirked. "Traditional demon,"

"Child of light come with me. Little girl, you come too." Anji said.

"No thank you," Kari and Sora said in unison.

"Good, don't come quietly." Anji said, a red flare enveloping his body. "But for the record. . .**that was not an option!**" Anji aimed for Kari and when he threw his punch, Kari could barely put up a defense. She was hit in the face and sent hurtling into a building leaving a mighty dent. She got up, glowing with a pink aura.

"Kari! Are you okay!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah. . .I barely got my barrier up. He's quick. . ." Kari said.

"Nice display of speed," Kurama glanced at Hiei. It was unusual for Hiei to give a compliment.

_'Hiei, with the way you are now. . .you don't have a chance.'_ Kurama thought.

Hiei tapped into his speed and rushed forward. Anji didn't move but his eyes were following Hiei. Anji swung a fist at Hiei causing Hiei to deviate from his attack and maneuver to the right. Just as he avoided the punch he sensed another one coming from behind him, however he could still see Anji before him. He couldn't be that fast, could he? Hiei had to be sure and as quick as he could he swiped at the Anji before him only to have it go through him as if it was air. He was right Anji had maneuvered behind him THAT fast and he wasted any time he had to counter.

Kari stepped in as quickly as she could and blocked the punch with her spirit barrier. "Go!" She commanded. Hiei zigzagged as quickly as he could until he was behind Anji and swung his blade at his back. He pierced Anji's back.

"What the!" Hiei exclaimed as it turned out Anji was holding the blade. Once again Anji's speed was too great for Hiei's eyes to adjust to. Hiei gasped out as Anji's fist delved into Hiei's stomach knocking the wind right out of him.

Kari charged her spirit energy into her fist and bombarded Anji with a volley of punches. Anji quickly retaliated with quick blocks with his fore arms. Kari aimed for a sweep and Anji didn't move. Her legs collided with his and he didn't move. Kari's strategy was ruined usually when someone attempts that the opponent jumps, that didn't happen.

Kari was suspended in animation for a second as a grin crept on Anji's face. He used his own feet and kicked Kari sending her flying back into the building she had previously crashed into and sent her straight through the wall.

_'Wha. . .what is this?' _Sora thought. _'This can't be real. . .this is too cruel to be real.'_

"Rose Whip!" Kurama's rose whip was aimed for Anji's neck a part of his body that was not covered in Samurai armor. It wrapped around Anji's neck and Kurama moved in for his decapitating finishing move. It simply didn't work; Kurama's rose whip was as useless as a regular whip. The thorns would not pierce Anji's skin.

Anji grabbed the whip and pulled it, intending to drag Kurama over to him, but Kurama let go of his whip.

_'I must do something about that armor. I can't pierce his skin unless I pour a lot of demon energy into my whip. . .but how much?' _

Kurama sprinted towards Anji, catching Anji's attention. Anji licked his lips as Kurama held both of his palms out. Instantly, smoke poured out of Kurama's sleeves covering the entire area.

_'I have to use everything,'_

Kari weakly stood up from the rubble. _'Very strong. What did I expect? Kurama, I hope you can do it." _

"Petals and thorns!" Kurama shouted. The smoke was overrun with cherry blossom petals. They were no ordinary petals as they could slice through wood and metal to an extent.

Anji had pinpointed Kurama's location and went on the offensive. His flaring aura returned disintegrating the petals as they made contact. He swung a mighty punch at Kurama finding out it was in fact a bush of leaves emanating Kurama's energy.

_'Another trick.' _

A death plant latched onto his back and bit into his neck, drawing blood. Anji ripped the plant from his body only to have another one latch onto the other side of his body biting the opposite side of his neck. He quickly ripped that one off as well. When a third one came towards him he caught it by the teeth. Anji's eyes narrowed, this opponent was annoying.

"What's that?" Anji sensed projectiles. He immediately defended himself using the death plant to find out that they were none other than seeds. One seed pierced his neck and entered. _'I see what you're doing. But if I overpower it with my demon energy it won't take root.' _Anji focused on the inside of his body and the seed that entered immediately disintegrated. Anji vanished from his position avoiding seeds as he zoomed around the smokescreen searching for his opponent. He repeatedly ran into one of Kurama's decoy bushes. _'Dammit, this smokescreen is a real problem. Wait. . .it's beginning to lift. I can see a little more clearly. That's him!' _ Anji vanished as he approached Kurama. Kurama's back was turned.

Anji was closing in. "Now! Rose whip trap!" Anji's speed was halted completely as he felt something wrapped around his arms, his legs, and his neck. The smoke lifted showing Anji restrained by five rose whips connected to various things such as fire hydrants, street lights, cars, the works. Kurama removed another rose whip from his hair and closed his eyes. Demon energy slowly emanated from the rose whip in an eerie purple color.

"Now demon the fatal blow." Kurama raised his arm and prepared to bring his rose whip down for a fatal blow. A red mist began to surround Anji.

Anji grinned as the red mist exited his body and entered Kurama's ear. Kurama's eyes seemed to shut down and half close.

"Kurama!" Sora yelled.

"He put up a good fight." Anji said as he pulled on the rose whip with one arm causing it to snap. He tugged on another rose whip and it snapped as well. He followed up with his legs. Finally he ripped the rose whip from his neck with both hands.

"Fell to my mystify technique." Anji said. "His subconscious is being overpowered by my own energy. Eventually his mind will succumb and be annihilated leaving only an empty shell."

Kari clenched her fist. She noticed Hiei rising as well, sword in hand.

"Sword of the darkness flame!" Hiei's sword was engulfed in black flames as his Jagan eye opened halfway.

"Kids these days," Anji said. Hiei vanished from his position. Kari aimed a punch directly for Anji's stomach. Anji caught the fist. Kari immediately began to absorb his power using the spirit reflection blast. Anji felt a twinkle against his power and immediately let go of her and prepared his own punch. Hiei reappeared behind him, but he sensed this and immediately prepared to counter. Kari pointed her palm at his chest and released the energy she had absorbed. It was a red light, seemingly the inverted version of her pink aura. At the same time Hiei brought down his blade in a mighty slash.

COMBO!

A reddish explosion was the result of Kari's attack and enveloped the city block with red light. Sora shielded her eyes. When it cleared Anji was a few feet away from the assault with a noticeable slash mark on the back of his armor. It was pierced.

Kari was panting. Hiei was panting. Anji was panting. Kari was trying to think of some way to turn the tides to this battle. Hiei was glancing over at Kurama to see if there was any change in his condition. There wasn't.

"Hiei," Kari whispered. Hiei turned his attention to Kari. "I have a plan, sort of. I think I can help you. With the spirit reflection blast I can absorb energy from you. I think if I try hard enough I can pinpoint the type of energy I can absorb. If I take the spirit energy from your body you should be able to fight at full strength and my position should be better too."

Hiei's hand clenched tightly to his blade. He HATED help.

"Fine," Hiei said, pointing the tip of his sword at Kari.

Kari nodded and grasped his sword with her hand and began to try to sense his energy. Anji cracked his neck followed by his knuckles. He wasn't going to wait for his opponents any longer. Kari could feel the energy flowing inside of Hiei. She could then feel the turmoil of his energy assaulting the alien energy inside of his body. "Found it," She said.

Anji began walking forward. "Heh, I can kill that three eyed demon. The girl I have to take back alive." He glanced back and saw Sora. "And that tasty morsel will be more of a pleasure."

Kari began draining the spirit energy from Hiei. Anji couldn't pull his gaze away from Sora. "You know what they say. . .pleasure before business." Anji licked his lips.

_'No! He's going after Sora!' _Kari thought. She redoubled her efforts. Anji vanished from site, instantly appearing before Sora who took a step back in fear.

_'Sora! Have to help! But Hiei. . .almost there!'_ She grunted in her mind. _'Almost there!' _

"Hello, my dear."

"Stay. . .stay away."

_'Almost there!' _Kari was absorbing the spirit energy from Hiei's body. Hiei's jagan slowly opened. _'Done!' _Hiei's Jagan eye shot open the entire way.

"What are you?" Sora asked.

"I am darkness incarnate. I am legend, from a race of demons mostly extinct. I am Anji." Anji opened his mouth and his two fanged teeth grew like a vampire. "And you my dear are lunch."

A fist collided with Anji's jaw forcing him a few steps back. Hiei stood there pointing his sword at Anji. "I'm not a protector, but let's see how you fair when I'm not weakened."

Anji glared at Hiei. "Yes, let's!" Anji and Hiei both vanished from site.

It was as if the two warriors were fighting in a different world. They were moving at the depths of their speed and the rest of the world seemed to be moving slightly slower. Kari could barely pick them up with her eyes.

Hiei brought his blade to Anji's neck ready to tear his throat out, but Anji narrowly avoided at the last second and released a ball of energy from his hand. Hiei jumped over it and instantly his blade was covered in black energy as he brought it down. Anji jumped backwards narrowly avoiding again. Hiei was easily able to follow up with a rush as he charged forward while bringing his blade back up clashing with Anji's armor once again. Anji slapped Hiei's blade away from him and moved for a knee to Hiei's gut. Hiei was able to avoid that but it was a layered attack with the second layer being another energy ball. It slammed into Hiei's stomach firing him into the ground.

An explosion of black erupted from the small crater. It was Hiei's aura as time seemed to return to normal. "You've aroused my dragon! He's dying to meet you!" Hiei's aura condensed into his arm.

**"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" **Hiei's unforgettable dragon of darkness burst from Hiei's arm roaring and screeching.

Anji's eyes widened in shock. "The black dragon wave. . .of the demon plane." He stood in the middle of the street with the dragon heading directly towards him.

"Can't hold back," Anji's black pupils vanished from his eyes as his flaring red aura grew rapidly, rising even above the buildings. The dragon closed in.

"Blitzkrieg," Anji's aura developed two menacing eyes. His aura took shape into the silhouette of a giant skull. The aura itself was fired in opposition to the dragon and the two collided in a brilliant display of light.

Sora shielded her eyes. "What's going on!" The power of the collision raced over to overtake her but Kari appeared in front of her, holding Kurama. Her spirit barrier appeared to protect them.

Rocks began rising from the clash of powers, as dents and craters appeared on the buildings and ground respectively.

"Impossible! It's even!" Anji yelled. Hiei was pushing his right arm forward with all his might.

Hiei smirked as a black electric aura covered his left arm.. "Don't think that dragon's complete!" He thrust his left arm into the fray releasing more power into the dragon. The dragon's body was now outlined with red and it grew slightly in size.

Sweat poured down Anji's face. "I can't hold it. . ." Anji's concentration was broken resulting in the dragon breaking through his blitzkrieg technique. Anji crossed his arms in defense as the dragon collided with him full force.

"GRAAAAAA. . .AHHHHH!" Anji's grunts echoed through the streets.

"Is it over?" Sora asked while kneeling in front of Kurama trying to figure out if he was okay..

"I don't know." Kari replied.

Rocks and rubble began falling to the ground. Hiei stood strong trying not to pant. "Heh," Hiei walked over to his sword and picked it up. He followed up by going to his sheathe and sheathing his sword.

Hiei suddenly felt himself being weighed down. Kari felt the same pressure, it was an immense power. "What is that!"

Sora felt it hard to breathe as she felt herself on the verge of passing out. "What. . .is this? It's horrible. . ."

"I must admit, you overpowered me." Hiei turned himself around to see Anji. His armor was completely blown off leaving Anji shirtless. His gray skin covered muscle. "A child like you not just surprised me, but overpowered me as well."

"You lived," Hiei said, not intimidated at all.

"My durability is something you didn't take into account. What is your name demon?" Anji asked.

"Hiei,"

"Well Hiei I will be sure your name is mentioned in the new history that he will create." Anji said.

"Big words, but do you have anything left?" Hiei asked unsheathing his sword.

"The differences between the two of us are as follows. My durability FAR surpasses anything you've encountered. My power reserves are far beyond anything you've seen as well. To end my list, I have hundreds of years of experience." Anji announced.

"Show me,"

Hiei and Anji both vanished from site.

_'Hiei still has a surprising amount of strength left in him. He will fight to the death.' _Kari thought. _'I'll have to step in and catch Anji off guard myself.'_

Kari braced herself.

"There's no need for you to get involved." A voice called out.

Kari turned around. "Huh, you!"

Hiei's sword swipes averaged at twenty nine per second. Anji's blocks averaged at twenty eight per second, he would dodge the last sword swipe.

"Sword of the Darkness Flame!" Enchanting his sword with demon energy he would ensure that Anji can no longer block. Anji obliged and turned his strategy into an entire dodging game. Anji walked backwards up a building with Hiei hot on his trail. Slashes appeared on the building, windows were broken and it seemed to happen simultaneously throughout the block.

Anji swerved to the left past a streetlight. Hiei's jagan eye followed him and he gripped his sword with both hands and pushed his speed to the limit moving in a straight line. Anji was caught off guard by a classic trick. Hiei had moved at a quick speed letting Anji get use to it until he saw an opening where greater speed would be the key. Hiei drove his sword into Anji as he passed him.

'!" Anji's face contorted into rage as he pointed his arm at Hiei; Anji's flaring aura reappeared and instantly expanded into that of a skull. He didn't mention the attack name he just fired off his blitzkrieg technique and let it slam into the unsuspecting Hiei.

Hiei took the hit. The skull easily dwarfed him and overcame the demon of fire. "URG. . .AHHHH!" Hiei was overwhelmed and launched through a streetlight and into a building.

Anji gripped his wound which dripped a lot of red. '_Those two demons were surprisingly powerful. I'd better not give them a chance to recover.' _Anji slowly made his way towards Hiei.

"Head on to spirit world now," Anji raised his foot. Anji kicked in an unorthodox way backwards. Someone ducked under the kick and avoided the follow up kick and jumped back. "No one can sneak up on me. I realized your presence long before you arrived."

Amethyst eyes stared him down. Silver hair blew in the wind. "Seiji. . .of the spirit defense force. It's a pleasure." Seiji said. He was wearing his spirit defense force attire.

"Spirit defense force, I've heard of this before. You've entered the demon world numerous amounts of times," Anji replied.

"You're wounded demon. It's over." Seiji crossed his arms. "Your luck ran out the moment I arrived." A shadow loomed over Seiji but he didn't as much as glance up. He immediately jumped to the left and avoided a mighty slam by. . .Anji.

In his new position Seiji ducked to avoid a punch by. . .Anji.

Seiji ran backwards seeing Anji fade away into the distance. "Alright!" Seiji's hands glowed with blue energy. He quickly turned around and fired twin blasts of energy striking two Anji's. Yes two. Smoke engulfed the two Anji's as two more came charging at him from both sides. Seiji sidestepped a punch from one and deflected a kick from the second. He jumped back and began running backwards again.

"Come back here!" The Anji's shouted.

_'Must lead them into position.'_ Seiji thought. The four Anji's took off after him in a straight line. Little did they know they were running on a track of invisible spirit energy.

Seiji's eyes glowed blue. He glanced at the ground. The invisible line of spirit energy lit up with blue light. The Anji's looked down below them in shock.

"Spirit Train!" Seiji pointed both of his palms at the opponents. With all his power he unleashed a concentrated blast of spirit energy. It quickly took the shape of a long train. It followed the line of spirit energy as if it was the track. It moved at increasing speed reaching one hundred and fifty miles per hour.

Seiji narrowed his eyes and just as the four Anji's prepared to jump out of the way his eyes burst open in a bright blue light. The line they were moving along suddenly constricted them. It didn't move it was as if an invisible force was holding them in place.

The Spirit Train had reached its maximum speed of two hundred miles per hour and crashed into the leading Anji with such force it sounded like a warhead. It continued on and overwhelmed the second, followed by the third, and finally the fourth. The entire street was illuminated with bright light causing windows to shatter and even apartment building to cave in.

The carnage was over leaving four demon bodies on the floor.

Seiji was holding onto his knees as he panted heavily. ". . .the most unorthodox attacks. . .go to myself and my brother."

Hiei slowly rose from the ground.

Kari let down her spirit barrier. "I think it's finally over. . ."

"No. . ." Hiei said to himself. "I've seen that ability before. The same ability the leader of the saint beasts used on the detective. Splitting his body into seven. This demon. . .is a ways stronger than that saint beast could ever hope to be. . .would he really only split into four?"

_'This enemy is more than you can handle.' _The voice of Dragomon echoed in Kari's mind.

_'You're saying he's still alive?' _Kari thought.

_'You're facing a majin. A race of demons so powerful that they ruled the demon world for hundreds of thousands of years.' _

_'Are all demons like that in demon world?' _

_"Only a couple Majin's remain. One is one of the three current rulers of demon world. His name is Raizen.' _

_'If Anji is still alive then. . .I'll have to step in,' _

_'You are still willing to fight?' _

_'Yes, but I have a question for you. How do you know so much about demons and demon world?' _

The mental conversation ended. Seiji was still panting, but standing up straight. He sensed nothing from the four Anji corpses. They were dead.

_'I was right. . .I didn't get all of them,'_ Seiji thought as he turned around. Three Anji's stood behind him with eyes full of anger.

"Surprised you with what I could do, huh." Seiji said. "I suggest you leave before I do it again."

The Anji's didn't move. "Don't bluff, you're out of power. Accept it."

"Accept it? There was no point in revealing myself If in the end I was just going to 'accept it'." Seiji said.

"You realized my technique and were not caught off guard." Anji said.

"Yeah, I saw your technique before I even jumped into the battle. I should've paid closer attention. . .you did more than four." Seiji said.

"Yes," Anji chuckled. "You are all interesting warriors. From the fox to the girl to you. And especially that demon who's mastered the dragon."

"Yeah they are special aren't they. They have a quality inside of them that separates them from your run in the mill folk."

"And what might that be?"

"Hope. They are all symbols of a bright future." Seiji clenched his fist. "That is why I'm here. To make sure they have a future to save!"

Seiji was punched into jaw. Before he could move he was kneed in the back. He didn't scream. . .not until he was punched in the gut with so much force air pushed out the other side. Two of the three Anji's were assaulting him. Blow for blow they hammered on his body. They kicked him in the throat, punched him in the temple, uppercut him, stepped on the back of his head, tossed him through street lights and into cars, put his head through windows before finally tossing him into the ground.

Seiji didn't move. He was frozen in pain. An image of Tai appeared in his mind.

_'Not yet. . .got to hold off a little longer,'_ Seiji stood up slowly.

"Why do you stand?" Anji asked.

Seiji smiled with a bloody mouth. "I'm just buying time. . ."

Anji was pissed off at that comment. Demon energy entered his fist. "Then enough playing around!" Anji charged at Seiji and brought his fist back. He swung it forward with an intent to kill.

Anji's fist slammed into a pink barrier. Kari stood before Seiji with a kind smile on her face. Seiji made a half smile before he collapsed to the ground.

Kari turned around to face the two Anji's. _'I don't know what I'm going to do. . .but I will not lose. Not this time! Wait a minute I thought there were three of him. ' _Dread crossed her face as she turned her back. Anji was approaching Sora.

"Leave her out of this! Let's go!" Kari shouted before she went on her attack. The two Anji's responded with appropriate action. The three of them were grappling. Surprisingly, Kari was holding her own. She equally punched and blocked and scanned for an opening.

_'Genkai, thank you for teaching me Martial arts. Even I'm surprised at how adept I am becoming.' _Kari silently thanked as she ducked and sidestepped various attacks.

Sora was holding her digivice close to her as she still knelt next to Kurama. "I can't believe this. . .Kari. . .you've changed. And I think it's for the better. . ."

Sora's body suddenly tensed up. She began shaking as she slowly turned around. Behind her was Anji, grinning.

"Mistify!" A red mist exited Anji's body and entered Sora's ears. Sora's eyes lost focus as she collapsed to the ground.

"I use to love the thrill of the hunt. I loved when my prey screamed and struggled. That was when I was a kid. Now I know better, now I just enjoy the food itself." Anji said to the unconscious girl.

Kari glanced in Sora's direction to see the girl unconscious. Kari ditched the fight and headed towards Sora only to have an Anji appear before her. The fighting continued.

"You will become an empty shell!" Anji said to Sora. "My mystify technique will break your will and crush your mind leaving nothing behind. Don't worry it will not be in vain."

--

_'I hear him. I hear him.' Sora thought. _

_'Is it really our time? Is everyone really going to die? Am I going to die?' _

_Sora found herself floating in an abyss of darkness. 'Am I really useless? Have I really hurt so many people? Tai? Matt? Have I dragged you two into something? I'm sure Kari feels that way about you Tai. She probably feels she dragged you into this.' _

_A flashback of her kiss with Tai entered her mind. _

_'Was that wrong?' _

_A flashback of a date with Matt entered her mind. _

_'It felt right?' _

_A flashback of Sora meeting Kurama by the swings entered her mind. _

_"Love is confusing. I have strong feelings for all three of them. Yet the feelings are so different.' _

_A flashback of Sora's realization of her mothers love entered her mind. _

_'I would like to come to peace before I die. I'd like to sort out these feelings.' _

_Sora's crest of love shined dimly in the darkness of her mind. _

_'Is this how the strength of my love compares to the power of Anji?' _

_'Is this what I used to hurt Matt? To hurt Tai? Will it hurt Kurama?' _

_'I'm sharing something so small, so dim, with so many people.' _

**_'Sora. . .' _**

_'Biyomon? Are you here Biyomon?' _

**_'I'm fading Sora.' _**

_'Fading? No, I can't be that powerless! I can't let you fade!' _

**_'It's too late Sora. Please don't cry when I'm gone. I don't want your crest to lose its power.' _**

_'But Biyomon! What good is my crest! It's hurting a lot of people. It didn't give you the strength to win. What good is it doing?' _

**_'Sort out your feelings. Grow Sora.' _**

_'Fine, I'll sort them out. Starting with Tai. The love of. . .my past? The love of a friend? The love of my childhood friend?' Sora stopped thinking. '. . .' Then all at once it came to her. "The love that keeps me from doubting myself." Her crest glowed slightly brighter. "The love that keeps me from giving up!" Her crest glowed slightly brighter. "The love that is always by my side. The love that comes from friendship!" Sora's crest grew in size. _

_"Next I'll think of Matt." Sora thought. "The love of right now? The love that's confusing and amusing? The love that came from inside?" Sora stopped. Once again it all came to her. "The love that binds a relationship." Her crest glowed brighter. "The love that keeps me warm in the cold." He crest grew brighter. "The love that comes from others!" Her crest grew in size. _

_"Kurama. The love of the unknown. Love of nature. Love of everything in the world. I understand more than I thought I could. Love can be compressed. But when it's expressed and expanded its strength grows. It can reach out to an infinite amount of people." _

_Sora's crest of love began glowing with such ferocity that the darkness burned away. She was dispelling Anji's mistify technique. _

_"Tai! Matt! Kurama! I've learned, the deeper meaning of my crest. Thank you!" _

_--_

_'One of them is going down right now!' _ Kari jumped far back. "Show me!" She pointed at the two Anji's. "Show me how great you really are! Can you beat my spirit barrier!" Kari's pink spirit barrier surrounded her.

"Hahahaha! Can I break your spirit barrier? No problem!" Anji's aura rose and overtook the area. The second Anji did the same.

"Blitzkrieg!" The torrent of overwhelming energy SLAMMED into Kari's spirit barrier. The spirit barrier was continuously being hammered by the attacks.

Kari turned her head to one of the Anji's. The blitzkrieg attacked finished its course. Kari's spirit barrier was stronger than ever.

"You're not that strong. . ." Anji said. "So how. . ."

Kari smiled as she pointed her palm at Anji. "Barrier blast!" From the area her palm had pointed to, a blast was fired from her barrier with more strength than the two blitzkrieg blasts.

"What the!" Anji crossed his arms but was washed over by the blast.

"Combination attack! Spirit reflection blast and the spirit barrier. . .make the barrier blast." Kari's blast ended. "I hope you liked it. . .I just invented it."

When the light vanished there was nothing left of Anji, he had been completely obliterated.

Kari turned her head to the other Anji. He was in complete shock. That was a good thing. Gives her time to save Sora. . .if that was still possible. Kari turned her head to Sora's direction.

Sora's crest color of red slowly crept over her body.

"What is it with you people?" Anji said. "Don't you ever give up! My mystify technique is undefeatable!" Sora's eyes regained consciousness. She slowly but surely began to rise to her feet. "Fine! I'll just have to kill you the old fashion way!"

Anji raised his foot. Two blasts of pink energy collided into Anji forcing him back a couple of steps. Kari was smiling as her spirit barrier disappeared. "That was it for me." Kari fell to her knees, panting.

"Well," Sora said. From the distance a burst of red light shot into the sky. It traveled from the distance and slammed into the ground behind Sora. It was merely data. "Like the phoenix that arose from the ashes. Biyomon shall rise again. . .coated in love, as the phoenix."

The data behind her began to meld and take shape. Four golden wings began to flap. Six flaming red tails formed in the back. Twin razor sharp talons formed followed by the body all covered in gold feathers.

_'Biyomon?' _

_'Phoenixmon,' _

Sora stared at Anji. "Meet Phoenixmon."

Phoenixmon flapped her wings as she stared down Anji. Seiji slowly rose to his feet. Hiei stared at Phoenixmon in disbelief. This mythical creature was something he'd never seen before. Something he's never even fathomed.

Kurama's body lay motionless, except for his eyes. . .they were fidgeting.

"How is this possible!" Anji yelled. "Hundreds no thousands of humans have fallen to this technique!"

Sora stared at him. "Are you saying you've eaten that many humans?"

"Left nothing but bones. . .and even then I sometimes ate them too." Anji chuckled at the memory. His body flared with energy once again. "Blitzkrieg!" He fired.

Phoenixmon flew before Sora as her wings glowed with golden light. "Crimson Flare!" From her mouth fired a concentrated beam of red light that tore into the massive blitzkrieg attack. The two blasts were even.

"It's not over!" Anji roared as he poured every ounce of power he had left.

Sora closed her eyes. Her crest insignia appeared on her forehead. "I usually don't hold a grudge. I've faced the most savage enemies. From Myotismon to the Dark Masters. . .yet I've never held a grudge. I've never hated them. When they were defeated and deleted I prayed for their revival. I hoped they would be reborn righteous and just. But you Anji. . .have crossed the line. You've shown me the depths of your ruthlessness. You placed fear in my heart and attacked those I consider friends. And for that!" She pointed her palm at Anji.

"CRIMSON FLARE!" Sora called out.

Phoenixmon's attacked had its second wind and was fired off and backed with such intensity that it overwhelmed Anji.

"In a power test I lost!" Anji yelled in disbelief. The energy of purifying love engulfed him and the entire block. Anji yelled out as the blast disintegrated him.

Sora smiled. "We did it Biyomon. . .and I'm satisfied."

"Sora! The final Anji is heading for you!" Everything moved in slow motion. Sora was turning around as was Phoenixmon. Hiei's third eye was following Anji as he closed in on Sora. Seiji shouted for Sora to get out of the way. Anji grinned as he closed in.

"!"

Anji was stopped. Vines had risen from the ground and wrapped around his body.

_'Vines? Then that means!'_ Kari looked over to where Kurama was supposed to be laying down. Instead she saw a silver haired man standing up.

"You! I killed you! I crushed your subconscious! I murdered your soul!"

"No my friend." Yoko Kurama said. "You've set me free. . .permanently!"

Anji narrowed his eyes. They then softened. "I've lived for hundreds of years. So many years. I've run across hundreds of enemies. Killed them all. Thousands of betrayals. . .lived through them all. So many situations and scenarios. . .I've become a kind've legend in demon world. I met Surt about five hundred years ago. He's been my good friend. Someone who I knew would never betray me. He promised me that one day he would allow me to enter this world, so I could feed freely. He's fulfilled his promise. . .and that's why I wanted to help him. He warned me about all of you. . .telling me there is a power deep inside of you all. Something I could never see in demon world. And he was correct. I was defeated by this power. So please. . .fellow demon. End my story."

Yoko's composure didn't shift. If he didn't respond with an "as you wish' it wouldn't have been known if he was even listening. With a swipe of a rose whip the story of Anji was closed once and for all.

Kari's heavy panting ended. "It's over. . ."

Seiji sighed in relief. "Another battle I survived. I hope Surt doesn't have anyone as strong as this guy around anymore. He seems to have deeper connections than Meioh does."

Sora smiled at Yoko. "I know it's still you Kurama." Yoko didn't respond. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I just couldn't allow him to kill something that Suichi is infatuated with." Yoko said. Sora looked at him funny as if getting a bad vibe. "To teach Suichi a lesson. . .I will have to kill you myself."

Those words echoed through Sora's head. _"myself. . .myself. . .To teach Suichi a lesson. . .I will have to kill you myself. . .myself. . .myself." _

End Chapter 22

--

"Did I shock you? Did I surprise you? Were you on teh edge of your seat? . . .well I hope so.

Oh! Yeah! To Sorama! Mmmhhhmmm its very difficult to write this couple. Actually writing anything involved with Kurama is especially difficult given his complex personality.

On a side-note Kari/Kurama? If you keep wishing for it. . .it may just come true. But what would it be called? Hikarama, Kuri lol. Well yeah see ya'll next time.


	23. War

AN: What? Another update so soon? What's going on you ask? Hahahahahaha, this fic has been going on for two years and I think its about time i pick up the pace!

On a side note. . .I hope you're enjoying the story as it unfolds.

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

_Episode 23: War_

Youko's face maintained a frown as he stared at Sora.

"A lesson?" Sora asked, confused. Phoenixmon landed in front of Sora, standing in between Youko and Sora. She cawed as loud as she could as if it was her battle cry.

Kari's hard breathing stopped. "What's going on?"

"Kurama has reverted to his true form." Hiei replied with a smirk. Anytime Yoko Kurama appears his mood is immediately lifted. Being in the human world it's hard to come across a demon of Youko's caliber.

Kari shook her head. "Why is he threatening Sora?"

"You will not touch Sora!" Phoenixmon bellowed, causing Youko's gaze to shift to her.

Seiji was using his spirit energy to begin to heal his wounds. "Anji's mystify. . .has done something. From what he said it overpowers someone's consciousness. If it overpowered Kurama's then in theory Youko Kurama would no longer have to fight for control and control would be relinquished to him. That was good timing to defeat Anji, but it looks bad in the long run."

"Are you Kurama?" Sora asked.

"No,"

Tree branches with fangs as tips began to wrap themselves around Youko's body. The fangs began to drip acidic saliva. Instantly a familiar energy rushed through him. Kari and Seiji recognized it as well.

"Asura, 2nd in command of the spirit defense force's B squad." The two said in unison.

Kari instantly thought back to what Anji said. _'I'm not working for that girl. I'm friends with her father.' _If that's the case then if Asura was on Meioh's side, that would mean he'd be on Surt's hit list. Wait. . .where did that come from? Does that mean that Meioh and Surt are at odds with each other? _'How would I know?'_

Sora felt like she was being left out of the loop. "Phoenixmon. . .keep an eye on that guy, I don't trust him."

"Yes, Sora."

Youko turned around to see Asura walking forward. He was in his original body. He was smiling.

Sora saw past Youko to see Asura. "Who's that?"

"Just the man I was looking for." Asura said. Youko remained silent. "Youko Kurama. I have a question to ask of you." Asura waited for a reply. When none came he decided to ask anyway.

"Why do you have yellow eyes?"

Youko's carnivorous plants roared as if answering. "You've antagonized my plants. When these plants are irritated they gnaw on the closest living thing. You seem to have bad luck." Youko took a step forward.

"Wait!" Kari called out. "Why DO you have yellow eyes?"

Asura grinned at the girl's question. "Answer the girl."

"I don't take orders from anyone." Youko said in a monotone.

"And THAT is why you are in this position. That is why you are in this predicament! That is why you are in this situation!" Asura said stepping forward.

Youko's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I asked you this question before, a long time ago." Asura said with a grin.

"I do not recall." Youko replied.

"I'm not surprised. It was before your life as a thief." Asura said.

Youko's eyes opened. "I was in demon world at that time. How could a human ever speak to me when I was there?"

A smile crept onto Asura's face. "How am I alive right now?" Purple demon energy began to surround his body. "I am a demon,"

'_That can't be. . .he wouldn't be allowed in the spirit defense force if that was the case. In all the tests he's passed, we've only seen spirit energy. What's his secret?' _Seiji thought.

'_Who cares if he's a demon? I want to know the secret behind Youko Kurama." _Kari thought.

Hiei remained idle, watching the scene unfold.

"I snatch bodies. In death I am able to transfer my essence to a new host. I kept a vault of bodies underneath my house, the one you destroyed. You can guess what happened from there." Asura said. "Now. . .I've answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine. Why do you have yellow eyes?"

Youko still didn't answer.

Asura sighed. "Then let me ask you another question. Why did you become a thief?"

That struck a nerve. Youko swiftly glided into battle. His death plants aimed to bite Asura in half. Asura vanished from site only to find that Youko's attack was still coming for him. Asura quickly aimed his palm at Sora and fired a burst of demon energy.

Youko's attention shifted to Sora only to find Phoenixmon had protected her with one of her wings. Youko turned back to Asura just as two rays of red light passed through his chest. Blood leaked from Youko's mouth as he returned to the ground.

"I see I was right all along about you." Asura said walking forward. "This girl does remind you of _HER." _

Youko narrowed his eyes once again.

Asura waved his arm and a burst of energy obliterated the demon plants. "Now think, where have you met me before?"

"I've never met you before," Youko said. Suddenly it felt as if a streak of lighting had gone through his head. A memory was crossing through his mind.

Flashback

_A young demon with fox ears, a bushy gray tail and short silver hair stood above a corpse of a demon. A rose that had blossomed from the demon's chest seemed to be the cause of death. They were in a forest, with tree's that looked to have faces. It was a demon forest. _

"_You only get one life, why do so many continue to waste it?" A young Youko Kurama said. _

_A red haired female demon walked next to him. Her hair was raised up and flowing as if it was made of water. "You can't always regret what you do," She said. _

_Youko stared at her in annoyance. "Raka, why did you leave the orphanage?" _

"_I thought you might've needed help, these bandits aren't pushovers . . .or so I've heard." Raka replied._

"_I didn't ask for any help." Youko said as he began to walk off. _

"_You didn't need to, I wanted to come." Raka replied._

_Youko turned to face Raka with his yellow eyes glowing. "This is demon world. Demon's do not help each other." _

"_You speak as though you know of another world." Raka questioned. Youko remained silent. "Where do you come from. . .Youko?" _

"_You should answer the girl," A dark voice called out. _

_Youko turned around to see a demon with long red hair to his shoulders. He wore thick glasses which were a rarity in demon world, but it didn't mask his demon energy. _

_Youko's body tensed causing flowers to bloom. He wasn't in full control of his power. _

"_I don't take orders," Youko said._

"_Interesting. Then what if I ask, where do you come from Youko Kurama?" _

_Raka turned to Youko. "Do you know him? He knows your full name." _

"_. . .that means nothing. He's probably one of these bandits whose heard my name before." Youko said. _

"_Hmmm, ignoring my question. Well, I can see I've worn out my welcome." The demon turned around to leave. "And before I leave. . .I have a present for you," Twin red beams pierced Youko's knee caps. _

"_Ahh!" Youko grunted as he fell onto his knees. Raka moved into a fighting position before immediately attacking the demon. The demon jumped onto a tree branch. Then dashed out of site. "Bastard. . ." Youko spat. _

_Raka moved to put Youko's arm over her shoulder to help him walk but he pushed her away. "I don't need help!" _

_Raka forced Youko's arm over her shoulder anyway. "Again, I didn't ask." Raka helped Youko through the forest and back to the orphanage. _

"_What's that?" Youko said sniffing the air. "Smells like fire." _

_Raka and Youko's eyes both widened. "The orphanage!" Looking ahead, the two could see the burning orphanage from afar. _

"_Wait here, you're no good in your condition," Raka commanded as she left Youko half a mile away from the orphanage. She shot ahead. _

_Ten minutes passed. Youko made his way to the burning orphanage with his kneecaps patched up with leaves. He had learned something new. _

_Youko was almost there. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed Raka's demon energy rising. A bright crimson blaze, darker red than the fire of the orphanage, shattered the ceiling and extended into the sky. _

_Youko limped his way to the front door of the orphanage. The front door blew off its hinges from the power struggle going on inside. _

"_Why! Why did you do this! We only wanted to live in peace!" Raka's voice shouted. _

"_And you would've. . .if my research could've continued. But your friend Youko Kurama made that impossible." A dark voice said. It was the same demon from earlier, Youko realized. _

"_Kill you! I'll kill you!" Raka screamed. _

_Youko made his way inside of the burning orphanage. Laid on the ground were his old friends. His only true friends as he called them. Most of the orphans he had come to trust over the last few months. _

"_. . .Raka," Youko limped his way towards the battle which should be taking place in the next room. A chunk of burning wood fell from the ceiling. Despite his injured legs he jumped out of the way. _

_The door before Youko was also blown apart. Raka's demon energy faded from the area. ". . ." Youko's breathing became heavy as he ran his way through the flames and into the next room. He couldn't see anything, everything was covered in smoke. _

_He sniffed the smoke before looking down. His eyes immediately teared up. It was the last time he's ever shed a tear. Lying on the ground was a dead Raka. A whole was shot through her stomach and it seems her neck was broken. _

_The smoke cleared to reveal the same red haired demon from before. The demon had a smile on his face. A smile that wasn't going to go away. Flames stood between Youko and the demon. _

_Youko's teeth were clenched as tight as they could be. _

"_A simple question. . ." The demon said. _

_Youko brought his hand back and a rose whip seemed to materialize in his hand. He swung the whip as quick and as hard as he could. It slammed into the demon's face. It shattered his glasses and cut into his left eye in a vertical line. _

"_Son of a bitch!" The demon cried as he held his eye. He was about to counterattack when he felt more of Youko's power. Youko's rage was rising, as was his demon energy. The demon broke through a wall and ran._

_Youko was about to chase after him when he felt one more presence in the burning orphanage. Youko ran forward into the next room, the fire didn't bother him in the slightest. _

_In the next room was a young boy with big ears and black hair. The only other survivor in this orphanage, _

"_Come, Yomi." _

End Flashback

_--_

The look in Youko's eyes changed. They were glistening but his expression didn't change.

Asura smirked slightly at the change in Youko. "It's funny how memories can be triggered isn't it. I've researched on that as well. So I'm assuming and keep in mind that this is only an assumption, this digidestined girl reminds you of your old friend from your orphanage days. And this may be a stretch, but I believe that you only want to kill her because you want your new personality, Kurama, to feel the pain you've felt, since he has the audacity to replace you." Asura shrugged. "That's all I could get from the situation."

Youko's body emanated a purple aura. Asura had struck a nerve.

Sora saw the change in Youko and shivered slightly. He was so different than her Kurama. He was so. . .cold. His eyes were threatening and his facial expressions, very basic. Only one thing was going through Sora's mind. "I want Kurama back," Sora said.

Asura shrugged. "You can have him back once I get my answers. But how about bolder questions, Youko, are you a spawn of Surt?"

Mist and black lightning began to creep around the ground. "Before your murder, I will answer your question, as it is the ironic end to your story. The answer is. . .I am not aware of how I came into being. Meaning, all this research was nothing but fuel for your death."

Asura snarled. He then looked to the sky. He seemed to stare for a while until he nodded his head. "It would be unfavorable for me to fight at this moment." With that Asura turned around and began to walk away.

Hiei gave a disappointed look. Youko was just going to let Asura walk away?

Sora's digivice began beeping. She looked at the radar to see that two digivices were approaching them. Kari did the same.

As if on cue WarGreymon descended from the sky carrying Tai, Joe, Gomamon and Gatomon. Tai jumped off of WarGreymon and landed on the ground. He ran to Kari.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kari replied.

Joe immediately began to work on the wounds of Seiji. He wrapped bandages around Seiji's forehead.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Joe replied.

Tai turned to face Sora. Sora was staring at Youko Kurama.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine," Sora replied.

Agumon and Gatomon had stood in front of Phoenixmon. They both were staring in awe. Of all the digidestined's digimon to reach the mega level, it was Phoenixmon.

"I always knew you had potential," Agumon said.

Phoenixmon exhaled and dedigivolved back into Yokomon.

Youko Kurama's eyes suddenly became green. _'He's overcome it,'_ His hair reverted to red and his body returned to normal. He had become Kurama once again. Kurama fell onto one knee and gasped.

Sora smiled. "You're back,"

3 hours later. . .

The group had taken refuge in an apartment complex they had blown a hole in. It didn't really matter since there was no one that would come complaining anyway.

"So what's going on?" Tai asked. "I still don't know why nobodies occupying Odaiba right now."

"It's a demon art." Seiji said. "I'm assuming Surt's the cause. He connected worlds with his black holes. Those who have no kind of power were sucked into the rift."

Agumon nodded at the explanation. "So how do we stop it?"

"The defeat of Surt." Seiji said. He clenched his fist. "I want to be the one to do it."

"So do I. . ." Kari said. She looked from left to right.

"You're not strong enough," Seiji said.

Kari looked at him. Then she smiled. "My strength doesn't matter, it's our strength."

Tai smirked. "Kari's right, I want a crack at this guy too. Once we round up the others we can-"

"The others aren't coming," Kari interrupted. Agumon and Gatomon both turned to look at Kari. "Sora said she was there. . .when the fight happened."

"I saw the fight myself," Seiji said.

Everyone turned to him this time. "Don't keep us in suspense, what happened?" Agumon blurted out.

"And why didn't you help?" Gatomon added.

"I have an ability. I can see through things for great distances. With my eyes I can practically scan all of Odaiba in a matter of minutes. With this ability I watched the battle." Seiji said.

"The others lost?" Tai asked. He didn't want to dance around the subject.

"Yes, the first to face him was Yusuke, Ken, Stingmon, Yolei, and Aquillamon. It was a valiant fight but Surt's powers are extensive. He simply overwhelmed them with sheer power. Yusuke especially felt devastated.

Next to come was Kuwabara. He fought bravely but right before he could be defeated Davis, TK, MagnaAngemon, and Exveemon came to assist him. MagnaAngemon did the best against him since his powers were the opposing force. Even more help came as Cody arrived with Digmon and the two joined the fray. The moment all the digimon were defeated, Kuwabara went down.

Davis and TK had wanted to meet me in person. They were trying to track me down, but I saw their strategy from miles away. I didn't want to reveal myself yet. Before they could track me down, Surt had made his move forcing them to confront him.

Izzy showed up to confront Surt, but Surt's spawns stopped him. Matt, WereGarurumon, and Kurama were the next ones to strike. They had met up on the way there and fought Surt together. Sora arrived with Garudamon and together they fought with all of there fiber. Matt used his full power causing WereGarurumon to become MetalGarurumon and the battle intensified. Matt told Kurama to take Sora out of there and he obliged. Matt and MetalGarurumon had the upper hand for most of the fight. Surt's durability was just too much and MetalGarurumon tired out. That's what I saw,"

Tai slammed his hand into the wall. "Are they dead?"

"I don't know. I never confirmed an actual death. The moment someone was defeated they seemed to disappear." Seiji said. "That's all I know,"

"Then why," Tai walked over to Seiji and lifted him by his shirt. "Why didn't you help them!"

"It was futile. I knew that even with my help Surt wouldn't have been defeated." Seiji replied. Tai slowly let him down.

"Then what do we do if he's so strong?" Tai asked.

"C'mon Tai, what do we always do against a strong enemy," Kari began, "We work together and when an opening presents itself, we take it."

"Yeah, but that's when we're all together. We've lost over half of our friends. Our confidence builds when we're all together." Tai said.

--

Sora and Joe were going from apartment to apartment looking for medical supplies. "So you broke up with Matt huh?"

Sora sighed, "Yeah, but it was the spur of the moment. I was acting bitchy towards him then it was like someone else saying it. I didn't have control over myself."

Joe half smiled. "I know the feeling." There was silence between the two as they continued looking for medical supplies.

"I have gone out on a date with Kurama,"

Joe coughed, he was caught off guard. He scratched his head. "That was quick,"

"Yeah, he's kind of the reason I was impatient with Matt," Sora admitted.

Joe was holding a few pain killers in his hand and when he opened the cap to check how many was in there he spilled them. Bending down to gather them up he slipped. Joe sighed, he just wasn't good in these kind of discussions and it was making him nervous.

"So. . .what're you going to do now?" Joe asked, sounded like the right question.

"I'm going to get them both in the same room if I can, then sort this out." Sora said, smiling.

Yokomon and Gomamon were in the next apartment over. "Have you noticed that Sora has been kind of obsessive with Joe lately?" Gomamon asked.

"Well, it's just her paternal instincts. She's being motherly to the one who needs it most." Yokomon answered.

"I guess, but Joe's the oldest." Gomamon said back.

"That's the funny part," Yokomon giggled.

On the roof of the apartment was none other than Hiei and Kurama. They were discussing there chances and the recent events that transpired.

"So what do you think?" Kurama asked.

"I'm sure you already know," Hiei answered.

"They are strong allies indeed, but facing Surt and his spawns will not be easy. With our small number we should have a little bit of time before they track us down. At least enough time to recover our strength." Kurama said.

"Our 'allies' can handle themselves, which is a relief. This just means that when the fight comes I don't have to baby-sit." Hiei said.

--

"Meioh, we've finally found it." Koenma said, holding up some documents. "I knew for once a hunch of mine would be correct."

Botan kept looking back. "Where is Genkai, she should've been here by now."

Gennai nodded, "I agree, so Koenma now that you have what you need let's head back."

A mini earthquake shook the room. Followed by a second and even a third. Gennai mouthed the words 'someone's coming' to Koenma. Bursting through the door was none other than the sweeper holding that big hammer of his.

"You are trespassing," The sweeper's deep voice bellowed.

Gennai took a step back. "Seems someone has been taking their vitamins."

"You shall return what you have taken and leave this place. Alive or dead it does not matter," The sweeper said.

Gennai withdrew his sword. "Well as cliché as this sounds, I'll hold him off while you two escape." Gennai charged at the sweeper and swung his sword. Koenma and Botan ran around them to escape. The sweeper went on the offensive swinging his hammer like an ax. Gennai didn't bother parrying he knew he couldn't match that strength.

When the hammer and sword finally did clash the sword was sent flying into a wall. Gennai looked at his sword then back at the sweeper and slowly backed away.

"You resisted, now you die." The sweeper said, raising his hammer. He brought it down preparing to crush Gennai's body, but a hand stopped his own hand from descending. It hadn't even touched the hammer it had grabbed his wrist. The sweeper looked down to see Genkai.

"Alright big boy, round two." With an energy coated fist she slammed the sweeper in his stomach forcing his body back a few feet. She landed on her feet and got into a fighting pose. "Hitting the elderly is a crime," Genkai said as she vanished from site only to slam her fist into the sweepers face. The sweeper prepared to retaliate but felt a new hit to his stomach. He raised his hammer and prepared to smash Genkai but it was once again caught before it could strike her or the ground. This left the sweeper open for Genkai's energy coated fist. She performed a record breaking fifty punches in five seconds to his stomach. She braced herself then jumped up with a flying uppercut that nailed his chin and sent him hurling into the ceiling above. His head busted through but the rest of his body remained stuck in animation. Genkai landed on the ground and looked up at her handiwork.

Gennai looked at Genkai with a somewhat frightful face. He regained composure and pulled his sword from the wall. "Let's go catch up with the others."

Genkai nodded. "Good idea,"H

--

An explosion rocked the blocks of Odaiba. Rising from the smoke was Zudomon covered in soot. He charged at the one who caused it, a demon with black wings, horns, blue fur, a catlike body and yellow eyes. He was the leader of this particular unit of spawns. These spawns looked just like him, save for the wings and horns.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground causing a bolt of yellow energy to race towards the demon. The demon used his wings to fly up and avoid the attack.

Hiei and Kurama were back to back fighting a group of the demons on the roof of the apartment they had rested at. Hiei's sword swung like blurs, but surprisingly these demons were able to match his speed and avoid the attacks. Hiei had to avoid the retaliation punches by the demons as Kurama made his strike as well, swinging his rose whip with deadly precision.

"They sure found us early,"

Kari and Ophanimon were on the streets together. With a swipe of Ophanimon's javelin an arc of energy had been released that slammed into a few of the demons. Meanwhile, Kari was fighting them up-close and personal. She ducked and sidestepped the attacks of two demons and grabbed one by the hand to toss him into the second one.

Seiji, Tai, and Wargreymon were having the easiest time. WarGreymon was ripping them to shreds with his claws. Their battle had taken them to the other side of the street that Kari was fighting on. WarGreymon swiped his claws cutting one of them down. Seiji was repeatedly firing blasts of spirit energy at them.

Joe was standing before Sora, ready to protect her from a couple of demons that had arrived. With his digimon busy fighting the leader and Sora's digimon tired out from digivolving to Mega, they were left monless.

"Don't come any closer," Joe warned.

"Or what? You'll bleed on us?" One of the demons laughed.

Yokomon jumped in front of the two and began firing her bubble blow. As if that would stop them.

Zudomon and the leader of the demons were destroying the block during their fight. Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground as hard as he could causing fissures to run under the demon forcing him to take to the sky. Zudomon tossed his hammer like a boomerang to the airborne demon that was barely able to avoid it. Zudomon smirked as he saw his hammer making its return trip. The demon immediately descended to avoid the returning hammer. Zudomon caught the hammer.

"You're weak. So weak in fact I'll let the lessers finish you!" The leading demon announced.

Zudomon looked into the distance to see hundreds of more demons heading for the battle. _'Joe. . .I may not make it through this battle, but I will give it my all!'_ Zudomon clenched his hammer and charged into the horde of incoming demons.

Kari and Ophanimon turned to see the incoming horde of demons. "They're sure not making it easy for us," Ophanimon said.

"Yeah," Kari said unenthusiastically. It was hitting her that they may not be able to win this.

"Fist of the mortal flame!" With his jagan eye partially open Hiei's flame attack engulfed a few of the demons in a living fireball.

Kurama jumped back to avoid a swipe. He now was holding a rose whip in each hand and began to twirl them in many directions. The demons began glowing just before the whips struck them.

Kurama's eyes sparkled in disbelief. There bodies weren't cut. The demon's fur had become harder than steel. _"Must be a dormant trait of Surt,"_ He thought.

WarGreymon ripped his way through the enemy. "Tai, I'm going to help Zudomon!"

"Alright!" Tai called back. He then heard something, glass shattering. Tai looked up to see Joe falling out of the window. "WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon immediately turned back around and shot forward to catch Joe.

Seiji turned to Tai. "I'll help Zudomon," Seiji then vanished from his position quickly heading for Zudomon. On his way there he wrote out a path of spirit energy in the direction of the spawns. He pointed his palm forward. "Spirit Train!" He fired his massive amount of spirit energy and let it race along the path he created. It obliterated demons on impact and gave Zudomon the support he needed.

Zudomon turned around to give his nod to Seiji before he returned to slamming his hammer into the opposition one by one. His size was his only real advantage of these demons.

"Sora," Joe began. "Help Sora,"

That's when it hit Tai, Sora was still in the building alone. Sending WarGreymon off would leave himself and Joe open to attack. He had to make a big decision.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon yelled as she fired off crystals of energy that ran into a group of demons before exploding into a burst of energy. Kari looked at Ophanimon never seeing her attack being used like that before. "The revised version," Ophanimon added. Kari nodded.

Kari turned to see how the others were doing and her eyes widened when she noticed her brother and Joe alone without any protection. "Where's Seiji and WarGreymon!" She yelled. "Ophanimon we're taking the battle over there."

Sora was surrounded by three demons. She held Yokomon tight in her arms.

"Ooh, a cute one." One of the demons said.

"Let's say we have a little fun before killing her."

"Heh heh heh,"

WarGreymon busted through the already broken window and slashed the three demons in half. "Are you alright?"

Sora nodded. "Thanks,"

Hiei was tackled by three demons at the same time right off of the roof. "Dammit! Suicidal fools!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama saw this but was unable to reach in time. Kurama was surrounded by ten demons all reinforced with hardened fur. He took out a seed. He infused his spirit energy into it. The seed sprouted into a small flower in his hands. He blew the petals into the air then immediately thrust his palms forward causing a smoke screen to be released. The demons charged forward.

Hiei was smashed into the ground causing a massive crater to form. He even felt a few of his ribs snap as well as a couple other unidentifiable bones.

Tai and Joe had found themselves protected with Kari's spirit barrier. "This is hopeless," Kari said.

"Maybe so," Tai said, "But I won't give up,"

WarGreymon returned with Sora and Yokomon. "What kind of demon could produce so many spawns!" WarGreymon yelled.

"Like a queen bee," Tai said.

The unit leader demon approached them. "Heh, heh, heh you just don't get it do you."

"Enlighten us!" Tai yelled.

"No, I think its best I keep it a secret. But if I were you I'd look to your right." The demon said. To their right was another horde of hundreds of demons marching down the street. "Your defeat is immanent."

Tai and Kari bother were clutching their teeth.

"WarGreymon/Ophanimon!"

The two nodded.

"Terra Force!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

The two attacks struck the demon obliterating him on impact and continued traveling until it hit the incoming horde causing a massive explosion.

"They don't make demons like they use to." Tai said.

A demon held Kurama by the neck and began beating him in the head as hard as he could. Eventually his fists were covered in blood. A flower petal landed on his head. He dropped Kurama and glanced at the flower petal. "What is this?" He glanced down at Kurama to find that it wasn't Kurama but a fellow demon. "We were killing each other! But it looked like that red haired demon! What did he do to us!"

Kurama exited the bottom of the apartment building. "So many demons," He said as he jumped into the fray.

The spawns seemed to just repeatedly replace themselves. The heroes soon found themselves fatigued and drained.

WarGreymon was now kneeling on one knee. Ophanimon did the same. Zudomon had reverted to Gomamon a while ago causing Seiji to grab him and fall back. Kurama stood with Hiei, both panting heavily. Even Tai seemed to have seen some action. He had a cut over his eye drooping blood causing his eyes to remain closed. He was panting as well.

Kari closed her eyes. _'Nothing left,'_

'_Have you forgotten?' _

'_. . .Dragomon?' _

"_Have you forgotten what I told you?' _

'_. . .I don't remember,'_

'_All you must do is shout my name,'_

'_Oh,'_

'_Shout my name!' _

'_Okay!'_

Kari's eyes opened. "I'm not done yet!" Everybody in the immediate area turned to look at Kari. "I still have one last trump card! Dragomon!"

When she called his name it was as if the words flowed through worlds.

--

Sitting on his throne in the dark ocean palace was indeed Dragomon. He heard her call and raised his trident into the air.

--

Kari face faulted. _'Nothing happened,'_

Immediately a wormhole appeared in the sky under the black hole. All the demons looked into the sky. Nothing was coming out. . .wait scratch that a being was slowly exiting the wormhole. It was wielding a spear. It was a fishlike thing. It was soon followed by another. Then another.

Hordes of warriors of the dark ocean began to descend from sky and land on the buildings of the surrounding area.

"Our queen!" The 'old ones' yelled, raising there spears into the air. Without even a word of 'charge' they flung into the fray resulting in. . .a clash of demons and digimon.

End Chapter 23

In Cthulu myth, the Cthulu beasts minions are referred to as old ones. I would've called them Scubamon but they are more like altered scubamon. Also next chapter will finally show us the story revolving around Surt which will finally lead up to the 'big' battle. Enjoy,


	24. Spawn

A/N: Yeah. . .a late update but I've been feeling paranoid lately with my fic. Fear of making it too short or disappointing people. But that fear is gone! And I've risen from the ashes with a brand new chapter! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and let's get this show on the road!

**_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_**

**_Episode 24: Spawn_**

_A young woman with eyes of a light plum color turned around. Her hair danced through the air as her eyes rested on the demon that stood before her._

"_You've slaughtered a many number of my spawns," _

"_Your 'spawns' have taken the lives of countless humans. They've been judged for their actions." The woman replied; her voice was soft._

"_So shall you be judged," The demon replied._

_Silence followed, the woman's black hair blew in the wind. _

"_Before your life is extinguished, grant me the knowledge of your name." The demon said as a black fire rose around his body. _

"_It is customary to give your name before asking," She replied, as a blue aura began to envelope her body. _

"_Surt," The demon said._

"_Riru," The woman returned. _

_--_

Genkai, Koenma, Gennai and Botan were making there way back to Odaiba. They had already returned back to living world and were marching there way to the others.

"Our control over the situation is deteriorating. Surt has already made his move to claim Odaiba," Koenma stated.

"Yes and I fear there is not much that can stop him," Gennai added.

Genkai continued to walk with a strange feeling overtaking her senses. This feeling had come around a few months ago before the Dark Tournament. It's the feeling she felt prior to meeting Toguro.

'_What's going on, who is it that my senses are picking up?" _She wondered.

"Are you okay Genkai?" Botan asked. She was standing in front of Genkai staring at her closely. "You're really sweating,"

"I'm fine," Genkai replied.

A powerful energy began to weigh them down. Genkai darted her eyes in every direction before focusing on the lone figure that stood before them. She had black hair and eyes of a plum color and her face showed confidence and even arrogance.

"Meioh," Koenma said.

"My, my, I expected a better greeting than that." Meioh said chuckling slightly.

Gennai examined her carefully. _'This is the woman that is said to be the partner of Daemon?'_

Meioh turned to Gennai, "You are correct,"

Gennai's eyes widened in shock. _'Did she just read my mind?'_

"Indeed," Meioh answered.

Koenma's eyes narrowed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Simple, I'm here to pick up the book you've brought along. I don't usually sully my own hands but I'm in a bit of a hurry." She said.

Genkai's eyes unconsciously narrowed as she stared at Meioh. _'This woman. . .why does her power seem familiar. I don't recognize her body, but she has a distinct resemblance to. . .' _

Meioh turned to face Genkai then gave her a small smile. "I guess it's to be expected, Genkai. I don't hold it against you that you didn't recognize my frame when my spell had prevented Takeru's revival."

". . .I didn't recognize you because your spell didn't have any energy and your body seems to have changed," Genkai said.

Koenma turned to Genkai. "Wait a minute, are you saying you know Meioh?"

"When I knew her she didn't go by this name. . .she went by the name-"

"Raura, yes you have an excellent memory. That name is very close to my own mother's name. But tell me Genkai, how long has it been since you've been called Genkai-chan?" Before Genkai could reply, Meioh sighed. "Unfortunately time is short. Koenma, gracefully hand over the book entitled Aether,"

"And if I refuse," Koenma said.

"This world will bend to the will of my father," Meioh said, taking great interest in Koenma's reaction. "We have a mutual enemy,"

'_What is she after?' _

Koenma reached into one of the hidden pockets within his robes and withdrew the book in question.

"Excellent," Meioh said handing out her hand.

Koenma nodded and handed over the book.

"Thank you, Koenma, now I shall take my leave." Meioh turned around as a rip formed before her. She took a step through and vanished before their eyes.

". . .Why did you give her the book Koenma?" Botan asked.

"We couldn't use it anyway. . .and I'm curious to know what she means by mutual enemy."

--

Kari fell to her knees. "Mental note, mental conversations drain the body,"

Tai helped his sister back to her feet. He put her arm around his shoulder. "That's Dragomon's army, isn't it?"

Kari nodded, "Yes, since I'm now queen. . ."

A spawn crept up behind the two siblings. He flashed his teeth and went on for the attack. From above a spear pierced the top of the demon's head and continued down until it pierced the ground. One of the altered Scubamon landed before them.

"My queen!" He called out.

"This is so weird," Kari turned around. The battle was going in the right direction. The minions of Dragomon were proving to be too much for the spawns.

"The spawns are retreating," Agumon said.

"Good, they've realized they're outmatched," Gatomon added.

"I don't know," Sora said.

"Yeah, I think we're counting our chickens before they hatch." Joe said. "In wars I've read about in history class this is a basic tactical retreat. They've gauged our strength and will return with more power,"

Kurama thought to himself for a minute. "A good theory," He said, "however, I do not believe they want a war."

"They're just spawns, I doubt there are too many of them left. They fled to lick their wounds and tell their master," Hiei said.

"This Surt demon. Creating spawns to this extent must be taxing. I believe if they return and inform him he will prepare to create a new batch of spawns." Kurama thought out loud.

"The proverbial queen bee." Seiji remarked.

"If that's the case we can't give him the time!" Tai said. "We have to stop him now!"

"Agreed, but we're tapped out at the moment," Kurama replied.

Kari bowed to the altered Scubamon. "Thank you for your help."

'_It is our duty,' 'We're here to serve you,' 'We will return,'_

--

"**Outside interference, it won't happen again! The child of light, she's linked with someone. Nice play, but I've got the appropriate counter," **The demon known as Surt said.

--

In the digital world, Meioh and Daemon held a conversation. "They are destined to lose they can't defeat my father,"

Daemon chuckled. "We're in agreement."

"And I'm sure you know that you can't defeat him either, as you are. It's true that he will only hold his rule in the human realm but I assume that's a world you would like to conquer as well,"

Daemon was quiet with his eyes flickering. Why did he keep this human or half demon around? He was the great Daemon!

"Good then I trust you will make good use of this," Meioh held out the book Aether and began flipping through a few pages.

"I think it's time I teach you of the world woman! Carefully planning and plotting has gotten you this far, but if you anger me I will burn your wretched soul and toss your body into the depths of the digital world!" Daemon yelled.

If Meioh was visibly shaken she didn't show it. "I see, well this partnership will come to an end once my father is killed."

--

"Three hours," Tai said. "That's about all the time we'll have to rest up. Odaiba's a decently big part of Tokyo. I'm willing to bet he won't get here for a while. So everyone get some rest and prepare for hell when you wake up."

The digimon nodded. Hiei mugged Tai a little bit, like he'd take orders from a human.

'_I really get to rest? Thank god,' _Kari thought. Her vision suddenly blurred. She held her head and when she looked around the colors around her seemed to be distorted. She passed out. What she didn't notice was that everyone else felt the same way and passed out in similar fashion.

Kari's eyes shot open. "Ugh, what happened?" She looked around to see she was still on the streets of Odaiba. Her body suddenly tensed up. She felt the power of her enemy. She felt the power of Surt close by.

Hiei's third eye opened and began looking in every direction. He seemed to feel it as well as his hair began to rise from the demon energy he began to summon.

Kurama held a rose in his hand that instantly transformed into his rose whip. He stood ready.

Seiji's body was surrounded in a blue aura and his eyes were glowing blue. He began to scan the area.

Kari stood straight up. "There!" She yelled. Everyone instantly looked straight ahead. Before them stood a silhouette of a humanoid demon.

"That's him, that's Surt!" Kari said.

Hiei phased from site. The demon followed in suit. The two reappeared showing Hiei's shocked expression. Surt had enlarged his claws and dug them into Hiei's chest cavity. He pulled it out letting Hiei's blood rush out of his body.

Seiji rushed forward, ready to avenge his parents. His eyes laid a trail of spirit energy that lead to the waiting Surt. "Spirit Train!" He aimed his palms and fired a massive concentration of spirit energy in the form of a train. The trail of spirit energy acted as its track as it raced forward with one goal in mind, collide into Surt. Surt countered by letting loose a ray of black fire. It easily overwhelmed the spirit train and continued forward until it collided with Seiji, washing over him as if he wasn't there. When the attack subsided nothing remained of Seiji.

Kurama was next up. He concentrated his spirit energy, extending his rose whip to twice its length. He began his swift and accurately correct attack. He used his whip to attack multiple angles at once, but Surt merely raised his black flaring aura to torch the whip. Kurama anticipated this and fired a few newdora seeds to the flame. Before they hit however they were stopped in mid air, by the work of telekinesis. Surt seemingly teleported in front of Kurama and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted the fox demon into the air and began to squeeze. Kurama struggled, but the inevitable happened, his neck was broken. Surt tossed the fox demon corpse to the ground.

It was now Kari's turn. She eminated her pink aura and braced herself. Before she could move however, black fire emerged all around sealing her in a cage. She was trapped. What was worst was that the recent events were so quick the digidestined hadn't awoken yet. Surt made his way to where Sora and Joe were. He held out his palm to create a ball of black fire. He dropped it onto them. Without even looking back he turned his attention to the digimon which he merely raised into the air with telekinesis. He created another two black balls of fire. He threw one at Gomamon and the other at Yokomon. The two digimon were deleted on impact.

Kari pressed her hands against the cage. She knew who was next. Her brother Tai was next. Her hands burned against the cage but she continued to press through. Her eyes showed fierce determination.

Surt now appeared before Agumon and Tai who were snoring soundly. Surt's claws extended and he stabbed his own wrist. He ripped his claw out to let the blood seep. He let it pour into the palm of his hand before he dropped it onto the duo. It acted like acid. The two died before even waking up.

There it was. Just like that everyone was taken out, everyone, but one. The cage of fire vanished releasing Kari. It was now her turn. Kari glared at Surt. No words, nothing can be said.

Kari fired forward with all the speed that she could muster. She slammed her fist into Surt's face. No effect. She continued to work punches and kicks towards the monster but nothing happened. He wouldn't flinch, he wouldn't budge, and he wouldn't react! She moved in for an energy coated uppercut but found herself to be the one who was attacked. He kicked her in the stomach stopping her train of thought. He picked her up by her hair and punched her in the stomach a second time. With that, her body went numb. She couldn't move. He tossed her into the air and waited. She slowly descended.

Death.

She was impaled by the demon's horns.

Failure.

Her vision went blurry.

End.

Kari's eyes opened up. "G-genkai?" She asked. Her vision cleared and she saw Genkai standing before her.

"This isn't the time to be beauty sleeping." Genkai said. Kari weakly sat up. She was exactly where she had fallen asleep, the streets of Odaiba.

"That was all a dream?" Kari asked. She looked around and saw everyone just as exhausted as she was.

"It hit us all," Kurama said.

Seiji slammed his fist into the ground. "He's playing games with us. He can infiltrate our dreams and play with our minds. That's what Genkai said." Hiei was pale, but didn't say a word. Kurama had already shaken it off and also remained silent. Joe had his eyes closed and was breathing slow and calmly.

"Yes, it's an old technique, but a very good one. It's used to prevent groups of enemies from resting. It keeps their fatigue high." Genkai said. "It makes them fear the opponent to the point where they believe the dreams are premonitions of the future. Surt must've thought that you wouldn't break out of it. He was correct, luckily we were returning or you might've been stuck there until he arrived."

"Arrived?" Kari asked.

"Yes, Surt is making his way here, probably to finish the job. But we won't let that happen!" Gatomon said.

Kari looked at Genkai. "Where did you disappear to?"

Gennai cleared his throat to validate his presence. "I can explain. Koenma asked for our help so that we could search King Yama's spirit files."

Botan stepped into view from behind Gennai. "Yeah and we found it."

"Surt's spirit files?" Kari asked.

"No, Meioh's spirit files." Genkai answered.

Koenma finally spoke. "Yes and there are a few things I've wanted to announce." Everyone turned to see what he has to say. "These files indicate that Meioh's father is none other than the demon Surt."

Seiji took a step back. "Then. . .she's the reason why my parents were killed. . .did she arrange it?"

"I have no idea," Koenma said. "But there is more, her mother was a renowned psychic over one hundred years ago. The reason I am telling you this is because I believe that if you can't defeat Surt physically then weaken him mentally. Strike him where it hurts, his family. I'm sorry that this is all the help I can be."

Tai nodded. "We need a battle plan and we need it now."

'_Dragomon, I call upon you.' _Kari thought in her mind. Lightning cackled through the dark sky. Nothing emerged,

'_Dragomon?' _

'_**Hikari, the connection between us is being blocked.' **_

Kari's eyes shot open. "Guys. . .we won't be having assistance this time,"

Genkai looked into the sky. "He locked them out."

Gennai shook his head. "That shouldn't be possible. Surt actually has the brute power to force the gate to stay closed!"

"Also, remember what the importance of this battle is. Your friends may still be alive." Seiji said.

"And all the people of Odaiba will return if he's defeated," Kari said.

"And to top it off this freak that's been tormenting my sister for close to a month now will be gone." Tai said.

Agumon and Gomamon both nodded. "And then we can relax from fighting for a while,"

In the distance five pillars of red light rose into the air. It cast an eerie glow in the otherwise dark town.

The digidestined blinked at the five pillars without a clue to its origin. The rest however were staring at the pillars with expressionless faces.

Kurama was the one to speak. "Since yesterday, we've sensed throughout the area chaotic demon energy. This was the fluctuating powers of all of Surt's spawns. Now that power has been focused into those five rays of energy before us."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks," Genkai said.

--

"**There is only one path before us. Paradise! We must enter a world where we shall not be judged by others." **Surt said to the five beings that stood before him. **"The five of you have been summoned to fight for our future."**

The first of the five was a dark skinned man, close to six feet tall. His eyes were yellow and his build was muscular. His hair was gray and came down to his elbow. A permanent frown was etched onto his face. **"Garr,"**

The second of the five was a gray skinned woman, about five feet five. Her eyes were dark yellow and he had twin fangs like that of a vampire. Her black hair was short and spiky. **"Meno,"**

The third of the five was a small kid about four feet six. He only had one eye which was located on his forehead. His hair was a fiery red that seemed to get brighter with his excitement. **"Sin," **

The fourth of the five was an old man. His eyes remained closed and his head showed white hair and balding. He held out his hand, creating a cane of black fire. He rested it on the ground. **"Yoshi,"**

The final demon created had looked of a demon. It looked to be made of blue stone and seemed as though the blue that covered its body was merely armor that hid the muscular purple flesh from beneath It's hands had razor sharp tips, and it's head was shaped the same as the top of a twin sided axe. **"Malice,"**

"**You are the first spawns I have ever named. You are my true children," **

**--**

**Digivolution!**

**Gatomon Digivolved to. . .Angewomon!**

**Angewomon Digivolved to. . .Ophanimon!**

**Biyomon Warp Digivolved to. . .Phoenixmon!**

**Gomamon Digivolved to. . .Ikkakumon!**

**Ikkakumon Digivolved to. . .Zudomon!**

**Agumon Warp Digivolved to. . .WarGreymon!**

**End Digivolution!**

"It seems as though they've split up." Hiei said.

Seiji nodded with blue eyes. "Indeed, but are they assuming that we'll split up to confront them?"

"That may be the wisest decision. They have five fighters and we have eight without counting Master Genkai." Kurama said. "If we intercept them all at the same time we can assure that two of them will never be together at the same time."

"Two of them are coming here. It's. . .Surt himself. He's with a girl demon."

Spirit energy rose from Kari's feet until it covered her entire body. "Surt is mine,"

"Well said Kari, but I'm staying too. Just because your strong on your own now doesn't mean I will stop protecting you," Ophanimon said with a smile.

Tai raised his fist into the air. "I was apart of this since the beginning so it's my duty to make sure Surt goes down."

"Or maybe you're just being that overprotective big brother," WarGreymon commented. Tai face faulted.

Sora now sat on Phoenixmon's back. "No body had better die. I'd hate to be the one to tell everyone's parents."

Seiji shook his head. "You wound me Ms. Takenouchi. I don't have any parents," Seiji began walking off towards the east.

Sora yelled back. "Your brother then!" Phoenixmon took off towards the north.

Hiei stood before Kari. He seemed to have something on his mind. "Teh,"

"Hiei?"

"Since you will probably die today its best if you know that I am grateful," He seemed to be struggling to speak. "for your assistance. . .with Anji." He then vanished from site, leaving a blinking Kari.

"Maybe he likes you Kari," Joe said.

Kari laughed. "That'd be out of character for him."

"C'mon guys! Let's go find an enemy," Joe said, from Zudomon's head. He was keeping his balance by holding onto the ultimate digimon's horn.

"I'd better go after the kid and make sure he makes it back alive," Genkai said as she walked after Joe.

"Since I've known Hiei he's never showed gratitude or uttered the word grateful." Kurama said while walking off, "He must have a great deal of respect for you. It's only a shame that that respect doesn't extend towards Kuwabara as well."

"Good to know," Kari replied.

Tai turned to Koenma, Botan, and Gennai. "Maybe you three should high tail it out of here."

Botan nodded. "I agree, Koenma sir?"

"We witness this battle. A battle I myself may have created when I sent Yusuke on a case to inform Kari of her powers."

"And it leads to this," Tai said pointing to the sky.

Surt and Meno were high above looking down on them.

"**At last we meet again," **Everyone was glanced over. Tai saw Surt. Surt saw Kari. Kari saw Meno. Ophanimon saw Surt. Surt saw WarGreymon. Meno saw Tai. Tai saw Meno. Meno saw WarGreymon. Ophanimon saw Meno. Surt saw Ophanimon. WarGreymon saw Surt. Meno saw Ophanimon. Surt saw Tai. Meno saw Kari. WarGreymon saw Meno. Kari saw Surt.

Tai pointed to Surt. "Let's keep this simple! You are evil and bent on conquering this world. We are good bent on stopping you!"

"**Conquering this world is but a stepping stone to my true goal." **Surt yelled for all to hear.

"His true goal. . .is paradise," Kari said. Tai and Ophanimon glanced at her. "Yes, there's still a connection between the two of us. A small connection but it's there. I can hear one thought from his mind and all I hear is paradise."

"So then-"

--

Hiei stood before Yoshi, the old man. "So your demon senses picked me out eh?" Yoshi asked. The old man's voice was very raspy.

"You speak as though you know of this world. Interesting considering you were just born." Hiei replied.

"By your standards being born and being alive are the same thing-"

"Don't lecture me," Hiei spat.

"But the truth of the matter is to us spawns, being alive and being born are two completely different things."

--

Kurama found himself confronted by Sin. _'A spawn of a child?'_

"Ooh! So you're the one I get to kill! Great! Great! My eye foresees an enjoyable slaughter!" Sin said with childlike glee.

'_His spawn looks human. I don't believe we've run into any human-like spawns before. I must approach with caution.' _

"I don't really know what it means to live or die. But I'm sure you'll show me both!" The kid shot forward.

--

Seiji held his fighting stance in front of a blue abomination. "A scapegoat for Surt,"

Malice's demon energy engulfed the area in a hue of purple. Seiji countered with his own explosion of energy, his being the color of blue. The two energies mixed together.

--

Garr found himself confronted by Joe and Genkai. "State your names," The man said in a rough voice.

"It's courteous to state your own first," Genkai replied.

"Like he'd have a name, he's only a spawn." Zudomon said.

"Only?" Garr said. "The outside world in which god speaks of."

"God?" Joe questioned.

"The one who shall lead his children unto paradise." Garr said.

--

"**You label us as evil and act the role of judge jury and executioner." **Surt yelled. **"Internecion will cover this land for one night and when the sun rises upon the next day a new world shall be born,"**

". . .A poet," Tai said slowly.

"Surt, I would like to know one thing. If your goal is paradise and you plan on sacrificing humans to do it, then would that mean you don't believe in humanity?" Kari asked.

"He's a demon," Ophanimon said.

"**Correct, I have no faith in humans." **

"Then why would you have a child with a human!" Kari yelled.

Surt was silent.

"And you have a daughter as well! A daughter who is not a spawn!"

"Kari," Ophanimon said. "Don't waste your breath on him. He's not worth it, he's just another low life who thinks he knows everything. He's just like Myotismon."

"**Another label, but enough of this! If humanity is strong enough to push there ideals on others as demons do then prove it to me!" **Surt yelled.

'_Riru, this girl questions my views on the human race! She questions my views on food. F-food,' _

End Chapter 24

Alright, so let's get down to all the demons used thus far. The four armed demons from chapters 10 and 11 were based off of Goro from Mortal Kombat. The demon Anji from chapter 22 was based off of the Majin's from the Disgaea video game. The blue demon from this chapter was based on Raviel, Lord of Phantasms the Yugi-Oh card. The name Thestalos as well as the two demons that attacked in chapter 17 were from the Yugi-oh card game as well.

I was originally going to have this chapter handle half of the fight, but then I thought that'd turn this chapter into a drag-on chapter.

Sora hadn't found an opponent yet because without a guide, such as Genkai, she can't sense them. But she will be flying in to give someone a helping hand, maybe.

I actually wanted to pull more of Surt's character into this chapter. But there is a thin line between pulling it out and utterly destroying it. So this is what we ended up with. Can you guess his true motives? Hint, think of his spawns.

When I think YuYuHakusho I don't just think of physical attacks and techniques. Like how Rando used his incantation I think there are other kindas of techniques. Which is why I introduced Surt's ability to create nightmares. Brutal ones at that.

Kari? Yeah. . .she's in the leadership role! With Tai as . . .morale support! Hiei liking her? No just a rumor. It was just as it was said, it was his way of showing respect just incase she dies.

Now for the real question? IF Surt dies will that mean that the story is over? With Daemon controlling the digital world and Dragomon holding Kari's parents souls. . .I kinda doubt that. Both of them have crazy plans that're probably obvious by now. Also Meioh seemed to have been pulling a lot of strings to arrange this. . .

Final note, do you all miss Yusuke and Davis as much as I do?

Wait! Almost done! Internecion the word does exist! Look it up. . .even my microsoft word doesn't know it.


	25. Clash!

All fighting chapter! Yeeeeeea bwaaaa! Anyway, Mass chaos as everyone takes off in their fight. And of course thank you for the reviews.

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

**Episode 25: Clash!**

"_You are not like him, I hope you realize this," Riru said to the powerful demon before her. _

"_Regardless, you've opened my eyes. On our fateful meeting ten years ago I had realized the essence of human-kind." The demon replied. _

"_That doesn't mean you have to starve yourself! You don't have to follow his example. You are not him!" Riru replied, tears began to water her eyes. _

"_Tears have never been shed on my behalf for as long as I can remember." _

"_. . .These tears aren't just for you!" She yelled, as the tears dropped freely to the ground. "I have something to tell you," _

_--_

"**Enough of this, Meno show her the strength of our hatred." **Surt commanded. Meno smiled showing her twin fangs. Kari responded by getting into her fighting stance. Ophanimon pointed her javelin at the demon and braced herself.

Tai and WarGreymon glanced at each other before nodding. "Surt! You're gonna face us!" Tai called out.

Surt chuckled before raising his fist into the air. **"For my ideals my only true friend has perished. Anji the fire of your soul has burned out, but the memory of that flame will be etched in my mind." **Surt's fiery aura engulfed his body. **"BEGIN BATTLE!" **

Kari's body was surrounded in a pink barrier that fit only the shape of her body. It was the same technique she used against Bareg. Meno raced forward from the sky and Kari was ready.

WarGreymon was covered in an orange light that seemed to come from the symbol of courage on his back. Tai was gleaming with the same color as he clenched his digivice as hard as he could. They're thoughts were synchronized and they're courage was visible. WarGreymon took off from the ground with such force the ground below him cracked slightly.

The demon of flames, Surt, focused his aura to surround only his hand. WarGreymon charged in and brought his claw forward. Surt retaliated with his flaming fist. The digimon of courage and demon of flames collided creating a massive sonic blast that Tai had to struggle with to remain standing.

--

"I'm not big on waiting, let's get started." Hiei withdrew his sword. "It'd help if you opened your eyes,"

"If you're so confident youngster, attack me." Yoshi wheezed out a laugh.

"Heh, despite your frail appearance I won't underestimate you. I've come across those that outmatch even me in speed. But they've all tasted my blade,"

Yoshi lifted his cane off the ground for half a second. He then tapped it against the ground. From the point of impact a ring of fire spread through the ground. Hiei didn't flinch as the flames passed by him.

"If that was all," Hiei said before he vanished from site. Yoshi raised his cane into the air once again this time it blocked Hiei's sword slash. Hiei twirled from the impact letting his blade dance in a circle. Yoshi repeatedly parried all the twirled strikes and lightly pushed Hiei causing the fire demon to fly backwards and land back on his feet.

"This time I'll go first," Yoshi said before he vanished from site. Hiei felt Yoshi's presence all around him and it instantly hit him. Everywhere within the ring of fire felt like his opponent. Hiei repeatedly searched his surroundings hoping to find a trace of the elder. He suddenly felt a tiny bit of pressure on his back. Suddenly his body was engulfed in red flames and he was launched across the battlefield.

Hiei rose from the ground letting lose his black flames. "Another life and death battle in a blaze of hell," Hiei grinned sadistically. "I welcome it," Hiei moved in on the attack closing in on Yoshi in a heartbeat and bringing his sword in a horizontal slash. Yoshi's cane made contact with the blade and the two powers pushed against each other. Hiei vanished once again and quickly ran around to the back of the elder. Yoshi's senses caught this and he quickly brought his cane horizontally over his head. Hiei's _sword of the darkness flame _clashed against the fiery cane once again with the same result. However, Hiei was only bringing his blade down with his left and while his right hand was charging one of his signature moves. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei brought his right hand crashing down into his opponent creating an explosion of energy that sent the elder crashing through the ground.

Yoshi stopped his movement by slamming his cane into the ground. He stood up. "Inspirational, yet useless. You see my dear boy I am a demon made of fire. Using flame techniques on me is what you would call. . .stupid." Yoshi wheezed out another laugh. "Just a minute ago you said you wouldn't underestimate me. Do you always go against your word?"

"Why are you different?" Hiei asked while pointing his sword forward. "The last spawns I faced learned from the battle and improved while you seem to already be at a comparable level."

"I've been alive for hundreds of years," Yoshi replied. "As I've said, being alive and being born are two completely different things."

--

Sin, the childlike spawn, ran towards Kurama and performed a jump kick. Kurama was surprised at the child's blunt attack and effortlessly sidestepped. Sin shot with another jump kick that Kurama ducked under.

Sin landed on the ground and narrowed his eye. "Grrr you're not supposed to dodge! It's against the rules!" Sin slammed his feet into the ground and threw a tantrum.

Kurama seemingly pulled out a rose from his hair that extended into his signature rose whip. Kurama continued to examine his opponent.

Sin stopped his tantrum and looked at Kurama. "When I kill you will you beg?" Kurama remained silent, still analyzing. "Hey! I asked you a question! When I kill you will you beg?"

'_He appears to act as young as he looks,' _Kurama found an unguarded spot, the left leg of Sin.

"Hey! Are you deaf? Answer me! When I kill you will you beg?" Sin yelled.

Kurama smiled, "No,"

Sin returned the smile. "Hahahahahaha! Then you admit I will kill you! You admit it! You admit it!" Sin's eye switched from yellow to red. Kurama quirked an eyebrow as Sin sprung his attack once again. Kurama felt the air rush from his system as Sin punched him in the stomach. Then with both hands Sin pushed Kurama forcing him into the air. Sin jumped after the fox demon falling right into Kurama's hands. Kurama threw his arm forward causing his rose whip to race forward like a snake. It coiled around Sin's left leg. Sin's leg was ignited in a black flame that disintegrated the rose whip as he nailed Kurama in the stomach with a flaming kick. Kurama hit the ground with enough force the crack the cement.

Sin landed on the ground. His eye switched from red to yellow. "Are you dead already?"

Kurama stood up. "You do have the cruelty of a child,"

"Hey! That wasn't a nice thing to say!" Sin yelled.

"The truth isn't always nice," Kurama replied.

"What! So you think he can defeat me!"

Kurama stared in confusion. "What?"

"Don't play stupid! That silver haired guy keeps talking big!" Sin yelled. "Bring him out! I'll show him!"

". . ." Kurama didn't know what to say. Was this kid going crazy?

"Bring him out or I'll beat him outta you!" Sin yelled.

--

"It's time to layeth the smacketh down!" Zudomon yelled. "Vulcan's Hammer!" The giant of a digimon slammed his mighty hammer into the ground causing a bolt of yellow energy to race forward. Garr held out his hand and fired a comparable blast of black fire. The two attacks raced into each other and fought for supremacy. It ended in an explosion that rocked the ground, causing fissures to create.

"Looks like you could use some help," Genkai said, stepping forward. "One thing I've always noticed about you digimon is that you all tend to attack with all your strength. You don't strategize,"

Joe pushed up his glasses. "What would you suggest Genkai?"

"I'd suggest that you cover me!" Genkai raced in. Joe and Zudomon nodded. Zudomon swung his hammer towards Garr, who jumped into the air to dodge. Now that he was suspended in the air, Genkai rushed forward and went on the attack. She jumped into the air and drew back her fist. Garr fired a blast of fire into the air allowing the recoil to force him back to the ground. Now Genkai was the one suspended in the air and he pointed his palm in her direction.

"Zudomon!" Joe yelled. Zudomon charged forward with every step creating a small earthquake. Zudomon quickly advanced on Garr and slammed his foot down hoping to crush the small warrior. Garr jumped to the side only to see that Zudomon had somehow recovered his hammer.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon brought his hammer down attempting to crush the smaller foe only to have the demon clench his fist and bring it up to counter. The two forces collided with bolts of electricity being released from the impact. Zudomon was sent somersaulting backwards, hammer and all, until he crashed into the ground.

Garr's frown hadn't budged, he didn't even seem happy that he just floored his opponent. "Stop day dreaming!" Genkai forced her fist into his gut and swept him off of his feet. He stopped his descent with his hand and began doing a break dancing-like maneuver on the ground. Genkai was struck with rapid kicks in succession to her stomach and face.

"Zudomon get up! We have to keep the layered attacks going!" Joe said. _'I have to beat this guy, to make up for what I did earlier.' _

--

Seiji performed a roundhouse kick that would've slammed into a demons chin if it hadn't caught it. The demon swung Seiji into the ground but Seiji landed on his hands and turned it into a flip back to his feet. The Spirit Defense Force member charged energy into his hands and began firing a barrage of blue blasts at the demon. The demon merely swatted them away, not with his hands but with his blue wings. When the blasts finished he moved his wings back to there idle position allowing Seiji just a second to catch the demon off guard. He slammed his clenched fist into the demons face as hard as he could forcing it back a bit. But otherwise it didn't do any lasting damage.

"You're a tough one aren't you," Seiji said. "I've got to deal with you quickly if I want to help Kari kill Surt,"

Seiji didn't know how, but he was suddenly sent flying through a wall and crashing into a second wall. He slowly got up to see the blue demon flying towards him. Seiji smirked. The path the demon was flying in was lined with blue spirit energy. Seiji pointed his palms forward and fired off his trademark 'spirit train' attack. The intensity of the attack could be seen as the air surrounding the attack seemed to be pushed aside. The demon let out both of his arms and braced himself for impact. The two powers collided in a big eruption of energy. The spirit train was slowly pushing the demon back. Seiji pointed his palm forward and seemingly willed his technique to get stronger.

The power struggle continued causing the ground to shake and crack, creating fissures everywhere. The demon spread both of its wings out before the two ignited with black flames.

"That doesn't look good," Seiji muttered.

The demon flapped his wings sending two blasts of black fire headed straight for the spirit warrior. Seiji didn't have time to defend himself and was struck with both blasts sending him flying back through the wall he had previously been thrown into. This caused the spirit train to weaken enough for the demon to begin pushing the attack back. Eventually his claws pierced into the attack and he began to pull the attack apart like trying to force open a sliding door.

Seiji stood up to see his attack being repelled. He was gasping for breath and watching intently. The demon's claws began to glow and in one fierce move he ripped the train in two parts letting the wave of energy split and go around him. Seiji didn't show shock. He just continued to pant as the demon stepped toward him.

--

Kari aimed for Meno's face. Her punch was knocked away, but followed up with a kick forward. Before her kick could land she with drew it and fell onto her back. Meno figured it as a mistake and prepared to take advantage before her feet were swept right from under her. Kari flipped back onto her feet and charged her right hand with spirit energy. She brought it down aiming for Meno's face once again, but the spawn quickly adjusted her body a few inches from the impact. Kari's fist slammed into cement causing a small crater to form.

'_She dodged by two inches,' _Kari thought, before pulling her fist back from the ground. Kari glanced in Ophanimon's direction. "Go help WarGreymon! He'll definitely need it against Surt!"

Ophanimon nodded. This wasn't the time to question Kari's judgement.

Meno took this opportunity to attack. She shot forward and swung her fist at Kari. Kari's spirit barrier covered her body instantly and when the attack struck Kari didn't budge.

Kari smiled. "Surprised? I'm a little surprised myself," Meno narrowed her eyes. _'Not talking, she's trying to psyche me out,'_

Meno sprinted her way towards Kari and tried to kick her in the face but younger Kamiya caught her foot and grabbed on with both hands, beginning to swing the spawn around in a circle. She let her go as close as she could to the ground so that she would be sent skidding across the ground. She looked up trying to get a good look at the fight between WarGreymon and Surt, who should be HER opponent not WarGreymon's.

--

WarGreymon tore his claw into Surt's shoulder and followed up with an uppercut that doubled as a slash. Surt pulled his head back to avoid the move and followed up with his own punch aimed for WarGreymon forehead. The mega level digimon quickly caught Surt's arm and threw him as hard as he could causing the demon to spiral his way towards the ground. Surt stopped himself just before he struck the ground and looked up at WarGreymon with yellow eyes showing amusement.

"He seems happy WarGreymon, show him that this is no laughing matter!" Tai commanded.

Surt took off like a rocket while WarGreymon moved into a defensive position. WarGreymon prepared to defend himself against a kick, but was punched! The mega level prepared to defend against a punch, but was kicked! WarGreymon countered with 'Mega Claw' swinging his claws in blurs and digging into Surt's body until,

"What the!"

"WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon's claws had shattered against Surt's flesh. Surt held his two hands together and smashed them into WarGreymon's helmet sending the mega level falling from grace and crashing into the ground.

Tai looked at the upheaval of cement caused by WarGreymon's plunge before he looked back at Surt.

'_He's strong, no wonder he was able to defeat Matt and MetalGarurumon. Still,' _Tai clenched his fist, _'I have to put a stop to this before Kari has to fight him,' _

WarGreymon shot out from the ground with cracked armor. He stopped just short of Surt and returned to a fighting stance.

'_WarGreymon's not giving up. . .but at this rate. . .'_

--

"Phoenixmon," Sora said.

"Yes Sora?" Phoenixmon replied.

"Do you think we're the only ones who didn't find anyone?" Sora asked.

"Probably. . ." Phoenixmon answered.

Sora sighed. "My ears start to burn when I can't do anything,"

"Sora,"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking for a fight?" Phoenixmon asked.

". . .Well we haven't had anything overly exciting happen in two years. Maybe I just. . .missed it that's all." Sora said.

--

Hiei and Yoshi collided once again, cane versus sword. Hiei swiped at the demons neck following up with a horizontal chop and ending with a diagonal slash. Yoshi ducked, side stepped and parried the blows respectively before going on his own offensive. Hiei sprinted backwards as the demon continued to chase him down. He was quicker than the demon, but only slightly.

Hiei pointed his sword forward then closed two of his three eyes. His sword ignited in black flames. Yoshi suddenly somersaulted over Hiei just as the fire demon had completely stopped his movements and landed behind him.

"Quite crafty, I'm impressed. You thought I would impale myself on your sword. With cold blooded strategies like that you may just survive this fight youngster," Yoshi wheezed out a laugh.

"Enough talk, fight or surrender those are your choices," Hiei said coldly.

"Then I suppose I will have to take you seriously," Yoshi smirked.

"What, does that mean you're going to open your eyes?" Hiei laughed.

Yoshi vanished from site. Hiei vanished as well. They reappeared at various places on the battle field. They both reappeared at their original positions.

"Bravo, you've learned to counter my speed with your own." Yoshi was holding the cane with both hands for support. He removed his right hand from the cane and raised his palm into the air. A flaming blade materialized in a burst of flames. "You fair well against one weapon, but what about two."

Yoshi vanished from site once again. Hiei followed in suit. This time Hiei found himself parrying against rapid strikes from both the cane and the sword of Yoshi. Hiei pushed the old man back to gain a little distance. He was sweating.

"You can ask, I'll let you ask. Why am I able to follow you so well? Simple my dear boy, I can naturally sense everything within the perimeter of my ring of fire. And your in the thick of it," Yoshi smiled in glee.

Hiei's pants slowed. "I'm beginning to understand." He stopped panting. "You've lived inside Surt for hundreds of years,"

"Hmmm,"

"You speak of birth being different than living. You possess an aged body. You have techniques and abilities that can't have just been created out of thin air." Hiei grinned. "Perhaps you're reaching the age where you're close to death regardless of being a demon."

"Hoo hoo hoo," Yoshi laughed. "Interesting theories sonny boy, but the only one here who's close to death is you," Yoshi moved on the offensive once again. Hiei repelled multiple strikes from both the cane and the sword. Yoshi's attacks ceased as he positioned himself a few feet from Hiei. "Your defense is uncanny, I can't believe you're keeping up with two weapons."

"And I can't believe how much the elderly insist on speaking," Hiei narrowed all three of his eyes. He was nearing his limit.

"How about a third weapon?" Yoshi asked. Another fire sword materialized in thin air. This one however wasn't grabbed by Yoshi. Instead it was just hovering, no strings attached. "Care to try?" The flaming sword shot its way towards Hiei, who immediately prepared. However Yoshi was now along side the flaming sword and counting his other sword and his cane he was wielding a total of three weapons. Hiei immediately began parrying and blocking as quick as possible. He even attempted his own swipe at Yoshi every couple blocks. "Fun's over, sonny!"

Hiei's eyes widened in shock as a massive cut crossed his chest. Blood spurted from the wound. Hiei wasn't down yet however, "Sword of the Darkness-" Another slash cut into Hiei's back. Hiei's eyes began to feel heavy. "Bastard,"

Yoshi stood before the wounded demon and pointed the butt of his cane to Hiei's forehead, which consisted of his jagan eye. "Light's out," He pushed the cane into Hiei's eyes resulting in an explosion of fire that washed over the Hiei. Hiei hit the ground scorched and gashed. Blood seeped from his wounds.

"All for paradise sonny boy," With that Yoshi turned his back to his fallen foe.

--

Seiji was focusing his efforts on counter attacks. When the demon attacked he would in response counter. He would use the demons momentum against him and follow in suit with elbows and kicks. Despite his strategy physical attacks just weren't putting the demon down.

Seiji tilted his body to avoid a punch and just as he was about to use the demon's momentum to his advantage the demon followed up with a knee to his rib cage. Seiji stumbled backwards and moved back into a defensive stance.

'_He's learned quickly, that's to be expected. Still he blocked my spirit train. No matter, it looks like I won't be facing Surt anytime soon.'_

Seiji closed his eyes. The demon ignited his black flaring aura and took a step forward. Seiji's eyes opened showing an intense blue light. The demon took a step back. "No!" Seiji yelled. "There is no escape!"

Seiji's body radiated with blue spirit energy until it seeped into the ground. The ground itself began to glow blue until the area was full of blue light. "Now! My tracks are unlimited! Spirit Train!" Seiji spread both of his arms out as if he was being crucified on a cross. He unleashed a spirit train from each hand.

The demon tried to move but found that his body was stuck. The spirit energy was holding him in place. Seiji screamed as if using all of this energy at once was painful. The twin blue bodies of destruction circled around the demon like a snake preparing to bind its prey. In one massive strike the two attacks crashed into the demon with so much force the ground itself cracked and shattered away from the point of collision.

--

Genkai found herself on the ground, pinned by her chest under Garr's foot. Zudomon charged forward, hammer in hand, preparing to assist Genkai when he was blasted back with a beam of black fire that Garr had unleashed. Zudomon crashed into the ground and dedigivolved back into Gomamon.

"Sorry, Joe" Gomamon passed out.

"Acknowledge my existence, I am Garr." Garr pressed harder onto Genkai's chest. **"Acknowledge me!"**

"I acknowledge you," Joe said slowly walking towards Garr.

"Are you challenging me mere human?" Garr asked.

"No, I am acknowledging you and your strength." Joe replied, his confidence was building. "It seems that our first impression was to judge you," Joe took another step forward. "I am a medical student and I understand what you mean. You are a spawn of Surt but what separates you from all the other spawns right? I am a med student, but what separates me from the other med students? How could I become a med student without being acknowledged by those who write the acceptance letters? I understand you. . ."

Garr lifted his foot off of Genkai.

'_The strength of humanity,'_

Garr analyzed Joe, looking for any glimmer of deception. _'What is this ethereal light emitting from that boy.' _

Joe was glowing with the crest of reliability. "There is something you should see," Joe said as he began to walk in a different direction.

--

"Youko Kurama!" Sin yelled. "That's what he says his name is! Now let him out!"

Kurama was frozen. He didn't know what to think, it wasn't as if this immature demon could be baiting him. Somehow he must be able to hear Youko Kurama.

Sin's eyes changed from yellow to red. "Bring him out now!" Sin charged forward. Kurama let loose smoke from his sleeves covering the battlefield instantly. "Grrrr why you!"

Sin waited what seemed like forever for the smoke to lift. "He's making me mad!" Sin's eye rested on a single vine on the ground. He smirked. "Aha! He'll be at the other end of this vine," Sin followed the vine which led to an apartment building.

The apartment building began to shake. Sin was throwing a rampage on the bottom floor. Kurama stayed at his vantage point in the adjacent hallway. Sin punched a wall causing the apartment building to shake again. He then shot into the next area passing by a leaf on his way. Kurama felt the signal and slammed his hand into the ground causing the ground to erupt with powerful demon energy.

The ground began to crumble and crack and by the time Sin had approached Kurama the building began to fall apart. "Aha I found you!" Sin looked up to see the building cracking. He looked back at Kurama and prepared to attack. Rose whip vines reached out from cracks in the ground and wrapped around the little spawn.

The fox demon then casually walked passed him. "I may never know how you are able to hear the voice of Youko Kurama, but this is farewell." He then calmly left the crumbling apartment complex. From the outside the entire building had been overcome by vines. The building collapsed upon Kurama's exit.

--

WarGreymon's battle began to heat up even more.

WarGreymon raised both of his claws into the air gathering orange energy. It appeared in the small form of a sphere but continued to grow. He was high above the buildings, looking down on Surt.

"_That Terra Force is becoming bigger than any other Terra Force he has ever used. He's truly using every ounce of his power here. . .I hope it'll be enough. He's the most experienced mega we have, if he can't do it. . .who else can?' _Tai thought, with his crest still glowing. He continued to watch the battle.

WarGreymon raced forward with the energy ball still in his hand. He tried to swing the attack at Surt without letting it go. Surt flew back to avoid it and repeated his dodging tactic for thirty seconds, before WarGreymon stopped his assault.

The positions had been switched. Surt was now the one in the sky looking down on WarGreymon. "Perfect placement!" WarGreymon announced. **"Terra Force!" **WarGreymon hurled the ball of energy at Surt with all his power. Surt didn't react to this, it was still moving slowly enough for him to dodge.

WarGreymon wasted no time as he charged forward to his own attack and with all the strength in his right leg he kicked the Terra Force with so much power it was moving at ten times its normal speed.

"N-"

The Terra Force collided into Surt in an explosion of orange that now overtook the sky.

Tai looked up at WarGreymon. "Good job WarGreymon!" Tai suddenly found it hard to stand. The weight of Surt's power was pushing him down. Surt rose into the sky until he was eyelevel with WarGreymon.

--

Meno had failed to land a single attack. She was feeling overwhelmed by the younger Kamiya sibling.

"Its okay, Meno was it? It's okay to stop fighting." Kari said. "Accept your loss," Meno smirked, as WarGreymon crashed into the building behind Kari. Kari immediately turned around.

Meno smiled revealing her twin fangs. She then pointed at WarGreymon who was rising back into the sky and nodded.

Kari smiled, believing the girl was giving her permission to help. "Really!" _'Is she serious?' _Kari walked passed Meno then exhaled in relief.

"Fool!" Meno restrained Kari in a full nelson-like hold. Then showed her fangs to Kari's neck. "I hope you taste wonderful," Meno's voice was soft and seductive. The demon sunk her teeth into the tender neck of Kari and began sucking away.

--

Ophanimon watched the battle between, WarGreymon and Surt. _'WarGreymon. . .you've always been the strongest digimon out of our forces. Having the most experience of the mega level digimon you struck down two of the dark masters single handedly. You fought Piedmon one on one and lasted longer than anyone, save for MagnaAngemon. _

_After a three year hiatus you returned and fought one of our most feared opponents, BlackWarGreymon. You're one half of the strongest digimon I've ever seen, Omnimon. You're our pride. _

_But now. . .I have digivovled into the highest pinnacle, the mega level. I share half of Kari's vast well of spirit energy. WarGreymon, when this power flows inside of me I am struck with different thoughts. I want to know who's stronger, me or you. If you fall against Surt, I will take your place.'_

--

Kari's shocked eyes were brought back to reality. She emitted her spirit barrier to force Meno off of her. Kari grabbed her neck to examine the damage. The bleeding wasn't too bad.

Kari got back into a fighting stance. "Fine,"

Meno pointed at her own chin. Then gave Kari the 'bring it on' hand signal. Kari turned red and narrowed her eyes. She clenched her fist and it glowed with pink energy. She charged forward and swung her fist, full force aimed for Meno's chin. A split second before contact a black barrier that outlined only Meno manifested. The contact was made, but the force couldn't be seen. Meno didn't so much as flinch from the attack.

Kari took a step back. "That's . . .my barrier,"

--

WarGreymon was brought crashing into another building. ". . .He's not slowing down at all,"

Tai continued to stare at Surt. "We're still not scared, we'll win. Right WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon stood up. "Tai, I'll bring him down in the next attack!"

Tai smirked. "Good to know,"

Surt watched the two interacting. _'That's nowhere near enough! If this is the amount that humans can amass too then I shall not feel bad in their extinction. However, this monster I'm fighting, I've only heard rumors of such a thing. A. . .digimon. Humans don't judge them. . .why? They will judge me. . .why not them? Too early, Riru . . .you died too early.' _

End Chapter 25

--

Alright it's over. Hahahahaha alright before anything else, Joe even surprised me! His character was just jumping at me saying 'use me' and all that.

The Kurama battle was once again the most difficult to write. Of course things aren't settled yet. These are the ultimate spawns! Built solely for war to cleave a path for the future of all spawns!

Anyway, not much else for me to say. I hope you all enjoyed. The hellacious fights continue next chapter. . .of course.

Just remember one thing, 'the battle is NEVER over'


	26. Defeat?

The battle rages on. Thank you for all the reviews. It really heightens my spirits.

Breaks over. Pretty short huh?

**_YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files_**

**_Episode 26: Defeat?_**

"_What did you . . . do?" The usual loud and dark voice of Surt had been replaced by a silent whisper. Before him laid the only woman he had ever loved, a human no less. Her name was Riru, a powerful psychic who had made quite a reputation as being an exorcist. With her spiritual awareness she was an expert in fending off demons and other apparitions. _

_Ten years ago Riru had made it her duty to strike down the violent demons that had appeared in Tokyo. Pursuing this goal led her to the demon before her. It was a quiet meeting, seemingly the calm before the storm. The storm had turned into love at first site. Why? How? Being born with high spiritual awareness Riru had always felt like an outside to the natural world, to normal people. How could she judge Surt who is merely different? A demon? So what?_

"_**What did you do!!!?" **Surt yelled, as a powerful flame erupted from his body. His anger had gotten to him. He would kill her! He could kill her for what she's done! Happiness: The foreign feeling that Surt has never felt. He had found someone who would not judge him as demons did. He had found someone who would not judge him as spirit world would or demon world had. He had found paradise. _

"_For . . . you," The weak voice of Riru spoke out. A simple kitchen knife is to blame. Riru chest had been impaled. It wasn't against her will, she took her own life. _

"_**How can this possibly be for me?!" **Surt countered. He didn't want to hear it, it was one thing for his happiness to be snatched away from him but the added guilt of 'it was because of him' is just too much. _

"_You refuse to eat humans, despite it being the only way for you to survive." Riru coughed. Blood seeped from her mouth. Her eyes usually full of life and power seemed unnaturally still. Her breathing was very slow. "This was for . . . you and. . .Our daughter,"_

"_**Don't! Don't put this on me or her!" **Surt yelled. Mist from his eyes seemed to be evaporating in the heat. _

"_She is a half-demon. She will long outlive me. . .you are a demon. . .who may outlive her. . .it is better for you to live. . .to watch over her. . .than for me to die. . .in a time when she had no father." Riru's eyes closed, however she was still breathing._

"_**. . ." **Surt roared out loud. Surt could sense her spiritual strength leaving at a rapid rate, she was indeed dying. _

"_. . . Feast . . . on my body . . . I will become your . . . strength. Don't let this . . . body rot in a grave. I . . . am . . . yours. . ." Riru exhaled heavily. The last of her life faded. _

_Surt just stared at the body. **"HAAAAAAA!" **Surt roared. He then stepped over to the body. His yellow eyes narrowed. He showed his fangs. _

_Little did Surt know, a little girl was now watching him. With training from her mother she had learned to perfectly mask her energy. She stared at the demon with hateful eyes. _

--

Surt caught both of WarGreymon's fists. **"End it with your next attack? Ha!" **

"You asked for it!" WarGreymon spat back intensely**. "Brave Tornado!"** Still holding onto WarGreymon, Surt tried to hold the mega level digimon in place. He struggled for an intense four seconds before the momentum WarGreymon had overwhelmed the demon.

Tai and Ophanimon looked into the sky to see just what was going to happen.

Gennai, Koenma, and Botan both watched as well. Koenma and Botan were completely shocked at the strength this digimon had.

Both fighters were twirling in the tornado, with WarGreymon twirling his natural way, while Surt twirled in an awkward fashion. Surt relinquished his grip on WarGreymon's arms.

"Got you!" WarGreymon announced. **"Terra Force!"**

Surt didn't seem to know what was happening. He just saw a bright light heading directly for him. In an instant he was struck in the chest with such raw force the ground in which they were NOT on shook violently.

"No way. . ." Tai said, trying to keep his balance.

"He's drilling the Terra Force into Surt's chest!" Ophanimon said.

"Who says digimon don't use strategy in combat. . ." Koenma said. (Genkai's ears are burning,)

The sensation Surt was feeling. It was pain. It truly was pain. An intense pain his body couldn't fight against. WarGreymon was forcing the demon onto the roof of a corner store.

"I'm not done yet!" WarGreymon yelled. **"Terra Force!!" **

". . . Summoning a terra force within a terra force!" Tai said speechless.

--

Kari and Meno were now matching blow for blow. Kari ducked under a kick and attempted to sweep, in which Meno responded by flipping forward hoping to land her foot on Kari's head. The younger Kamiya quickly sidestepped to avoid and crossed her arms to block a charged punch from her adversary.

Kari prepared to attack again when an enormous explosion fired into the sky nearby. "WarGreymon? Ophanimon? Tai!" Kari let her guard down and was punched in the stomach by Meno with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Kari clutched her stomach and took a step back, just as the dust from the explosion washed over them.

'_I have to get through her to help them. . .'_

--

Tai moved his arm from his eyes and saw Ophanimon before him protecting in some kind of holy barrier.

"Thanks Ophanimon. Damn, WarGreymon needs to learn his own strength. He nearly wiped out the city block." Tai said.

"He did watch his strength . . . or else the city block would be gone." Ophanimon continued to look at the remains of point of impact. "Let's hope WarGreymon put down that beast once and for all,"

'_Is that what I want?'_

_--_

WarGreymon rose to the sky from a crater, very slowly. His remaining armor seemed burnt and chipped in various places. He didn't see Surt anywhere. He exhaled. ". . ." His eyes suddenly went blank as he glowed with a light glow and dedigivolved. Koromon fell from the sky. Ophanimon flew in to catch the drained digimon.

Surt groaned as he slowly rose into the air. His body seemed to be just fine. But the look in his eyes had changed. His eyes were a mixture of red and yellow. **"Can you grasp how many?! Can mortals grasp the destruction they cause?! I'll tell you! Seventeen thousand four hundred and sixty three spawns! That's how many future spawns you've killed in your attack! That's how many voices were suddenly silenced in your attack! Can you fathom the lives you've snuffed out of existence? Face me monster!" **

Ophanimon dropped Koromon off in Tai's arms.

"Wait Ophanimon! You're not thinking of fighting him right now are you?" Tai called out.

Ophanimon turned to face him. Her beautiful majestic body began glowing with divine light. "What choice do I have? The demons were after Kari and if no one fights him there's only one person he'd go for."

Tai nodded. "Go for it! WarGreymon must've weakened him a great deal. I'm sure you will win!"

"Don't worry, I'm not intending on losing. This demon may not have enslaved me as Myotismon did, but I feel the same burning hatred for him that I did for that poor excuse of a vampire." Ophanimon flew off towards the demon in question.

'_Besides, I think I now know his weakness. . .'_

Tai blinked. "Why did Ophanimon just appear invisible. . .?"

--

"That . . . angel is going to fight my creator," Meno smiled at Kari. Kari immediately turned around to see if she could see any sign of Ophanimon. Instantly she was struck in the stomach once again and sent a couple inches off of the ground. Meno giggled slightly at the girl's ignorance before she showed her fangs to Kari.

'_She's using the others to distract me . . . and I keep falling for it. It's because she wouldn't speak at first and now she keeps talking.' _Kari thought.

--

Ophanimon was now in range of Surt. "Sorry for the delay, but you'll fight me now. The angel of light."

"**Angel? Interesting. Do you intend to pass judgment on me? Do you intend to force your ideals of right and wrong into my mind? Back off! Death isn't very attractive but I will kill you if you persist. All in the name of-"**

"Paradise, yeah I know. You've said it." Ophanimon pointed her javelin at the demon.

--

Seiji walked away from the battle with Malice. He wasn't moving very fast, seeing as he used so much energy. "Surt, I'm coming for you. I will kill you,"

Seiji turned around quickly. "What was that?" He saw nothing behind him. "Nothing," He turned back around and began his long trek back to the others . . . and Surt.

However, from an altered point of view, the demon Malice was standing right next to him carefully eyeing the warrior.

--

Kurama looked into the sky.

"_Youko Kurama!" Sin yelled. "That's what he says his name is! Now let him out!"_

Kurama looked back down. "So you've come,"

The man in question was none other than the spirit defense force's very own, Asura. "Watching you take advantage of a child was very entertaining. It seems even in your reincarnation you still retain the same merciless tactics used way back when."

"Speaking seems to be your best quality," Kurama replied.

Asura smirked, "Then maybe I should show you a few more of my qualities," A multi-colored aura surrounded Asura. The aura had colors ranging from blue to red.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "Chuu. . .Rinku. . ."

"Hmm I see you recognize the energies." Asura grinned. "Of course I expected you to. Now I test you again. Will you attack me without knowing the state of your friends? Or will you bend to my will in the hope that you can save them?"

A flaming aura burst from the rubble that use to be an apartment building. Sin jumped out of the rubble with red eyes seeking vengeance.

"It seems you didn't clean up," Asura said.

"This child may just interest you, Asura." Kurama said as Sin approached. "He can hear the voice of Youko,"

Asura's eyes widened briefly. "Indeed, you have an eye for talent."

"**You!" **Sin yelled. **"You tried to kill me!" **

"If you recall, you stated that I will show you life and death," Kurama responded. This situation was bad, it was hard enough to attack Sin alone, seeing as he has power over flames, but adding in Asura as a wild card was just ridiculous.

"**Shut up! Shut up! I don't care about you anymore Youko! I want this guy! I want to kill him!" **Sin yelled staring dead into Kurama's face.

"Heh heh heh," Asura laughed. "I can't have any of you die if I want to study the both of you. This should be interesting,"

"**Don't get involved! He's mine!" **Sin rushed forward at Kurama. Asura did the same knowing the spot where Kurama stood would be where the triple threat begins.

--

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, an angel eh? The irony of that one must've hit Surt hard," Yoshi's facial expression changed. "It's not wise to throw away life, sonny."

Hiei stood up behind the old man. "You seem to believe that I am afraid of death." The voice of Hiei seemed to move with the wind. "You believe that you've overpowered me. Ha! You underestimate that which you don't understand." Black flames enveloped Hiei.

"Still have some power left in ya, sonny boy?" Yoshi turned around.

"I only find it fitting to warn you, but this fight is to the death. I hate the ideals of those who believe in the future. Letting someone live because it's not their time to die. Feh, don't make me laugh. There's no room in this world for such weakness." All three of Hiei's eyes were wide open. All of them locked on Yoshi's presence. His third eye was bleeding from the bottom.

Yoshi tapped the ground with his staff. "The dragon of the darkness flame,"

"You must be familiar with it, but it doesn't matter! It's time I send you in a one way trip to hell!"

Yoshi smirked. "Nice bluff, but that's all it is, a bluff." A change suddenly came over Hiei as his body's black aura completely disappeared. Hiei's third eye looked slightly different. It seemed dilated.

"You ready!"

"Anytime,"

Hiei swung his sword. He had swung it from a distance but by the time he had gained momentum he was now in front of Yoshi. Yoshi could barely duck and block the follow up with his cane.

The cane and the sword scraped against each other with the sword continuing until it was close to cutting off Yoshi's fingers. Yoshi used his own sword to halt the attack and continued his attack with his levitating blade, which Hiei easily parried before pushing Yoshi backwards.

"Three weapons ain't enough. If you're trying to win then hit me with everything you've got!" Hiei demanded. He then aimed his blade at the old man's heart just to have it parried by the old man's cane. The old man's eyes opened to reveal a yellow light. Dozens of flaming swords appeared in the vicinity.

Hiei's face curved into a grin. "Opened your eyes after all," In a blur of sword swipes all of the blades were parried just before Hiei disappeared.

"I can follow your movements, but can you follow mine!" Yoshi vanished from site as well. The two were going at speeds completely invisible to the untrained eye. Hiei approached Yoshi from behind and swung a blur of slashes at the old man. The old man repelled as many attacks as he could before getting sliced in the shoulder forcing him to exit his incredible speed.

"Your movements are completely different," Yoshi took a step back from the advancing fire demon.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Hiei continued to step forward. "You knew of the dragon and expected the dragon. Well you've got the dragon! I am not controlling the dragon! **I AM the dragon**!"

"Your skill, perception, and sheer force have more than tripled." Yoshi dropped his sword and held his cane with both hands. It began to glow.

"A last ditch effort, whatever I welcome it!" Hiei raced forward leaving a trail of flames behind him. He prepared to attempt a decapitation but immediately swerved to the left.

"Spears are a sword master's greatest enemy,"

"Tch," Hiei zigzagged and came in from the left. His blade was aimed for the demons arm. Yoshi brought his newly created spear to his left and completely parried Hiei's blow and pushed the demon off of him. He began spinning and twirling the spear as an attack to force Hiei into rare dodging situations.

Yoshi smirked as he stopped his unfocused attacks and aimed for the younger demons neck. Hiei limbo'd out of the way to avoid and brought his head up to see another stab coming from Yoshi which he sidestepped. Now that the spear was going back on its return trip, Hiei moved in.

Yoshi switched the front with the back of the spear and instantly defended against Hiei's attack. The two followed up with a speed blitz. Colliding and clashing at every turn. Hiei ended up on the higher ground and brought his sword down in a vertical slash only to have it parried when Yoshi held his spear horizontally.

Hiei followed up by scraping the blade across the spear aiming to cut off Yoshi's fingers but the aged demon found the small opening square on Hiei's chest and kicked him accordingly sending the small demon hurtling backwards. Yoshi took this time to regain his composure and aim his spear at his foe.

"Once again you've changed your strategy," Yoshi said. "No more fire based attacks have come from you."

Hiei's eyes seemed possessed. This fight was bringing the thrill back. The thrill of the murder, the bloodlust!

--

"What is this?" Garr asked the man.

"Tokyo Bay," Joe replied.

The two were looking down at the deep water below them. "What do you know of Odaiba?" Joe asked.

"Nothing. . ." Garr responded.

"What would you like to know?" Joe asked.

Garr didn't respond. He turned to stare at the human. Why was this man being so kind to him?

"Fighting isn't everything," Joe said.

"You expect me to stop? I was born for a reason,"

"I was made into a digidestined when I was young. I was forced to fight as well. However, even though I've experienced things like the end of the world, I still believe that fighting is wrong. It was something a friend taught me." Joe said thinking of Mimi.

--

A drop of water evaporated on against Hiei's aura. Black clouds had filled the sky and rain was approaching. Yoshi's eyes had returned to its closed position as he panted heavily.

"Even though you've become stronger, faster, and more observant than before there's nothing you can do to win." Yoshi announced. "You've pulled your trump card too late; you've already been struck with fatal wounds."

"I'll be sure to tell your friends that those were your last words," Hiei's third eye widened even more. Hiei narrowed his normal eyes. _'Someone is watching us,'_

In that moment of distraction Yoshi went on the attack. Water began to drop from the sky as the spear and sword clashed six times per second.

Hiei smirked, "Heh,"

Yoshi found an opening, he planned to shove the spear right into Hiei's head. Yoshi barely avoided Hiei's vertical slash and now in this tenth of a second Hiei was open. He shoved the spear forward. It drew blood.

"Heh," Hiei hadn't moved his body to avoid, but instead just slightly tilted his head. Not enough to avoid the spear completely but enough to avoid a fatal wound. And now Yoshi was wide open. Now that Hiei had eliminated the range between them he merely altered the position of his sword and swung upward cutting deep into Yoshi's chest.

Yoshi dropped the spear and fell forward. Hiei swung his blade to the ground letting the blood fly to the concrete. He walked over to his sheathe and picked it up before sheathing his sword.

Hiei was making his way away from the demon corpse he had left behind when he felt its presence again. He turned around to notice Yoshi was no longer laying dead on the ground but making its way towards him with a blade of fire.

"A glutton for punishment," Hiei said as he withdrew his sword once again.

Quickdraw!

Hiei and the demon both phased from site. A clash of metal echoed throughout the area. Hiei landed gracefully on the ground. The demon's body crashed to the ground.

"This time, stay down," Hiei said.

'_Surt, as predicted I didn't make it through this battle. This youngster took me by surprise. . .please finish this as according to the plan. My train of thought must reach you. . .as these are my final. . .words.'_

'_**I just wanted to see paradise,'**_

--

Ophanimon went on the offensive and brought her Javelin towards the demons throat only to find its material was made of. . .metal? The clang of the collision caught Ophanimon off guard as Surt reared his flaming fist back and brought it forward. Ophanimon quickly brought her shield to defend but still flew back a considerable distance.

"Sefirot Crystal!" An enormous crystal of light appeared before her. She swiped her shield and sent it flying. As it closed in on Surt it exploded into ten smaller crystals. Surt was only expecting one and was caught off guard as all ten of the crystals slammed into his body, burning him with their holy might.

Surt roared out loud.

'_Surt, as predicted I didn't make it through this battle. This youngster took me by surprise. . .please finish this as according to the plan. My train of thought must reach you. . .as these are my final. . .words.'_

Surt's eyes widened in shock. **"It can't be. . .it can't be!!" **Black fire began to leak out the very pores of his body. He focused his site on Ophanimon.

"Is my strength too much for you, demon?" Ophanimon asked, pointing her javelin towards the monster.

--

Kari and Meno's shins collided. They switched shins and collided again. Kari continued with a leg sweep and Meno somersaulted backwards and landed gracefully.

Meno formed her 'demon' barrier and pointed her palm forward.

'_Barrier blast? But she didn't absorb any energy,' _

Meno fired a black projectile of energy.

'_Demon energy instead of spirit energy. . .obviously,'_

Kari's spirit barrier surrounded her. The projectile smashed into it, fitting right perfectly with her plan. She absorbed the energy from the attack.

"Barrier Blast!" She pointed her palm forward and released the amplified energy back at Meno.

Meno smirked. When the blast collided with her barrier it was slowly absorbed. She pointed her palm forward again.

'_. . .I fueled her attack. . .she thought ahead.' _

Meno launched another black projectile, this time it was three times the size of her previous one. Kari bit her lip. The attack collided with her own spirit barrier and she began to slowly absorb it as well.

'_If its hot potato you want, its hot potato you'll get!' _

"Barrier Blast!"

--

With a flaming uppercut, Sin knocked Asura into the air. The immature demon turned his attention to Kurama who was holding twin rose whips.

'_My tactics are becoming stale,' _Kurama thought.

Kurama raced forward and began swinging his rose whip. Sin took extra care into dodging.

'_He's still dodging even though his flames could burn the whip,' _

Kurama quickly turned around to see a burst of red light nail Asura from behind. He quickly looked up to see Phoenixmon and Sora descending from the sky.

"You looked like you needed some help!" Sora yelled. Kurama nodded in approval. This battle was relentless and he was fully aware of the chances of his survival, but now with Sora and Phoenixmon here, his chances have just shot up.

--

Hiei was slowly making his way back to the center of the city. The ring of fire had vanished leaving only burnt charcoal as its remains. He looked up and saw that the black hole was still in the sky. "Figures she didn't kill him yet," Water from the rain began to fall onto his face. It was beginning to rain heavy.

"If she can," A voice called from behind Hiei. To the figures slight surprise however Hiei was now behind him with his sword pressed to his back.

"Your spying skills could use some work. I was onto you since before I killed the old demon," Hiei said.

The figure in question looked like a demon, having a human like body with bat-like wings on his side. He wore what looked like a blue business suit and he had a massive gun on his side.

"Very peculiar, you were onto my presence before I knew you were. I'd congratulate you, if for not one simple fact." The figure said.

Hiei's eyes were feeling slightly heavy. Absorbing the dragon had begun to, as always, take its toll on him. He would need to hibernate soon. He may need to hibernate even longer since it was his first time absorbing the dragon before releasing it.

"The fact that you are about to die,"

Hiei eyes closed for just a second. When he realized he was in danger they immediately shot open again. The figure was nowhere to be found. He sluggishly took steps forward. He was too weak. He needed to hibernate now. His eyes were losing focus.

"Attacking when I'm at my weakest. Smart decision. . ."

Hiei spotted the figure a few feet away from him. His eyes could barely keep open. The rain wasn't helping. The flames were dying down. A feeling was building up inside of Hiei. Fear? Can't be. He doesn't fear anything not even death. What was that feeling?

"I don't sense any spirit or demon energy from you." Hiei said. "You must be a digimon. A cowardly species."

"I am known as Astamon. A member of the Daemon Corps. It is a known fact that after the business with Surt is taken care of that we will eventually have to deal with you." Astamon said.

"So you want to deal with us right now," Hiei cursed.

"Right on the money. I bear no grudge against you," Astamon pulled out his enormous gun from his waist.

**Astamon: An ultimate level digimon with the strength of a mega. He wears a blue business suit covered by demonic robes. He wields a giant gun he named Maverick and has a limitless supply of daggers. He's a noble digimon who knows the workings of the world.**

Astamon pointed Maverick at Hiei. Hiei slowly bowed his head.

"Maverick"

Hiei let out a small cry. Blood exploded from his back. His sword fell out of his hand. It was then that the sound of the blast echoed. Hiei hit the ground.

He now knew the feeling he had gotten. It wasn't fear at all. It was simply regret. Regret that he'll never get a chance to fight this 'Astamon'. Hiei's body began to grow still. Hiei tried with great effort to twist his lips into a light smirk.

'_**I kept my promise Shigure. Yukina will never know who I am,'**_

Farewell. Hiei.

--

Seiji continued to limp. "I have to hurry, I felt Surt's demon energy lower for a second. Then it returned." He stopped and concentrated. He opened his eyes revealing blue spirit energy. He took a step back in shock.

Malice stood before him staring him down. But the demon hadn't been there a second ago. Even so, Seiji had already killed him with a double spirit train. There was just no way he could be standing in front of him now.

'_If he's alive then he's been following me for the last few minutes. If he hasn't attacked then why would he now?' _

Seiji made up his mind. He continued to walk forward. Malice maneuvered out of the way to allow Seiji to pass. Seiji stopped and clenched his fist. If he could make it back to the others he could finally get his shot at Surt, the demon who killed his parents, but by leading this demon to the others he could be doing more harm than good. The choice was simple, selfish or selfless.

'_I can't. . .just run!' _His decision was made.

With a quick turn, Seiji nailed Malice with a right hook that seemed to have little to no effect on the demon.

"Yes, I see you. . ." Seiji got into his fighting stance. "I'll finish this fight and make it back to the others."

--

"Barrier Blast!" The power that erupted from Kari's spirit barrier engulfed the entire block the two were fighting on. The bright pink light was absorbed into Meno's barrier. Kari was breathing heavily, just how much power could the copycat absorb?

'_Too much. . .she's absorbing too much.' _

Meno grinned at Kari's fatigue. The demon pointed her palms forward and flashed a toothy grin. In an instant she let loose the most devastating blast left, too huge to avoid the ground completely, it left a trench in its wake as it charged the younger Kamiya.

Kari pressed both of her hands forward and held her ground against the blast. Slowly but surely she began to absorb the blast.

'_I have to come up with something new! This is becoming too much.' _Kari screamed with effort as she absorbed the last bit of the blast. She pointed her palm at Meno. Kari breathed in slow, staring at her opponent. Meno seemed to be at her limit as well. She was breathing hard but it could all be an act.

Kari clenched her right fist. "Forget it!" Kari rushed Meno with her amplified speed. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Meno dropped her barrier and created the second version which materialized as a black barrier that outlined only Meno as an absolute wall of protection.

Kari's fist was outlined with a dark pink power that held the product of their 'hot potato' battle.

Kari closed in.

Meno braced herself.

Kari swung her fist.

Meno moved two inches to left.

Kari compensated.

BAM!

The blow connected to Meno's face unaffected by the barrier due to Kari's own increased strength. Meno's cry was immediately silenced by the sheer power as the demons body was launched like a rocket in the opposite direction.

Meno continued to fly backwards without losing any force. She slowly opened one eye, tried to utter a word, then closed her eye as she soared passed an intersection and into a department store.

Kari continued to breathe heavily. "I. . .did it."

'_I apologize for my weakness. . .my master.'_

--

Ophanimon was fighting in the sky. She swung her javelins only to have them parried by the opposing demon. Surt swung his claws only to have them parried by the opposing digimon. Ophanimon quickly changed her strategy, bent her elbow, and shot forward connecting her bent elbow to the demons chest. She then swung her javelin connecting with the demons neck causing a loud crunching sound to echo out. The demon flapped his wings not only causing him to maneuver from Ophanimon, but also sending out a gust of wind that Ophanimon had to fight through to catch up to the demon.

Ophanimon crashed into a building wall and quickly shot back at Surt and batted him with her lance crashing him into a wall as well. Surt returned with a mighty punch which Ophanimon parried with her lance before she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. The mega level digimon backed up and pointed her javelin at the demon.

Ophanimon deflected the powerful arm of her opponent with her arm shield and continued to push the demon back. With a blow from her javelin she sent the demon flying through a wall.

"I gain my strength from Kari and with her power and determination I cannot lose." Ophanimon stated. She pointed her javelin at the demon.

"Eden's Javelin!" A ray of light shot from the tip of the javelin and pierced into the demon's chest. It's hard structured body began to crack as light began to show through. The demon's body erupted with a white light.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **The light dissipated and was replaced with a dark aura. Surt breathed in heavily.

"**Is this judgment from the heavens? I won't let you win! The future of millions hangs in the balance!" **

'_What does it take to put this guy down? I halfway wish we were fighting MaloMyotismon again,' _Ophanimon thought.

Surt growled. _'I apologize for my weakness. . .my master,' _

Surt was seething. Regardless of his strength, these enemies weren't going down. They were actually winning. He had to find a way to turn this around quick.

Surt raised his arms in the sky and began laughing. **"I will crush all the opposition. . .right now!" **The black hole in the sky began to radiate electricity. Something was coming through.

--

Seiji was hit so hard he almost lost consciousness. His body crashed into the floor and he didn't move.

'_Dammit. . .dammit! Move! Why won't my body move! This is it. . .I've hit my limit.' _

Malice's demon aura was overwhelming creating a black that was darker than night.

Seiji pulled himself to his feet. One eye was half closed. He could barely see Malice walking towards him. _'What in the. . .?' _Seiji noticed lightning erupting from the black hole in the sky.

Malice raised his claw into the air preparing for the final blow.

"Demon's Shout!"

Seiji heard a loud noise for half a second before his hearing ceased. A ray of sound rushed passed him and into Malice blasting him into the pavement.

Seiji's eyes suddenly became aware. His hearing returned and he turned to see someone approaching them.

**Phelesmon: An ultimate level digimon wielding a red trident. He has red skin and a black leather overlord outfit. He is known for his ability to turn his opponents into black statues then command the statues to attack.**

"A. . .digimon," Seiji said.

"Heh, I've come here with an offer for you Seiji. Meioh would like your assistance in the near future."

"What?" Seiji said slowly. Maybe he had been hit too hard it seemed like his enemy had asked him for help.

"I'm to present your options to you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phelesmon a member of Daemon's Daemon corps."

Seiji stared at Phelesmon. "What do you want?"

"I'll dumb it down for you, you come with me and live. Or you stay here and die." Phelesmon answered.

'_I . . .can't die yet. Shiro. We promised a bright future. We promised we'd live through this time. I can't go back on my word.' _

"I accept," Seiji said.

Phelesmon grinned at the answer.

--

"Crimson Flame!" From Phoenixmon's mouth erose a fierce blast of crimson energy. Asura jumped into the air to avoid the attack. A rose whip attacked Sin who let it wrap around his arm. Sin pulled at the whip forcing Kurama to move towards him. Surt grinned as moved in for a flaming kick. This worked to Kurama's advantage as he ducked under the kick and struck Sin with his palms.

Sora was riding on Phoenixmon's back as she looked into the sky. "I don't like the look of that. . ."

--

"What are you doing?" Ophanimon demanded.

"**What does it look like? I will stop all opposition with one attack. I will crush you all!" **Surt bellowed for all to hear. Kari, Tai, Gennai, Koenma, Botan, and Ophanimon looked into the sky.

"I feel it. . .something evil is coming through," Kari said.

"Ophanimon has to take him out before he completes his attack," Tai said.

Ophanimon flew into the sky at top speed. She stopped just a few feet away from darkness. The black hole was simply an abyss of darkness. She couldn't see through it or what was inside of it.

"**My demon energy calls forth. . . Ragnarok!" **Surt yelled into the sky.

A massive creation of dark blue energy erupted from the black hole. If Ophanimon's face wasn't covered in her helmet her shock would've been seen on her face. She didn't know how to defend against that. The blast was overshadowing her in every way.

"Ophanimon do something!!!!" Kari cried.

"**Hear the roar of power?! This is my power!" **

Ophanimon's body was surrounded in her own Sefirot Crystal as she plowed herself into the attack. It was a half-baked plan and she created it on the fly but it was all she could think of to protect those she cared about.

This sudden erosion of feelings. The wanting to outshine Agumon. The power to protect Kari. The situation that brought out her mega level. Everything moved into a culmination inside of Ophanimon's mind as she plowed her way through Surt's attack. That is when true power came to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ophanimon's armor exploded with white light as she continued to force her way into the attack. This was her time to shine. This is what she waited for. But what about Surt? _'That. . .I'll leave to Kari. I'm sorry." _

The sefirot crystal exploded with energy that overtook the attack. The light washed into the black hole and overwhelmed the battlefield.

--

"Ophanimon. . ." Tai said.

--

"Ophanimon," Gennai, Botan and Koenma said in unison.

--

"O-ophanimon. . .OPHANIMON!!!!" Kari screamed.

--

Ophanimon smiled. Her purpose had been complete. A sense of accomplishment washed over her. Just before. . .

She deleted. . .

--

A flashback of a mutilated Tai and a motionless TK entered Kari's mind. Tears seemed to appear in her eyes and she shut them with all her might as screamed out, "NOOOOOOO!"

--

'_That selfless sacrifice. I don't understand,'_

--

From a distance the lady of the hour, Meioh watched the battle."You shall soon understand, father."

End Chapter 26

--

. . .It's true. They're dead.

The battle ends in Chapter 27 entitled Surt!

Hope you enjoyed! Intense action hahahahaha! Don't burn up from the heat!

Surt's kind've weird huh?


	27. Surt

Basically the last quote of Riru in the last chapter meant. If she hadn't given up her body to allow Surt to live, then he would have died and Meioh would've been without a father. Being half demon Meioh would outlive her mother and if her mother died while her father was dead, she would have nobody. So Riru dies to assure that Meioh will still have a parent in the long run.

Here we go with the finale of the Surt Chronicles! (Was looking for a word besides Saga and Arc.)

Thanks to everyone for reading this far. . .your support has made this possible. _Hope I didn't overdo it._

_--_

_It rained that day, the day I lost my mother. I was so happy to learn that daddy was coming home. I'd never met him before so I had made a card for him. Other kids always talked about their fathers and how they would buy them things or punish them, the usual things. Things I would never experience. The day he killed her was the day my life was given meaning. It was the day I embraced my powers and my heritage. _

_I was an outsider. My mother was a psychic who killed apparitions. I was the daughter of an outcast who killed for the sake of others. I was a miscreation, a monster. My mother tried to hide it from me, but my own gifts and abilities were awakening on their own. At school I began to hear voices, they frightened me at first but I was able to quickly identify them. My classmates, too afraid to say anything to my face, would think all kinds of cruel words or jokes at my expense. I almost went mad with all of those hateful voices echoing in my head. _

_However, I was soon able to handle my growing powers only to find that I was being marked by spirit world. I didn't think my mother would understand what was happening to me so I tried to hide it from her. One day she gave me a look of such sadness and I read her mind. She was worried for my safety. She was the only one who cared. She was my mother. _

_The fateful day arrived. I could feel a presence near me. Mother told me not to be afraid, that it was my father that I was feeling. My mother looked at me and hugged me. She said she was sorry, but I shouldn't fear change. I smiled and happily ran to my room to grab my card. Where had I put it? I couldn't find it. I looked outside of my window to see the rain. As I stared outside, I felt a part of me vanish. I didn't know what I was feeling; it felt like my heart was breaking. I ran for the door only to find it blocked by my mother's energy. Slowly her power faded away, until it was too weak to hold me. I ran out the door to see **HIM.**_ _My mother was slain and he was feasting away. _

_The day my mother died it rained. And today. . .it rains._

YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files

Episode 27: Surt

Kari just stared at the spot where Ophanimon was just a second ago. Rain began to pour from the sky. It seemed fitting, as if the world was weeping.

"_Why do they call them rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all when's the last time you seen a rabbit on the tv?"_

"_I hope he comes. I'll use him as my new scratching post!" _

"_Kari don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you." _

"_Bad dreams again Kari?" _

"_All my life I've been searching and wandering. But soon I forgot who I was searching for. Kari you are that person."_

Kari stared up at Surt. "We finish this now."

Tai was frozen from Kari's tone of voice. "It's what I never wanted to happen, she's changed."

Koenma shook his head. "It's a shame. The innocent Kari's hands have been stained with blood."

Kari's body was covered in a pink aura that continued to increase. The aura then darkened into a mixture of black and pink. With a grunt, Kari performed a spirit energy assisted jump and raised many stories into the sky.

Tai blinked absentmindedly at this action. "Kari can fly?"

"Not quite," Koenma answered. "She jumped using her spirit energy."

Kari landed on a twenty three story apartment roof. "Face me!" She yelled. Surt obliged as he slowly descended onto the roof.

"**Interesting, I see that you may have tapped into more power with your anger." **

'_He's wrong. . .this is. . .' _

Kari clenched her fist and with a forceful right punch she hit air. Surt avoided the attack, just barely, before punching at the girl. He would finish this in one blow. Kari swerved her head out of the way and moved forward with a punch to Surt's chest. Surt felt the spirit energy behind the punch and gasped out loud.

Uppercut.

Right hook.

Left hook.

Kari stomped on Surt's foot causing the roof the crack. Surt reeled his right fist back and through it with all his might. Kari uppercut his fist sending it off course and performed a backflip causing her feet to collide with Surt's chin.

Surt took a few steps back. He looked at his hand and it immediately created a black ball of fire. He threw it at the close ranged young girl. Kari whispered something and her spirit barrier erupted with such power that it not only negated Surt's attack, but also extended until it pushed Surt away, eventually covering the entire roof.

Kari retracted her barrier and began to speak. "We tried to reason with you. We said we could coexist in peace! We both knew that there was no reason for this! But you kept persisting it!"

Surt flew towards Kari at top speed. **"This one will connect little girl!" **Surt aimed his fist for Kari's face once again only to have her seemingly vanish and grab his wrist.

"One by one, your spawns fell. You attacked my friends. We both were losing. But you continued to assault us. You even went as far as to create this black hole in the sky." Kari's hand was being enveloped with energy as she clenched Surt's wrist as hard as she could.

"**Let me go! LET ME GO!" **

"Prejudice. . .destiny. You have so many reasons for what you've done! BUT I DON'T CARE!" She squeezed as hard as she could until she heard a crunching noise. Surt roared out in pain as he attempted to punch with his other hand. Her spirit barrier formed around her body. The blow had no effect. She continued to squeeze. "I've grown up and realized the world isn't just black and white. The innocent Kari is gone . . . and it's your fault."

Surt's demon energy slowly seeped from his body. Kari's spirit energy followed in suit.

Suddenly the two energies combined and launched itself into the black hole in a mixture of black and pink. In the midst of this Surt reeled his hand back and brought it to Kari's face causing her to fly towards the edge of the roof.

Kari slowly stood back up and rubbed her cheek. "Stop me if I'm getting warm,"

Surt grinned. **"Your inexperience shows. Our polar opposite energies are at war with each other. Leaving us without them." **

--

"That's a problem." Koenma said looking at the stream of power rushing into the black hole. "If her spirit energy is taken out of the equation she's defenseless."

Tai stared into the sky. It was taking everything is being not to rush up there and protect his sister. "No. . .she still has her crest,"

--

Kari jumped only to be slammed in the stomach by Surt's foot. She almost flew over the roof but held on at the last second. She prepared to pull herself up only to see Surt standing above her.

"**Your statements earlier made an impact. I grant you that. However, you are still merely a human and your ignorance of the world shows. The common form of satire you display erases everything you may try to preach. Your heart grows blacker each second and soon you will become the very thing in which you try to destroy. But alas, you shall not live that long." **

Surt brought his foot down to crush Kari's hand. Kari quickly let go and grabbed on with her left hand. She tried to pull herself up but found it next to impossible.

'_Without my spirit energy I'm frail. . .'_

Kari continued to try to pull herself up. Her face was sweating and some of hair was sticking to her cheeks.

'_But I won't lose now. I will do my part. . .for my friends.'_

--

"Kari!" Gennai yelled out.

"Kari pull yourself up!" Tai yelled out.

Botan had a frown on her face. "Poor Kari,"

Koenma shook his head. "She needed more time with Genkai."

"It's not over yet! So don't talk like it is!" Tai commanded. "Kari's still hanging in there!"

"She's doing more than that!" Gennai said. Tai looked at him then looked up at her. Kari was glowing with an ethereal white glow.

"She's . . . the same color she was when we fought Puppetmon and Machinedramon. She's . . . influenced by her crest!"

--

Surt brought his foot down with all his might and it crushed Kari's hand. She let out a scream but immediately brought it under control as she gritted her teeth and began to pull herself up.

Surt's foot began to smoke from the contact. He pulled his foot back and took a step back in disbelief. **"You can't have power right now! It's. . ." **He was about to say impossible. _'**No, this is what I was expecting. I will not be caught off guard.'**_

Kari pulled herself all the way up and stood up on the roof. Surt reeled his arm back and balled a fist of pure strength. Kari waited for his move preparing a counter move. Surt threw his fist forward. Kari swerved to the left, but found something wrong. She was too slow. Surt's fist collided with so much force Kari cried out. She wasn't surrounded in her spirit barrier, she wasn't use to being hit this hard and she wasn't expecting to be hit. Suffice to say pain exploded through her body, but she didn't move. Despite the power advantage that Surt possessed she hadn't moved.

"**Dead on your feet?" **Surt questioned. Kari clenched her fist and swung her fist filled with pure adrenaline. The collision between her fist and Surt's chest was a painful one. He didn't know how but he felt like his body was being burned alive, an oxymoron for a fire demon.

Surt hit the floor with his full weight. The already cracked roof gave way as he fell through. Kari ran for the edge and barely grabbed it. She looked down at her falling adversary.

Kari gasped for breath. Her body continued to ache. She almost gave up and let go but something within her kept her from relinquishing her grip. The pillar of energy that had seemed to attack the sky for the last few minutes vanished. Kari's body was immediately radiating her spirit energy.

She felt warmth from her power. She felt safe and secure in her own energy. She almost lost herself, until she remembered. She remembered what was going on at this very moment. She let go of the rooftop and descended towards the bottom.

Kari's suddenly sensed something heading for her. She put up her spirit barrier just in time to block a blast of black fire. It pushed her into the air and towards the black hole in the sky.

--

"You see that?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. . .I see it," Koenma answered.

--

The blast subsided allowing Kari to descend. She landed on another roof top and began thinking of her next move. Her senses picked up on something. The building she was on previously began to shake and crumble.

"What now?"

Black mass began to expand from the ground. It was flesh. Something was growing. Kari looked down from her vantage point to see that Surt was changing, metamorphosing. _'What's he doing . . . digivolving?'_

--

"He's going to his true form." Koenma said. "Kind've a blessing if you ask me. That means he's taking this fight serious. This means he's close to his limit."

"We've got to move." Tai said. "We don't know how big he's gonna get."

"Yeah he's exceeded the size I witnessed in the warehouse." Koenma replied.

"Let's go," Gennai said. He led the others away.

Tai had to tear himself away to leave. _'Kari. . .please be safe.'_

--

A mighty roar echoed throughout Odaiba. Kurama took a few steps back. He panted hard.

"Petal and Thorns," Cherry blossoms raced towards Sin and Asura. Sin put up his flaming aura, protecting himself. Asura let them pierce his body.

Asura grinned and charged an orange ball of energy. Kurama instantly recognized this as Chuu's trademark attack.

"Phoenixmon!" Sora yelled. Asura hurled the ball at Kurama only to have it blocked by Phoenixmon's wing. Sora held out her hand and Kurama gladly accepted. The two were now on Phoenixmon's back as the mega level ascended into the sky, out of harms way.

Sora turned to face Kurama. "Where do we stand?"

"Asura has memorized my abilities and Sin negates them. The only thing we have is Phoenixmon."

"What about your plants that absorb heat? I remember you used them before," Sora questioned.

"I'm out." Kurama replied.

"Then what do we do?" Sora asked.

"I have a plan," Kurama and Phoenixmon said in unison.

Down below Sin was looking into the air sadistically. He wanted to kill Kurama so bad. His hate began to build causing his aura to increase. He suddenly felt danger coming from behind him. He turned around only to be struck by a orange blast of demon energy.

Asura took a few steps forward to look at his handy work. "He died much too easily," Asura went to examine the body. When he became close enough Sin's eyes shot open and he attacked with a flaming kick only to have twin rays of energy pierce straight through his legs. He yelped as he lost his momentum and hit the ground.

"Child, never fear your destiny is here." Asura picked Sin up by his hair. "Yes you're still alive. And if you're as predictable as I have concluded then," Asura tossed Sin just as the demon had attempted to punch him. Two more rays of red energy pierced through Sin's shoulders.

"Sora, they were fighting. The little one lost." Phoenixmon announced.

"Then it's time for our plan." Sora said.

Kurama was deep in thought. "I'm not sure we should try it yet,"

Sora looked at him in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Why would Asura take out Sin? Sin was a valuable partner for this fight. And if he could have taken him this easily anytime then he should've waited until we were beaten. He must be confident enough to think that we can't beat him right now."

"I don't like being taken lightly, just because I'm a girl." Sora said.

"In this only one thing is for sure. Odaiba will not be the same after this battle," Phoenixmon said, before she charged down.

"**Crimson Flame!" **The blast's aim was true as it descended towards Asura. Kurama's eyes widened.

"He didn't?!"

What they failed to realize was that Asura was standing within the center of a massive pentagram on the ground. Kurama paled at the site of this attack.

'**Seal of Power!" **

'_He changed the name? Why?'_

The entire battlefield erupted with a dark green hue.

Sora opened one eye to find herself being held up by her hair. It hurt but her body was numb, she couldn't move.

Kurama panted with blood dripping over his eye. Biyomon lay unconscious next to him; Phoenixmon had taken the brunt of the attack.

"Spirit and demon energy. Your experiments are getting more and more potent." Kurama said.

"Why thank you. Now I kept this girl alive so that she could be the bargaining chip."

The rain finally came to this area. Kurama stared at Asura. Asura stared back, while holding Sora in his hand.

"Turn your back to me. Any hesitation will result in her immediate death." Asura said, in a cold voice.

Kurama turned around. "Asura,"

Instantly two rays of red pierced through his back. Erupting from his front with prejudice.

Sora wanted to move. She felt like it was over. Had they lost?

"Don't worry, he's still alive. I don't want to study a dead subject do I?" He dropped her. "Now you know the reason why I confronted the two of you last time. To find out if this tactic would work against him. It does,"

Sora tried to speak. Say anything to get him to stop. She couldn't muster up the strength. _'He can't just walk away. Does love's power really pale in comparison? Have we really lost? Ku-Kurama. . .'_ Sora lost consciousness.

Asura left with Sin and Kurama both being dragged away.

--

A hideous form. It was huge. It had two yellow eyes and enormous arms. Its body was roughly twenty stories high. Its back had flaming spikes like fiery porcupine needles protruding from its back. Its head was massive sporting hundreds of long sharp teeth. This was Surt in his true form. The original.

His voice was thick, sounding like a voice of judgment. **"End Game!" **

Kari stared at the beast from atop the roof from which she stayed. "This is what I've been waiting for. A form in which it represents the evil and darkness you create." She clenched her fists. "For Yusuke. . .the digidestined. . .Davis. . .TK. . .Ophanimon. . .and Tai. I will **_KILL_** you!"

A flame arose from Surt's body. This flame took shape. It was growing and materializing in the air until it was nearly as big as him.

--

From afar Meioh continued to watch. ". . .It can't. . . be. . .mother."

--

Indeed the flame had taken the shape of Riru. The rain from the sky evaporated upon contact.

'_I will become your strength'_

The flame charged into the building incinerating what it touched effortlessly. Kari prepared for it to come up. Her spirit barrier formed around her body and she began running towards the edge.

The flame screeched like a banshee as it burst through the roof. Kari had jumped to another roof and turned around. Seeing the flame masquerading as Riru approach her she pointed her palm forward.

"I learned this from your spawn!" She fired her barrier blast without absorbing energy. It raced forward and collided with the flame causing an explosion in mid air.

Kari looked to see the results. The flame rushed through seemingly unfazed. The flame engulfed Kari and took her in. The heat began to seep through the barrier.

Kari found herself off of the roof and falling from the sky. She turned around as she descended. She straightened positioned herself to land on her feet when the flame rushed passed her leaving a hand mark burned onto Kari's arm. The flame returned this time leaving a mark on Kari's leg.

Kari braced herself as the flame returned. It engulfed her completely. The flame descended to the ground.

"**The battle has ended. I have triumphed!" **The voice of Surt echoed through the air.

--

Tai clenched his fist. "I don't buy it! Kari! KARI!!!!"

--

"SPIRIT BARRIER!"

The flame's body exploded with pink light. Kari now stood on the ground, panting. "That takes care of that. You're out of tricks Surt."

"**Fool! A flame cannot be destroyed!" **

Kari heard a shriek from behind her. She turned around to see the flame reforming. "Plan B,"

The flame completely reformed and resumed its attack. Kari's barrier erupted to protect her. The flame reached its arm through the barrier and clasped it around Kari's neck. The flame continued to shriek.

Kari felt her neck burning. She could no longer breathe. She only had one hope.

The lifeless eyes of the Riru flame stared into its prey. Kari's spirit barrier slowly began to die down.

The lifeless eyes of the flame showed surprised. It's arm was vanishing. It shrieked, loud enough to crack windows in the vicinity.

"Thank you for your power." Kari whispered. A bright light overtook the flame and the area. Kari had absorbed the flame to prepare for her spirit reflection blast.

"**Enough!" **Surt's voice boomed through the sky.

Kari's aura had intensified since absorbing the flame. She walked until she stood in front of the massive demon. "It was enough long before we started fighting."

"**Haaaaaaaaaaa!" **His back launched millions of dark spikes into the air. They swerved and descended, aiming for Kari.

"Spirit Reflection Blast!" Kari threw her arms forward and unleashed an outburst of reflected energy equal to that of Riru's flame. It overrun each and everyone of the darkness before dissipating into the black hole.

Kari panted. She wanted to fall asleep from releasing all of this energy but kept herself up.

"**I truly commend you Hikari. You have proven the worth of the human race. However your life shall end now." **The enormous demon placed his hands parallel to each other. A powerful darkness began to form and condense between his hands. Spikes protruded through his back causing black blood to seep from the wounds. The blood itself snaked away from his back and around to the darkness. The blood itself was fueling the power.

--

Gennai, Tai, Koenma and Botan found it hard to stand in the wake of Surt's power. It was completely weighing them down.

"Even Kari can't purify or absorb all of that." Koenma said. "Tai, your sister put up a good fight, but against the force of Surt it wasn't enough."

"WarGreymon tried. Ophanimon tried. If Kari can't do it then no one can." Tai said.

--

"**I will not forgive the cruelty. I will not forget the pain. I will ENGRAVE it on this world! This world that will become paradise!" **The energy had surpassed that of even his ragnarok attack.

"**DEMON'S BAPTISM!!" **

_Kari stood still. If this was his final attack then all she needs to do is endure it. _

_The blast collided with the entire area in which Kari stood. She realized this attack wasn't a flame, it was pure demon energy. _

_Her aura appeared for only a second before it was snuffed out. Her teeth were gritted together. _

'_This is how our digimon feel. They are taking the brunt of all the attacks. They are suffering the loses and being knocked into unconsciousness. I understand them a lot more now. I just wish. . .'_

_Kari's aura exploded from her body to counter the power of demon energy. _

--

"Kari. . .can't have that much power," Koenma said. "It's just impossible,"

--

'_Ophanimon! Give me strength!' Kari screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes were wide with determination. She felt her strength increasing. She didn't know why or how. It was happening. _

'_Ophanimon. . .' She finally knew where the power was coming from. She was sharing her energy with her digimon for so long that she had forgotten. The stronger she had gotten the stronger Ophanimon had gotten. Now that Ophanimon was dead the power returned to its owner. Kari was at full strength. _

'_**She's fighting it off. What an amazing girl,'**_

Kari now had a full understanding of her power. The young girl's aura had grown until it completely overshadowed Surt's demon baptism. From there the energy from the attack was easily being absorbed.

It was over. Surt's greatest attack was completely gone. Kari was still standing. Pointing her palm towards the demon, Kari smiled at her opponent. "Looks like I win,"

The darkness was once again illuminated as a massive blast of pink energy overran the demon, Surt, in a brilliant display of light. The light expanded and overran everything within a two mile perimeter.

--

Tai covered his eyes as the light washed over them. He seemed slightly dazed. "This is what Kari's power feels like?"

--

After five minutes of intensity the light finally ended. Kari was now on one knee panting uncontrollably.

"Nice play, little girl."

Kari looked up. She didn't recognize the voice it was light and weak. Her eyes widened when she noticed it came from Surt. HE WAS STILL ALIVE!!

"You've shown me the light of humanity. Now I won't regret my decision." Surt's body began glow.

"What are you doing?" Kari said weakly. She felt something inside of her body, pulling away at her energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Surt let out a bonechilling scream as his body exploded into a radiant beam that expanded into the sky. Kari tried to hold it in, but she too let out a scream. The beam then broke apart and began firing smaller lights into the distance.

"My spawns . . . live on in this world . . . as humans."

The light ended leaving a being standing before Kari. Kari looked at him. She had no power left. It was leeched away from her. _'Is this what he looks like . . . as a human?' _

"What's the matter with you Kamiya! Finish him off!" A commanding voice yelled out.

Kari recognized it. "M-meioh?" It sounded so weird to hear the leader of the spirit defense force talk in such a tone.

Meioh stormed onto the battlefield, seemingly ignoring Surt and looking down on Kari. "Ugh, out of power then, your connection to my father was still strong. You were his trump card."

Kari felt something in the back of her mind tugging at her.

'**_Conquering this world is but a stepping stone to my true goal'_**

'**_Correct, I have no faith in humans'_**

'**_If humanity is strong enough to push there ideals on others as demons do then prove it to me!'_**

'**_I truly commend you Hikari. You have proven the worth of the human race.'_**

"_**My spawns . . . live on in this world . . . as humans." **_

Kari's eyes widened in understanding. She felt that she now knew why Surt had done the things he's done.

Surt smirked. His motives would remain in his mind. "Meioh," He said softly. "Do you consider the spawns. . .family?"

Meioh gave her father a blank stare. "I have no family," She said as cold as possible.

"**Then it's decided," **A dark shadow rose up from the ground, revealing itself to be Daemon. **"Your death is scheduled for this moment," **His demonic palm aimed for Surt's chest.

"**Chaos Flare!" **

Surt muttered something, in which only Kari could hear. The blast pierced through Surt's chest leaving a gaping hole in his body. Surt's eyes widened in shock. He fell forward. He used all his willpower to stop himself. His vision began to blur, but he made out the face of his love, Riru. He slowly walked forward. Each step taking all the strength in his body, until he finally stood before her. Meioh. He hugged her as if thinking she was someone else.

Meioh just stared at him without any emotion.

"I love you," Surt collapsed to the ground. After thousands of years of life, Surt was finally dead.

Daemon turned to Kari as if nothing had happened. **"This is the one Dragomon is interested in. Time to die!" **

Lightning cackled through the sky. Everyone's attention had turned upward.

The black hole in the sky was destabilizing. A small light could be seen at the back of the darkness. It was exiting. In a bright burst of light the sky exploded.

"**Heh heh heh, that eliminates a powerful rival," **

"Yes, my father is dead."

Kari could hear the voices, but couldn't see.

"**Now I shall eliminate this young digidestined," **

". . ."

Kari couldn't open her eyes. She felt herself being overshadowed.

"**Hmmmmmm," **

"I don't know who you are, but you've already pissed me off!!!"

Kari's eyes opened, to see a blurred figure before her. "Yusuke?"

Before her stood the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. "That's the name,"

"He's not alone,"

Kari smiled when she heard the voice of Davis. An arm suddenly was held out in front of her. Kari looked up to see TK. She grabbed his hand and was pulled back to her feet. She turned around to see her friends: Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Veemon, Wormon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Kuwabara. In front of her were TK, Patamon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Shiro and Yusuke.

Everyone stared at Daemon and Meioh with hateful eyes.

"**Well well, looks like all the lambs have come," **

Meioh turned around and began to walk away. "Daemon, it's best if you don't use any of your power. We've got bigger things to attend to."

Daemon chuckled and glanced over each of his adversaries. **"Ah yes, bigger things indeed." **He chuckled as his eyes bore over his enemies. **"Fear not, death will come to each of you soon enough. Count your blessings," **

Yusuke heard enough. "Don't run! Why don't we settle this right now?!"

"I'd worry about the others," The voice belonged to Astamon. This demonic digimon appeared in a burst of darkness. "Especially, Hiei."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you should worry about yourself,"

Shiro cracked his knuckles. "I agree. How about we have a little free for all."

"I'd advise against it, brother." Seiji approached the others.

"Seiji? Don't tell me you're with them. . ."

Seiji nodded.

Phelesmon descended from the sky. "I wouldn't mind slaughtering the lot of ya."

Matt mugged Phelesmon. "Why don't you try?"

Phelesmon scowled. "I'll be seeing you in the digital world."

"If you make it there!" Gabumon retorted.

Astamon shook his head. "It's a shame you can't come to the digital world, spirit detective."

"Don't worry, we'll be more than enough to handle the lot of you!" Davis brought his fist forward and Veemon did the same.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Again, what's stopping us from kicking your asses right now?"

"There's a lot stopping you," Astamon explained. "First off can you feel the energies from your friends, Hiei and Kurama? Second, with Surt's black hole eliminated everyone in this city has returned. Are you sure you'd risk there lives? Third, where is Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke's eyes twitched. "If Keiko is in any danger, I will use your head as my lawn ornament!"

Astamon chuckled at the remark. "Interesting choice of words, spirit detective."

"There are two things that piss me off." Yusuke said. He pointed one finger up. "One! Those who hurt my friends! Two! Arrogant assholes who have nothing better to do than screw with me!" He clenched his fist. "But you've crossed both lines. I'm taking you down!"

The opposing Digimon looked on with interest.

"Wait Yusuke," Yolei said, being one of the only digidestined to meet Keiko. She feared for her safety.

"Sorry! Waiting isn't big on my list of things to do!" Yusuke charged forward. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It was raining. . .

End Chapter 27

--

And that's that. Surt is dead.

Any questions?

What did Surt accomplish? Everything he ever dreamed.

Now I have a question for ya'll. What was your favorite chapter? That is all.

P.S. Unpredictability in the Daemon Chronicles. Place your bets on who will survive next time on YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files.

P.S.S Any and all questions shall be answered in the next chapter.


	28. Aftermath

A/N: Alright I wanted to get this out as a Christmas gift! Can't talk much I'm out the door! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I keep thinking I'm missing something and forgetting something about this chapter! What is it?! I really don't know. If you know what it is tell me! Imight lose sleep over it. Hahahaha. Egg nog for all. . .with a hint of Christian Brothers Brandy.

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

**Episode 28: Aftermath**

"Stop!!"

Yusuke halted. It wasn't so much as doing what he was told, he usually broke the rules anyway, but it was just his mind couldn't understand the reason behind it. The person who yelled just seemed not to have the right to yell that.

Kari had stood up, with red eyes of tears. Something had burst inside of her, probably her heart. "We're not going back to this! We're not going back to this!"

Everyone was looking at her. Yusuke's surprised expression wouldn't leave his face. Yolei's expression was that of concern. TK's expression was that of understanding. Even Astamon and Phelesmon seemed taken aback by this.

"We're not going back to 'evil digimon' and world domination schemes! We just fought a war and suffered because of it! People are dead," She glanced at TK. "Or have died! What more does everyone want?!"

Veemon glanced around. He was looking for the feline in which he had a crush on. She was nowhere to be found.

"I've lost Gatomon!" Kari yelled. Hot tears ran down her face. "Will you only stop when YOU lose someone too?!"

Despite having crucial injuries and virtually no energy left, Kari strolled away, in her own world. Yolei tried to put a hand on Kari's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

Yusuke looked down at his fist, still staring at Astamon. He unclenched it and breathed in and out slowly.

Astamon smirked. "Wise choice, our colleague, MetalPhantomon, shall release Keiko Yukimura. You should thank the girl for stopping your foolish decision." Astamon burst in a blast of darkness.

Phelesmon had his eyes on Matt and Gabumon. "I'll be seeing you two in the digital world. Hahahahahaha!" He rose into the air seemingly vanishing into the sky.

Seiji was the last one remaining. He walked over to Surt's body, lifted it, and left.

--

Tai was smiling. His little sister had done it, something close to impossible. The demon of flames, Surt, had been extinguished. His demons defeated, and even his best friend lay in a pile of ash. "I knew she could do it. A digidestined never falls when crunch time comes."

Koenma looked at him. "It's not a time for celebrating just yet." He pointed behind him.

"Oh Sora," Botan said, looking at the wounded teen. Sora looked lost; her eyes had been cried out. She took weak steps forward.

"Tai. . ."

Tai immediately ran to her side. She grabbed his chest and held him close. Who else could she go to in this time of need? She'd feel the tension if she ran back to Matt crying. She needed Tai.

"What happened?"

"Kurama. . .he. . .was beaten. He was taken because he was protecting me. I wished so hard to save him, but I was helpless." Sora trembled. She looked up to see Tai's concerned expression. "Is love's power really that weak?"

--

Yusuke looked around. "From the looks of things this place went to hell and back since I was gone."

"Yusuke! Yusuke!!"

Yusuke recognized that voice instantly. "Keiko?" Keiko tackled him to the ground.

Yusuke was dazed for a second but when he regained his senses he asked, "Did some crazy guy abduct you?"

Keiko looked at him confused. "I don't think so? I only just woke up." She gave him a sarcastic stare. "Of course with your line of work I wouldn't be surprised."

Everyone else was in there own little world.

Matt's thoughts wandered to Sora. Was there relationship truly over? When he fought Surt his own instincts told him to protect Sora. The love was still there, it had to be.

Gabumon's thoughts rested on Phelesmon. It was a personal challenge. That digimon had specifically called him out and he wouldn't take that lightly. Being one of the few megas the digidestined possessed Gabumon was confident in his abilities. Despite all this he soon found himself wondering, will it be enough?

TK's thoughts fell upon Kari. She was hurting on the inside. She had lost her partner. He'd gone through that as well. The only difference was Patamon came right back. The death of Ophanimon might be unchangeable. TK had been one of only ones to notice, but back when Myotismon came to conquer Japan many digimon died in the real world and it seemed more permanent. Just two years ago Wizardmon had returned as a ghost. This confirmed his belief that dying in the real world would result in a digimon's death indefinitely.

Patamon's thoughts came to Gatomon. How could she really be gone? They've had so many close calls. It can't just end. He won't believe it.

"Armadillomon," Cody said.

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Do digimon have a higher capacity for evil than demons do?"

Armadillomon blinked, not knowing an answer.

Kuwabara yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. But I do have a strange feeling when it comes to Kurama and Hiei. I can't feel them anywhere and from what the demon looking monster said I'd say shorty is hurt."

Kuwabara turned to the left. Genkai was walking forward with a solemn look on her face. Joe followed, and despite the blood on his arms he didn't freak out. He was carrying the fallen fire demon, Hiei. His face was also solemn.

Yusuke was the first to show a reaction. "Hiei,"

Yolei turned to Ken's chest and buried her head in his arms. Cody seemed unphazed, but remained quiet. The digimon just sat there, mouths gaping.

Davis walked over to Yusuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "D-don't worry, we'll get them back." He said in almost a whisper. He was shaking slightly from the site, but after seeing TKs body after it was mutilated he felt he could handle it this time.

--

Two days passed. Days filled with mourning and dread. Odaiba had returned to its normal routine. People flooded the streets on their way to work while the sky seemed to shine only a little bit of light.

The digidestined had refrained from entering the digital world. Most likely being the only hope for the digital world, they couldn't run in there blind. They wanted to wait until Tai, Izzy and Gennai all agreed on a plan of attack.

Meanwhile Kari hasn't left her room in these two days. Davis, Yolei and TK would visit her, taking measures not to bring their digimon to keep it an even playing field. Regardless, they still couldn't get through to her. Her eyes were almost lifeless, she would speak but her bodily movements had drastically changed, as if she was on guard. There was also another visitor, Ken Ichijouji.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing a manhunt for Kurama. Questions were being asked and one way or another gang fights had broken out, leaving Kuwabara to pound dozens of faces in. It was more to relieve frustration.

Koenma had returned to spirit world only to be informed Hiei's soul hadn't been brought in for sentencing. Also his father seemed to be up to something as normal precautions in spirit world had been changed drastically.

Surt himself had been sentenced by King Yama himself instead of Koenma. Simple differences like that made Koenma clench his teeth. It did however; give him a little bit of free time to try to track down any of the remaining spirit defense force members: Meioh, Seiji and Asura.

--

Tai was watching the news. He hoped to hell that there would be an unusual report on the station, anything to give him something to do. He felt someone enter the room and turned his head to see Kari.

"Oh, you've finally left your room."

Kari nodded. "I need to talk to you."

Tai smiled. Finally she would confide in someone. She would let go of the weight on her shoulders. "I'm here,"

Kari didn't crack a smile as Tai expected. She instead looked away and began to speak. "He's calling to me."

Tai was about to say 'who', but realization struck him instantly. "Dragomon?"

Kari nodded. "Tai there is something else I've been meaning to tell you." Tai looked at Kari with a worried expression. "Mom and Dad. . .are prisoners of Dragomon."

Tai's eyes bulged. Instantly the memories of what had happened during his stay in the dark ocean flooded into his mind. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, it was a stipulation for a good marriage." She did a small laugh. "Don't worry," Her eyes focused on his showing just how serious she was. "I will handle him just as I did Surt."

"By yourself?"

"Actually, I've thought ahead and someone's coming with me."

"Who?"

"Ken,"

--

Shinjuku Medical Building.

Meioh stared long and hard at the building name. For the first time in a very long time her eyes have lost that focus. Her face seemed tired and her presence seemed smaller. She was wearing simple attire composed of a blue shirt with blue jeans. She seemed out of place, like an alien posing as a human.

She stepped into the building and began to march her way towards the front desk. With a simple utter of the name 'Minoru,' she was directed to the third floor room 3J. She made her way towards her destination, a slight smile creeping on her face.

She now stood before the door and gave it a light knock. Without waiting for a reply she opened the door and took a few steps inside. Her heart skipped.

Before her lay a man in his late sixties. Wrinkles had conquered his face and his breath was very slow paced. He had dull brown eyes and a head full of white hair. His eyes were focused on hers. A slight smile crossed his wrinkled lips.

"Hello, Minoru." Meioh said, the stern strong voice replaced by a voice full of uncertainty.

"Bless my heart, are you a ghost?" The elder man asked.

Meioh smiled at the reply and shook her head. "I told you I'd see you again."

The man named Minoru closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. "When you first walked through that door I thought you were a ghost."

"I told you I wasn't lying." Meioh's plum colored eyes flashed a faint yellow. "I am a demon."

Minoru opened his eyes and stared at Meioh. "The spitting image of forty years ago."

Meioh nodded slowly. "Time stands still for me."

A rough cough. "Sorry, as you can already tell my health has been slipping. Enough about me, tell me about you. Your life. What you've been through."

Meioh pulled up a chair and sat next to him placing her hand on his. "All that's important is that I've fulfilled my promise to you. Do you remember that promise?"

Minoru's alertness rose as he sat up from his bed. His face showed deep remorse before he spoke, " 'After I kill my father, I will return to you.' That was the promise."

Meioh nodded.

Minoru laid back down. "Then tell me, was it worth it?"

Meioh began to nod, "Worth the loss of a lifetime of happiness? The loss of your only true family?" Meioh nodded.

"Was it worth the cost of 'us'?"

Meioh froze. She then looked down, breaking eye contact. "I've ruined the lives of many people for my goal. Yet I still can't bring myself to feel remorse. My heart tells me I've done the right thing and avenged my mother."

Minoru turned his head the other way. "Well if your heart tells you that you did the right thing then don't feel bad." His tone was almost angry.

Meioh was about to say something before there was a knock on the door. She turned around to see a young girl of about 8 years walking in. The girl smiled. "Hi grandpa. I stopped by to see how you're doing. Hmmm who's this lady?"

Minoru smiled at his grandchild. "This is an old friend. Her name is Meioh."

The young girl examined Meioh closely. Then she smiled slyly, "Old friend eh? She doesn't look more than twenty umm two years old." She snickered to herself. "Tell me who she really is grandpa. She's your girlfriend huh. You still got it in ya, you sly dog."

Minoru suddenly seemed full of energy. "It's not like that! Really!"

The girl continued to snicker. "Mmmmhhhmmmm I bet it isn't."

"Don't tell your mother she'll have a fit!" Minoru put his hands together in a prayer formation and began bowing his head to his granddaughter.

"Hahahahahaha!" The young girl laughed.

Meioh smiled, as sincerely as possible. She stood up and turned to the little girl. "What is your name child?"

The little girl looked up at her. "Sera! My names Sera."

Meioh bowed. "It was nice meeting you Sera." Without another word she exited the room, before exiting the building. She stood outside for a moment. A tear welling up in her eye. _'Was it worth is huh?'_ She then walked off ready to continue her duties.

--

Darkness must have conquered this place long ago. Light had long since abandoned this place. Dried blood marked the walls and the smell was disgusting. Strapped down to a bed of torn sheets laid Sin, one of the demons of Surt. Cuffed to chains, Kurama was suspended in the air with his head looking down.

Sin began to struggle in his constraints. Veins beamed in his head as he grunted with all his might. He stopped to catch his breath. Then suddenly began again, mid breath, as if in an attempt to catch his restraints off guard. Where was he? He didn't know. A creeping feeling of terror lingered in his consciousness.

"Let me out of here!" Sin screamed. He continued his struggle and his screams.

"_Turn your back to me. Any hesitation will result in her immediate death." Asura said, in a cold voice._

_Kurama turned around. "Asura,"_

Kurama awoke. His eyes remained heavy. He slowly tried to turn his head instantly feeling a blast of pain erupting from his skull. He realized he felt a bit of warm liquid on his cheek. More realization hit him as he realized it was his own blood seeping from a wound on his head.

Red hair had been laid on the floor. It must have been some of his hair. His chest exploded with pain suddenly. His eyes winced.

_Instantly two rays of red pierced through his back. Erupting from his front with prejudice._

The memories of the battle flashed through his mind quickly. But there was something more, some haziness that was blocking something more sinister. Something had happened to him.

Kurama began to pace his breathing, trying to remember.

A flash.

"_Yoko Kurama calls for my death. Hahahahahaha," _

Kurama's emerald eyes were dull, lazy.

"_More tests will begin shortly Kurama. For the time being listen to Sin's myriad of pain." _

Sin's cries echoed once again. "Someone help me!!"

Footsteps.

He was coming.

Kurama had no control over it, his eyes were flashing with fear.

"Your friends are looking for you. I wonder how long it will take them." It was Asura. The mad man. The scientist. The human. The demon. Asura.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but words could not escape.

"I'm sure your vocal cords are tired out. Take great pleasure in knowing the fact that my research with you is complete." Asura grinned, his unscarred eye flashing.

Kurama wondered what that meant. What had he done? What was his research?

A laugh. Asura was laughing. "In the darkest recesses of your mind I bet you can create brilliant torture schemes. Acquire any and all information you desire. You are after all a brilliant breed of demon. However, even you have been reduced to a weeping blood bag. What? You don't remember this 'weeping' I say? When I probed your mind? Digging my hands into your gray matter. . ." Asura's laugh had changed. It was no longer the laughter of a cocky mad man. It had changed into a sort of hideous, dry chuckle. "You cried for mercy Kurama. It was more of a self defense mechanism of sorts, but you did in fact shed tears. When I stitched you back up and your body registered your conditions. Let's just say it wasn't for the faint of heart."

Kurama's eyes suddenly closed.

Asura whispered in his ear, "Don't disappear on me yet. You've revealed everything to me, yet I haven't told you anything."

Kurama's eyes slowly opened. What was he getting at?

"Hiei, is dead."

Kurama's eyes bolted open. Asura grinned again, gauging the effect of his words. Asura walked into the darkness, to where Sin was. Kurama then blacked out.

--

Shiro sighed. "I thought with Surt dead things would be much easier for us."

Koenma shook his head. "Not while every world hangs on the brink of disaster."

Shiro clenched his fist. "These bastards are too damn sneaky! If we could just corner them we could take them all out at once!"

"Indeed. But that's there plan. You couldn't engage them in battle because of Keiko's life. We couldn't prevent Surt's revival of sorts because of the effect on Kari. We couldn't strike Meioh before her plan came into fruitation because she was under the protection of my father. Every side has been thoroughly planned out but our own."

"And with the introduction of digimon, I'm out of my expertise." Shiro said.

"As am I. Yet we will still have to deal with them." Koenma replied.

"Fine. So for now our enemies would be: Meioh of the spirit defense force, Asura of the spirit defense force, and Daemon a digimon. We can add those flunkies of his to the list as well."

Koenma shook his head. "You've forgot to mention your brother."

Shiro didn't respond.

"I see, well for now we need to find Kurama. He is still alive somewhere. According to Sora he was taken by Asura. We find Asura, we find him. Or vice versa, we find him, we find Asura." Koenma said.

Shiro nodded. "That Sora girl has been passionate about finding Kurama."

Koenma smiled slightly. "She's in love." Koenma's face turned serious again. "But then we come to the matter of Hiei."

"He's dead."

"Yes, that is true, but why didn't his spirit come here? After his death there is no record of him coming here."

"What does that mean?"

"Either my father has taken him or the alternative."

"What's the alternative?"

"I'm not sure."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"We organize all our man power tomorrow and think of a plan then." Koenma said. "Right now I shall speak to my father about Hiei's whereabouts.

End Chapter 28

I admit that it's a slow chapter. But now I can build up on it! Are you ready?! With this out the way my creative juices are flowing! Hahahahahahahaha. Hope ya liked the chapter anyway though. Thanks for being here, see ya next time on YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files!!!


	29. Tension

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

**Episode 29: Tension**

The digital world was changing. Gone were the lush forests full of green in which Tai, Cody and Sora traveled to release Ebonwumon. Gone were the plentiful fields of flowers in which the second generation digidestined met Gennai. It had become a dark and fiery place.

Daemon was the cause of the digital world's suffering. Since being released from the dark ocean he's joined forces with the digivice carrying half demon, Meioh. Together they carried out the complex plan of using Meioh's father, Surt, to power Daemon to a point where he could crush the four guardians of the digital world, the holy beasts.

Now without any deities protecting it the digital world has fallen from grace, slowly becoming a world of darkness and despair. The only hope for this world is the digidestined. However, even the digidestined may not have the power to confront the combined power of Daemon and Meioh.

To add to the problems Daemon has given out an order to destroy all gates leading to the digital world, except for one. The one left intact was actually the closest one to his base. It was being guarded by Phelesmon who has set a trap set for the moment anyone enters the digital world.

The digital world may just be out of reach, for now.

--

The waves of the dark ocean slowly rolled over the dark sand. Despite the changes the other worlds may be facing this ocean continues to thrive, unscathed. The ruler of this world, Dragomon, has married Kari Kamiya. For what reason? It has been said the reason is to join light and darkness together. Kari has used this to her advantage to use Dragomon's army to combat Surt's spawns. It is only a matter of time before Dragomon uses Kari to his advantage.

Three trails of footprints stretched along the sand. Following the footprints it is clear they belong to Kari, Ken and Wormon.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem, I also have unfinished business here."

--

"What do you mean Hiei's in hell?!" Yusuke exclaimed, slamming his fist into onto the table. His anger was understandable; dying for a noble cause should not resort in such judgment.

The group was sitting outside of a burger joint.

"Even if me and shorty never saw eye to eye I knew his heart was in the right place!" Kuwabara yelled as well.

Koenma nodded. "Agreed, however when I spoke to my father he seemed troubled about something. Seemed as though the decision wasn't his."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "He's probably realizing he's not as good a ruler as he thinks."

Koenma shrugged. "Any word on Kurama? Leads? Clues?"

Yusuke clenched his fist. "No, just stupid chicken hunts."

"You mean wild goose hunts,"

"Whatever," Yusuke said, irritated. "Anyway, where are Tai and the rest? I thought you said we were going to meet them here."

"I relayed the message to Gennai; they should be here by now."

"Heh, Alzheimer's a bitch ya know. He probably forgot."

A man in a beige robe walked over to their table. "Is that what you think about me?" The man removed his hood to show that he was Gennai.

"Hmmm?" Yusuke said. "I may not be Einstein but I only count one of you. Where're the others?"

Gennai frowned before dropping a note onto the table. Koenma reached over and grabbed it, reading carefully. His eyes suddenly bulged open. "It seems Kurama's been found."

Gennai nodded. "This letter was slipped into Sora's locker at school. She immediately emailed the others and told them to meet at this location. Izzy relayed the message to me so that I may inform all of you."

"Heh, then what're we waiting for." Yusuke's smile was of eagerness instead of happiness. "I'm ready to crack in someone's head and after we find Kurama we'll bust into Spirit world itself and take back Hiei."

Kuwabara slammed his fist to his palm. "I'm with ya there Urameshi. It's time for a little payback!"

Gennai didn't react to there comments. "The digidestined should be there by now. Let's hurry."

--

Sora stared ahead at the Aqua City Shopping Center. She was deep in thought, frantically coming up with a plan. Sweat poured down her face, she couldn't mess up in this rescue. She'd never felt so much on the line before, feeling responsible for Kurama's fate it was up to her to make things right. Even though she stood in the center of her friends and those close enough to be considered family, at the moment she felt alone.

Tai could see her frustration. He would usually push forward and prepare for battle, but this time he would consider her feelings. This time he would allow her to move at her own pace, if she didn't want to go in for another thirty minutes then that's fine. Wait. Someone's life hangs in the balance. It's not the time to be standing still.

"Sora,"

Sora awoke from her depression. "Alright let's move."

The digidestined rushed in, digimon disguised in casual clothes. The group consisted of Tai, TK, Sora, Izzy, Matt, Davis, Yolei and Cody. Agumon sniffed the air hoping for a scent of Asura. Biyomon picked up the cent and motioned for the others to follow. The group of sixteen continued through the mall, following Biyomon's directions. Biyomon stopped before the elevator.

The general public continued to move about there business, but it seemed odd that no one seemed interested in the elevator or any of the adjacent elevators as well. People were taking the stairs and escalators, completely oblivious to the elevator. Agumon noticed a lady in a wheel chair trying to make her way up a flight of stairs to get to the next floor. Agumon was taken aback in shock. Tai looked down and spoke, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something's not right."

Sora was listening to what Agumon said, but was dedicated to moving forward. She looked towards Biyomon. "His scent is here right?"

"Yeah Sora, but-"

"Alright, I'm going in." As if on cue the elevator light went on. After a two second pause the door sprung open revealing an empty elevator. "Seems like an invitation."

Davis stared at everyone in the group then looked to the elevator. "Wait,"

Sora had already prepared herself to ignore Tai's judgment, seeing as whatever he said would most likely end with 'don't go', however when Davis spoke she found herself curious.

"Think about it guys, the elevator isn't big enough to fit all of us. It's a classic divide and conquer deal."

Veemon jumped in as well. "Yeah what he said!"

Tai instantly realized the gravity of this statement. "He's right, it's too dangerous."

Matt shook his head. "No it isn't." He walked forward and pushed the down key to the elevator right next to it. He glanced up at the floor indicator and realized it wasn't moving. "Damn it all."

Cody pointed up. "All of the elevators are at the top floor. And I'm willing to bet that they won't move either."

"So we're caught," TK said.

"There's only one direction for us to move." Sora said. "And that's forward. Biyomon can become a mega digimon now, I can handle myself. If the rest of you don't want to come-"

"I'll go with you; we can fit about three humans in there." Tai said.

"No," Davis protested. "We can't have our strongest guys going in there. Right now Ken is gone, so I don't have a mega digimon. That makes me expendable."

Tai shot Davis a quick glare. "Do not say things like that."

Davis' face turned into a look of pity. "But it's true. I don't see Kari smile anymore. Friends are dying before my eyes. I have even been turned against all of you. I have never felt this powerless." He made a small half smile. "So what's wrong with saying I'm expendable?"

Tai had heard enough. Thoughts like that get people killed. He moved to grab Davis, but someone had reached him first. TK held Davis up against the elevator. "You think Kari would be happy hearing you talk that way? She believes in us Davis, all of us and that includes you. I can't believe I'm hearing this out of your mouth, this isn't the Davis that I know."

Davis slouched, his legs losing strength. "You didn't see the sadness in Kari's eyes after you died. I tried to cheer her up, but it was impossible. That night she cried alone!"

TK's grip left him. "W-what?"

"I offered her my support, but she didn't want it." Davis continued. "And now I offer my support to Sora and all of you stop me?"

Sora's face softened. "Da-"

"Davis," Tai said. Davis looked at him. Tai gave him the thumbs up. Davis smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll be the third person," Matt said.

"Wait Matt." The voice came from TK. TK had a very confident look on his face. "I've got a trump card I've wanted to try out for a while."

Matt gave him a confused look. "Trump card?"

"Ask Yusuke about it when he gets here." TK grinned. "I'm sure he'd know what I'm talking about."

Sora, Davis and TK boarded the elevator with their digimon. Tai looked at them as the door closed. To be more specific he stared at Sora. _'Seems every time I turn to protect Kari I look back at you to see that you've drifted further and further away from me. A bigger gap each time. But I guess it can't be helped,' _Tai gave her a warm smile before the elevator descended.

--

Davis looked down at Veemon. "So Veemon ready to kick some tail?"

Veemon lifted his arms up. "Just bring em on Davish."

Sora glanced towards TK. "So what's this trump card you were talking about?"

TK smiled. "It's a secret."

The elevator rumbled before it increased in speed. The six of them were forced to the ceiling as the elevator continued to pick up speed.

"This isn't good!" Davis yelled.

**Digivolution **

**Biyomon Digivolved to. . .Birdramon!**

**End Digivolution**

The elevator exploded as the bird formed. The group landed on Birdramon's back but she couldn't stop her momentum and continued to descend in the stuffed shaft.

They collided with the ground, but continued through it without resistance. Davis suddenly felt disoriented. TK's eyes bulged open.

"TK. . .Call me crazy, but I think we went through the ground," Patamon said.

"We. . .did."

--

Asura took a step into the light. Kurama still hadn't figured out where he was, he could only guess they were in some kind of basement. "We have company, Kurama."

Kurama's shallow breaths stopped. He slowly looked up to view Asura. "It seems your little girlfriend has come to save you. Someone has tipped them off of my location. So I will welcome them here. Or rather, I HAVE welcomed them." A chill ran down Kurama's spine.

"He's down here somewhere. I know it," The voice had come from TK.

"But where is here? Is this really the basement of Aqua City?" Davis asked.

Asura's grin grew. "It's time I conduct a new experiment. What makes a digidestined a digidestined. What do you think Kurama? Is it something in their heart?! Or maybe their mind?! I'll have to examine both organs accordingly."

Davis and TK stopped walking. They'd heard Asura's voice clear as day.

"Don't be shy you two. Come on, step up and show yourselves to me. It's what you wanted,"

Davis took a step back. "Veemon, I hope you're ready for this one."

TK turned to Patamon. "MagnaAngemon will do."

"Oh my God Kurama!" Sora's cry broke through the area. TK and Davis froze as the light focused on Kurama. His body hung lump from blood soaked shackles. His head had a ring of blood which dribbled down his face. His attire had been cut and torn in various places showing bloodied wounds throughout the body. The worst for Sora to bear were that Kurama's eyes had lost their luster.

Asura chuckled at their reaction. "Aren't you glad? Glad that I decided to leave his eyes in their sockets?"

"Take!" Davis said.

"Him!" TK said.

"Down!" Sora said.

**Digivolution**

**Veemon Digivolved to. . .Exveemon!**

**Patamon Digivolved to. . .Angemon! **

**Angemon Digivolved to. . .MagnaAngemon! **

**End Digivolution!**

TK turned to Sora. "Why isn't Biyomon helping?!"

Sora turned away. "Phoenixmon might be too big. I can't risk collapsing this place."

"Fine, Exveemon! Take him down!" Davis commanded.

Exveemon shot forward, flying straight towards Asura with his fist drawn back. Asura smirked as he moved, much to fast for Exveemon to register, seemingly disappearing before the dragon man's eyes.

"Behind you!"

Exveemon turned around to see Asura ready with a rose whip. This caught Sora by surprise. Just as Asura swung the instrument of death, MagnaAngemon cut in with his Excalibur. He continued his assault on by slashing forward with all of his might. Asura let the blade come within an inch of his body before he vanished from site again.

"V-Laser!" The ray of energy was expertly dodged by the demon. Asura's grin intensified.

Sora ran towards Kurama as the battle progressed. "Kurama,"

"S-s. . ."

"Don't speak, I'm going to get you out of here. Biyomon."

"Spiral Twister!" The chains were shattered dropping Kurama onto the girl.

MagnaAngemon continued his assault, but could never land a blow on his opponent. He finally ceased his attack and landed back on the ground.

"Giving up already?" Exveemon yelled. He prepared to shoot forward to continue his attack, but MagnaAngemon raised a halting arm.

"If we can't hit him we'll wait for him to come to us." MagnaAngemon said.

Asura stopped. He then chuckled. "Interesting plan, but I have waves of measures to take against that action." He lifted up a yo-yo.

"What you're going to do walk the dog?" Exveemon joked.

"As a matter of fact. . ." He swung the yoyo down, it ran in the direction of Exveemon. Exveemon smirked. The yoyo jumped into the air and extended, before wrapping itself around Exveemon's neck choking him. "no!"

"Exveemon!" MagnaAngemon rushed to his aid swinging his blade down. The string itself maneuvered out of the way of the attack. "What?!"

"If you wanted to play, you should've just asked." Asura revealed a second yo-yo. Without another word he swung it towards the angel digimon. MagnaAngemon braced his sword and performed a vertical slash, completely missing his target. The yoyo prepared to strike the angel's head, but the ultimate level blocked with his shield.

"Exveemon! Hold on to the string!" MagnaAngemon then charged towards Asura. Exveemon followed instructions and stopped his attempt to prevent himself from being strangled and grabbed onto the string closest to his neck and securing it.

Asura's eyes narrowed as MagnaAngemon closed in. Eight more yo-yo's launched from his hands, seemingly out of nowhere, and collided into eight points of MagnaAngemon's body, launching him into a nearby wall. Exveemon growled and rose into the air and performed a somersault. His head horn pierced through the string releasing his neck. The remaining nine yo-yo's approached the digimon.

"V-Laser!" The blast was aimed at the yo-yo's but as Exveemon predicted they swerved out of the way. Leaving a clear path to Asura! Exveemon raced forward as fast as he could through the opening, reeling his fist back.

Sora and Biyomon were dragging Kurama away from the battle, back towards the entrance to this place. Not that they knew where the entrance was exactly, but they knew around the place they entered. "Stay with me Kurama. Don't fall asleep. I don't want to think what will happen if you don't wake up."

The area shook from a collision. Biyomon turned back around. "He's dominating them. I want to help. Sora please let me fight."

"Don't worry about that!" TK called out. "I've got it covered! Just get Kurama out of here."

Sora stared in the darkness of nothing. She looked up wondering where they entered. "Sure TK, give me the hard job."

TK slowly walked his way over to MagnaAngemon. Asura tossed Exveemon off of him and stared at the boy. Asura's eyes flashed. "I see, so you've been keeping a secret."

TK shrugged. "It won't be a secret for long. You see, I died recently. With my death my D-3 was completely destroyed."

Davis instantly remembered this. Then he turned to MagnaAngemon. How is it possible for him to be here without a D-3?

"That's how digimon digivolve you see. They share our energy. Our energy." TK grinned. "Something I've had plenty of since being resurrected!"

Asura smirked. "So what're you going to do? Use the spirit energy in your body to increase your digimon's power."

"Heh, something like that. Instead of increasing his power, I'll do better. I'LL DIGIVOLVE MAGNAANGEMON TO THE MEGA LEVEL!"

Asura put his arms up in the welcoming position. "By all means. . .give it a try."

TK's body was suddenly overcome with a golden light. MagnaAngemon's body was suddenly infused with the same golden light. Davis watched in awe. Exveemon struggled to get up, only to see the golden light as well.

"Let's go!"

**Digivolution!**

**MagnaAngemon Spectral Digivolved to. . .SlashAngemon!**

**End Digivolution! **

**SlashAngemon: Known as the angel of blades, he was once a heavenly warrior, but after suffering defeat he turned his entire body into a weapon. With a sleek metal body made of blue digizoid, his defense is uncanny. And with his blades and high speed attacks, his attack is uncanny. **

"Way to go! You did it!" TK yelled.

SlashAngemon looked over his new body. _'What's going on? I thought my final form would be Seraphimon.' _He stared down at TK who looked overjoyed at his successful experiment. _'Maybe because I'm not infused with the crest of hope, but instead TKs direct spirit energy. Is this how Ophanimon felt?' _

--

"They've been down there too long." Tai said.

"It's been ten minutes." Matt said. "Besides," He pointed at an adjacent elevator. "There's a sign." The elevator number kept decreasing; the elevator was descending.

A beeping noise came from Izzy's digivice, followed by the others. "A digivice signal."

Yolei and Hawkmon peered as best as they could into the elevator shaft. The elevator rushed passed them letting them get a split second glimpse at what was inside. "Was that. . .Joe?"

Tai continued to stare at the elevator. "Makes sense, but why would he go alone."

'_Was he alone?' _Yolei thought.

--

SlashAngemon practically vanished from site, but Asura's eye had tracked him. With a small wave he launched nine yoyos towards the direction of SlashAngemon. SlashAngemon continued moving forward without worry. As they were prepared to slam into him, his arms moved as blurs. Instantly the yoyo's split and shattered.

Asura grinned as he formed a ball of orange energy in his hand before he vanished from site. He reappeared levitating in mid air, only to suddenly be surrounded in SlashAngemon's presence. The newly digivolved digimon was encircling him with his great speed. Watching. Waiting for an opening.

With a mighty hurl he launched the fireball in a flash with perfect aim. SlashAngemon stopped in front of the blast and shot forward, cleaving through the blast with his left arm and charging past Asura.

An explosion of blood left Asura's torso. SlashAngemon stopped and turned around.

"Well done." Asura said.

"You avoided the force of the blow." SlashAngemon said, it was then TK noticed that his voice was that of MagnaAngemon.

--

Sora sighed. "I think we can't escape."

Biyomon nodded. "Not until he's gone."

"He let us in, only he can let us out."

"So we have to go back."

"And take him down."

--

SlashAngemon and Asura both moved in for the attack. Twin rays of energy were fired from Asura to SlashAngemon. They bounced off of his blue digizoid body with ease.

"Watch out Davis!" Exveemon tackled Davis out of the way of one of the reflected blasts.

"Thanks man."

"No prob' but I wish there was something more we can do besides sitting here watching." Exveemon said.

"This is not all we're going to do." Davis said clenching his fist.

"Davis!" Exveemon pointed at the ground. A pentagram was forming on the ground.

"Why don't you show me a little more of your abilities?" Asura said with his arms crossed.

"Watch out!"

Asura's eyes shifted to focus on Sora.

"He's going to use his big attack! Get out of the pentagram!"

SlashAngemon stared down to notice that he was in the pentagram.

"**Seal of Power!" **

SlashAngemon looked down to see that TK was at the edge of the pentagram but still slightly within it.

"TK!"

Exveemon tackled TK out of the way just as a ray of green light ripped from the ground through the roof. TK looked back as he was carried away. "SlashAngemon!" The light was blinding forcing everyone to close there eyes.

It finally subsided. A meek ray of light shot through the ceiling.

Davis was panting. It felt as though he took the attack, but just being near it was enough to weaken him. He stared at Asura. "Just where are we?!"

SlashAngemon remained there, body covered in burns. The image of his defeat by Thestalos crossed his mind. He let out a small growl like noise.

"Heaven's-" He began to glow. His body shrank down in size until it revealed Tokomon. Tokomon hit the ground unable to move.

Asura chuckled. "So that was all he could take I see." He stared at ceiling to see that it was damaged letting more light inside.

The light was enough to show Davis was laid beyond Asura. The form of Sin lay strapped to a table. Davis clenched his teeth and glared at Asura. "Just what kind of person are you?!"

"That's no concern of yours!"

Davis suddenly heard a beeping noise. He picked up his D-3 and noticed a signal coming towards them.

Davis turned to TK and Exveemon. "Someone made it down here!"

"Is that so, if they make as pitiful an attempt as you made, this may be over quicker than I thought." Asura's eyes widened. He felt the presence of two people.

"It looks like we're not too late."

Davis and TK both turned around to see Joe standing there.

"Joe!" Davis and TK said in unison. They then looked confused; they had never seen the two people behind him before.

Joe smiled. "I've brought reinforcements. Former enemies turned neutral, Garr and Meno, spawns of Surt." Stepping into the light, the vampire teeth of Meno. Stepping into the light, the six foot build of Garr.

"Hey don't forget about me." Gomamon walked up next to Joe.

TK ran towards Tokomon, picking him up. He then turned to Joe and his companions. "Good ol' reliable Joe."

"Thanks TK, its good to be called that." Joe really felt the gravity of those words. He felt as though he had redeemed himself.

Asura landed on the ground, staring at the two spawns of Surt. "Why are you two here? You've joined with this human?"

Garr was the one to respond. "We both have friends that you've taken from us. It's a neutral ground team up."

Asura closed his eyes and chuckled at the irony. "Well, I suppose you've come looking for this," Asura motioned behind him towards the still form of Sin. Garr's eyes narrowed. "I'm a little surprised that you made it all the way in here. How'd you get into my realm?"

"It's simple, once pinpointed. It reacts to demon energy, which is probably how you control it so well." Garr answered.

"Hmmm, for the three of you, I will have to make more room." With a swipe of his hands the ceiling above them disintegrated. Now revealed was another room full of dozens of test tubes. They extended higher and higher, on top of each other. Inside two of the test tubes, was the unconscious Chuu as well as the unconscious Rinku. While they 'admired' the view, Asura reached his hand into the ground pulling something free. He smirked.

"You can all pick your tubes, this collection has been growing for hundreds of years. I'd love to add a few digimon and Surt created demon's to the collection. My research will flourish!"

A power began to awaken inside of Asura. Everyone felt weighed down by this sudden unlocked potential. It was the power of demon energy mixed with spirit energy. It was the power he had attained from years of research, including research on the fox demon Kurama.

"The spirit energy and demon energy from hundreds all stored into this body. This body that I call perfect!" A rainbow aura surrounded Asura.

Garr cracked his neck in both directions. Meno flashed a toothy smile. The two vanished from site.

TK ran towards Joe. "Did you see Sora on your way in?"

"I'm here," Sora said, holding a slightly stronger Kurama. Kurama seemed to be fully conscious now. He stared at the fight taking place. Davis and Exveemon stared at the fight as well.

Garr moved for a solid punch only to have it parried by Asura's forearm. Garr continued with a volley as quick as possible, only to have them countered by Asura's forearms. Asura's foot ignited in a flame and he kicked forward with such force that even when Garr blocked it he was sent hurling backwards.

Meno was now on the offensive perform a flying kick just to fly past her opponent. Asura turned around preparing to backhand her with a flaming punch, but she quickly ducked and aimed for his chest with another kick. Asura jumped back out of reach of her move and sprinted forward as quickly as he could. He was sure he would connect, but was visibly shocked when she swerved out of the way. The two jumped away from each other to buy time.

Asura realized her hand to hand abilities were admirable. His senses quickly picked up something and he jumped into the air as a blast of black fire impaled the ground in which he was just standing.

"Missed him," Garr said. He immediately began dodging twin rays of energy fired from Asura. Asura grinned as he decided to aim at the normal ones.

"Davis! Move!" Joe yelled seeing the danger.

Twin rays were shot towards the goggle-head. They reflected off of a black barrier that had formed to protect him. Meno winked at him before returning to battle.

A pentagram began to form on the ground.

"Watch out! Everything within the pentagram will be wiped out!" Davis said as Exveemon carried him and air lifted him out of harms way.

"**Seal of Power!" **

**Digivolution!**

**Gomamon Digivovled to. . .Ikkakumon!**

**Ikkakumon Digivolved to. . .Zudomon!**

**End Digivolution!**

Zudomon stepped in front of Sora and the others as the impact of the blast forced a powerful gust of wind there way.

The light faded to show Meno and Garr standing on the ground.

Asura growled in anger as he realized she had protected herself in her barrier. "You copy Kamiya's technique too perfectly."

Meno's aura began to increase. She had absorbed the power. Meno's soft voice spoke for the first time. "Thank you, honey." Radiating with power, Meno moved forward to assault Asura. Asura tossed syringe to the floor. It landed in puddle of blood that had formed from Asura's wound from SlashAngemon.

The clash of the two energies sends another powerful gust of air rushing towards Zudomon.

Meno roundhouse kicked Asura in the side of the head and followed with a bicycle kick to his chest. Asura took steps back during the assault. Meno flashed her teeth before appearing behind Asura and restraining him in a full nelson like hold. "Your blood smells delicious." Without another word she sunk her teeth into his neck. She felt the rush go through her. She could feel the blood intoxify her and dilate her eyes.

Joe nodded. "She did it," _'Good call Garr,' _

_Flashback_

"_I can feel her diminished power." Garr said. _

"_Who?" _

"_Meno, she was sent as one of the five to stop the humans." _

"_Let's find her, I can treat her injuries. . .if you can convince her that we're not the enemy." _

_Garr simply stared at Joe. He nodded his head. _

_End Flashback_

Meno's eyes shot open. The full nelson hold on Asura was released. Meno was about to relinquish her bite on Asura but his hand forced her head to remain in place. "What's the matter? Drink up! Drink up!"

Her demon energy diminished. Asura ripped her head from his neck and stared into her weakened eyes. He performed a swift punch to her gut. Her eyes strained to remain focused, but she lost his face in a void of darkness.

Garr stared in disbelief. "What did you do?!"

Asura tossed her straight into the table which held Sin. "I drugged her. She should always check her food more carefully, but you should worry about yourself." Asura appeared before Garr too quickly for the demon to register. He was able to bring his arm up to defend against Asura's incoming punch. When the blow collided, Garr cried out as a crunching noise echoed through the area. Garr took a few steps back looking down at his arm in shock. It had been broken!

"Heh, I don't usually fight in hand to hand. But with all of this power, who wouldn't enjoy the thrill of using your bare hands."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Asura stared towards Sora. "Oh?" He examined her. "If I were to guess, I'd say you were tired of standing on the side lines." Asura grinned, manipulating her. "I hurt your boyfriend, what are you going to do about it?"

Sora stared back at him. "I don't know." Sora clenched her digivice. "Let's do it Biyomon."

"Right!"

**Digivolution!**

**Biyomon Warp Digivolved to . . .Phoenixmon!**

**End Digivolution! **

The crest of love glowed brightly from Sora's chest.

Davis stared at Sora. _'She really has done it.' _

"Go!"

Phoenixmon took to the air, flapping her powerful wings causing gusts of wind to rain down on the others.

Asura's aura increased. "Neither digimon, nor demon can stand against me."

"That's not true." The voice came from Kurama. He had mustered enough strength to talk. "You steal your abilities, however what they possess is something that you can never steal." Sora felt her cheeks warm from the comment.

Asura laughed slightly. The laughter grew. He began to laugh hysterically. "Alright. I'll crush this monster, just to prove you wrong." He bolted for the sky.

"**Crimson Flame!" **

A wave of crimson power overtook the entire area, aimed only for Asura. Asura flew straight into it and continued moving. Phoenixmon's jaw was forced shut halting the flames.

"No!" Sora gasped.

'_Life force'_

Phoenixmon began to suffer multiple blows to her body. Asura punched, kicked and elbowed Phoenixmon in the face. He continued his assault for three minutes, everyone watching in quiet terror.

'_He doesn't realize his punches have lost there effectiveness. It really does pay off when you I call the attack name in my head.' _Phoenixmon thought.

Asura was now panting, amazed at Phoenixmon's endurance. He slowly floated away from Phoenixmon. He pointed his hand forward forming a Chuu trademarked demon energy ball. He looked down, eyeing Kurama with a satisfied grin.

Phoenixmon cawed.

"**Crimson Flame!" **

The wave of fire ignited Asura's attack causing a close ranged explosion covering the demon in a blaze of crimson and orange.

Phoenixmon panted. **"Crimson Flare!" **A concentrated beam of red light erupted from Phoenixmon's mouth rushing into the smoke that resulted from the previous explosion. Asura was struck and was being pushed towards an array of empty test tubes before another explosion rocked the area, shattering test tubes in the distance.

"He's like Anji, full of himself." Sora said. "He may have surprised us last time, but-"

Asura arose from the test tubes. His body had been burned and scorched and there were various places where his flesh had been torn.

Davis looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you feel pain?! How can you get up with wounds like that?!"

Asura stared down at the human, like a god looking down on a mortal. "You can't even grasp that. . .this pain is artificial. I've created this body."

Kurama stared up at Asura. "He survives by moving to different bodies upon death. He's controlled the result now creating a body to move into."

Sora stared at Kurama. "Then what should we do?"

Kurama finally stood up on his own power. "Annihilate the test tubes and those inside. We must determine which are alive and which are already dead. The ones dead must be incinerated so that he cannot move into that body."

"We don't have time to determine who is alive and who is dead!" Sora said.

"Then all of them must be incinerated." Kurama said, with a grim tone.

Now that Sora was no longer helping him stand, she took a step back from him. Kurama's words shattered her reality. All those thoughts of him being the perfect boyfriend, the best thing in her life, the deep and gentle one, was fading. How could he just mercilessly order death like that?

"Kurama you can't mean-"

"It's unfortunate, but necessary."

Sora's eyes narrowed, silent tears being held back. "And what if we miss one. What if we kill all of them only to find out that we missed one?!"

"We can't allow him to continue cheating death. He has to be stopped!" Kurama raised his voice.

Sora looked at him in a way like he was an alien. This tone in Kurama, it just wasn't him. The way he was speaking was different. Nothing usually phases the fox demon, but now he seemed to have a short temper. Why?

Davis smashed his fist and palm together. A faint glow was coming from his chest, he didn't seem to notice.

Zudomon stared upward at Asura.

Asura growled. "I didn't expect this much resistance. But I'm not the one on the defensive just yet."

He descended like a warhead before he stopped just above the ground. He then gently landed. "Alright," Asura said. "All of you will be wiped out! All of you!"

He slammed his hand into the ground creating a giant wave of red light that seeped into the ground.

Kurama's eyes widened. He recognized what he was doing, but was it really possible?

The ground began to shake. A vine popped out of the ground. The ground began to crumble. A carnivorous plant rose from the ground. It wasn't alone as soon it was accompanied by many brother and sister plants. Foaming at the mouth, their saliva sunk through the ground like acid.

"And now," He quickly looked over from Sora to Kurama, from Davis to Exveemon, from Joe to Zudomon, from Garr to Meno, from TK to Tokomon, and finally he looked upward to Phoenixmon. "Everyone will die."

End Chapter

**AN: This took a month. I guess that's normal, felt longer though. What'd you think of all that? SlashAngemon! Garr and Meno alive (well maybe the Meno was only thought to be dead but still.) I picked the name SlashAngemon over GuardiAngemon because it seemed more appropriate. **

**What do you think? Will the Sora Kurama dubbed Sorama really over? Will Asura finally be put to rest permanently? And of course. . .there will be those angry about Hiei. Yeah. **

**Thanks for the reviews. See ya next time and I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Late! **


	30. Miracles

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

**Episode 30: Miracles**

"Big words, but we've been threatened before!" Davis swung his fist down.

Asura's eyes flashed at his comment. His mind was made up, the first target on his list was Davis. _'He's dead,' _He began taking steps towards the leader of the new generation of digidestined.

"_Kari!" TK frantically yelled out, seeing her being confronted by the terror that was known as Thestalos. _

"_TK, he'll kill you!" TK felt an unfamiliar sensation coming from Thestalos. His heart began to beat quickly, trying to warn him. _

_He suddenly felt an unbearable heat, followed by a loud scream. _

_The image of Thestalos remained. That image transformed into an image of Asura. _

TK's eyes widened in realization. "Davis get outta there!"

"Zudomon!" Joe yelled. Zudomon was already on his way, but his path was blocked by Asura's carnivorous plants.

"Outta my way!" Zudomon charged in with his hammer, brimming with electricity.

Sora saw the situation as well. "Phoenixmon!" Her digimon descended from the sky as quickly as possible.

"What?!" Phoenixmon stopped her descent realizing a thick wall of vines was in her path. That was when she opened her mouth, letting a crimson light escape inside.

Exveemon jumped in front of Davis. "C'mon big guy. Pick on someone your own size!" He reeled his fist back and brought it forward aiming for Asura's head. Asura caught the champion level's fist in his own hand, despite the size difference of the two.

"Trash," Asura flung his arm and Davis' partner was forced to the side. Asura now stood before Davis his eyes piercing his prey's. Davis didn't so much as flinch at Asura's stare.

"Give me your best shot," Davis said grimly.

Asura shrugged, "Sure kid," He pulled his arm back and prepared for a physical blow, strong enough to send the teenage boys head flying right off. "Farewell!" He swung his fist forward, just as thorned vines restrained his arm.

An annoyed expression crossed Asura's face. "Kurama," Turning around, he could see the wounded demon holding his rose whip, which was wrapped around Asura's own arm. "My interest in you has vanished."

--

"This is one hell of a meeting place you've chosen." Yusuke said, staring at the elevators.

Tai smirked slightly, "You're late,"

"Yeah, well my invitation was delayed. Mailman is old." Yusuke replied. Gennai frowned. Yusuke looked around to see just who was here: Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Gennai. "What's the status report?"

"We have three of our own down there. The other elevators aren't moving. About ten minutes ago, we think Joe went down there with friends. We're not sure who." Tai said. "You're the expert with dealing with demons, what exactly should we do from here?"

"You leave it to the spirit detective," Yusuke said in a cocky tone.

"Hey, kid."

Yusuke turned around to see Matt. He pointed to himself, feeling a little pissed at the reference. "Me?"

"Yeah, my little brother TK said you'd know something about his secret weapon or whatever. Any idea?"

Yusuke crossed his arms and started thinking to himself. _'Let's see. TK is the blonde kid. He's friends with Kari. He's a digidestined too. In the battle against that one big demon, he died fighting Thestalos. Died fighting Thestalos. And then he was revived the same way I was. Hmmmm,' _Yusuke shrugged. "Not a clue."

Koenma sighed. "He probably means spiritually. The energies used to bring him back to life will not leave him." Everyone stared at Koenma, interested. "In the best case scenario he'll become fully engrossed in this spirit energy and it will become his own."

'_Best case scenario?' _Matt thought.

--

Phoenixmon's eyes widened, as her wings spread, her feathers began to let loose a golden shine. "Those with evil in their hearts beware!!" She warned.

Sora heard Phoenixmon's warning and couldn't help but stare at Kurama. Would he be hurt in this attack? If it was too strong could he even possibly be killed? Or was he pure?

Meno's arm was put over Garr's shoulder. Meno weakly stared up at the giant phoenix in the air. "She hasn't. . .planned it too well."

"Not everyone in the test tubes are good. She'll kill over half of them," Garr satated, staring at Phoenixmon as well, his thoughts his own.

Meno's eyes narrowed, fixated on the situation. Garr was about to say something more, when Meno pointed towards Sin. He understood as he left her to stand on her own two legs.

"Phoenixmon don't!" Sora yelled. "If. . .if it only hurts evil. . ."

Asura held Kurama by the throat in the air. "It seems you don't care about your life anymore. I don't really leave my test subjects alive, so I figured I was doing you a great service, but if you want to throw your life away, fine by me."

Kurama's green eyes didn't betray the pain he felt, but he was able to manage eye contact with Sora. 'Do it,' he mouthed.

Sora shook in anger. _'So that's it then, take your life? But it isn't just yours!" _The image of every capsule in the room bore into her mind.

Zudomon continued to fend off the carnivorous plants: he crushed them, blasted them, smashed them, bashed them, and even bit into a few of them. His wounds continued to grow, but at this rate he was doing fine.

Garr found himself blasting a few plants to the side with his uninjured arm as he grew closer to Sin.

"I refuse!" Sora shouted.

Meno was confused. _'W-why? She wouldn't get hurt in the attack and neither would her friends. So why?' _

'_The strength of humanity,' _

Surt's words echoed in her mind. Meno suddenly felt the rush of enlightenment. A toothy smile crossed her face. She knew what she had to do. "Go ahead!" A commanding bellow emerged from her vocal cords, very different than her usual seductive voice. "I'll take care of everyone!" _'I'll trust in your words. . .Surt.' _

Black demon energy surrounded her body and flared out of control.

Sora stared in awe. Did the sudden burst of inspiration from Meno really mean that it was now safe for Phoenixmon to attack?

"You surprise me spawn! You still have this much power after being drugged!" Asura yelled. His eyes then narrowed, as he turned his attention now to Sora. A sinister grin crossed his lips.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" The arrow of energy slammed into a death plant sending it to the ground.

"Good work Zudomon! But they're many more!" Joe yelled.

"V-Laser!" The champion level attack slammed into a death plant, having little to no effect. "I guess I'll have to pull these plants up by the roots!" Exveemon yelled.

Phoenixmon stared down at Sora. "Sora?"

Sora looked towards her partner, the accumulated stress finally reaching the point. She sighed before looking up at her partner. Then with as much determination as she could muster she yelled, "Go!"

The ground below Sora upheavaled before a death plant burst from the ground from under her, tossing her skyward. Sora was disoriented as she soared through the air, not really understanding what was taking place. She smashed, arm first, into the ground with a sickening crunch. From what could be made out, she was no longer conscious. Asura's chuckle echoed through the area.

Phoenixmon's golden shine increased ten fold. "Sora!"

Davis stared at Sora in disbelief. An image of a fallen TK laid next to her. "No. . .Sora!"

"**Starlight Explosion!"** The battlefield was overcome with a bright white light.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Meno screamed. She released the accumulated demon energy with everything she had to unleash a coat of darkness. It was in reality her demon barrier that she was using to coat the entire room. Hundreds, if not thousands of test tubes were covered in this demon energy. It crept through the ground, touching onto Kurama's foot before completely covering him.

"Hmmmm," Asura let Kurama go just as the light overtook him.

The bright light had overtaken the room blanketed in darkness.

"What's going on?!" TK yelled.

Joe and Zudomon covered their eyes.

Davis was on his knees as the light overtook him.

All of the death plants, rooted and sprouted disintegrated in the light.

It ended.

"Sora. . .Sora. . ." The weak voice of Yokomon was the only noise as the light faded.

Meno stood tall. Her hair had been pushed upwards due to the release of her energy, but it soon fell down over her eyes. A smile was on her face. "Y-. . ." She fell forward, only to be caught by Garr, who had Sin over his shoulder.

"Sora!" Davis ran to the young woman, leaning her head on his forearm. He looked at her arm. "It's broken. . ." _'At least that's the worst of it,'_

A blood curling scream pierced everyone's ears. All eyes turned towards the charcoaled remains of Asura.

"He's. . .still alive."

The scream continued.

Zudomon, being one of the only fighters left stared at what was left of Asura in fear. Asura began to slowly get to his feet. A face couldn't even be seen in his burnt figure. However, two eyes opened focused on Sora.

"One! One more will die! The one who burned my soul!"

"What does it take to put this guy down?!" Zudomon yelled. "Vulcan's Hammer!" The bolt of energy raced forward towards Asura. The symbol of power formed in front of the abomination just as a blast of green energy was fired, overtaking Zudomon's attack and slamming into him with such force the wind from the aftershock knocked everyone in the immediate area off there feet.

"Whoa!" TK said, before staring back at Asura as he slowly took steps, limping, towards the fallen Sora and Davis.

Davis' chest was glowing. "Exveemon!"

Exveemon, who currently didn't have an opponent, flew towards the abomination preparing to take it out with a champion level kick. "V-Kick!"

Another circle of power formed in front of Asura before it shot off a green energy blast into Davis' digimon. Exveemon hit the ground as Veemon.

"Man what does it take to put this guy down? This is crazy." Joe said, surprisingly calm.

"HEEEEHN!" Asura screamed. Davis gently laid Sora on the ground.

"You think I'm scared of you!" Davis yelled at the creature, before pulling out his D-Terminal. "Flamedramon will take care of you!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" The fire of courage surrounded Davis as Veemon stood up.

**Digivolution!**

**Veemon Armor Digivolved to. . .FlameDramon The Fire Of Courage!" **

**End Digivolution! **

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon jumped into the air and surrounded himself in fire before firing his way down at Asura. The spirit defense force member continued to stare at Sora, as another circle of power was created, firing dead on into Flamedramon's attack.

"Ah!" Veemon was sent flying though test tubes and the lot before finally halting on the ground.

Davis' eyes narrowed. "We're not done, Veemon!" The storm of friendship surrounded Davis.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

Veemon slowly stood up. "Gotcha!"

**Digivolution! **

**Veemon Armor Digivolved to. . .Raidramon The Storm of Friendship!**

**End Digivolution! **

"Thunder blast!" Raidramon jumped from his location towards Asura as he fired a blast of red and blue thunder at his foe.

As Davis predicted Raidramon was quickly dispatched by the abomination. Davis however didn't seem to worry. Asura continued to limp his way towards Sora.

Davis looked at his partner who was now unconscious. "If no one else will stop you then I will."

Asura stopped in his tracks as Davis pointed at the goggles on his forehead. "These are a symbol of leadership! I succeeded Tai to become the new leader of the digidestined. How could I ever live up to that name if I couldn't even beat you? I don't care who you are! You're going down and you're going down now!"

A bright light exploded from his D-terminal. The digi-egg of courage and the digi-egg of friendship hovered before him. He placed his D-terminal back into his pocket and grasped both eggs.

'_What's going on. . .what's this feeling?'_ TK thought.

Another circle of energy formed before Asura. Davis braced himself for what he knew was coming next. Asura fired a blast of green energy that headed for Davis. The explosion soon followed covering everything in dust and smoke.

"Davis!" TK and Joe yelled in unison. Sora's eyes opened slowly as she felt something land on top of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she made out the fallen form of Davis.

TK slowly looked down before closing his eyes. He shook his head, refusing to accept defeat.

Asura raised his burnt hand into the air. Black rays of light shot from his palm, racing towards the capsules. Joe had to duck to avoid one of the rays. The rays slammed into select capsules. The bodies in the capsules broke down, before becoming what looked like black demon energy.

"He's. . .absorbing the dead?" Kurama guessed. He didn't sound sure at all, but he had noted that Chuu's and Rinku's test tubes had been spared.

The black energy began to swirl around Asura, as his wounds healed.

"He's regaining his senses, even after being maimed so badly. Spirit world truly gives birth to monsters." Garr said.

'_Are we truly. . .outmatched.' _Kurama thought to himself. It was taking everything in his power just to continue standing right now.

"TK. . ." TK looked into his arms. Tokomon was awake.

"Tokomon. . ."

"Don't give up hope."

Sora had tears in her eyes. Her arm was giving her so much pain right now. She felt her head becoming wousy, but even so she used her uninjured arm to cradle Davis. That was when she saw it. The digi-eggs. . .they were shattered and scattered on the ground. Armor digivolving had been obliterated.

Asura's healing was complete; the black energy vanished.

Kurama clenched his fist, until his nails drew blood. "He's the same as when I first fought him,"

Indeed, Asura was the very same as he was a few weeks ago, right down to the spirit defense force armor.

"I do plan ahead," Asura said, his voice having returned to its calm disposition. "Despite my doubts on everyone's chances, I did plan ahead. Leading, all of you to do battle in this place. It was a trap. I couldn't lose, but it would be interesting to see how far all of you would get." He then held his arms up and clapped. "You've made it much farther than I expected." His attention turned to Sora. "Your digimon's attack didn't just scorch my flesh. It burned something away from me. I've never felt that sensation before. I congratulate you. Neither demons or humans have ever hurt me in such a way."

He suddenly stopped speaking. It was pointless to say anymore. They must die. Asura marched his way towards Sora, who he intended to be his next victim.

"Hold it Asura!" Joe said, with Gomamon by his side. "We're not out yet!" _'And I'm the one who usually says stick together and keep it simple. . .great leave it to ol reliable Joe to make things complicated.' _

Yokomon jumped in front of Davis and Sora. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm small."

Tokomon jumped out of TKs arm and showed his monstrous teeth. "We're still able to stand Asura!"

TK's eyes showed worry, but quickly transformed into a smile. "I see." He stared at Asura. "Yeah! We'll beat you! Even if all we have is hope! Yeah! You heard me I'll hope you to death!" TK's crest began to glow.

"Hey TK, leave him to me." Joe said, before giving the thumbs up. "After all I'm Mr. Reliable." His crest began to glow as well. "I didn't come all this way for nothing."

". . ." Sora held in her painful cries and stared at Asura with remorse. Her crest also began to glow.

Asura shook his head. "Futile. At this point of the game you should all know the inevitable outcome. Tell them Kurama, I'm sure your analytical mind has determined it is impossible for victory. Everyone here will die, and I will study the remains."

Davis' mouth curved into a smile. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Alive I see." Asura sighed. "My work is becoming tedious,"

Davis slowly got to his feet, his crest of miracles shining brightly. "I said it before, I would be the one to defeat you."

The shattered remains of the two digieggs shot into the air. Asura stared, curious.

TK, Sora and Joe all seemed in a trance.

Sora was the only one to recognize the sensation. _'When my crest's strength grew. . .it felt like this. He's. . .?' _

Joe took his glasses from his eyes. _'Calling for my crest? Heh, well you are a reliable one Davis, I wonder if you'll consider becoming a doctor one day.' _

TK had a tired smile on his face. _'In the end, our hopes lie with you, Davis.' _

The light from their crests became a ray. Red, yellow, and gray swirled together in a maelstrom of colors that enveloped the remains of the digieggs.

That's when it happened.

The symbol of miracles formed in mid air, before being surrounded in gold. The golden radiance was being reborn.

The light was so majestic that it illuminated everything, eliminating the shadows. Everyone now had a full picture of the area they'd soon be picturing in their nightmares.

"This place can't exist under Aqua City." TK said.

The digiegg of miracles dropped into Davis' hands. He stared at Asura, who didn't seem impressed by the light show. Davis shrugged, _'Can't impress everybody,' _"Golden Armor. . .Energize!"

**Digivolution! **

**Veemon Golden Armor Digivolved to. . .Magnamon! **

**  
End Digivolution! **

Magnamon stepped forward with his eyes staring at his arms, as if he couldn't believe it. "The balance of power has shifted."

Meno, Garr, Kurama, and Asura all stared in shock. Sora and Joe stared in awe.

**Digivolution!**

**Yokomon Digivolved to. . .Biyomon!**

**Tokomon Digivolved to. . .Patamon!**

**End Digivolution!**

Davis took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I felt like I was holding that one for a while now."

Sora tilted her head. "Magna. . .mon?"

Davis turned around scratching his head. "Yeah, none of the older kids ever saw him. This is how we defeated Kimeramon."

"Regardless of. . .this it's futile. Nothing you can muster can ever hope to bring you victory. I grow weary of-" Asura was suddenly blown backwards at great speeds until he slammed through an empty test tube.

Magnamon's missile compartment closed up. "Sorry, I just couldn't stand his voice any longer."

"That outta shut him up!" Davis grinned.

Twin rays of red energy immediately fired from the rubble towards the golden digimon. Magnamon swiped the two blasts away with his arm.

"Magna Shooter!" Magnamon's missile compartments opened once again, firing off dozen missiles that screamed there way towards Asura. Asura nimbly dodged each missile and narrowly avoided each explosion. He landed on the ground to prepare a new battle strategy when he felt a powerful fist jam into his gut. Asura narrowed his eyes, seeing that Magnamon had caught up with him.

"Magna Uppercut!" Magnamon reeled his arm down and threw it up releasing a shockwave upon impact. Asura soared into the air slamming into the ceiling many meters above.

Magnamon fired himself upward to prevent Asura from gaining any recovery time. Demon energy surrounded the spirit defense force member as he clenched his fist. He quickly calculated Magnamon's speed and maneuverability. As the golden armor digimon closed in he realized at this rate, Magnamon would never be able to dodge an attack from close range. Asura bided his time until Magnamon was within range. Asura threw a punch with immense demon energy backing it up. A gush of air was expunged from Magnamon's armor, pushing him to the left just at the last second. The fist missed and now Asura was open for Magnamon's right hook! "Magna Punch!" Asura felt the force of the blow daze him just before Davis' digimon grabbed him by the arm and descended from the sky. With a mighty hurl Asura was lunged directly down like a bullet. The collision was so powerful it could be mistaken for an explosion. The entire area shook from the impact.

"Careful Magnamon! Don't bring the whole place down!" Davis said.

Magnamon positioned himself directly above Asura's small crater. "Magna Blast!" His armor glowed gold as he fired rays of golden energy downward. The blasts collided with the ground, which held Asura, many times. The energy had built up and exploded in a burst of golden light.

"You got him!" Davis exclaimed.

Magnamon waited in the sky idly. If he hadn't got him he wouldn't rush down there to get his ass handed to him, instead he'd wait out his opponent to see the extent of the damage he had done.

The dust vanished and Asura laid their on the ground. The spirit defense force member slowly arose from the ground. He looked up to glare at Magnamon. He didn't mutter any smart remarks this time.

Asura quickly turned to look at Davis. His strategy had changed as he took off towards the young teen. Magnamon flew down trying to intercept them, but it was obvious he wouldn't make it in time.

Asura suddenly felt a force of power slam into his side and explode sending him skidding across the ground.

Everyone's eyes turned towards the left to see an annoyed look. Kurama was the only one who recognized him. "Chuu?"

"Gah! Tha bastard had it coming." The drunken demon said. "Bribing me with boos then lockin' me up. Aye, where iz the little guy?" Chuu said looking around.

A child demon walked forward with arms in his pocket. "Man, those bright lights get annoying after a while." He analyzed everyone in the room and only recognized Kurama. "Hey Kurama!"

"Rinku. . ." Kurama replied.

Rinku noticed all of Kurama's injuries. "Well you're not looking too hot."

Asura stood up once again, just how much damage could one body take? "I will never die."

"Just how arrogant can one jerk be?" Davis said to everyone.

Patamon jumped on TKs head. "Yeah, TK I think I want to be the one to put him away."

Gomamon looked up at Joe. "Don't let Patamon have all the fun. I want to take him down now."

Biyomon flew into the air. "No me! I'm the one who hurt him the most so far!"

Kurama was looking at the determination of the digimon. Then the intense stares of the digidestined. He turned to see Meno and Garr ready to fight. Next were Chuu and Rinku, wanting to stretch their legs.

Kurama couldn't help but smile. He didn't know how but it seemed as though a miracle had been brought forth.

"Don't forget about us!"

A look of fear had finally crossed Asura's face as he turned to look further behind Chuu and Rinku. An assortment of beings, demons and humans, were now glaring at him. All of his test subjects that he'd left alive for future study. Those that he couldn't drain the energy from because they were alive. The ones that remained were now awake.

**Digivolution!**

**Gomamon Digivolved to. . .Ikkakumon! **

**Ikkakumon Digivolved to. . .Zudomon! **

**Biyomon Digivolved to. . .Birdramon!**

**Birdramon Digivolved to. . .Garudamon!**

**Patamon Digivovled to. . .Angemon!**

**Angemon Digivolved to. . .MagnaAngemon! **

**End Digivolution! **

Asura was surrounded on all sides, by people who wanted him dead. Davis took a few steps forward. "Let him have it guys!"

Chuu took a big breath into his hand a sniffed it. "Hmm, yeah there's enough alchohol for another one!" He combined his alchohol and demon energy to form his orange ball of energy, "Sui Ken!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!" The two attacks struck from different sides.

An assortment of spirit based attacks fired from behind Chuu. "Whoa!" Chuu exclaimed as they rushed forward and collided with Asura.

"Can you muster anything else?" Garr asked Meno.

"Just one more blast. . ." Meno said. "It won't pack real substance though."

Garr shrugged. "Do what you can!" He pointed his palm forward and fired off black fireball.

"Barrier Blast!" Meno's black barrier fired a similar black blast of energy.

Asura continued to take attack after attack.

"Wing Blade!"

Asura was tossed skyward from the attack only to be caught in a bearhug by Magnamon. Asura tried to struggle, but it was no use, Magnamon had him locked. The golden armor digimon flew upward above everyone. "Magna Explosion!" In pointblank range Asura was engulfed in Magnamon's power.

"Wow!" Chuu said.

"Now that's a light show." Rinku added.

'_I still live,'_ Asura's body hit the ground. He couldn't get up on his own, so he grabbed the nearest thing to slowly climb his way to his feet. It wasn't until he was on his feet that he what he had clinged to.

Kurama looked down on Asura. "One thousand years of torment. Fifteen years of betrayal. Your life has been nothing but manipulation and pain."

Asura stared into Kurama's emerald green eyes. "Heh,"

Kurama's eyes shifted to yellow. Asura took steps back as Kurama's hand was covered in vines ending with what looked like two spikes. "The binding fist of the demonic vine."

Asura smirked. "No matter what you do Kurama, I will never die. I have learned the secret to immortality."

"Is that so,"

Asura turned around to see MagnaAngemon and TK.

"Gate of Destiny!" Using Excalibur Magnamon created a circle. This circle turned into a gate of gold that opened to reveal the light of oblivion.

"Then survive this," TK said. Asura's eyes widened at the site of the gate.

"Your luck has finally run out," Kurama said in YokoKurama's voice. With a mighty strike Kurama pierced Asura's chest with his vine and sent him hurtling into the Gate of Destiny.

Asura flew wordlessly into the gate. "I'll be-" His body suddenly felt a tingling sensation in which he'd never felt before. "No. . .could this be. . ."

With that the golden gate of destiny closed. Eliminating all traces of the spirit defense force member, Asura.

Kurama looked down passively. "It's finally over."

--

"This is where Myotismon's plan took place." Ken said. "He saw that my brother died and used me as a key to initiate the end of the world. This is where my black D-3 was created." Ken stared at the water.

Kari put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright now, all in the past."

"No. My sins have caused the death of two people: Sam and Oikawa. If this place is the key or the source to all of my sorrow, then once this place is _eliminated_ I can finally rebuild my resolve." Ken said.

"Ken whatever there is to face we'll face it together!" Wormon said.

Ken suddenly felt Kari's hand shaking. "Kari?"

"Sorry, even though I feel the essence of my crest of light. . .the darkness still terrifies me." Kari said. "I can feel it. Something is watching us."

End Chapter 30

OOC: Finally. I've decided that after this chapter. . .there will only be 5 more left. I remember saying the half point was chapter 18 so the finale will have to be chapter 36. So in this time I need to bring everything to light. Dragomon, Daemon, Meioh. Give people the time in the spotlight, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Matt and a lot of the 02 crew. So of course the next chapters will be bigger, badder, and better too. I wanted to get this new chapter out before I brought out my new computer. Now what'd you think of that LOONG FIGHT? And I left that part open ended. Heh heh, so you can speculate what'll happen between Kurama and Sora. Is there relationship shot to pieces now? Well an even bigger question! If it is then who will Sora rebound too next?! Hahahaha.

Alright the digimon could digivolve despite losing earlier, because of the energy given off by Magnamon. Also the live ones in the capsules were awakened by the enery given off by Magnamon as well. So you can say. . .a true miracle was brought forth because of Davis. Aren't you happy Asura is dead? Also there was a small reference to a fight presented by the author Fruitloop Trooper. Hahahaha I gave a shout out.

From here on the plot thickens. . .till the explosive or maybe passive finale.


	31. Preparations

**YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files**

**Episode 31: Preparations**

The waves continued to slowly overtake the gray sand. The sky was gray, even though it seemed as though light was trying to pass through the clouds it felt more like an illusion. Even if the clouds did part merely a bleak light would pass through. It was an illusion to true light. Those were the thoughts of Kari Kamiya as she stared at the sky of the dark ocean.

She was leading the way towards Dragomon's undersea palace. There is a point in which the waters parts leading towards a stairway towards the main entranceway. Kari stopped, knowing that she had reached the spot. Her heart pounded in her chest. But why? She has been here before and as unwelcoming as it felt before, it now felt ten times worst.

With a wave of her hand a crevice appeared before her and extended as far as the eye could see. The water parted away from each other revealing a long ancient staircase. Before she took a step her senses noticed the presence of a being in the water. The moment it was noticed it fled its hiding place and appeared before her.

Ken already held his D-3 out preparing to evolve his partner to the champion stage, just before Kari placed her hand out to halt him. Ken slowed down, taking the time to notice just what had appeared. It was a boy, who looked to be the same age as them. However he didn't look human as his skin was gray.

Kari recognized who he was instantly. It was the 'one' who she sent to invite her parents and Tai to the wedding. "You,"

"Hikari, your arrival in our kingdom must come second. You must follow me to a special area in this dark ocean." He said, his voice sounded light hearted, non threatening.

Kari shook her head. "I think if it was that important, Dragomon himself would tell me." She then walked passed the boy. Ken and Wormon followed her lead and walked passed him as well. The three of them slowly descended the stairway. Ken looked back to see if the kid was following them, he was not.

"Why didn't you do as he said?" Ken asked.

"I don't know," Kari answered. "Just. . .the way his voice is. . .doesn't belong here. It's not menacing or anything."

Wormon understood what she meant. "He was trying to take your guard down."

Kari nodded. "That's what I believe,"

--

"He's gone," Meioh said. "They've killed Asura."

Daemon sat at his throne. "It matters not. Tell me Meioh, did he buy you enough time?"

Meioh nodded before turning to the dead form of her father which had been laid in the center of the throne room. "His body has passed its rigor stage. Now his demon energy will be easier to access." She placed her hand on Surt's body. 'Zaa xlkeim shoo,' She chanted for a total of forty seconds. Her eyes had transformed into a dark purple color. "Release!"

A maelstrom of power erupted from Surt's body showering the throne room with random lights. Besides Meioh and Daemon the only other witness to this was Seiji. He continued to watch, despite the growing dread that was taking his body. The energy condensed before embracing Meioh's body.

She stared at her own hands as they glowed with her father's power. _'Hikari beat this power?' _She suddenly spasmed and lost her composure, dropping to one knee. She stood back up as the power was now in her control.

'_That power. . .added to her own.' _Seiji thought. _'What will she do with that? Does she plan to overthrow Daemon? Has she manipulated him as well?' _

Daemon continued to stare at Meioh, his partner. He's dreamed of this moment. She's proven her worth: she's broken him free of the dark ocean, she's taken everyone's eyes from his position, she's given him the power to crush the guardians, and now she will do one more thing. "Give it to me,"

Meioh's moment of ecstasy passed. She heard Daemon's demand. She merely smirked. "Here," She held up her digivice. It was the original model, but the color was blood red. She channeled energy into the device. The transfer was perfect, Daemon felt the energy radiate into his body.

'_She really gave it to him.' _Seiji thought.

Daemon's cloak was enveloped in flames. He raised his hands as his body began to take on an metamorphosis. One arm extended passed the other one as fur formed around select parts of his body. His wings became more distinguished and his face was finally shown. Sharp teeth and horns, Daemon's transformation gave him the resemblance of a bat like creature, complete with a third eye on his forehead.

Daemon gasped for breath at the completion of the transformation. A sick chuckle escaped his mouth. **"That's not nearly enough," **

Meioh looked at him. "I hope you haven't forgotten our deal."

Daemon chuckled. **"Your terms are but a small fraction of what you have given me. I shall grant you what you desire," **

Meioh continued to stare at him. Seiji paid special attention to this and came up with the conlcusion, _'She's reading his mind,' _

Meioh's smile returned to her face. She flapped her hair behind her shoulder and turned around. "For what you want, I will need full control of this power." With that Meioh left Daemon's throne room.

Seiji took one look at Daemon, then thought it best to leave. He left the throne room with one lingering thought, _'What is it you desire, Meioh?'_

--

The underwater palace was especially gloomy this day. It's candle lit insides seem to cast off a different shade of fire. Kari's imagination ran wild as she believed these were warnings and signs of things to come. Ken and Wormon continued to follow behind her, it seemed as though she knew where she was going.

"Kari. . .where are we heading?" Ken decided to ask.

Kari gave a half smile even though they couldn't see it. "You're about to meet my husband." A little joke here, a little giggle there, these were necessary to keep Kari sane. She suddenly stopped as she stared at the enormous door before her.

Ken looked around. The area had three main passageways that all gathered here. He assumed this must be the throne room. His face suddenly showed shock as a bright pink light emitted from Kari. She used her spirit energy to force the doors open.

Ken's body suddenly went still. Even though he didn't have the senses of a digimon or someone spiritually awakened, he could feel the presence beyond this door. Sweat moved down his face, but as he recollected his reasons for coming he shook off any doubt he had. The three made their way into the corridor.

"Hikari," A voice that sounded of mollusks passed over.

Ken found himself face to face with one of the biggest digimon he's ever seen. Despite this he still managed to keep his cool.

"Dragomon, I have a question." Kari said. Despite her earlier fears, speaking to Dragomon himself was quite easy.

"Speak freely, my queen. This is as much of your kingdom as it is mine." Dragomon spoke.

Kari thought to herself for a split second on how to address her question. She finally said, "When I faced the majin demon, Anji, you knew full well what he was capable of. Then you told me even more about demon world and details that just shouldn't be able to be answered by a digimon. How do you know so much about demon world?"

Dragomon chuckled, from his perspective his laughter would lighten the mood, but from his visitors it seemed as though he was ready to attack. Ken had his grip held fiercely to his D-3.

"Demon world is an interesting place. As is every world I've come to learn. Tell me, do you find it impossible for me to oversee demon world as I do the digital world?" Dragomon asked. "Hikari, our world is a limbo. It has easy access to both the digital and demon world. And I have history in both worlds."

"History?" Kari pressed on.

Dragomon's dark eyes began to glow. "Hikari, there are facts that must be said and things you must know before you continue on your journey. Hikari, originally you were to live a long and prosperous life on earth. Eventually your soul would dim and life would leave your body. It was then your destiny to emerge here as our queen. That is what I foresaw."

Ken, Wormon, and Kari realized that something must've happened. "Why didn't you go with that plan? Instead you snatched me when I was vulnerable and held my brainwashed friends over my head as leverage." She narrowed her eyes. "Let alone what you did to my parents."

Dragomon's gaze met Kari's own. "It is necessary. You must be honed and prepared to face Daemon and Meioh. They threaten this world. They threaten every world with their plans."

Ken decided to cut things short. "Skip the dramatics. We want to know exactly-"

"Silence," Dragomon's voice hadn't changed to even show annoyance. But just the fact that the words were directed at Ken was enough to quiet the boy. "Measures needed to be taken in order to ensure the dark ocean does not suffer. With your potential realized, child of light, you could be used in this coming struggle."

"We've already put Surt down." Kari said.

"I allowed your return to human world because an opponent of Surt's class would prepare you for what is to come." Dragomon said.

Dread etched down Kari's spine. "What is to come?"

"The threat to this world comes from two fronts; the digital world and spirit world." Dragomon let the words soak into them. "Your parents' captivity is merely insurance that you will not falter."

Kari clenched her fist, but kept her anger in check. "How much of a threat can Daemon be? After Surt, he shouldn't really be too much more difficult."

"Three." Dragomon said. "A total of three digimon that have existed thus far have shown the truly terrifying ability of transcending the mega level. Daemon is one of them,"

Kari froze. "Wha-what?"

"That's impossible, there isn't a level beyond the mega." Wormon yelled. "This is as far as we go!"

"So. . .that's her plan." Kari said. "She wants to use Daemon to conquer everything. Is that it?!"

"I cannot say as I do not know of their ultimate plan." Dragomon said.

"Daemon isn't the type to share. If he conquered every world he'd soon get rid of her." Ken said. "There has to be a catch, but what?"

"She can read minds. It's how she's survived this long. There is something she wants out of this or she wouldn't give him the opportunity." Kari said.

Wormon pondered on this. "The question is what?"

"So if that's the case, we need to take them all down before he gets the chance to surpass the mega level." Kari said.

"Sounds like a Davis plan." Ken said.

"I can assist you in the entrance to the digital world." Dragomon said. "Daemon has already taken measures to ensure you die the moment you step foot in that world. However, I can give you an opening anywhere at any time. Some place far from his ambush."

Kari nodded. "If you're able to create digital gates so easily, is it possible that those without a digivice can crossover?"

Dragomon chuckled. "A little insurance I see. But yes, with the correct preparations I can cross your friends over as well."

"More importantly Dragomon, does spirit energy work in the digital world?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Dragomon replied.

"Good, I'd like to gather everyone up and move into the digital world. From their we will defeat Daemon and Meioh and you can free my parents' souls." Kari said.

Dragomon nodded. "As you wish,"

Kari turned around. "Thank you," She left the throne room.

"State your business here, child." Dragomon directed the question to Ken Ichijouji.

"I would like to know. . .my connection to this dark world." Ken said. "I believe you hold the answers."

"Heh, heh, heh. So you are the one." Dragomon said.

--

The slash marks of Kuwabara's straining still remained on the exterior of his house. Kuwabara stared at it for close to ten seconds before got angry.

"I just want to jam my sword through something." Kuwabara yelled in frustration. He extended his spirit sword by fifty feet, letting it soar into the air. He dissipated it an looked into the sky.

Yusuke was laying in the grass, just staring in the sky with his head resting on his crossed arms. "What's up Kuwabara?"

"I lost." Kuwabara said. "We confronted that asshole Surt and we lost."

"You should be use to it by now, heh I don't recall you winning much." Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke and threw his arms. "I'm serious, Urameshi!"

"I know." Yusuke said. "Believe me, I know. I lost too and I can't get it out of my mind. Something about a little girl picking up the fights where I left off just doesn't sit well."

"I've decided. . ." Kuwabara said, reaching into his pocket. From he pulled a hilt of a blade. "The trial sword is back in business."

"Nice call." Yusuke said, but he still wasn't really listening.

"_I'd worry about the others," The voice belonged to Astamon. This demonic digimon appeared in a burst of darkness. "Especially, Hiei."_

_Astamon shook his head. "It's a shame you can't come to the digital world, spirit detective."_

Yusuke closed his eyes. _'He's the one who killed Hiei. And he wants to fight me next.'_

--

Joe reached his hand out, grasping the firm grip of Garr. "Thank you," The med student said, a small glimmer of accomplishment etched on his face.

"It's what _he_ would have wanted." Garr replied. Behind the tall demon stood Meno and Sin.

"So you three are leaving? Any ideaon where you're heading?" Joe asked.

"Surt's spawns have been scattered across the world. We plan on making sure they live a true life. A human life." Garr answered.

"Then the three of you will always be on the move. Always working." Joe said.

"The same can be said for you. A doctor's work is never done." Garr crossed his arms.

"True indeed." Joe said.

"Remember your welcome back at Joe's house anytime. Haha," Gomamon said. Joe looked down at Gomamon like he was crazy.

"We'll remember," Garr said, turning around.

"Hey!" Sin yelled. "If you see Kurama! TELL HIM HE WON'T WIN NEXT TIME!"

Joe rubbed his ears. "Uhh, sure thing."

Meno remained silent, as the three took their leave.

"That was a good idea to have them help us. We might not have been able to do it without them." Gomamon said.

"All part of the repenting process." Joe said.

Gomamon rolled his eyes. "You're still on that?!"

--

Chizuru opened up the sliding door. "I have a girl here to see you, Kazuma."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "What? Who?!"

"Who do you think?" Chizuru replied.

"What! Yukina?! Yukina's here! Yukina my love. . .I'm coming!" Kuwabara ran for the sliding door. Chiziru stepped to the side to let him pass. That was when he stopped in his tracks. "K-kari? What're you doing here?"

"If you didn't realize it was Kari before now then maybe you really do need to train!" Yusuke yelled out.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Humph. As if I didn't know."

"Jeez, I didn't know little Kazuma was so desperate." Chizuru said, walking passed the two. "I need a drink."

"What brings you all the way out here Kari?"

"Yusuke's here too right?" Kari asked.

". . .Didn't you hear him earlier? And! What's with all this Urameshi talk. You came all the way to my house to talk to him?!" Kuwabara said.

"No, I want to talk to both of you, Kazuma."

"Kazuma?!"

". . .Well when you introduced yourself you called yourself Kazuma Kuwabara. And your sister just called you Kazuma too. So I thought-,"

"Everyone calls me Kuwabara!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Kari let out a small laugh, before walking passed Kuwabara and outside.

"Kari, long time no save." Yusuke said. Kari rolled her eyes. "What brings you all the way out here to this dump?"

Kuwabara face faulted. "How did we ever become friends Urameshi?"

"I could feel that you two were out here. I came here to ask you a question."

Yusuke's expression suddenly turned serious. What would possess her to come all the way out here to ask them a question, when a simple phone call could do the same? "Now I'm interested,"

"Well I now have a way to bring. . .those without a digivice into the digital world. And there aren't any side effects either." Kari said. "I was wondering if-"

"Sure thing." Yusuke cut her off. "I'd love to give off a little pay-"

"Wait," Kari cut him off this time. "You don't have to go . . .ya know? The reason why I told you two in person is because if Spirit World learns of this I think they'll order you to go. I want to make sure that this is what you want. . .I don't want anyone being dragged into a battle they don't want to be apart of."

"Listen." Yusuke said. "A friend of mine is dead. Another friend of mine is practically on disability because of these assholes. I can't sit around and let them get away with that. I have this whole plan you see. Aim my spirit gun at their faces and blow their freakin heads off. Now that there's a way for me to do this. . .nothings going to stop me."

"My thoughts exactly!" Kuwabara said. "Except replace spirit gun with spirit sword!"

Kari nodded. "I understand. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Head to Odaiba k?"

"We'll be there,"

Kuwabara crossed his arms. "I'll be there. I'm not sure about Urameshi, the last time he had to get somewhere by a certain point he missed the deadline. Then SOMEONE had to take pity on him and let him move to round 3."

Yusuke's eyebrows twitched. "You're talking about Genkai's tournament aren't you? Well sorry that I had to get through a couple of fights before I made it their Mr. 'I will walk in a circle to make sure I avoid every fight.'"

"Hey, that's not fair. You already knew you had spirit energy. So you were looking for a fight!" Kuwabara countered.

Yusuke clenched his fist. He then realized Kari was no longer there. "Eh. . .geez. Now look what you've done."

--

Kari was walking through the streets. She had her D-Terminal out and was wondering just how to tell the others that they will be heading out tomorrow.

She stopped and began typing in her D-Terminal.

_Hello everyone. _

_I've found a way to enter the digital world. If you are willing to come please come by Tai's apartment in the morning. I do not know how to say this, but I feel as though this fight will not end on a good note. I also have information regarding what I believe to be Daemon's plan._

_Sincerely, Hikari. _

--

There was a knock. When silence answered the knock returned.

"Come in,"

The door opened. Seiji stepped in to see Meioh reading the book Aether.

"He-"

"It's none of your concern." Meioh quickly answered. She had read his mind and already knew what he was going to ask.

Seiji didn't waver. "Then I have another question." He stayed silent, expecting an answer. Meioh didn't reply. "Were you responsible for the death of my parents?"

Meioh stared at him. "My father was."

"Yes, but. . .were you the reason?" Seiji asked.

"Whose to say really. My father is dead, that should be enough for you." Meioh responded. "Now if you'll excuse me,"

"Why are you helping Daemon?" Seiji asked. "What are you going to get out of it?"

"All that I've ever wanted."

"But what do you want?" Seiji pressed.

"If you can give me a good reason as to why its any of your concern, I'll consider telling you." Meioh said.

". . ." Seiji took a step forward. "When my parents died. . .you helped me. You helped the two of us. Shiro and I didn't have anything left. You saved us. . .from a grim fate. You took us under your wing and honed our skills." Meioh grew interested in what he was saying. "You filled the void of parent. . ." Meioh tried to throw on a menacing smirk. . .but instead a sincere smile came to surface. "So. . .I do worry about you and your decisions."

Meioh nodded. "I see. . . "

--

"The entire digital world at our feet." Phelesmon said. "It's great to be alive!" He stood atop a control spire. "It was a little too easy."

MetalPhantomon seemingly appeared from thin air. "Which is why I feel the need for more conquering. And there are three worlds to choose from. The real world. . .the dark ocean. . .and the demon world."

"Nice plan! Demon's bleed don't they?" Phelesmon asked.

"Of course they do. However that is not what I am interested in. I want to taste the soul of demon." MetalPhantomon said. A dark smile crossed his face.

"Those brats are taking too long in coming here." Phelesmon said. "We've waited how many days now?"

"Enough. They probably realize it's a trap." MetalPhantomno said. "Which is why I believe we should go to them."

Phelesmon chuckled. "Yeah. . .I always wanted to pick a fight with that digidestined of friendship kid."

--

Astamon stared at his master, Daemon. "Are you planning on killing her after all his said and done?"

"**Killing her would be simple enough, but it is not necessary." **Daemon stared at his left hand. A small blaze of flame sparked from it.

"With all do respect my lord, necessity never played a part before. It's about want, do you want to kill her?"

Daemon chuckled. **"I believe I know what I am talking about. The reason it is not necessary is because she will vanish soon enough of her own free will."**

Astamon smirked. "And I believe you will assist her in this. You two truly play the role of partners, which I had thought to show weakness. The trait of needing others is disgusting master. Why do you keep her by your side?"

"**While I do agree with you, this partnership has been more beneficial to me than to her. After all, you owe your very lives to her. She's the one that created you." **Daemon said.

Astamon chuckled. "Yes, but we were created to serve under you. We do not have a past, but we know of past events. Your first generals, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon were all killed by the digidestined. Your second set of generals were corrupted digidestined themselves, whose hold you held over them was broken by the master of the dark ocean, Dragomon. We were created so that you would not fall. But personally. . .I have bigger plans."

"**Enlighten me,"**

"I plan on living forever," Astamon said.

"**Forever is a long time, Astamon. It's a goal you can never be aware of completing. My goals have all been completed. Starting with the defeat of my brethren, and ending with my conquer of the digital world." **

"_Today, is the day we've only dreamed of. The day we bring down the heavens!" A four legged, vampiric beast, with two beastly mouths erupting from his sides declared. His name was GranDracmon, the bane of the angels. His army consisted of only seven: Barbamon the old wizard of greed, Beelzemon the gun slinging demon of Gluttony, Belphemon the beast of sloth, Leviamon the under muscle of envy, Lillithmon the propagator of lust, Lucemon the turncoat of pride who was once of the heavens himself, and finally Daemon the insanity of wraith. _

_The heavens armies stood ready to fight back. Seraphimon rose his hand into the air and pointed forward. Thousands of angels of various levels descended from the heavens preparing to give their lives to the cause. They were merely digimon wave tactics designed to tire out the demon lords for the heavy hitters. SlashAngemon gave a fatal blow to Barbamon. Ophanimon shot a hole straight through Lillithmon. _

_The world was littered with explosions of holy and demonic energy. Leviamon grew angry unleashing a torrent of energy from his mouth that overtook half of the battlefield. Beelzemon was unfortunate enough to be caught in this attack. He was now weak enough for Cherubimon to finish off. With three demon lords dead, GranDracmon now made his approach. By holding out his hand he created a ball of metallic light. It fired off small rays of energy with precision so deadly that each shot struck an angel instantly turning it into a crystal statue. With every blast another angel fell until Seraphimon and Cherubimon grabbed hold of GranDracmon and nodded to one another. They both self destructed releasing their holy essences in an explosion of bright light. _

_GranDracmon survived, despite the excessive wounds he'd sustained. A heavily shielded angel named Dominimon had come to finish him off. However he stood face to face with Lucemon. The two angels locked in mortal combat as the resounding booms of other battles echoed throughout the battlefield. Daemon found himself confronted by both Ophanimon and SlashAngemon. The trio covered the distance between each other and as they collided a pillar of twilight shot into the sky. The power of holy and demonic. With all of his might he hurled flames from his mouth, left, and right hands to overpower his opponents. They fell together, swearing vengeance one day. Admitting defeat, the angels began to flee surrendering to the demons and running for their lives. Leviamon and Belphemon took care of the stragglers or whoever they could sink their teeth into. _

_Dominimon and Lucemon seemed to be evenly matched before Lucemon pulled back. His skin began to crawl as he slowly digivolved into a more massive form, his Satan Mode. An enormous purple dragon roared as it fired purgatory down on his foe. Dominomon tried to block but found himself overwhelmed by the demon. _

_Leviamon, Belphemon, Lucemon, and Daemon all looked up towards the heavens. _

"_Anima!" _

"_Gift of Darkness!" _

"_Purgatorial Flame!" _

"_Chaos Flare!" _

_The attacks struck the heavens, annihilating it from the world forever. _

_As celebration occurred Lucemon began to grow devious. Knowing that at his maximum he stood no chance against the power of GranDracmon he prepared his own power play. He allied himself with the remaining demon lords and they marched into GranDracmon's throne room preparing to annihilate the abomination of darkness. _

_GranDracmon had put all his time into regaining his strength, knowing this day would come. When the battle came it proved to be much to difficult. Belphemon shattered as a crystal on the ground. The left demon head of GranDracmon was blown off by Leviamon's assault. The right demon head of GranDracmon was blown off by Daemon's assault. Lucemon mode changed into his mega form once again to deal the final blow to GranDracmon, ending his reign before it could even begin. _

_The digital world was divided into three. One piece of the land went to Lucemon, another portion Daemon, and the final portion Leviamon. It was an uneasy alliance as Leviamon and Daemon both grew suspicious of Lucemon, knowing the demon of pride to be treacherous. Soon Daemon had to suspect alone as Leviamon seemed to disappear. Lucemon declared Leviamon's territory as his own now. _

_Something happened in that time. Daemon had become enlightened. He confronted Lucemon and in a battle of demons the two collided. Lucemon once again became his Satan Mode, seemingly the strongest of the demon lords. That is until Daemon unveiled a trump card of his own. The evolution beyond the mega level. Super Ultimate Daemon, easily dispatched of Lucemon Satan Mode. His speed, strength, and overall power were much greater than his foes. Even so the evolution itself had tired him, weakened him. _

_The world was now his. After many battles the digital world was now Daemon's. That is until the final angel, ClavisAngemon made his approach. Daemon hadn't recovered enough since his battle with Lucemon and soon fell to ClavisAngemon's Zenith Gate. Daemon could not believe he was defeated, but he still lived. He hadn't fallen. But he was still too weak, he couldn't hold the form of Super Ultimate, the level beyond mega level. And he soon fell into a sleep. _

"**Despite the amount of years it took I was able to see my goals to the end. By wanting to live forever you can never see the end-" He suddenly stopped. A grin crossed his face. "They've finally entered the digital world!" **

End Chapter 31

Wow. . .last chapter was posted in march and its now June! That's 3 months! 3 whole months! Well. . .jeez I had the biggest hit of writers block for this chapter. But now we have things to look forward to. Yusuke in the digital world! Hahahahaha!

Hmm I just noticed Sora and Kurama didn't get any spot light. Well maybe next chapter.

Ooh shout to Terriermon Shinka whose always reviewing this fic! Thanks!

How'd you like the history of Daemon? What do you think Dragomon will/has tell/told Ken? Will Astamon live forever or will he meet Yusuke before hand?

And I've been wondering if Meioh is more like a digimon character or a YuYuHakusho character. What do you think?

Anyway wrapping this up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Expect bigger and better things next time on YuYuHakusho: Digimon Files!


	32. Doppleganger

Quite a lot has happened since the last time I summarized the situation. Since then I've changed in ways I didn't know were possible.

My best friend and digimon partner Gatomon is gone. She was eliminated by Surt the demon that was sealed inside of me by Meioh. In her last moments I could feel Ophanimon's heart connect with mine and in that instant I learned something. She was truly happy. I don't know why or how, but she was.

In all of this time my spiritual awareness has grown. I've learned how to create barriers as well as learned the basics of martial arts. I may not be an expert when it comes to reading stances and what-not, but my so called immense spirit energy makes up for that. It really helped me out in my battle against Surt himself.

This brings us to another topic. My personality must be changing because of what I'm calling a special hatred I had for this demon. With Myotismon it was fear and sometimes anger. With BlackWarGreymon it was worry and compassion. But when it came down to Surt, it was plain hatred. I wanted to. . .I wanted to kill him. And that's not like me at all.

But, maybe that's fitting for the queen of the dark ocean. What am I talking about now? Well by capturing the souls of my parents and using my friends as leverage I was forced into an unreal situation where I was forced to marry Dragomon, ruler of the dark ocean. I still don't know more about it besides 'it's destiny', but I can't worry about that right now.

Daemon has control over the digital world. He's created three generals for his third version of the Daemon Corps, Phelesmon, MetalPhantomon, and Astamon. It gets worst, he's one of the very few known Digimon who have gone beyond the mega level. And he wants to do it again. Probably for world domination, so it's nothing new for us.

--

Episode 32: Doppleganger

The digital wind was a gentle breeze. Yusuke stood next to Kari as they stared in an ominous direction. To the north was Daemon's castle. Visible even from where they were positioned. From that area they could feel the power of Daemon. Yusuke was never big on feeling a digimon's power, but the power coming from the castle was too large and commanding not to notice.

"I take it this place has looked better." Yusuke's tone was more serious than usual.

"It's been peaceful, but unfortunately it's usually a battle field. I hope we're ready for this." Kari smiled half-heartedly. "I can feel them. . .his forces are already on their way here."

Yusuke smirked. "I hate long waits. Maybe we can work up a strategy or something."

"No," Kari said. "Let them stay the way they are - at least for a few more minutes."

--

Matt ruffled TK's hair. "Welcome to the mega club."

TK grinned. "I knew I would catch up one day." He pushed Matt's hand away. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Heh, well to be fair I haven't seen you as a kid since you tricked Puppetmon back in his forest." Matt's gaze vanished as he lost himself in thought. "Then you died."

TK frowned. "That was a ridiculous jump, Matt. Besides I came back didn't I?" TK replied.

"A little more grown-up, but still as arrogant as ever."

TK rolled his eyes. "Like your one to talk about arrogance,"

--

"C'mon Ken! It's me! It's MEEEE!"

"Yolei, please drop it."

"Grrrrr, you disappear into the dark ocean with Kari and you want me to drop it?!"

"Yes,"

"Not happening,"

"Please,"

"Nope."

"Yolei,"

"Don't Yolei me! Now unless something went on in there that you don't want me to know about then-"

"Don't twist it around, even though I can't tell you what happened in there I can at the very least tell you that nothing happened between me and Kari."

"Fine! I'll drop it until after we've saved the world! But you're not off the hook yet, mister!"

--

Agumon stared at the dark sky and frowned. "This doesn't feel like home, Tai."

"Yeah, I've spent enough time in the digital world to call it a second home myself. I know just what you mean." Tai crossed his arms.

"Mind if I join you?" Tai turned around to see Davis and Veemon approaching.

"What's up?"

Davis let loose a furious scream, as powerful as his lungs would allow, lasting close to fifteen seconds. Everyone had turned to look at him and when they saw that he was okay, they went back to their own conversations.

"Uhh, feel better?"

Davis smiled. "Actually, yeah."

--

"Thank you,"

Kuwabara looked skeptical. He didn't get 'thank you's all that much. When he was the leader of his gang he may have received a thank you here and there and when he saved Yukina he received another one. Still, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to take credit from Joe.

Kuwabara grinned and gave him the thumbs up. "No problem. Anything to piss them off." A simple attempt to try to act cool. Successful?

All conversations were brought to an abrupt halt as a massive red X appeared on the ground. The ground began shaking and everyone moved away to prepare for what was to come.

Yusuke balled his fist, but soon found himself taken aback. "What the hell. . ." Rising from the ground was two dozen digimon that Yusuke had faced personally. NeoDevimon. Yusuke saw the change in everyone's demeanor. "Can't let the welcomers get the best of you. Its time to kick some ass!" He smirked before he muttered: "Let's just hope they don't go mirroring everybody."

"Time to get to work gang!" Agumon said.

**Digivolution! **

**Tentomon Digivolved to. . .Kabuterimon!**

**Kabuterimon Digivolved to. . .MegaKabuterimon!**

**Wormmon Digivolved to. . .Stingmon! **

**Veemon Digivolved to. . .Exveemon! **

**Hawkmon Digivolved to. . .Aquilamon! **

**Armadillomon Digivolved to. . .Ankylomon! **

**Gomamon Digivolved to. . .Ikkakumon!**

**Ikkakumon Digivolved to. . .Zudomon!**

**Agumon- **"Don't digivolve!"

**End Digivolution! **

Tai glanced at TK. "Tai, I think the strongest digimon should save their strength." Tai nodded, remembering he applied the same tactic against Piedmon.

In an instant the two opposing sides clashed. Yusuke charged his way towards the NeoDevimon. They sunk back into the ground just as he reached them. He immediately looked down before jumping backwards. Claws penetrated through the ground the moment Yusuke moved away. He pointed his finger at the ground and smirked. Yusuke changed his mind, perhaps he'll need that strength later, and clenched his fists.

MegaKabuterimon flew, horn first, into a NeoDevimon. Despite the obvious size advantage the NeoDevimon had held the beetle back with his bare hands. Energy began to gather in MegaKabuterimon's horn just before he was tossed aside.

"V-Punch!" Exveemon plowed his fist into NeoDevimon's wing. He growled in frustration since he had been aiming for his head. Exveemon followed up with a kick that packed twice as much power as his punch. NeoDevimon was forced backwards a few feet before stopping. Now that his opponent wasn't in his face, Exveemon prepared his V-Laser. "V-Laser!" The blast from his chest collided with both of NeoDevimon's wings.

"Exveemon you're going to have to do something about those wings!" Davis yelled.

An electric crackling surrounded Kuwabara's body, as he reached into his pocket. He pulled free his trial sword, previously used against Elder Toguro in the dark tournament.

Yolei rooted for Aquilamon as her partner exchanged blows with one of the NeoDevimon. What she didn't notice was that one such NeoDevimon was creeping up behind her. She felt an undeniable feeling of dread as her sixth sense picked up on something behind her. She turned around to see a claw heading to tear her apart. With a quick squeal she waited for the inevitable. However, just before she was hit a pink coated fist slammed into NeoDevimon's head sending it skidding across the ground. Kari turned to face Yolei, with a very peculiar look -as far as Yolei was concerned- on her face. She didn't have time to question it as Kari quickly put up her spirit barrier which parried slashes from two incoming NeoDevimon.

"Cody there's a shadow coming from behind you!" Ken yelled. Stingmon quickly came to his rescue picking him up before a pitch fork pierced the area he was merely second before. A mixture of red and black now levitated in the air.

Matt instantly picked up on his presence with his eyes. "Phelesmon!"

Phelesmon grinned, staring down at the blonde haired kid. "Ah, you've come at last. I believe I made a declaration the last time we met. It went along like this. 'I would be slaughtering the lot of ya.' Now is that time."

Gabumon gave a smile. "He really doesn't know what he's getting into."

"Then let's show him."

**Digivolution**

**Gabumon Warp Digivolved to. . .MetalGarurumon!**

**End Digivolution!**

MetalGarurumon moved to bite Phelesmon's neck, but only found himself biting into Phelesmon's trident.

"Demon Shout!" Phelesmon's mouth opened, before visible sound waves of red and black were released, smashing MetalGarurumon into the ground. "Pitiful for a mega,"

Matt crossed his arms, confident. Phelesmon found something detonating on his chest sending him scraping across the ground. MetalGarurumon's shoulder rockets launchers were smoking, as the mechanoid wolf howled. The ultimate and mega level digimon's eyes both narrowed.

"It won't be that easy!" They both said simultaneously.

"Stun Claw!"

"Shot Gun!"

The two NeoDevimon never reached the spirit detective before multiple blasts of energy overwhelmed them. Yusuke turned around to see Tai and Agumon walking up to him as if a battle wasn't happening at all. "I think we should head to the castle."

"Yeah, but not everyone can handle these NeoDevimon as quick as you can. We should take care of the current threat."

"Not questioning your leading skills or anything, but if we want to end this as quick as possible then we'd better make a mad dash towards that castle over there!" Yusuke pointed at Daemon's castle.

"I want to end this with the least amount of casualties as possible. Preferably zero." Tai replied.

"Fine, do what you want Kamiya, but these bastards have already taken one of my friends. And Kurama's badly hurt thanks to these guys too. That's two too many casualties by my count." Yusuke said. "So you take care of things here and I'll go kick the big guys ass."

"Wait!" Tai demanded. "Shit, he's gone,"

"Tai! Let's go!" Agumon said.

"Alright! Alright!" Tai held out his digivice. It began emitting an orange glow.

**Digivolution! **

**Agumon Digivolved to . . . Greymon! **

**End Digivolution! **

Tai seated himself on Greymon's shoulders. "Fine, after him!"

"Tai!"

Tai turned his head to see Kari running after them. "Don't they need your help?" Tai called out.

**Digivolution!**

**Exveemon!**

**Stingmon!**

**DNA Digivolved to. . .Paildramon! **

**End Digivolution! **

"I think they'll be alright!" Kari said, now seated on Greymon's opposite shoulder. Tai nodded, he knew that she would have to confront Meioh, she was unconsciously telling him that. But this is Meioh, the one behind Daemon and Surt. The one who even has influence in spirit world. If this woman can conspire the death of someone as powerful as Surt, then what's stopping her from taking them down as well. That still leaves Daemon, who defeated the four sovereign with the help of Meioh. Even with all of that against them, the determination in Kari's eyes showed Tai that she was wouldn't be swayed. Well at least this way he can watch over her.

Paildramon aimed his blasters and fired. "Desperado Blaster!" The energy bullets rained on several NeoDevimon. Davis and Ken saw Greymon running in the distance.

"Where are they going?"

"Probably after Daemon, meaning they expect us to hold it down here." Ken stated.

"They attacked with only one NeoDevimon in Genkai's forest last time. They're pulling out all the stops." Yolei said.

Cody nodded, "They must be experiments. Last time they attacked us during the middle of our struggle against Surt. That must have been trying to see just how effective they really were." Cody's eyes widened. "We'd better settle this before they start digivolving!"

Patamon looked up at TK. "He's right ya know."

TK face faulted. "Fine, fine." He closed his eyes and paced his breathing. "Let's go!" A small glow of light simultaneously emitted from Patamon and TK.

**Digivolution!**

**Patamon Digivolved to. . .Angemon!**

**Angemon Digivolved to. . .MagnaAngemon!**

**End Digivolution!**

"Why'd we stop here?" MagnaAngemon asked, before noticing TK on his left knee.

"I'm not use to that yet, do what you can now."

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon rushed an NeoDevimon with his sword. The NeoDevimon countered with Stun Claw, only to have the sword jam straight through his arm, hand first. MagnaAngemon didn't stop there as he continued until he ripped the sword out through one of NeoDevimon's wings. He balled his other hand into a fist and hammered the NeoDevimon's face, smashing it into the ground. It exploded into data a few seconds later.

Zudomon brought his hammer down hoping to crush a NeoDevimon underneath, but the synthetic devil was able to evade, just barely, but upon impact a bolt of energy erupted from the ground point blank into NeoDevimon. A massive hole replaced where it's chest was a minute ago. The rest of him followed suit and dissolved.

Phelesmon growled. "Shit, they're dropping like flymon." Just as MetalGarurumon fired off a ton of ice missiles Phelesmon took to the sky swerving left and right to avoid them. "NeoDevimon! To me!"

The NeoDevimon did not need to be told twice as they stopped their current battles and rushed up towards the demon general. Phelesmon rose his trident into the air as dark energy surrounded it.

"Not good," Davis said, before he noticed a grin on Ken's face. "What're you smiling about?"

"Nothing,"

"Paildramon don't let him finish whatever he's doing!" Davis commanded. Paildramon flew into the sky, accompanied by MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon, and Aquilamon.

"Blast Rings!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

The three attacks smashed into the group of demons exploding in a brilliant firey bang.

"Did we get them?"

The smoke cleared to show a Paildramon with narrowed eyes. "What the hell?!" Paildramon looked up to see himself staring down at them.

Matt froze in shock. "I know what's happening. . ." A MetalGarurumon landed in front of Matt's MetalGarurumon. "Shit we were too late."

"How many did we delete before this?" Cody asked.

"Ten at most." TK answered.

"Horn Buster!" A bright orange ball of energy made its way towards Izzy. MegaKabuterimon flew in front of his partner to intercept. "Horn Buster!" From his own horn he fired off a duplicate of the incoming attack. The two blasts collided.

"We're severely outmatched here guys." Yolei said, nervously.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" In the sky three Phelesmon hovered in the air. The one in the middle spoke. "You do not live up to your reputation fools. I'll enjoy making statues of you all!"

"Yaaaaaa!" A massive electric blade came down with the intent on cutting the middle Phelesmon in half. Phelesmon descended, outrunning the blade as it followed him. With a quick swerve to the left he let it pass by.

"Who dares?!" He then saw the blade being retracted back to Kuwabara.

"You think you're so bad! Well I've been in plenty of scrapes and am still alive to tell about it!" Kuwabara yelled. "Now get down here so I can pound you!"

Phelesmon's irritation turned into a smirk of amusement. "Before you worry about me you should take a look behind you."

Kuwabara glanced back and his eyes widened. Two copies of himself were staring him down. "Heh, and you call yourselves copies! Don't you know a real man doesn't need to ambush!!"

"Everyone, endure and stay alive." MagnaAngemon said. His own doppleganger already igniting Excalibur.

--

Yusuke continued to race ahead. Even if he kept at it at full speed he definitely wouldn't reach the castle for another twenty minutes. Descending from the sky Airdramon locked their eyes on Yusuke and pursued.

"Shit fliers. Nothing I hate more than things I can't reach."

"Spinning Needle!" Pandemonium fell from the skies as it began to rain black fire balls. Upon contact with the ground they expanded into huge flames. Yusuke sprinted forward, confident they wouldn't be able to keep up. However, they fired past his current position and ahead of him. The blasts created a line of black flames that forced Yusuke to halt.

He turned around to face his attackers. _'Think Yusuke think. Umm what do I know about these guys. We fought them in Genkai's forest. The Digidestined said they were champion level so . . .aha!_' Yusuke smirked. "Here goes nothing!" He ran into the flames. _'Yep, not as strong as I would've guessed by their looks.' _He emerged from the other side, without a scratch on him. He renewed his mad dash towards the castle. He completely ignored the fliers above.

Not too far behind them, Greymon was running towards the castle with the Kamiya siblings on his shoulders. "He's going to make it long before we do." Tai groaned. He could feel irritation radiating from Greymon. "Eh. . .not that its your fault or anything, buddy."

"Tai, Airdramon at three o'clock." Tai looked up to see the incoming phantom beast digimon.

"I'm glad it's just them. Champion level digimon are easy to take down." Tai said. He felt irritation radiating from Greymon again. "Not that you're easy to take out, buddy." Greymon stopped running and Tai raised his digivice into the air. "Digivolving time!"

**Digivolution!**

**Greymon Digivolved to. . .MetalGreymon!**

**End Digivolution**

Kari froze for a second upon seeing Greymon's digivolution. Tai noticed his sister's look and gave her the most sympathetic look he could muster.

"I'm going to try and catch Yusuke." Kari said, already dashing ahead.

"Wait. . .ugh why bother. She's already gone." Tai looked up to see MetalGreymon manhandling the champion digimon above.

'_Well flying there should be a lot faster than running.'_

--

Yusuke continued to sprint forward, Daemon's castle was not that far ahead. He didn't know whether the others were alive or not, but at the very least he could still sense Kuwabara's spirit energy. Numerous explosions echoed behind and he suddenly stopped and turned around. Decision time: go back and see if the others needed help, or take out the root of the problem, Daemon.

As he turned back around he noticed someone ahead of him. Long black hair, eyes of a plum color, a gown in the combination of black and red, it was Meioh.

"Hello Spirit Detective, or can I call you Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, those who called him spirit detective, save for Hiei, were usually enemies. "And to think I was looking for-"

"Spirit detective it is."

"Then you must be-"

"Correct."

Yusuke frowned. "Alright that's really-"

"Fun on my part." Meioh grinned. She scratched an itch in her hair, but kept her eyes on the detective. "Kari will die,"

"What the hell kind of introduction is that! Besides what would you know?" Yusuke said, defiantly. "I would hate to have you as a fortune teller. Anyway, you're just as big a piece of this mess as Daemon is." He pointed his finger at her. "And it is my duty as spirit detective to bring you down!" He said with a straight face. He kept the straight face for five seconds. Then he burst out laughing. "Sorry about that, just always wanted to say that."

"We could continue this conversation all day, but I'd suggest you help out your friends." Meioh grinned. What did she know that Yusuke didn't?

--

Kuwabara took one right hook form one doppleganger only to be moved into a second right hook from the other. His face was already bruised, but that didn't bother him much.

He raised his trial sword, letting the electric blade fill the area. "Come on!" Surprisngly, the two copies only ignited their regular spirit sword. Maybe they didn't have the trial sword?

Kuwabara didn't care to find out and moved on to the attack.

MagnaAngemon wasn't fairing any better as his blade moved in blurs to attack his own copy. The two blades continued to smash into each other without either gaining an edge. That is until another copy moved in to attack from behind.

"Watch out!" TK called. MagnaAngemon took to the sky, forcing both to follow him. He didn't have a full plan yet, but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Davis, we're the difference maker here." Ken said.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now they've taken the form of Paildramon. Once Imperialdramon makes the scene he'll have to whipe these two out before they get a chance to change. He can do the same with most of the copies here." Ken said.

Davis nodded. "Good plan." He slammed his fist into his palm. "Time to enact it!"

**Digivolution!**

**Paildramon Mega Digivolved to . . . Imperialdramon! **

**End Digivolution!**

--

"They can take care of themselves. I think it's you who may need help soon." Yusuke said. He stepped forward, ready to engage.

Meioh gave him an unimpressed look. "My fight is not with you, spirit detective. As a matter of fact these events are unfolding exactly as I've planned."

"Exactly?" "Yes, exactly." She held out her arm just before a circle of power extended around them.

Yusuke shielded himself, only to realize that it wasn't hurting him. But that didn't mean it didn't have other effects. Yusuke pointed his finger at Meioh. "Let's get started."

"Not while we have company." Meioh replied. Yusuke turned around to see Kari racing towards them.

"Hey Kar-"

She continued right along passed them.

"That would qualify as rude, Kari!" Yusuke called after her.

"She can't hear you. She doesn't know where you are. And now she rushes into Daemon's awaiting hands, alone. All thanks to my power. Unless of course you can get to her in time." Meioh laughed. "That's the game."

"Damn you." Yusuke said. He reached his arm back and it radiated with blue spirit energy. "Shot Gun!"

Meioh raised her hand out forward and unleashed a torrent of red lightning. It ripped into Yusuke's attack igniting them early.

"Isn't that a bitch." Yusuke muttered. He moved forward, covering the distance between himself and Meioh in only an instant, before he let loose a barrage of punches. Using her palms, she caught and parried each strike. Half of them were telegraphed through his mind and the other half was read through her own martial arts prowess. She finally grasped both of Yusuke's fist and in an instant let the lightning rush through him. Yusuke's spirit aura erupted as he summoned more strength to himself to break away.

He was slightly shocked by her fighting technique, but every moment he spent fighting her, was a another moment Kari would be in immense danger.

"Try again, spirit detective."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. He had tried not to grunt out in pain as the lightning had coursed through his veins, but that didn't stop the pain.

Yusuke moved on the attack again, as fast as he could he rushed passed her before dashing back towards her back. Gathering energy into his fists he pulled his arm back and rushed it forward with such force it should've been able to knock Toguro off the island the dark tournament was stationed on. All that force was wasted when it hit nothing but air. She had ducked and let him pass.

Yusuke frowned. "So much for an easy fight."

"This isn't as much of a fight for me as it is a game, spirit detective."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "So you're only here to waste my time."

"Precisely."

--

"Positron Laser!"

A massive beam of blue and purple rushed through two different Paildramon obliterating them instantly.

"Imperialdramon, help Yolei and Cody." Ken called out.

Kuwabara ignited his normal spirit sword into his right hand. With one hand holding his trial sword and the other wielding his spirit sword he felt invincible. And he moved into a sword fight. His trial sword always overpowered the copies spirit swords, but his own spirit sword only matched them in strength. He swung his blades wildly hoping to continue to hold off two enemies of his very own caliber.

That is until both of his opponents ignited a second spirit sword, mimicking him.

"Ahhh!" MagnaAngemon cried out as both of his adversaries rushed passed him, obliterating four of his eight wings. It was still a remarkable feet not to have been cut down along with his wings.

TK watched, his eyes betraying no emotion. After dying, nothing like this could ever shock him again. "I had a few days preparation the first time around. But if I don't do this. . .we can all die." He concentrated, pulling at the power that's been inside of him from the point of his revival.

TK's body began to emit a small force of spirit energy. "MagnaAngemon. . .digivolve."

**Digivolution! **

**MagnaAngemon Spectral Digivolved to. . .SlashAngemon!!**

**End Digivolution!**

SlashAngemon rushed forward, he knew he only had a few seconds before they changed again. He combined his two blade arms into one and light began to gather within them. And with that he passed right through a MagnaAngemon copy.

He turned to face his second opponent only to find himself staring in the mirror. "Too late," Was all he could say before a battle of ridiculously sharp blades was under way.

--

Yusuke's movements stopped. Meioh cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong spirit detective? Giving up? That's not in your profile." Meioh's eyes shined with demon energy. "Ah, yes. You're not giving up. You're developing a plan."

Yusuke smiled. "Not a plan per se. But something I did realize. Now that I think about it, it may have originally come from you, being the old ladies teacher and all." He shook his haed. "I've been treating you like you were just a nuisance and nothing important at all. I wanted to get to Daemon and take him out because he was the source of the turmoil here." Yusuke's smile widened into a grin. "That was wrong. The most good I can do now, is to concentrate on you. And only you." He said.

Meioh sensed his move, only a second before he made it. As best as she could she deflected Yusuke's punch to the side, followed by a second one. She reached her hand forward as if to grab the spirit detective only to find him attacking from behind her now. She quickly turned her body , but couldn't stop the blow to her shoulder. As powerful as she was, her power reduced the pain significantly. But the important thing in Yusuke's mind was that she had now been hit.

A blur of punches were aimed at Meioh's entire body. She moved into the defensive again. Yusuke's surprises were far from over however: the speed he had displayed thus far had been a ruse, he was at least twice as fast in actuality. And he picked a perfect time to prove it, the moment he saw Meioh's face unguarded. With a mighty punch he brought his fist into Meioh's cheek as hard as he could.

Pain exploded across Meioh's face, but that wasn't all, her entire body felt like it was being torn to shreds as she was sent at over one hundred miles per hour skidding across the ground. With a quick burst of demonic energy she destroyed the ground around her and stopped herself from moving any further.

Yusuke's grin hadn't left his face. "That was a surrender punch. I don't have problems fighting girls, but Kuwabara says its wrong. I'm testing the theory so I pulled a little of that punch back. Also, I didn't name it that for no reason. Surrender now, while you are able to."

Meioh spat blood from her mouth onto the floor. She was seething with anger now, but her training and mind kept it from being visible on her body. Truth be told, she wasn't giving it her all in this fight either. It was suppose to be a simple deterrent. Deter Yusuke's progress until Daemon killed Kari. Like Yusuke had, maybe she would have to take this fight seriously as well.

"Spirit Detective."

"Oh she speaks."

"Yusuke Urameshi, as member of the spirit defense force, I order you to stand down." Meioh said. Her voice was full of authority.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Um. . .no?" He said, confused.

"Very well," Her hair rose up as her combination of demon and spirit energy filled the area. "I am the daughter of a demon. I am the daughter of a powerful psychic. I carry both blood in my veins and can use them to my desire!" She reached her left hand back, it covered in black flames. She reached her right hand back, covering it in a blue power.

Yusuke was expecting a blast of some sort, but instead he was rewarded with a Meioh in his face. With a punch she sent his body flying, covered in black flames, sailing across the ground. His spirit energy dispersed the flames, but she was ready for her follow up. Yusuke matched her fist with his own energy coated fist and the two began to trade blows. From the looks of it, it seemed as though their punches were aimed at each others fist, which was partially true. Each time their power collided a shock of energy erupted.

"You're not as fragile as you look!" Yusuke said, while punching.

"You'd be surprised!" Meioh responded. She jumped away from Yusuke and slammed her firey hand into the ground. Instantly black flames of power erupted all around them. To Yusuke's shock one of the eruptions took place right under him.

His screams echoed throughout the battlefield.

--

Kari stopped running. She had thought that she had heard Yusuke scream. Now that she thought about it, she realized she wasn't sensing Yusuke anywhere. But hadn't he been running in this direction?

"Well this certainly is interesting." A new voice spoke. Kari jumped back as a demon rose from the ground. She shook her head.

"You," Kari said.

The demon grinned. "Yes, me."

"Astamon."

"In the flesh." Astamon replied.

**End Chapter 32**

**A/N: . . .It's been quite a while I know. I just didn't know how to get this chapter out there. This one was very hard. Sorry about that. **


End file.
